


Dead Water

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, JYP is Jinyoung's father, Jimin and Jihyo are Jinyoung's siblings, M/M, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Omega Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 129,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Jinyoung is an Omega at his father's entertainment company when a grand opportunity arrives: Mate with hotshot alpha Im Jaebum and form a group together. However, things aren't as easy as they seem and Jinyoung has to figure out how to make the life he has fit the life he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long story, so get ready for the ride.

Jinyoung turned on his toes, spotting in the mirror as he twirled. He wasn’t necessarily supposed to be in the studios, but his father brought him to work with him, and he didn’t want to just sit behind his father’s desk the whole day, watching boring meeting after meeting being held, being kept like a prized trophy, an omega to be seen and not heard.

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung stumbled out of his turn, falling to his knees. 

“Junior?” His father’s secretary asked and he looked up at the door. The woman was standing at the door, a clipboard in hand and a stern look on her face.

“Your father is looking for you,” She informed him and he stood up, grabbing his phone where it played music on the floor. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” He whispered. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be in the practice rooms, because that was where people his father had actually hired were supposed to be. This was where talented alphas and betas, driven omegas worked. His father would never let him do this. 

He followed his father’s assistant to the office, watching as she knocked before pushing the door open. 

“I’ve found him sir,” The woman said, and Jinyoung’s father ushered him into the room. 

“Where was he?” his father asked and Jinyoung looked back at the woman, pleading for her not to expose him.  

He’d been punished enough times for interfering.

“He was in the practice rooms,” She said and his father nodded. 

“Thank you,” He dismissed her and she bowed before leaving the room. 

“I was just looking around, I promise I wasn’t danc-,” Jinyoung began and his father held up a hand to silence him. 

“Enough,” He said and Jinyoung stopped speaking, bowing his head. 

It was supposed to be in his nature to be obedient, nearly hard wired into his being. He hated it of course, because he wasn’t like that. He didn’t want to be subservient and demure, he was opinionated, and strong willed, this wasn’t something that many people valued in an omega and his father did his best to squash the ‘rebellion’ out of him. 

“There is someone I want you to meet,” His father said and Jinyoung frowned, suddenly catching the scent of the person who was in the room with them. It was an overwhelming wave of Sandalwood and rain.

Jinyoung felt stupid for not picking it up sooner.  Then again, he was less sensitive to scents than anyone else he knew.

He turned quickly, finding the presence of the Alpha behind his back. 

“Junior meet-,” his father began to introduce. 

“Im Jaebum, hello,” Jinyoung greeted, bowing slightly to the man. 

Jinyoung had heard whispers about Jaebum around the company. He had a reputation for being a headstrong alpha. He had a temper and a violent streak that scared a lot of the younger trainees. He’d seen the boy dance as well, with that same violent passion and raw desire. 

He was seemingly untameable, he was a legend.

“You know me?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I’ve heard of you,” Jinyoung answered.  

Jaebum gave the boy an appraising glance before turning his eyes back to the other Alpha in the room. 

“Have a seat,” Jinyoung’s father commanded and Jinyoung sat down in the chair in front his father’s desk. Jaebum remained standing for a second before finally sitting in the chair beside Jinyoung. 

“Why are we here?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung’s father came around the table, sitting on the edge of the table. 

“As you know, Jinyoung is coming of age in the next coming months,” Jinyoung’s father said and Jinyoung felt his face flush. 

His birthday was coming up, and with that was his mating. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he was excited at the prospect. He was excited to find the person he was fated to be with. He had been told stories as a child, of what it was like to meet the one you were made for. He’d thought he’d be an alpha then, but ever since he presented, he wanted the feeling of having an alpha take care of him. All of the projected ideas he’d had as a child of how to take care of an omega had morphed into what he dreamed for as a young presented omega, he wanted the perfect alpha.

“And you are an unmated alpha of age, with no offers, am I right?” Jinyoung’s father asked and Jaebum nodded. 

“You know all of that, it’s in my file,” Jaebum said.

It was unseemly for an alpha in his field to be committed to another, and he was not one that ‘played nice with others’. 

He’d joined the entertainment company two years ago and had yet to be placed in a group, or in a drama.

“You’re also a talented singer and dancer with excellent leadership qualities, you’d make a wonderful group leader,” JYP intoned and Jaebum nodded his head, unsure where this line of praise was leading to. 

“Thank you sir,” Jaebum said, bowing his head again and Jinyoung looked over at the alpha curiously.

Where was his father going with this? How did he go from talking about Jinyoung coming of age to Jaebum leading a group. 

“I want to cut to the chase here, we’re like minded individuals. I go after things when I want them, and I know you do too. I have seen your hard work, and I know that you are a formidable alpha from a good family. I want to make a new group- a duo. A mated pair,” Jinyoung’s father said and Jinyoung froze.

“You want to do what?” Jinyoung gasped and eyes were on him in a second.

He’d spoken out of turn, and he knew what that must look like, for an omega to interrupt in a marriage arrangement. 

“Junior,” His father spoke sharply and he flinched,  looking down at the arm of the chair, as his skin turned pink. 

He felt Jaebum’s eyes on him, felt the shift in the room as his scent sharpened, as the man really looked him over.

He wanted to move, to leave just to stop the feeling of being laid bare in front of Jaebum’s eyes. 

“What would you have us do?” Jaebum asked and JYP leaned back on the heels of his palms. 

“No one has an actual mated pair, out living and making music, not from the start. I want to change that. I want to sell them the fantasy of a mated pair, living and working beside each other, I want them to eat it out of the palm of their hands and I want my son taken care of,” JYP explained and Jaebum raised an eyebrow. 

“You want us to be equals?” Jaebum asked and JYP shook his head. 

“No, they’re not ready for that, I want you to be the example of what Alpha and Omega relationships should be. I want you to show the world a beautiful romance, I want you to be mated, but I don’t want to hide it, I was one of the first Idols in my day who actually came out and discussed being mated while in the limelight, while I didn’t start off mated, I still did it. Many these days hide the status, but not you. I want the image of an arrangement stemming out of natural attraction, that it was a love at first sight, then you asked for his hand type of affair. I’m planning a reality television show, to showcase the situation, and you’ll be a group, since you’ve been with me for so long Jaebum and you’ve proven that you’re worthy for the opportunity and my son, what do you say?” He asked Jaebum and Jinyoung felt his heart tick up. 

He was about to set things in motion, he was going to be betrothed. 

Jaebum looked the boy over once more before standing up, his face sliding into a crooked smile. 

“I would be honored Park PD-nim,” he said, shaking his hand and Jinyoung stood as well, letting Jaebum take his hand. 

“I look forward to the ceremony,” Jaebum said sweetly, his mouth brushing across Jinyoung’s hand before bowing to Jinyoung’s father.

He left the room and Jinyoung turned to face his father. 

“That’s it?” He asked and he looked at his son. 

“What else is there supposed to be Junior?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged.

“What do you think of him?” His father asked and Jinyoung screwed his face up, looking back at the door as if he could see through it to Jaebum. 

“He’s stern, and I’ve heard a lot from other trainees that he works hard,” He mused before sucking his teeth. 

“He’s handsome too,” He admitted before his face turned red. He felt embarrassed to think so, but embarrassed for thinking that it was embarrassing to think his betrothed, his future mate was handsome. 

It was all too silly.

“I’m glad you think so, but you listen well, he’s a good alpha, don’t ruin this,” His father warned, a small push of authority in his voice and Jinyoung nodded, his eyes tracking down to the floor. 

“Yes Abeoji,” He bowed his head before leaving the room. 

 

He knocked on a music room door, hearing the tinkling of piano keys. He pushed open the door when he the music stopped and found his best friend sitting on the bench. Kim Wonpil. He was five months older than him, and another unmated omega.

Well, Jinyoung couldn’t say that for long, could he? 

He was going to be mated now. 

“I’ve- I’ve got some news,” He said, closing the door behind him and Wonpil closed the lid on the piano, staring up at with him with undivided attention. 

“Good news or bad news?” Wonpil asked and Jinyoung grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the couch. 

“Good news, definitely good news,” He spoke excitedly and Wonpil turned to face him. 

“Okay, what is it?” 

“I’m- I’m betrothed to be mated,” He whispered and he watched Wonpil’s eyebrows fall slightly before he pulled himself together, pasting a thin smile on his face. 

“That’s great Jinyoung-ah, that’s so great. I’m happy for you, who is the lucky alpha?” He asked and Jinyoung looked down at his fingers. 

“Im Jaebum,” He explained and Wonpil frowned. 

“Really? How did that happen?” He asked and Jinyoung cleared his throat. 

“He saw me around the company and saw something he liked. From his account, he’d been watching me for a while, wanting to make contact, but knowing it wasn’t appropriate. He was so enamoured with me that he asked my father to match us,” Jinyoung lied, his mind floating off with the ideas. 

He’d tell that lie until it felt real, he’d make his matching the way he’d always dreamed of, one of pure love and rapturous devotion. He’d make Im Jaebum the alpha of his dreams.

“I wasn’t aware he had feelings other than anger,” Wonpil pointed out, his finger tapping against his sharp jawline, “Especially not for-”

Jinyoung shushed him, stopping his line of thought.

“Stop that, he’s going to be my alpha,” Jinyoung whispered excitedly and Wonpil sighed, his finger sweeping over the tattoo on his finger. 

“I wish you all the best Jinyoung,” He sighed and Jinyoung pulled him into a hug, picking up Wonpil’s metallic scent. His scent wasn’t one of a normal omega, something sweet and enticing. He instead smelled sharp and tangy. Jinyoung had never smelled the scent on a person before but the closest thing he could equate it to would be a live wire, like death and destruction. 

He was broken, and because of that, he’d never find a mate. He felt for the omega, but that was just how it was.

He revelled in the contact of the other omega, his mind constantly ticking back to the alpha who he was mating with. His alpha.

He felt a smile creep onto his face and he buried his face in Wonpil's shoulder, feeling excited for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebum have their mating ceremony while filming JJ Diaries and hard truths are established.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, his hands shaking against his thighs as water cascaded over his head.

It was official now. All of his waiting, all of the social norms and mores that he had to follow. Now he truly belonged to his alpha, or at least, he would soon.

They had a beautiful mating ceremony, Jaebum giving him the claiming bite in front of everyone at the ceremony. His father was actually smiling, looking like he'd been proud of his son. He hadn't been able to stop blushing, his insides giddy from the ceremony, from the reality of his life. He was an omega who had just gotten mated, of course he was happy. It was a beautiful and expensive affair, his father sparing no expense. The hall had been decked out in beautiful flowers, jasmine to represent and enhance his own scent, and everything had been just so beautiful to the young omega. He’d worn white and gold, matching the room around him, and Jaebum had looked down at him like he was so beautiful, he felt like he might actually swoon. It felt like something out of story books, like all those books that he’d read and he knew that he’d played the role of shining omega, swept away in the romance of it all perfectly, because it was true. He was in love with the romance of it all. It was extravagant, and romantic, and they’d dance through the whole reception, Jaebum holding him close. Everything was just perfect. Then again, everything had been perfect since they’d become betrothed.

He and Jaebum had been taping everything under the sun for the reality show. They’d spent more time together, showing what a great couple they were. They practiced together, with Jung San, one their hyungs, acting as their chaperone, considering it wasn’t acceptable for an Alpha and Omega to spend that kind of time together alone when they were betrothed. Jaebum was the perfect gentleman, a doting alpha, and for that Jinyoung was happy. He didn’t know what he expected from the man, but it wasn’t the loving attitude that he received, and it made his heart flutter. He was fully in love with Jaebum, and now was the time, the time when he could commit to his newly found mate.

He stepped out of the shower, pulling his robe over his body as he looked himself in the mirror. The makeup from earlier was washed away, leaving him barefaced and soft. His hair flopped into his face, fluffy and smooth. His face seemed to be permanently marred in red and he bit his lip, giving himself a pep talk before opening the door. 

It was the night of his mating, it was time for him to do his duty to his husband. 

He walked into their new shared bedroom, lighting candles to make a ethereal glow around the room. He wasn’t sure how this thing worked, what he was supposed to do, but he trusted that Jaebum would know.

He’d been too embarrassed to ask his Alpha parents about what would happen, and his younger sisters had not yet presented, so he was the only omega in his family. He could only recall a sex talk he'd gotten when he had first presented, and it was mostly just to listen to his alpha and do what he says, no matter what.

Jinyoung draped himself across the bed, pulling his robe away from his skin before turning onto his stomach, should he present himself?

The door opened and Jinyoung turned on his back quickly, looking up to see Jaebum standing in the door. 

“Oh, I was waiting for you,  _ alpha, _ ” Jinyoung breathed, pulling the bottom of the robe up higher to highlight the curve of his hips and Jaebum blushed, rubbing his neck as he looked away before turning on the light. 

“Wh- what are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum tossed a pair of sweatpants to him.

“Get dressed,” He commanded and Jinyoung followed his instructions with confusion. 

“But- we’re supposed to-” Jinyoung cut himself off, his face red and Jaebum sat on the bed, still not looking at him.

“I’m- I’m not into men, sorry. We’re here in this arrangement to become a band, and I hope you understand why I decided to mate with you,” Jaebum explained sternly and Jinyoung looked down at his newly fabric clad thighs. 

“Of course, I will do my best to keep up our image, Good night Alpha,” Jinyoung said, lying down. He rolled onto his side as Jaebum went around the room, blowing out the candles before getting changed. 

He dropped onto the bed beside Jinyoung, a foot between them on the bed and Jinyoung bit his lip, trying to hide the tears. 

His own alpha didn’t even want him.

 

Jinyoung stood in front of the mirror, the hem of his shirt tucked under his chin. he prodded at his stomach softly, flexing and then relaxing the muscle underneath his skin. 

“I don’t think you’d be showing so fast,” He heard and he turned quickly, pulling his shirt down to cover his stomach quickly.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, smoothing down the shirt. 

“You checking for a baby bump in the mirror? I take it last night went well,” Wonpil teased lightheartedly and Jinyoung looked down at his feet. 

“I wasn’t checking for a baby bump. I was wondering why I don’t have abs yet, I work out way too much for me to be this soft,” Jinyoung informed him and Wonpil leaned his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung pushed him away.

“Tell me all about it, I want to know everything,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting Jaebum for some more filming,” Jinyoung complained and Wonpil looked up at him, pouting. 

“I’m living vicariously through you, yesterday was your first night as a mated omega I want to know,” he begged and Jinyoung grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the dance studio and dragging him to a secluded music room, where there was a couch. He pushed Wonpil onto the couch before locking the door. 

“I can’t believe you’re being this secretive, ducking off to a private place, that means either it was really good, or really bad,” Wonpil commented and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone about it. 

He couldn’t tell his mother that Jaebum refused to sleep with him, that was embarrassing. He couldn’t tell his sisters, they were too young to understand, and telling his father would be no good. He couldn’t imagine the repercussions, what would he say to Jaebum, what would he do to Jinyoung. Jinyoung already felt like it was his fault, and he knew that his father would only agree. He'd seen how happy his father had been, he would only blame Jinyoung.

If he were a good omega, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, he could have found a way to make Jaebum like him like that. They were so good at being a couple in front of a camera, and Jinyoung had watched a couple of Jaebum’s acting classes, he wasn’t that good of an actor. So that meant that there had to have been something wrong with Jinyoung.

He took a deep breath, ready to tell Wonpil the truth, before stopping himself when he felt Wonpil’s hand on his forearm and he looked down into Wonpil’s hopeful eyes.

Wonpil was right, he was living vicariously through Jinyoung. Wonpil wouldn’t be able to find a mate, everyone whispered about it at the company, because of his weird scent, they could all tell something was wrong with him, Jinyoung didn't exactly know what it was that made him smell like that, but he could tell it wasn’t anything good. Jinyoung couldn’t do that, couldn’t complain that Jaebum didn’t want him in that way, because at least he got to be mated, and Jaebum would take care of him. he wasn’t overly mean or anything, and he at least made an effort in public. 

There was no reason for him not to keep it to himself.

“Jinyoungie,” Wonpil asked, pushing at Jinyoung’s shoulders softly when he didn’t answer and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Was it that good that it got you spaced out?” Wonpil asked with a nervous smile and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Was it that bad then?” Wonpil asked, and Jinyoung looked down at his fingers. 

“No- it- we did- we didn’t have- we didn’t do  _ that _ last night,” Jinyoung said, clearing his throat awkwardly afterward before pulling on the bottom of t-shirt. 

“You didn’t? What’s wrong?” Wonpil asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked up at Jinyoung and Jinyoung shook his head, looking down at the tile of the floor.

“Jaebum didn’t want to,” Jinyoung began, trying to come up with a story.

“Jaebum didn’t want to?” Wonpil tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung as if he were trying to figure out Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung clasped his hands together, bouncing a little as a lie came to his head. 

“No, I mean- he did, of course he did, he’s my alpha, but I was so tired, so tired after all the craziness of the day.”

“I thought you said he didn’t want to,” Wonpil asked slowly. 

“Well, yeah, because, technically he didn’t, but he did, because I was so tired, and I was going to try, but he didn’t want to make me uncomfortable, he told me that we didn’t have to, because I was tired, and he didn’t want to force himself onto me. He’s so considerate of my feelings, so sweet in the way he looks out for me,” Jinyoung lied and Wonpil nodded, smiling his wide blocky smile. 

“Oh, he sounds so sweet, did he hold you in his arms as you fell asleep?” Wonpil asked softly and Jinyoung thought of the coldness of the bed that he’d shared with Jaebum, of how he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his body for a semblance of comfort as he cried because his alpha didn’t want him.

“Yep,” Jinyoung lied through a sincere smile. 

“That sounds amazing, you’re so lucky,” Wonpil breathed and Jinyoung pushed his hands through his hair, wanting to talk about anything else other than this.

“Enough of that, I want to nest,” Jinyoung said and Wonpil wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, knocking him over onto his side. Wonpil hugged him tight, leaning his sharp chin on his shoulder. 

“I’ll hold you, but only because your alpha isn’t here,” Wonpil teased and Jinyoung laughed mirthlessly. 

“Oh shut up, you know you need this more than I do,” Jinyoung teased and Wonpil let out a soft breath, turning them so that he could creep his head under Jinyoung’s arm. He laid his head on Jinyoung’s pec, his ear directly over Jinyoung’s heart.

“I like cuddles,” Wonpil said simply. 

“Maybe I’ll find me someone like Jaebum who’ll love me too,” Wonpil whispered and Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair, praying to whoever would listen that Wonpil wouldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebum embark for their japanese tour during JJ Project, and Jinyoung gives Jaebum one last chance.

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung sat up, rubbing at his eyes. They’d been mated for two months now, and Jinyoung was still a virgin. He’d snuck off during a taping, finding a corner where he could be without cameras being shoved under his nose, or someone hounding him to practice a step one more time, or to try to record a song once more. 

He didn’t make a move towards the door, hoping the person-- whoever they were, would get the drift and leave him alone.

Maybe they would think the room was empty and move on. 

The knocking stopped and Jinyoung stretched back out across the floor, tucking his head into his arms, and bringing his knees to his chest. 

He made himself smaller when he slept, while Jaebum took up all the space he could, the epitome of an Omega and Alpha.

The door opened and Jinyoung watched the light from the hallway spill out across his body and to the wall. 

“Hiding from the cameras?” Jaebum’s voice broke the peace of the room and Jinyoung sighed, rolling to lay on his back. 

“I was trying to sleep, can you please close the door?” Jinyoung asked and the door closed behind him, Jaebum standing on the inside of it, instead of the outside. 

Jinyoung sighed, fully sitting up and crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t mean for you to come in,” Jinyoung sneered and Jaebum sat down beside him.

“Is that anyway to treat your mate?” Jaebum asked him and Jinyoung could feel the pit of anger starting in his stomach. 

“What would you know about how to treat your mate?” Jinyoung hissed and he watched as Jaebum’s body tensed. 

“I was trying to avoid the cameras too,” Jaebum said stiffly, and Jinyoung could feel the anger rolling off of Jaebum. He scooted back against the wall, cowering away from the feeling, even though he didn’t want to. 

He hated that primal part of his biology, that cowered easily and tried it’s hardest to console and take care of Jaebum when his anger flared up, that wanted to placate him.

“Hey, cut that out,” Jaebum said, his hand coming down to the back of Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him into his side. 

Jaebum rarely touched him out of the camera’s eye, trying his hardest to keep his distance. 

“You smell distressed, you’re going to reek up the place and people are going to come looking for us,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung sniffed at his shirt, trying to smell it himself. 

“I don’t smell that bad, and who said I was trying to avoid the cameras, maybe I was just tired,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not that hard to decipher Junior,” he said and Jinyoung flinched at that name.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung bit out without heat and Jaebum let him go, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“I didn’t expect this, you know? I didn’t think it was going to be so hard, having people watch me twenty four seven. I don’t even have the space to be myself anymore. And we start the tour tomorrow. It’s going to suck not having a place to center myself. I feel like I’ve given so much of myself, like I’ve spread myself so thin, trying to be what everyone wants. What if I lose myself completely?” Jaebum asked aloud and Jinyoung looked over at the Alpha, trying to decipher him. 

Jinyoung could sympathize with the sentiment. He was trying his best to show people that he and jaebum were the perfect mated pair, he was struggling with being a person that wasn’t him, doing music that didn’t suit him, and spending less and less time with Wonpil in doing so. He was trying so hard to convince everyone that Jaebum and his relationship were the fairytale that he’d always wanted and he was trying to prove to his father that he wasn’t going to screw this up.

“Well, you’ll have me, I know it’s not much, but we are mated now, I’m your home now,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum snorted. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung sighed. 

“You can find comfort in me, that’s what I’m here for, we’re in this situation together, and that’s just the way it is. Trust me Im Jaebum, you’re too fucking stubborn to lose yourself completely,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum grabbed the back of his neck roughly.

“You little-”

The door opened and Jinyoung’s heart raced at the surprise. 

Jaebum pushed Jinyoung behind him slightly before looking up at who was standing there. 

“Ah, there you two lovebirds go, trying to sneak in a little something during work, not professional, but who could blame you?” Jinyoung’s father said and Jaebum stood up, dragging Jinyoung up off the floor with him. 

“However, I don’t pay that camera crew for you two to spend all your time in a dark closet,” He said and Jaebum bowed his head. 

“Yes sir, sorry sir. It won’t happen again, come on Junior,” He said, reaching his hand out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung hesitated to grab his hand, feeling like he couldn’t take the heartbreak of having to do it all for show. Jinyoung felt his father’s eyes on him. Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum’s hand finally, keeping his eyes down and away from his father as Jaebum dragged them out of the closet and back to play the perfect mated pair in the limelight.

He didn’t know what his father was going to say, and he sure didn’t want to know. 

He didn’t want to be even more of a disappointment.

 

Jinyoung sat down in front of the two MC’s, his fingers playing with the ring that matched the one on Jaebum’s finger. 

They were in yet another interview, and it felt like they were constantly being paraded in front of cameras. 

Jaebum was sitting beside him, his arm stretched over Jinyoung’s shoulders. 

His hand was gripping the back of Jinyoung’s neck, affectionate and warm. 

Jinyoung wanted to rip his arm right out of the socket. 

The tour had been winding down to an end, and they’d been traveling for far too long with just each other and their manager, a man who looked after them well, albeit, he was probably a little lenient on the two teens. 

It was jarring to think that Jinyoung was already locked into a loveless mating, and he was a teen. 

He had so much life left ahead of him, and he’d be here, stuck in this platonic hell. 

Instead, he just gave a smile, making himself just as sweet and in love as people thought he was. 

He was doing his best to keep up the ruse, to keep the smile on his face, to keep them together.

He was trying hard not to hate Jaebum.

“So, tell us, how you two managed to not only become a chart topping duo, but also a mated pair,” The female beta asked, leaning forward and Jinyoung opened his mouth, ready to tell the story of a shy Jaebum spotting him in the halls of his father's company and falling in love with him instantly. 

“Why don’t you tell the story, JB? Everyone has seen it from Junior’s side, but what about you, what do you say?” She asked and Jaebum pulled his hand away from Jinyoung’s neck, placing it on his own thigh. 

“Well uh- it’s just like Junior says, I saw him in the halls, and I was uh interested in him, so I went to his father and asked for his hand, the whole music thing was just born naturally out of that,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung clenched his jaw, wishing he would have at least tried to make it interesting.

“So do you have any nicknames for each other?” She asked and Jinyoung adjusted himself in his seat. 

“None that we can tell you,” Jinyoung teased, watching in satisfaction as Jaebum’s face turned red. The MC laughed and her male counterpart, an alpha, nudged Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“So I take it you two are ‘adventurous’” He asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“No, what Junior means is that-” Jaebum paused and Jinyoung rushed in to save him. 

“Jaebum hyung and I do have nicknames for each other, but it’s a private thing, things only we call each other. Hyung has never called me it in front of camera, because he wants it to be something special, something just for us,” Jinyoung explained and the male MC nodded his head, letting out a soft ahh. 

“We want to keep some part of our lives hidden. We can’t give everything away, then there’s nothing left here, and it’s important that we have something here.” Jaebum patted Jinyoung’s thigh and Jinyoung plastered a smile on his face.

There was no such thing. 

The only thing that Jaebum had kept hidden was the fact that he never loved Jinyoung, and never touched him when he could help it. 

“So, speaking of, you’re a young mated couple, will we be seeing any kids any time soon,” The Female MC asked and Jaebum choked. 

“No, no- that’s no,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“You don’t want kids?” She asked Jaebum and he looked over at Jinyoung.

“No, I do want kids, it’s just-” Jaebum answered, pausing in the middle of his sentence.

“I think that kids are just something we’re not really ready for, we’re moving around so much, we just don’t have the time for it,” Jinyoung picked up and Jaebum nodded with a hum. 

“Look at that, they finish each other’s sentences, that is a true quality of a mated pair, you two seem very close,” The beta acknowledged and Jinyoung just  shrugged. 

“So, what’s your favorite quality of each other?” The male alpha asked and Jinyoung watched Jaebum struggle to come up with something. 

This wasn’t something he could bail Jaebum out of. 

“I think- his determination,” Jaebum said. 

“His determination? That’s not something that’s normally valued in an omega,” The beta spoke and Jaebum shrugged. 

“He’s not like other omegas. It’s hard to explain, he’s just- he’s so determined, and a lot of people don’t really know that side of Junior, but when he wants something, he goes after it. He never gives up,” Jaebum complimented and Jinyoung felt his heart beat quickly in his chest. 

He hadn’t expected him to say something like that, he'd expected some bland answer about him being a good omega, about him being pretty or fit, or something else inconsequential, something that didn't seem so integral to Jinyoung’s whole being. 

“And you?” They asked Jinyoung and he cleared his throat. 

“I love Jaebum hyung’s passion. He’s an amazing singer, and an amazing dancer, and an amazing leader. He knows exactly what to say when I feel like I’m losing hope, He makes me want to be better,” Jinyoung whispered before looking down at the ground. He felt Jaebum pull him into his side by his neck and He leaned his head on the man’s shoulder.

Maybe he was wrong about Jaebum.

He’d give him one more chance. 

Maybe Jaebum could be the alpha Jinyoung knew he could be. 

 

Jinyoung stood outside of his and Jaebum's shared room. Today was their last night on tour, which meant they were going to be returning to Korea in the morning. It was their last night of freedom in a foreign land, and Jaebum had seemed like he'd been warming up to Jinyoung. 

Jaebum had gone to bed early, exhausted from the last leg of the tour. Jinyoung could hear him typing on his laptop, so he knew Jaebum wasn't asleep. 

Jinyoung took a deep breath, tugging at the robe he was wearing before opening the door. 

Jaebum waved his arm, but didn’t look up at him. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked, his voice a purr and Jaebum shrugged. 

“Looking at our reviews,” He mumbled and Jinyoung climbed onto the bed beside him, putting his hands on Jaebum’s wide shoulders. 

He began to knead the knots in his muscles and Jaebum let his head drop. 

“Feels good,” Jaebum groaned and Jinyoung smiled.

“Yeah? You’re really tense,” Jinyoung whispered, and Jaebum nodded. 

“There’s a lot of bad ones, they say we’re not close enough, that we’re lacking chemistry,” He said slowly, groaning as Jinyoung worked out another knot. 

“Then we should get closer, don’t you think so, jaebummie?” Jinyoung asked, kissing down Jaebum’s neck. 

“What are you doing?” He asked and Jinyoung pressed his fingers deeper into Jaebum muscle drawing out a long groan. 

“I’m just helping my alpha,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum turned quickly, pushing Jinyoung down in the bed, crowding over his body and pressing his nose into Jinyoung’s neck. 

“You smell so incredible,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung pushed open his robe, letting it uncover his naked body. 

He could feel Jaebum’s hands on his waist, his teeth nipping at Jinyoung’s throat. Jinyoung threw his head back, displaying his neck and submitting to Jaebum. Jinyoung keened as Jaebum gripped his waist tight, pulling him tight against him. He wrapped one of Jinyoung’s legs around his waist, slipping his hands up to caress Jinyoung’s ass. 

“Take me, Alpha,” Jinyoung groaned out and Jaebum pulled away roughly, covering his nose.

“What are you fucking doing?” He asked and Jinyoung sat up, closing the front of his robe. 

“I just- I wanted to- it’s been four months Jaebum. We should do this, we need to do this,I want us to do this,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum scoffed. 

“So your plan was to get me doped up on your pheromones?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his nose. 

“What are you talking about, what pheromones?” Jinyoung asked, and Jaebum glared at him, his shoulders quivering.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know, you’re stinking up the whole place, it smells like a Goddamned whore house,” Jaebum insulted and Jinyoung pushed at Jaebum’s shoulders. 

“How da-”

“Go take a shower,” Jaebum growled at him.

“No, I’m not-” Jinyoung began.

“Go fucking shower!” Jaebum yelled, raising his hand at Jinyoung and Jinyoung flinched, cowering in Jaebum’s shadow.

“Now,” Jaebum growled and Jinyoung frowned before pushing past Jaebum. 

“This is the last time you push me away Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung hissed.

“Go,” Jaebum yelled at him the command clear in his voice and Jinyoung felt his face crumble, the command reverberating in his brain. He turned on his heels, and pushing out of the door, trying to contain the tears as he went to go shower. He would sleep in Noyoung’s vacated room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ Project disbands and the pack expands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm starting a new tumblr for my stories. If you want to see moodboards, or get the inside scoop on my writing. Check me out on tumble @rosetintmyworldao3

Jinyoung stood in front of the crowd, Jaebum’s arm around his shoulders. 

They were holding a press conference with Jinyoung’s father’s company. He watched all of the camera flash bulbs go off, and he wondered where he went wrong. How could all he ever wanted go to waste like this?

“We’re coming to an end of our debut stage and we’ve finished our tour. We want to thank all of you for your ongoing support of me and Junior,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung looked down at his feet. 

He was indifferent to the idea of what this meant. It was the end, but unfortunately, it wasn’t the end of him and Jaebum. 

Jinyoung wanted to it to be the end of the him and Jaebum, but then again, that wasn't exactly right.

He just wanted them to be more, wanted Jaebum to be the alpha that he had always dreamed of. 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise though, Jaebum was the exact same as Jinyoung’s father. He was passed from one inattentive alpha to another. He wished that Jaebum had hit him that night, that he had done something to give him a reason for the hatred that he felt towards Jaebum. Jaebum was nice enough, he wasn’t abusive, but Jinyoung still hated him.

“We have decided that we will halt our promotions for a while. We need some time to get to know each other even better, and to figure ourselves out. We want some time to expand our pack,” Jaebum explained and he heard the crowd buzz. 

He knew what they were assuming, and Jinyoung wanted to laugh at how wrong they were. 

He would never be able to expand the pack if his own alpha wouldn’t touch him.

“Thank you for your support, for now, we have been, JJ project,” Jaebum announced and Jinyoung bowed at the crowd before letting Jaebum usher them off the stage, playing the part as Jaebum brought his hand down to the small of his back to keep up appearances. They pulled away from each other as soon as they were out of the reporters' sights.

Jinyoung didn’t spare a glance at Jaebum as he was ushered into a separate dressing room to take off his microphone and go back to their dorm.

 

Jinyoung smiled as he walked into the music room, listening to the sound of tinkling piano keys. 

“Wonpil hyung!” Jinyoung called, wrapping his arms around Wonpil’s neck. 

“Jinyoungie!” Wonpil called, falling back on the couch with Jinyoung. 

“Have you heard any word yet about where you’re going to be placed?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“Not yet, we haven’t- your father doesn’t think I should debut quite yet. He put me on a new scent blocker though. Maybe this one will work out,” Wonpil spoke wistfully and Jinyoung tried to think of something to say. It was always a little awkward when Wonpil talked about his scent.

Wonpil cleared his throat.

“How was the tour? I’ve missed you?” Wonpil asked, changing the topic, and Jinyoung shrugged, pushing aside Wonpil’s bangs just to touch the older omega.

“Boring without my best friend,” Jinyoung pouted and Wonpil rolled his eyes at him, cuddling Jinyoung and wrapping his legs around Jinyoung’s. 

“It couldn’t have been that boring, I heard the announcement. You don’t look pregnant, although, you have gained a little weight,” Wonpil pointed out, rubbing his hand over Jinyoung’s stomach and Jinyoung pulled on Wonpil’s ear. 

“I’m not pregnant. Me and Jaebum hav- my appa decided we needed a break. Maybe he’s hoping for grandkids soon,” Jinyoung waved away before leaning his head on Wonpil’s shoulder.

The door opened and Jinyoung looked up. 

“Oh- sorry- I was looking for the dance room,” A tall tanned man said as he stopped just inside the door. 

“Well, this definitely isn’t it,” Jinyoung said and the boy laughed. 

“Yeah, the piano and no mirror sort of clued me in. I’m sorry to interrupt, I’m kinda new here,” He said and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Well, I’m really old here, I’m-” Jinyoung began. 

“Junior, I’m a fan,” the man whispered. 

“It’s Jinyoung when I’m not on stage,” Jinyoung explained and the man smiled. 

“Well, I’m Hyunwoo,” He introduced and Jinyoung tilted his head. 

“Hyunwoo,” He repeated, testing the name on his tongue and deciding that he liked it.

“What year?” Jinyoung asked. 

“92,” Hyunwoo answered and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Hyunwoo Hyung, nice to meet you hyung,” 

“You too, hopefully we’ll see each other around Jinyoung-ssi. I should go, it’s not really proper to be alone in a room where two omegas are nesting,” Hyunwoo said, backing out of the room.

“I’m Wonpil, if anyone cared,” Wonpil muttered and Jinyoung looked back down at Wonpil, his mind on his new hyung.

“Now that’s an alpha,” Jinyoung breathed and Wonpil shook his head. 

“Dancers aren't really my type,” Wonpil explained before cuddling back into Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Oh right, he was supposed to be looking at potential mates for Wonpil, not himself.

 

Jinyoung sat in his father’s office, behind his desk like he hadn’t had to be in a long time. 

It was different now that JJ project was no longer still a band. He wasn’t sure if he were considered a trainee now, hell, he hadn’t been a trainee when he was put into the band with Jaebum. 

“Is there a reason why we’re here sir?” Jaebum asked from the corner of the room, his eyes scanning over his dad’s many records hanging on the wall. 

Jinyoung wondered if his father realized he’d picked his own successor in Jaebum, maybe that was the whole point. 

“I wanted to talk to you guys about what went wrong with JJ project, and offer some solutions,” Jinyoung’s father said and Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. 

That didn’t sound promising in the least bit. 

Jinyoung knew what the problem with JJ project was. 

His alpha didn’t love him, and wasn’t sexually attracted to him. 

They didn’t have a connection, and you can’t build a connection like that without love. 

There was nothing Jinyoung could do about their physical bond because Jaebum wasn’t willing to do anything about it. 

He couldn’t keep this thing floating by himself. 

Jaebum opened his mouth to start a half-assed excuse no doubt and JYP raised his hand. 

“It’s Junior’s fault,” his father said and Jinyoung whipped his head quickly to look at his father. 

“My fault? How was it my fault? it was all-”

“That, that right there is the problem Park Jinyoung,” His father said and he sat back in his seat, cowering from the authority in his father’s voice. 

“It’s your goddamned mouth. People don’t want an omega who takes the spotlight, you don’t listen well to your alpha, and you outright disrespect him,” his father accused him and Jinyoung could feel his face crumpling up. 

His hands were starting to shake, and he crossed his hands over his chest. 

“Sir, it’s not just his fault, both of us- we weren’t ready I think,” Jaebum suggested, crossing the room to step between Jinyoung and his father. 

“You’re right about one thing, you weren’t ready. it was my fault really. I was lenient on him, I didn’t train him well enough to take care of an alpha, and I apologize that I had to give him to you this way, but I’ve got something I think is going to fix it,” Jinyoung’s father said, sitting back down in his chair.

“What is that?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung wiped at his face, trying to get rid of his tears.

“Other members, I think he needs to learn his place, and having others to take care of will help his nurturing skills, I think this will give you a chance to build your popularity and let people see the real you,” JYP said before pressing a button on the phone on his desk. 

The door opened and a small man walked into the room, his face scrunched up into a frown. 

He made a stressed out noise and the slightly shorter man behind him wrapped his arm around his shoulder, shielding his nose. 

“Are you okay?” The man asked the skinnier boy, who Jinyoung could smell now was an omega. 

“Why are you distressed?” The man turned his concerned eyes on Jinyoung and he pulled at his shirt, trying to smell the scent. 

He didn’t think he smelled that bad, but he couldn’t miss the undertones of wet earth that generally signified distressed omegas. He wiped at his eyes less than discreetly, trying to avoid the eyes on him. 

“This is Mark and Jackson, Omega and alpha,” His father pointed out and Jinyoung bowed to them.

They moved aside to show two more kids, these two younger. 

They smelled like warm wool and carnations. 

They hadn’t presented yet. 

“Yugyeom and Bambam, they haven’t presented yet,” His father filled in and they bowed to Jinyoung.

“And Hyunwoo, alpha,” His father said and Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the alpha that he and Wonpil had seen that day.

This was bad news, he could feel it. 

“Hyunwoo?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum frowned. 

“Wait, how does that work, that’s 3 alpha’s in a band. That can’t be right, who’s the leader?” He asked and JYP laughed. 

“That depends on who steps up to the task. You have the advantage of being the most experienced, but they are both very capable alphas. Right now, it’s you but- be careful, someone might come in and take your spot,” His father said before clearing his throat. 

“You all have a lot to get done, I won’t let you debut until I am absolutely sure that you are ready, but let’s hope it’s within the year. You guys start training as a group tomorrow,” He explained and Jaebum bowed. 

“Yes sir,” He said and JYP nodded. 

“You all are good to head home,” he said and they nodded. 

“Wait- where?” Jinyoung asked when it seemed like Jaebum wasn’t going to. 

He didn’t know anything about these kids, but it seemed suspicious, the way his father said that. 

“They’ll be moving into you and Jinyoung’s dorm, you won’t be able to come together as a cohesive pack without it,” He said and Jaebum frowned. 

“But sir-”

That meant that Jinyoung’s separate room was gone. 

He’d have to move back into Jaebum’s bedroom.

“Is that going to be a problem?” He asked and one of the youngest scrunched up his nose. 

“You haven’t done it on the kitchen counter have you?” He asked and Jinyoung glared back at the boy. He tried to hide behind the shorter boy behind him.

“No! it’s fine. We just haven’t cleaned up, right Junior?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“You’re right,” He agreed, snapping his eyes back to his father, who seemed uninterested in their squabble.

“You’re dismissed,” He said and they dispersed into the hallway. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be in a group with JJ project Sunbaenim,” the tallest youngest said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Please don’t- don’t call us sunbaenim. We’re in a group together now, we should all just be on the same level, don’t you think?” He asked the boys and they nodded. 

“Alright, so, let’s head to the house,” Jaebum said, ushering them into a car to be taken back to the dorm. 

Jaebum unlocked the door and the boys all pulled their luggage into the living room, looking around. 

“So, how do you want to split up? There’s not enough room for everyone to have their own rooms. So, I’m thinking, since we have four bedrooms, someone will have to have the room to themselves. We could put the babies together, then two alphas, and then since there are two omegas, me and Mark could room together, and then the last bedroom will go to an alpha,” Jinyoung proposed and everyone looked at him weird. 

“Uh- hyung?” the smaller of the youngest said and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Shouldn’t you and Jaebum hyung room together, considering, you know, you two- uh… you know, you two,” He began, his face getting progressively redder. 

“Have sex?” Mark said in English and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“We don’t-” Jaebum started.

“I don’t feel comfortable putting you in a room with an alpha, I would feel bad if something happened, I mean, I don’t think that any of us would hurt each other, but that’s a lot of power imbalance for an alpha to have,” Jinyoung cut in and Mark raised his eyebrow before grasping Jackson’s hand. 

“We’re fine with having the same room, really, it’s not a problem,” Jackson said and Jinyoung put on a fake smile. 

“Are you two a mated pair as well?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson shook his head. 

“Not officially, his parents don’t want him to be mated so young,” He said in accented Korean and Jinyoung frowned. 

His father had always had the plan to mate him young, Jinyoung had always had that plan, he didn’t know what it must have been like to not be so bound. 

He was so lucky. 

“So I guess that leaves the spare room to you Hyunwoo hyung,” Jinyoung said and he nodded. 

“I don’t want to step on any toes, I’ll go wherever,” He said and Jinyoung smiled at him before tearing his eyes away, when it felt like he had been staring too long.

“So, now that we’re all living together, let’s unpack and get something to eat, huh?” He asked and they nodded, breaking off into their pairs until it was just him and Jaebum. Jinyoung glanced over at the alpha before turning his head.

Jinyoung moved to the spare room where Hyunwoo was taking his things to grab the things he’d dragged into the room to make it his. 

“What’s all of this?” Hyunwoo asked and Jinyoung shrugged, picking up his pillow sheepishly. 

“Sometimes I slept in here when Jaebum hogged the bed,” Jinyoung excused and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m kicking you out of your place of solace. If you need it, you’re always welcome, I really don’t mind,” Hyunwoo whispered and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“You don’t think that would be inappropriate?” He asked and Hyunwoo turned red as his eyes dropped down to Jinyoung's mouth.

“I didn’t think so because we’re a pack now- but if I’ve overstepped some kind of boundary- I’m sorry,” He apologized and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You’re right, we’re a pack now. I’ll take you up on your offer,” Jinyoung said before hugging his pillow to his chest.

“Well, you’re welcome any time,” He said and Jinyoung smiled once more before walking out of the room.

He entered his and Jaebum’s room, dropping down on the bed.

“If your father wanted us to have children, he should have just said it,” Jaebum said, pacing in front of him and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“We can’t have children if you won’t touch me,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum just rolled his eyes at him. 

“Did you see the youngest? He didn’t look like he was any older than eleven.” 

“I just hope it works out, I don’t think I could fuck up again, my father will kill me,” Jinyoung began and Jaebum sighed.

“About that earlier- I d-”

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung could smell oranges and pine. That was the other Alpha, Jackson. 

“The babies are complaining about being hungry!” He yelled and Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I should go take care of that, since that is my place,” Jinyoung said, getting off of the bed and heading to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung observes just how well Hyunwoo treats his dongsaengs and longs for companionship.

Jinyoung watched as Hyunwoo stopped, correcting Bambam’s misplaced foot. 

“Make sure you hit that on the second and, not the third beat,” He instructed and the kid tried once more, getting the timing right. 

“Thanks hyung,” Bambam said, beaming up at the tall man and Jinyoung smiled. 

Hyunwoo turned to look at him, sending a smile his way and Jinyoung felt his heart quicken. 

Mark’s head shot up and he looked over at Jinyoung before walking over to him, a water bottle in his hand.

“Here,” He said, dumping the water over Jinyoung’s hair and he jumped from the shock. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked, wiping the water that was mixing with the sweat from his eyes. 

“You reek,” Mark hissed and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“We all do, that doesn’t mean I want an impromptu shower,” Jinyoung growled and Mark’s eyes trailed across the room to Jackson, who had stopped working on the steps to look at Mark, his eyes concerned.

Jinyoung’s eyes moved to Jaebum, who was talking to the choreographer. 

He wished he and Jaebum’s relationship were that close that he could tell if Jinyoung had the slightest change in emotion.

His eyes moved to Hyunwoo as if on autopilot. 

The man was looking over at him, looking like he was worried. 

Jinyoung looked back at Mark. 

“Don’t argue with me, come on,” He said before pulling him out of the room. 

“You need to control your thoughts about Jaebum during practice, you’re reeking up the place,” Mark said and Jinyoung frowned.

“What are you even talking about?” he asked and Mark sighed. 

“Do you not smell yourself? I swear, I have not met someone so noseblind in my life, That room reeks of Jasmine, you know, lust, you already smell like that on a low level, which I guess is just your natural scent, but you’re literally pushing it all over the place, I’m surprised Jaebum hasn’t whipped it out and taken you against the mirror,” Mark hissed. 

Jinyoung imagined Hyunwoo doing just that, grabbing him by the shoulders, and pushing him against the mirrors, yanking down his dance shorts as he kissed down the back of his neck.

“Jesus, I didn’t mean to fuel the fucking fire, cut it out,” Mark hissed, pulling his shirt over his nose and he took a step back. 

“I should go to the bathroom, huh?” he said and Mark nodded. 

“Do you want me to send Jaebum after you?” He asked and Jinyoung shook my head. Jaebum would be no help. 

He never was. 

“No- I’ll be fine, I’m just going to throw some water on myself,” He said before walking down the hallways. 

Jinyoung made it to the bathroom, throwing water over his face and under his arms as he tried to get rid of the scent.

He grabbed a paper towel, wiping it across his damp forehead before sitting on the counter and taking a deep breath. 

He was screwed. 

 

He finally hopped down, returning to the dance studio. Everyone was grabbing their things. 

“What’s going on?” Jinyoung asked. 

“We’re finishing up, we weren’t making any progress, people weren’t focused” Jaebum said sternly and Jinyoung felt like that was directly shot at him. He looked down at his stuff, packing it up silently. 

“Hyung! Give me a piggyback, please!’ Bambam yelled, and Hyunwoo picked him up on his back. 

“I want a piggyback too,” Yugyeom called, tapping on Jaebum’s shoulder and Jaebum scoffed. 

“I’m just as tired as you are, and you’re too big for that,” Jaebum brushed off and Yugyeom pouted, pushing out of the doors and stomping to the car. 

Hyunwoo carried Bambam to the car and Jinyoung followed, getting into the passenger seat next to Jaebum. 

 

They pulled up to the dorm and Hyunwoo got out, grabbing Yugyeom and lifting him onto his back. 

“Hyung, what about me?” Bambam pouted and hyunwoo looked back at him. 

“You already had a go, now is Yugyeom’s turn,” He said and Yugyeom looked back at Bambam, sticking his tongue out as hyunwoo carried him away. 

“Come on Bambam, let’s go,” Jackson said, lifting him onto his back and carrying him into the dorm. 

“I call next,” Mark called after and Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum before heading into the dorm. 

“My turn!” Jinyoung called and Hyunwoo put down Yugyeom before lifting Jinyoung next, spinning him around quickly. 

“Enough playing around, we should start showers, you didn’t have this energy during practice,” Jaebum chastised and Jinyoung nodded, getting off of Hyunwoo’s back. 

“Let the babies go first,” Jinyoung said, reminding himself to get back into the role of pack omega even though he just wanted to play like the maknae.

 

Jinyoung laid across Hyunwoo’s bed as he opened the door, a towel scrubbing over his hair. 

“What are you doing?” He asked and Jinyoung held up the book he had been reading. 

“Jaebum said he had a headache, and I wanted to read,” He pointed out and Hyunwoo nodded, moving to the dresser to pull on his pajamas. 

Jinyoung watched the water run down his back, leaving behind a wet trail before looking back down at his book. 

He climbed onto the bed with Jinyoung and he shut the book. 

“I could go if you’re trying to sleep,” Jinyoung offered and he shook his head, turning on his side. 

“It’s fine, I can sleep with the light on,” He offered, taking his glasses off and Jinyoung watched as Hyunwoo’s face softened. 

“You don’t smell like Jaebum’s,” He whispered softly and Jinyoung looked over at him. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked him and he shook his head. 

“Nothing, just me stepping over the bounds again, I just- I like the way you smell,” He said before wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I like the way you smell too,” Jinyoung whispered, watching as Hyunwoo slipped into sleep. 

Jinyoung should have been thinking about what he were going to do about Yugyeom and Bambam’s little rivalry, or about how he was going to fix his dancing, but all he could think of was the fact that Hyunwoo had wrapped him up in his arms as he slept. 

Jaebum had never done that. 

 

Jinyoung woke up to Hyunwoo’s arms wrapped around his waist, his head buried in Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s book was on the floor. He felt warm in his grasp, the alpha’s dark amber and mahogany scent so enticing up close. He wanted the older male to keep touching him, to hold him even closer until their two scents intertwined permanently. But, alas, he was not Hyunwoo’s and Hyunwoo was not his.

Jinyoung gave one last look to Hyunwoo before beginning to unravel from his touch. 

“Don’t go,” Hyunwoo rumbled deep in his chest and Jinyoung tried to shake the temptation to stay wrapped up in his arms. 

“I’ve gotta get up the kids, you stay and sleep,” Jinyoung whispered before slipping out of his hands, finally moving to the kitchen. 

There Mark sat, his head dipped low like he was dozing against the table. 

“What are you doing up?” Jinyoung asked, moving to start the kettle for some tea.

“I woke up, decided to make some coffee,” Mark said through a yawn and Jinyoung nodded, moving to the fridge to get something out. 

He wasn’t a good cook at all, just another one of his omega failings, so he had no clue what he was going to make. 

“I’ll do it,” Mark began and Jinyoung snorted. 

“You’re a worse cook than I am,” he pointed out and Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up,” He said lamely before reaching around Jinyoung to grab the cereal. 

He stopped, pressing his nose to Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung sighed, leaning forward against the counter. 

“Now is not the time to fall asleep on me,” Jinyoung chastised him and Mark scoffed, pushing Jinyoung. 

“I’m not falling asleep on you,” Mark protested. 

“Then what is it? Do I reek?” He asked and Mark huffed. 

“I wouldn’t say reek, just-” He moved, disappearing from Jinyoung’s side and Jinyoung shrugged, moving the kettle off of the stove as it began to whistle. 

He felt something push into his back and he turned to see Mark back, holding a large hoodie. 

“What is this?” He asked and Mark sighed. 

“Take off your shirt,” He commanded and Jinyoung did as he said, pulling off his sleep shirt. 

Mark shoved the garment he was holding in Jinyoung's hands. 

“Put this on,” He commanded and Jinyoung pulled the black hoodie on, Jaebum’s scent bursting over his nose strongly. 

“Why am I wearing Jaebum’s clothes?” He asked and Mark sighed. 

“You smelled like Hyunwoo,” He explained and Jinyoung shrugged. 

He didn’t really see the big deal. 

“Yeah, and?” He asked. 

“Jackson hates when I smell like other alphas, we’re still too new and Jaebum’s position as pack alpha is too shaky for his mate to smell like another. I know you don’t mean it in any other way than friendship, but things are too fragile now, and we can’t afford to have a fight,” Mark spoke and Jinyoung looked down at the offensive fabric. 

He’d much rather smell like Hyunwoo any day than Jaebum. 

“I call the last of the cereal,” He heard Bambam call as he ran into the kitchen. 

“No! I want it!” Yugyeom called after him. 

“Too bad, I called it,” Bambam yelled back and Jinyoung watched as Yugyeom pushed Bambam roughly, the boy sliding across the floor and hitting the fridge. 

“Hey hey! None of that,” Jinyoung called. 

Bambam looked up at Jinyoung, his eyes wide and wet.

“Look what you did,” He scolded and Yugyeom frowned. 

“Me! I didn’t do anything,” Yugyeom yelled and Jinyoung watched as Mark knelt down to the smallest member, whose eyes were brimming with tears as he held his knee to his chest. 

“Here Bambam, you can eat the cereal,” Jinyoung mediated and Yugyeom pouted. 

“What about me?” He asked and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t get rewarded for pushing him. You can eat whatever I cook,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom stomped his foot. 

“How is that fair?” Yugyeom whined.

“Here, you can have the cereal,” Bambam said, stretching his arm out to offer the box to Yugyeom. “Look at that, Bambam knows how to act,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom smacked the box out of Bambam’s hand, scattering the pieces everywhere before running back to his room. 

“Why is he so mean to me?” Bambam asked Jinyoung and Jinyoung grabbed the broom. 

“Because he’s a brat who needs his ass kicked,” Jinyoung hissed, sweeping up the pieces. 

“I think I can make some eggs, would that work?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“He’ll get over it soon, he just needs time to adjust,” Jinyoung said softly and Bambam shook his head, looking down at all of the pieces that were left on the floor. 

“What’s wrong with Yugyeom?” Hyunwoo asked as he walked into the kitchen and Bambam sprung up, jumping so that he was on Hyunwoo’s back. 

“He was being mean to me,” Bambam pouted cutely, pressing his nose into Hyunwoo’s shoulder and Hyunwoo reached back, petting a hand over his short hair. 

“I’m sorry Bam-ah, someone’s going to have to talk to him about that huh?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Yeah, Jinyoung hyung says he needs his ass kicked,” Bambam repeated and Hyunwoo laughed. 

“Oh, did he,” he asked before looking up at Jinyoung. 

“That’s- That’s Jaebum’s sweater,” Hyunwoo whispered and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yeah, I got cold,” Jinyoung lied, pulling the sleeves over his fingers and Mark raised his eyebrow before shaking his head. 

“I’m making eggs, whoever wants some better get up soon,” Mark said quietly and Jinyoung pushed himself in gear to go wake up the rest of the members. He had a place that he had to stay in, roles that he had to fill and it was for the best that he remembered that. After all, Jinyoung had heard his father, he was supposed to use these new additions to the pack as an opportunity to correct his behavior, become a true pack omega, not the selfish maknae of JJ project. 

He would have to learn his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung seeks validation, and gets it in an unlikely place.

Jinyoung gulped in air as he finished the routine. He felt like falling to his knees as his chest burned. “What was that?” Jaebum exploded and Jinyoung flinched at the loud noise. 

He’d tripped halfway through the routine, nearly crashing into an airborne Mark. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. 

Jinyoung felt like it was back when they first debuted. He was a pain in the ass to Jaebum, and without the cameras to perform for, Jinyoung could feel the brunt of the anger. 

He looked to the side to see Mark hiding in Jackson’s shoulder and Bambam and Yugyeom both hiding behind Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was standing with his fingers clenched into fists at his side. 

It wasn’t their place to intervene between an Alpha and his mate. 

“You’ve got to work harder, we can’t afford these mistakes,” Jaebum scolded him and Jinyoung bowed his head. 

“Yes, hyung, I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time,” Jinyoung apologized and Jaebum turned his eyes on the rest of the group. 

“That’s all for the day, let’s just come back tomorrow and work even harder,” Jaebum said and they all nodded. 

“You work on that section, we don’t have the luxury of a third chance,” Jaebum whispered as Jinyoung walked by and Jinyoung nodded, tightening his fist to keep his thoughts in his mouth. 

He had two choices, he was either going to swear at Jaebum or cry. 

In all actuality, it was more likely that he would cry instead. 

Everyone packed up and Jinyoung sipped his water slowly, his hands sliding over the screen of his phone as he waited for everyone to vacate the studio. 

“Jinyoung, aren’t you coming?” Jackson called after him and Jinyoung turned towards the door, putting on a fake smile even though his feet were hurting and he wanted to curse and cry. 

“No, I’m going to stay behind, I want to work on that section for a little, I’m not tired,” Jinyoung explained and Jackson frowned. 

“But- how are you going to get home?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I’ll catch a ride from my father,” Jinyoung said, and as he said it, he could feel his face scrunch up. 

His father was known to stay at the studio until early morning, and it was already nearing eleven-thirty. 

He’d be here for another four hours if he did that. 

“Hey, I’ll stay with you, I can help you work on the moves, then I can drive us back in the company car,” Hyunwoo said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No hyung, you must be tired, you go home, I’ll be fine,” Jinyoung said and Hyunwoo shook his head, dropping his bag in the corner. 

“It’s no problem, really. You won’t be able to correct your mistakes, and if you stay until too late, you’ll be too tired in the morning, if it’s okay with Jaebum, I’ll stay with you,” Hyunwoo offered and Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum. 

“Yeah, I don’t care, just try to get everything done in an hour,” Jaebum said ushering the rest of the members out of the door and Jinyoung looked over at Hyunwoo. 

“So, I guess we better start,” Jinyoung said as the door shut and Hyunwoo nodded, moving over to the speaker to start the music. 

 

“No more,” Jinyoung panted, falling to the ground and Hyunwoo plopped down beside him. 

“You can’t be tired yet,” He joked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him. 

“I’m sorry I can’t go all night like you,” Jinyoung forced out, rubbing at his ankles and the room got quiet. 

Jinyoung looked over at Hyunwoo to see that the alpha’s face was turning red. 

“Well, I mean, maybe in a different context, I definitely could go all night,” Jinyoung purred and Hyunwoo stood up. 

“I should- we should get ready to head back, don’t you think,” Hyunwoo said and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” He said, trying to shake the strange feeling in the air. He got up from the floor, going to gather his things to head home, and hopefully put the strange moment behind him.

“I’m sorry that Jaebum treats you like that,” Hyunwoo whispered and Jinyoung turned towards him from where he was bending over his backpack. 

“What?” He asked and Hyunwoo shook his head. 

“I’m overstepping again,” Hyunwoo began and Jinyoung walked over to him, gripping onto his collar.

“No, stop saying that. Say what’s on your mind,” Jinyoung said and Hyunwoo craned his neck, swooping down to capture Jinyoung’s lips against his. 

Jinyoung let out a small gasp, his hands resituating from his collar in order to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck.

Hyunwoo pulled Jinyoung closer to him, wrapping his arms around his hips, his grip strong and passionate.

Jinyoung pushed even closer, his skin feeling like it was coming alive. 

Kissing Jaebum had never felt like this, like electricity running through his veins, like fire burning in his gut. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo whispered, trying to pull away and Jinyoung could feel the tears coming to his eyes. 

“Don’t be, please don’t be sorry,” Jinyoung whispered, his arms shaking around Hyunwoo’s neck, afraid that the man would disappear and he’d be all alone if he let go. 

“I’m sorry he treats you like that, like you’re nothing, I’m sorry he doesn’t see what a great mate he has, I’m sorry that I’ve probably put you in a really uncomfortable position, and I’m sorry that I don’t feel sorry for kissing another alpha’s mate. I’m sorry that I don’t feel sorry for falling for you,” Hyunwoo whispered and Jinyoung collapsed against his chest, tears finally falling. 

“Why couldn’t you have claimed me first? Why didn’t you come first?” Jinyoung sobbed in Hyunwoo’s arms and Hyunwoo held him tighter, holding him together.

 

Jinyoung and Hyunwoo walked into the dorm, Jinyoung tucked under his arm.

“Everyone’s sleep, why don’t you come to my room?” Hyunwoo asked and Jinyoung looked towards Hyunwoo’s room. 

He wanted to go in there, wanted to let Hyunwoo wrap him up in his strong arms.

He wanted to feel loved. 

But he knew that he shouldn’t.

Mark was right, they were still fragile, the group was still unbalanced, and Jinyoung couldn’t mess up the balance like that. Whatever he and Hyunwoo did, it’d have to be in secret. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep in Hyunwoo’s room, because he couldn’t be guaranteed not to let him have every piece of him.

“I should go, Jaebum’s probably waiting up for me,” Jinyoung whispered and Hyunwoo rolled his eyes,

“He probably isn’t.” he said and Jinyoung bit the inside of his lip 

“Let me pretend, please,” He begged and Hyunwoo nodded, pulling him close.

He kissed Jinyoung again before trailing his nose down to Jinyoung’s neck.

“Mine,” He whispered and Jinyoung shivered, his knees going weak.

“Yours, I’m yours,” Jinyoung whispered before taking a step away from Hyunwoo. 

“Sleep well,” Jinyoung whispered and Hyunwoo waved at him, watching as Jinyoung made his way into his and Jaebum's shared room.

Jinyoung stepped over the threshold, stopping in his tracks as Jaebum rolled over.

“Trying to seduce me isn't going to work,” Jaebum called and Jinyoung scoffed. He wasn't sure what he was going on about.

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum reached for his phone.

“i could smell you from the living room,” He teased and Jinyoung froze. 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked. 

“You smell like straight up lust, I don’t know why you think coming in here, smelling like that is going to make me stop being mad at you, you don’t get to slack off during practice and then get on your knees and expect me to forgive you,” Jaebum grumbled and Jinyoung felt his face heat up. 

He was too mortified to even get too mad at Jaebum. “It was worth the shot,” Jinyoung ground out through his teeth and jaebum just snorted. 

“Did you practice hard?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yes hyung,” He whispered and Jaebum rolled over onto his side, facing away from Jinyoung. 

“Did Hyunwoo hyung go easy on you?” He asked and Jinyoung’s face heated up again. 

“No of course not,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum let out a sigh, already half asleep. 

“Alright, go shower and come to bed, you smell like hyunwoo,” He said and Jinyoung opened Jaebum’s dresser drawer, pulling out a t-shirt of his to mask Hyunwoo’s scent, even though he didn’t want to. 

 

“Wonpil hyung!” Jinyoung called down the hall and Wonpil turned quickly, looking back at other omega.

“Jinyoungie?” He asked and Jinyoung waited for Wonpil to walk up to him before grabbing his arm. He dragged him to the music room and pushed him onto the couch. 

“Hyung- you smell different,” Jinyoung said, sticking his nose into his neck and Wonpil flinched away. 

“Yeah, I know,” he said and Jinyoung frowned, looking at Wonpil.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Wonpil said, blinking slowly. 

He looked tired. 

“Why are you so tired?” he asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“I’ve been meeting with a couple of guys, we’ve been practicing together,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung smiled. 

“You’re going to debut?” He asked and Wonpil shrugged. 

“It’s too early to know, but I hope so,” He said, smiling softly and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What- what’s the composition?” He asked and Wonpil looked down. 

“An alpha, three betas and me,” He offered and Jinyoung nodded.

That sounded like a decent composition. 

That had a good balance. 

“Is it working out? Are they nice to you?” He asked and Wonpil nodded. 

“They’re not too bad, Sungjin hyung’s an alpha. He doesn’t really talk to me a lot. It’s like I’m kind of invisible to him, but that’s fine, nothing’s set in stone,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung stopped, sticking his nose into Wonpil’s neck again. 

“Cut that out,” Wonpil swatted at Jinyoung and he pulled away. 

“I can’t smell- you smell so different, like it’s not even you anymore,” Jinyoung said in awe and Wonpil nodded. 

“Your father put me on a new scent blocker and a medication that produces a new scent,” Wonpil explained and Jinyoung smiled.

“That’s good, that means he wants to debut you soon,” He said, grabbing a hold of Wonpil’s hand.

“Maybe, nothing’s set in stone, and there is no way he’s going to let us debut before you guys do. But that’s fine, I want the time,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Do you- do you think I could- do you think I could get some of your scent suppressant spray?” He asked and Wonpil scrunched up his face. 

“What do you need it for?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I need to cover my scent,” Jinyoung said quickly and Wonpil pulled away. 

“What’s wrong with your scent? What’s wrong with you?” Wonpil asked before pressing his face into Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder.

Jinyoung tried to dodge his nose. 

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” He said and Wonpil raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not trying to hide a pregnancy, right?” He asked and Jinyoung sputtered. 

“You smell me, you know I don’t smell pregnant,” Jinyoung said indignantly. 

“You don’t- you just smell- you don’t smell like Jaebum hyung anymore,” Wonpil said, sniffing him again. 

Jinyoung pushed him away. 

“We haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves with the new band members. It’s hard to scent each other,” Jinyoung lied and Wonpil sniffed him again. 

“You don’t smell like you though, like- like something familiar though, but I don’t know who it is,” He said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“It’s one of my bandmates, we’ve been… getting close, he’s been helping me practice, it’s nothing too serious,” Jinyoung lied.

“I just- my scent has been distracting other members, and distressing the other omega,” Jinyoung finally explained and Wonpil dug into his practice bag, pulling out a spray. 

“Here, this will mask your scent, hopefully this will help your group, maybe then you can get back to smelling like Jaebum hyung. That’s probably why you haven’t been able to scent, you smelling so weird,” He said and Jinyoung bit his lip, trying to keep himself from correcting Wonpil, because he knew that they were the fairy tale to Wonpil. 

He couldn’t take away the illusion from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung steals away private time with Hyunwoo and weighs his options

Jinyoung sighed as Hyunwoo pushed him against the door of the empty classroom in JYPE. It was a one on one tutoring room that was hardly used in the building. 

Jinyoung had only known about it because he’d asked his father about it a couple of years ago while touring the building.

This was before he was a trainee, when he was excited and proud of what his father did. 

When his father still thought he’d be the alpha to take over the company. 

“I’ve missed you,” Hyunwoo whispered as his lips traced over Jinyoung’s skin, making the omega flush.

“We’ve been together all day,” Jinyoung whispered and Hyunwoo bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder softly. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t been able to hold you like I want to,” He whispered and Jinyoung sighed, his head falling back, his neck on display as he submitted to Hyunwoo.

They only ever had these moments to steal away. They couldn’t be together in the dorms, because Jaebum was there, and when they weren’t in the dorms, they were at the company. Jinyoung wished that he didn’t have to steal these moments away, that he could always have Hyunwoo. Being with Hyunwoo felt exhilarating, his dark amber and mahogany scent intoxicating. Everything about the alpha excited him, thrilled him, and it wasn’t even the attention that pulled him in, don’t get Jinyoung wrong, when Hyunwoo put his hands on Jinyoung’s body, it felt like lightning striking him all over. They had never gone further than making out in closets, but he dreamed of it. He knew how that made him sound, what kind of omega he seemed to be to crave an alpha that wasn’t his own touch, but he didn’t care. He wanted Hyunwoo. He also admired the man, and that was one of the biggest problems. He was a better alpha than Jaebum, older, more mature. He was patient, slow to anger, and everything his alpha and his father were not. He was good with the maknae, and he was helpful. He was the best hyung that he could ask for, and he was the best alpha that he had ever met. He wanted to have Hyunwoo be his alpha, be the man for him, but it wasn’t an option. So they took what they could, and ached for more.

He could feel Hyunwoo grip his hips harder, slamming his body a little more forcibly into the wood and Jinyoung keened, feeling slick begin to be produced.

Hyunwoo trailed his hands down, placing them over Jinyoung’s thighs and lifting him up around his hips. 

Jinyoung tightened his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, holding on tight and Hyunwoo buried his head in Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“We should stop,” Hyunwoo whispered and Jinyoung whined. 

“I don’t want to stop,” He complained and Hyunwoo kissed him deeply.

“If we don’t, I’m going to take you against this door,” He growled and Jinyoung moaned.

“Do it,” Jinyoung whimpered and Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around Jinyoung's waist, holding him tight against him. 

“Don’t say that, I want to do it right, I don’t want to do it this way,” He murmured,  “When I do it, I want to sink my teeth into you skin, and you to know that you belong to me and only me. I want to bring you home to a bed that is legitimate, and ours and when I take you, I want to be the only person on your mind,” He whispered, kissing Jinyoung’s mouth softly and Jinyoung nodded, combing his hands through the hair at the nape of Hyunwoo’s neck.

He wanted all of that too. 

“We should head back before people notice we’re missing,” Jinyoung whispered and Hyunwoo nodded. 

Jinyoung hopped from his hips, spraying himself with the scent blocker before walking out of the door, walking ahead of Hyunwoo so people wouldn’t get suspicious. He'd have to be careful, they couldn't afford to get caught.

 

Jinyoung was pushed onto Mark and Jackson’s bed and he rolled over onto his back with a giggle. Mark jumped on the bed and Jackson laughed from the chair he’d pulled into his and Mark’s room. 

Mark turned his eye on Jackson, who was sitting, watching them. 

“Get out,” Mark pouted and Jackson frowned. 

“Why?” He asked and Mark sat up on his forearms, sweeping his hands through his bangs. 

“Because, me and Jinyoung want to nest, and we can’t do that in front of you,” He said and Jackson got up. 

“Fine, have fun,” He said, leaning down to kiss Mark softly before leaving the room.  

Jinyoung watched the exchange with a spot of jealousy. 

Mark was so lucky.

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung slipped from under Mark to open the door. 

There Bambam stood, his arms crossed around his body. 

“What are you doing?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung leaned against the door. 

“We’re nesting,” Jinyoung explained and Bambam bit his lip before running his tongue over his braces. 

“Can I join?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Only omegas are supposed to be in a room during nesting,” Jinyoung pointed out and Mark made a noise in the back of his throat. 

“It’s fine,” Mark called and Jinyoung let the boy into the room, closing the door behind them. 

Jinyoung got onto the bed and Bambam climbed onto the bed, sitting at the bottom awkwardly. 

“Come on,” Mark said, pulling Bambam in between them. They rolled around until they were in a comfortable position, Jinyoung’s head resting on Mark’s arm and Bambam’s legs thrown over Jinyoung’s hip.

Mark pressed his nose into Bambam’s hair, nuzzling into it gently and Bambam sighed. 

Jinyoung and Mark hadn’t had time to actually nest together, seeing as Jinyoung seemed to always be busy with the new band, and his burgeoning feelings for Hyunwoo. 

He really only ever nested with Wonpil, seeing as his parents were alphas, and they hadn’t felt the urge to do it. His sisters had not presented yet, but his parents didn’t want them nesting with him either. 

He smoothed his hands over Bambam’s hair, listening to the boy almost purr from the contact. 

“Why is Yugyeom so mean to me?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung looked down at him. 

“Because he’s an asshole,” Jinyoung supplied and Mark swatted at his arm.

“Yugyeom’s just- he’s going through a lot of changes and it’s probably about to be  _ that  _ time for him and you too. His body is probably is fluctuating with hormones and he doesn’t know how to feel,” Mark counselled and Jinyoung frowned at mark. 

Wasn’t he the one who was supposed to be giving out the motherly advice?

“Oh stop worrying Jinyoung, you’re a good pack omega,” Mark soothed and Jinyoung glared at him, shifting around. 

“I know I am, shut up,” He said before shifting again. 

The talks turned quiet and Jinyoung closed his eyes, nuzzling into their warmth. 

“Is it possible to dissolve a mating?” Jinyoung heard.

“What?” Mark asked and Jinyoung opened his eyes when he realized that he’d said it. 

“I uh- nothing,” Jinyoung said and Mark moved in the bed, propping up on his forearm. 

“Did you just ask if it were possible to dissolve a mating?” Mark asked. 

“Wait, are you and Jaebum hyung breaking up?” Bambam asked, his voice small and distressed. 

Jinyoung himself could smell his distress, so he couldn’t imagine how it must have smelled in the room. 

Mark had run out of scent neutralizing candles, which Jinyoung had never really used when nesting, but Mark swore by. He wished that they would have gotten some, because he couldn’t imagine just how overwhelming the smell really was, and what that meant for the alphas who weren’t in the room. No alpha could sit by and smell an omega or an unpresented child in distress and not do anything about it, and if there was something that Jinyoung didn’t need right now, it was one of the alphas running into the room and asking what they had done to make Bambam smell like that.

“No- no, I’m not-” Jinyoung cooed to the boy, wrapping him in his arms to make the distress die down and Mark narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why would you ask that?” Mark asked and Jinyoung looked down at the younger boy in his arms. 

“I just- i was just wondering. Not for me, but just to know. My parents are both alphas, and we didn’t have any omegas in our immediate family, until I presented. I just- I feel like I don’t know a lot about being an omega,” Jinyoung confessed and Mark rubbed Jinyoung’s arm.

“Is that really it Jinyoung?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

It wasn’t a lie, Jinyoung didn’t know what it was like being an omega, except for the things he’d learned through his alpha parents. No one ever talked about the rights that omegas had in a mating, what they could do if they were dissatisfied. He’d always been taught that you did what your alpha expected of you, and if your alpha was happy, you were happy. He was more than curious to know what he could do if he wasn’t happy.

“It’s possible.In America, a lot of matings get dissolved, but here, I think only if your Alpha is really bad to you, cheating on you, or beating you,” Mark whispered and Jinyoung sighed. 

Jaebum never hurt him, even if he had raised his hand to him that one day, and Jinyoung was sure that Jaebum wasn't cheating on him. Jinyoung was the only unfaithful one. Jaebum was hurting him though, mistreating him by ignoring him, by neglecting him.

“What about neglecting you, does that count?” He asked and Mark nodded. 

“I think so, but I haven’t really been looking into it,” Mark said.

it got quiet again.

Jinyoung stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the options that he didn't even know he had.

“So, what’s the sex like though?” Bambam asked, breaking the solemn silence and sending them into a fit of giggles and squeals as they began to hit him with pillows. 

Jinyoung flopped back onto his back, snuggling back in the pile and wishing that the rest of his life had felt as right as this moment right here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung gets caught and faces the repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild violence and slut shaming.

Jinyoung caught Hyunwoo's attention across the cafeteria and he nodded for the boy to come with him.

They were on their dinner break, which they had an hour for, and everyone had sort of spread out to do their own thing. Jaebum had left the company building with Yugyeom in tow after Yugyeom and Bambam got into yet another fight, Mark and Jackson were out as well, and Bambam had disappeared to have dinner with one of his other friends in the company, leaving Hyunwoo and Jinyoung together. 

Jinyoung would normally spend a dinner break with Wonpil, but he didn’t have the luxury, Wonpil being increasingly busy this days, and his father pressuring him to become closer with his bandmates. 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure this was what the man had in mind when he said to get closer to them. 

Jinyoung found the empty tutoring room and pushed Hyunwoo in, latching onto his body quickly. 

“I’m going to dissolve my mating, then we can be together,” Jinyoung breathed into Hyunwoo’s mouth and he pulled back. 

“Really?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yes, all I want is you,” Jinyoung said, maneuvering the pair until he was propped against the table and Hyunwoo was standing between his legs. 

“I want you too,” Hyunwoo growled, pushing Jinyoung back so he was lying across the table, Hyunwoo hovering above him. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“We’ve got about forty five minutes left, we’ve got some time,” Jinyoung said and Hyunwoo stuck his nose into Jinyoung’s neck, inhaling deeply at the scent. 

“You smell so good,” Hyunwoo groaned and Jinyoung could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. 

“I’m not trying to mess your image up, but I’m not going to be able to control myself,” Hyunwoo said and Jinyoung pulled his shirt off. 

“Hyunwoo, no one has ever touched me, not like that. You’re going to be my mate once I get rid of Jaebum, it’s yours to have,” Jinyoung whispered softly stretching his arms above his head to lengthen his body. 

Hyunwoo tore his own shirt off before attacking Jinyoung’s mouth with his, pressing his hand into the back of Jinyoung’s sweatpants and lifting his hips off of the table.

Jinyoung scratched down his back as Hyunwoo squeezed his ass.

“Mine,” Hyunwoo whispered and Jinyoung closed his eyes. 

“Yours,” He whispered. 

Jaebum never called him his, Jaebum never claimed him unless he was in front of a camera, and even then, it was half assed and obligatory. 

Jinyoung craved the attention, craved the feeling of someone wanting him wholeheartedly. 

He craved the feeling of belonging to someone. 

He understood why he shouldn't be doing this right now, but as Hyunwoo’s hands slid lower, teasing his entrance, he couldn't find it in him to care.

The door pushed opened and Jinyoung was doused with the scent of anger washing over him in waves.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jinyoung heard and he scrambled for his shirt, meeting eyes with his father.  Hyunwoo pulled away from him.

“Abeoji- I-” Jinyoung started and his father slapped him hard. 

“Hey, don’t-”

His father turned on Hyunwoo quickly, his eyes blazing and the smell of burning wood filling the room. 

Jinyoung felt like he was going to choke on the scent. 

His nose was messed up, but there was always one scent he could smell a mile away, anger.

“Get the fuck out of here, I want you fucking packed up from that dorm and gone, do you understand?” Jinyoung’s father commanded Hyunwoo and Jinyoung watched as Hyunwoo tried to stand his ground.

Hyunwoo was a strong alpha, but he was still young, his father had years on Hyunwoo, years and experience. 

Jinyoung knew there was no way Hyunwoo would win.

“Just go Hyunwoo, just go, I’ll find you,” Jinyoung breathed and Hyunwoo opened his mouth. 

“But-”

“Go,” Jinyoung urged and he grabbed his shirt, leaving the room with one last glance at Jinyoung. 

“What the fuck do you mean you’ll find him?” JYP asked and Jinyoung clenched his teeth. “I want to dissolve my mating with Jaebum, I want to be mated with Hyunwoo,” Jinyoung forced out and his father struck him again, his fist coming down against Jinyoung's temple.

“How fucking dare you say that to me? After all I’ve done for you? After all Jaebum has done for you, you go and whore yourself out to an alpha who isn’t worth anything?” His father yelled and Jinyoung pushed at his father’s chest. 

“Don’t- don’t say that! Jaebum isn’t half the alpha that Hyunwoo is.”

Jinyoung’s father grabbed him by the back of his neck, holding him still. 

“You think he loved you? is that it? You think he gave a shit about you? You’re the CEO’s son, he was using you to stay in the band, he doesn’t love you, and you’re spreading your legs for him like the fucking whore you are!” His father yelled at him, spittle flying from his mouth with rage. 

“He loves me,” Jinyoung choked out and his father shook him by his neck. 

“You’re a fucking whore!” 

“I’m not- I’m not a whore,” Jinyoung could feel his resolve breaking, could feel himself breaking. 

“Jaebum- Jaebum never touched me, what was I supposed to do?” Jinyoung asked and his father struck him again, his hand falling across Jinyoung's mouth.

“That’s his fucking decision to make, if he never fucking touches you, then he doesn’t. You’re his to do what he fucking wants with,” His father yelled and Jinyoung crumbled. 

“He’s the reason you’ve been covering your scent. I noticed, I thought you were trying to hide a pregnancy from me,” His father said roughly before his face darkened and he dropped him on the floor, kicking him in the stomach repeatedly.

“If you’re fucking pregnant with  _ his  _ child, if you’ve disgraced me like that,” his father threatened and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’m not- we’ve never-” Jinyoung coughed out and his father grabbed him by the neck, punching the weeping omega in the eye.

“How can I fucking trust you?” He asked and Jinyoung whimpered, curling into himself. 

“I swear, I’m still- I’m still a virgin,” Jinyoung whimpered and his father dropped him. 

“I told you not to ruin this, I fucking told you not to ruin it. You’re lucky you’re no longer my omega. I’m not the one who has to deal with you, Jaebum is,” His father said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hello, yes, meet me in my office,” He said before kicking Jinyoung’s shirt at him. 

“Put on your fucking shirt, let’s go,” He said and Jinyoung pulled his shirt on gently before standing up shakily.

He followed his father to his office, stubbornly refusing to wipe the tears on his face. 

His father pushed open the doors, pushing him into the office and he stumbled, hitting the chair before standing straight, and plopping into the chair, his knees to his chest. 

The door opened quickly and Jaebum looked around wildly. 

“What’s wrong- what happened to your face?” Jaebum asked, coming to inspect Jinyoung’s face and Jinyoung swatted his hands away. 

“Don’t fucking pretend you care now,” Jinyoung hissed and his father slammed his hand on the table, causing Jinyoung to flinch. 

“And you have the nerve to disrespect him? I ought to fucking-” His father raised his hand and Jinyoung flinched away. 

“Hey- hey, what’s going on?” Jaebum asked, stepping between him and Jinyoung. JYP sneered. 

“Tell him, fucking tell him,” His father hissed and Jinyoung could feel the shame rising in his gut. 

“I- I-uh-” Jinyoung closed his eyes, steeling himself.

“I’ve been seeing Hyunwoo. Socially,” Jinyoung forced out. 

“Socially? You’ve been fucking him!” His father spat and Jinyoung turned on him to deny it before shrinking back when he felt the push of anger. 

“You’ve been doing what?” Jaebum asked, and Jinyoung could feel the hot headed temper that had attracted him to Jaebum flare up.

“I’ve been seeing Hyunwoo. We’ve been meeting up and-” Jinyoung paused and his father cursed. 

“You’ve been disrespecting Jaebum! You’ve bee-” 

“Enough, he’s mine to deal with now, I’m going to deal with it,” Jaebum said before turning towards Jinyoung.

“We’re going home, let’s go,” He said and Jinyoung got out of the chair, following Jaebum out. 

They got into the car, Jaebum calling Jackson and telling him to keep the members away for a couple of hours. 

Jinyoung could hear Jackson whooping from the tinny speakers and Jinyoung snorted. 

This was not the kind of meeting they thought it was going to be. 

They arrived at the dorm and Jinyoung went up the stairs before Jaebum, opening the door and heading to Hyunwoo’s room. 

“Let me see your face, he shouldn’t have taken that into his own hand- Where are you going?” Jaebum called after him and Jinyoung pushed open the door to see all of Hyunwoo’s things were gone. 

He was gone, that quickly.

Jinyoung began to open and close drawers, looking for a note, something telling him where he had gone, but there was nothing there. 

“Is what your father said true?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung clenched his fist by his side. 

“What does it matter to you?” Jinyoung asked and he could feel the anger rolling off of Jaebum.

“You’re my mate, of course it matters,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung turned on him quickly. 

“You don’t fucking get to say that- you don’t get to treat me like you do and then say that! Yes, Hyunwoo and I were seeing each other. and if my father hadn’t found me, I would have let him fuck me, so go ahead, punish me. Punish me because I don’t fucking belong to myself anymore, because that’s your fucking job, isn’t it? Hit me so that I can dissolve our mating, so I can leave and find him. Fucking hit me!” Jinyoung yelled, pushing Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum grabbed his wrists. 

“I’m not- I’m not going to hit you,” Jaebum growled and Jinyoung sighed, collapsing onto his knees. 

“Please- please Jaebum, please hit me,” He begged.

“Junior-” 

“Call me by my name, by my real name. You have never called me Jinyoung, you have never called me by anything but my stage name. I want you to say it out loud. Acknowledge me, acknowledge me for who I am,” Jinyoung hissed and Jaebum got on the ground beside Jinyoung, pulling him in. 

Jinyoung fought against him. 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry if you’ve thought that anything I did warranted this, but you’re being incredibly selfish,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung pushed him away. 

“Wouldn’t you know about being selfish? Look at you, you mated with me without the intention to ever fucking love me. You let me fall for you and then you neglected me. That’s abuse in itself, isn’t it? You did this all to what, inherit JYPE? To get in a band? you should have told me,” Jinyoung cried and Jaebum rocked him gently. 

“And so you found someone else, I get it, and if it were just you and me, I’d let you dissolve it, because you obviously want to get rid of me. But it’s not just us anymore. We don’t get to act selfish anymore. Forget everything going on between us, We’ve got four more people out there depending on us making this fucking work. Did you think of what was going to happen to them when you and Hyunwoo- did you think you would be able to mate with him and we’d go on being in this pack? You would have ruined everything. You’ve got to think of them, that’s your job, you’re the pack omega.”

“You’re right.” Jinyoung conceded before taking a deep breath. 

How could he have let them down like that? How could he have been so blinded by Hyunwoo?

What were they going to say?

What the hell was he going to tell them?

They’d all know- they’d know about him and Hyunwoo- they’d think he was a slut like his father thought, like Jaebum thought. 

“I’m not- I’m not going to tell them. i’ll keep it to myself,” Jaebum said softly and Jinyoung straightened up. He tugged on the end of his shirt to try and bring some semblance of calm to himself.

“I was being selfish. I didn’t think of them. But I’ll think about them now. I’ll stay, we’ll stay mated, but I’ll acknowledge it for what it is. There is no fairytale ending for me. I’ll stay, play the part of dutiful pack omega, and you’ll play your part, but nothing will happen between us. We’ll live as pack mates and nothing more,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum frowned, opening his mouth. 

“That’s not-”

“We’ll keep what happened to ourselves, and I’ll try to become a better omega. I’ll try to become an omega you can rely on,” Jinyoung said before standing up.

Jaebum stood up with him and Jinyoung pushed past him, their shoulders brushing coldly, before heading to the bathroom to clean his wounds.

“You never- you never said sorry,” Jaebum called after him and Jinyoung stopped in his tracks. 

Jaebum was right, Jinyoung hadn’t apologized for sneaking around with Hyunwoo, for falling for another alpha even though he was mated to Jaebum.

“That’s because I’m not,” Jinyoung whispered before walking into the bathroom, turning on the light and locking the door behind him.

He cleaned up his bruises as best as he could before going to lay on his side of the bed, curling up in a ball and resolving himself not to cry anymore.

He didn’t have the luxury to cry. 

This is what he was handed in life, and he had to endure it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7 wakes up as got6 and the group gets a new member.

Jinyoung opened their bedroom door the next morning, ready to get his day started. 

It was a brand new day, a brand new Jinyoung, it was a day without Hyunwoo, one of the first of many that he’d have to get used to.

He walked into the kitchen, starting the kettle before turning against the counter, leaning his back against the wood. 

He heard a gasp and he looked up quickly.

Mark was standing in the door, his eyes wide. 

“What happened?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“It’s not-” Jinyoung began.

He heard Jackson slide into the kitchen, always one step behind Mark, ready to defend him.

“Why are you distre- what the fuck happened to your face?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung flinched at the anger that was rolling off of Jackson. It was a different anger than his father's, not something prideful, but instead something righteous and thunderous. It burned hotter than his father’s, smelling like scorched earth.

“Is this why you wanted to dissolve your mating?” Mark asked, tipping Jinyoung’s face around gingerly before letting go of his chin. 

"Oh Jinyoung," Mark whispered as he inspected his body further before lifting Jinyoung’s shirt. 

Jinyoung turned red, wincing as Mark touched the bruise. 

He was mortified anyone else had to see his bruises, especially those on his stomach, which seemed too specific, the type that hinted at something more sinister.

"Oh...oh Jinyoung," Mark whispered, his voice small as he took in the bruises, no doubt thinking about the implications of those bruises.

Jackson stormed back out, and Jinyoung could sense the commotion that he knew was going to wake the kids. 

Jackson was going to harm Jaebum.

“Wait- Jackson wait- Jaebum didn’t,” He called, following after. he caught the man’s arm at the door, trying to pull him away, even as Mark tried to pull him out of Jackson's say.

"Jinyoung, let him," Mark urged.

"No! It's not Jaebum's fault," Jinyoung plead.

“You wanted to dissolve your mating!” Jackson roared and Jaebum frowned, already out of bed, his arms already up to defend himself.

“How long have you been saying that?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung and Jinyoung froze. 

“I-” Jinyoung started and he watched as it dawned on Jaebum that this wasn’t a recent event, that he’d been wanting to leave him for a while now.

Jinyoung wondered if Jaebum had figured out when it had all started, if he was thinking about the fact that he had literally pushed Jinyoung into Hyunwoo’s arms that night.

“I wasn’t serious,” Jinyoung lied, his eyes tracking to the floor to keep from looking at his members.

“Where’s Hyunwoo hyung-” Jinyoung heard a sleepy voice asked and he turned to looked back to see Bambam standing behind him. 

“Why is everyone mad?” Bambam asked and Mark scooped him up into his arms. 

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Mark asked, obviously trying to usher him back to bed and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“Hyunwoo left the band last night,” Jaebum said and Bambam whined. 

“But- why would he do that?” Bambam asked and the rest of the boys looked over at Jinyoung as if asking for answers.

Mark’s eyebrows raised, his mouth opening slightly and Jackson tugged Mark closer, trying to comfort him. 

“JYP decided he didn’t fit in the band any longer,” Jaebum said vaguely and Jackson clenched his teeth, his hands curled into fists around Mark’s shoulders.

Jinyoung realized what they had thought. 

Mark and Jackson thought that Hyunwoo did it instead, that Hyunwoo had brutalized him.

He wanted to open his mouth, to clarify that Hyunwoo had never done a thing to hurt him, that instead it was his father and Jaebum’s doing, but he couldn’t, not with Bambam in the room. 

Mark and Jackson could maybe understand, but not Bambam, he was too young to hear about such things.

“Hey, come on, let’s go get something to eat, then we’ll lay back down, I think it’d be okay if we all just had an day off today,” Mark cooed at Bambam, pushing him out of the door as he looked back at Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked away. 

“I’ll come with you,” Jackson said, following Mark after knocking shoulders with Jaebum, leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung alone. 

“They can’t think Hyunwoo did this to me,” Jinyoung hissed and Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Jaebum started and Jinyoung shook his head, swatting at Jaebum’s side.

“No, it’s not. I can’t- Hyunwoo didn’t do anything wrong,” Jinyoung defended. 

“Besides trying to sleep with another alpha’s mate,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“As if you were going to sleep with me, look, we can’t- we can’t let them think that,” Jinyoung insisted and Jaebum growled. 

“Just- go cover your face. We can’t have them think your father did it either, do you know what they’re going to do if they find that out?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’ll tell them you were mugged during the dinner break, I’ll tell them I bear the responsibility because I should have been there to protect you. I should have been there for you,” Jaebum spoke and Jinyoung looked at his feet. 

“Whatever you say, alpha,” Jinyoung said before walking into the bathroom to slather makeup on his face.

 

Jinyoung walked into the living area to see all of the other boys seated on the couch. He stepped deeper into the room and Mark shifted to look up at him. He looked down at his feet as he moved to sit beside Jaebum awkwardly. Jaebum put his hand on the back of his neck and he flinched from the feeling before clenching his fist when he caught the scent of Jackson’s anger flare up.

Jaebum moved his hand to his knee, squeezing it slightly and Jinyoung looked up at him.

Jaebum looked into his eyes deeply, as if he were asking Jinyoung if he were okay and Jinyoung gave him a curt nod. 

“We’ve got- we’ve got some things to discuss. I’m sure we’ve all noticed that someone is missing,” Jaebum started and Yugyeom frowned as if he were just realizing that someone was indeed missing. 

“Where is Hyunwoo hyung?” He asked and Jaebum moved his hand from Jinyoung’s thigh. 

“Park PD-nim and Hyunwoo came to an agreement that this was not where he would be the best fit, so Hyunwoo decided to leave the company,” Jaebum announced before scratching the back of his neck. 

“I know this is scary, but just because he decided to end his journey with us does not mean that this is the end. We will work even harder to become a great group, besides, three alphas in a group is too much. don’t you think?” Jaebum said, trying to boost the group up. 

“So did the decision to get rid of Hyunwoo happen before or after he did that your mates face, and why aren’t you out there ringing his neck,” Jackson asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“He- Hyunwoo didn’t do this to me,” Jinyoung protested. 

“Wait, do what? What happened to hyung?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nothing happened to me, I’m fine, I promise,” Jinyoung tried to reassure the boy. 

“You had bruises,” Mark pointed out and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Yeah but-”

“But Hyunwoo didn’t do it. They were my fault,” Jaebum admitted.

“Hyung?” Bambam breathed quietly and Jaebum shook his head. 

“It’s not- I’m not the one who put his hands on Jinyoung. But it’s my fault still. I should have been watching out for him. I should have been taking care of him, but I wasn’t and I take that blame,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked down at his feet. 

“That doesn’t explain his bruises though,” Jackson said and Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’re right, that doesn’t. Last night during dinner break, I left Jinyoung here by himself, and he got beat up. Park PD-nim called me last night and I came back to find him like this. Jinyoung was hurt and I didn’t want everyone to overwhelm him so I asked you to stay out until he could fall asleep. I wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to you all about it, so I kept it to myself, but he became concerned that you would think that Hyunwoo did this to him, so he asked me to clear it up. besides Park PD-nim and you all, no one knows what happened, so please don’t go around talking about it,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung tried to relax back into the couch. 

“Oh Hyung, you must have been so scared,” Bambam said, slipping off of his spot on the couch to crawl into Jinyoung’s lap. 

Jinyoung hissed and the boy resituated, trying to find a spot to cuddle Jinyoung. Mark crowded him next, Jackson on the other side and Jaebum put his hand in the middle of Jinyoung’s back, the most contact he would allow himself. 

“Yugyeom-ah?” Jinyoung asked and the boy shook his head, turning and walking out of the room. 

“What’s wrong with him now?” Bambam complained and Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum. 

“I’ll go check on him,” Jackson offered and Jaebum shook his head. 

“Give him a minute, he’s probably overwhelmed with the news,” Jaebum counseled and Jinyoung pushed his way out of the group hug. 

“I’m- I’m still tired, I’m going to lie down,” Jinyoung said and everyone backed away.

Jinyoung walked to his and Jaebum’s shared room, leaving one last glimpse at Hyunwoo’s old room before going to lie down. 

 

“Bambam! This is not a brothel! Put some clothes on!” Mark called after the boy and Jinyoung pinched his forehead.

“You’re going to scare off the delivery man, and if I don’t get my chicken, you’re a dead man, I don’t care how cute you are,” Jaebum threatened the kid, throwing a robe at him but missing him. 

“Air drying is so much better!” Bambam called and Jinyoung frowned when the smell of latex wafted through the room. 

It was the smell of anxiety. 

Anxiety always reminded him of doctor’s offices.

Everyone else froze as they picked up the scent. 

“You can do it youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung heard before the passcode reader beeped and the door swung open. 

A tall stocky boy with an awkward haircut stood at the door, his mouth wide open. Jinyoung followed his eye line before picking up the robe, throwing it over Bambam’s thin shoulders and covering him. 

“This is why we don’t walk around naked!” Mark scolded the boy, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him out of the room with apologies. 

“Who are you?” Jinyoung asked the boy, his eyes dragging over the kids bags and body language. 

“I’m- I’m supposed to be living here, and joining the group. The pack alpha is Im Jaebum,” the boy questioned and Jaebum raised his hand. 

“That is me, and this is the pack omega, Jinyoung,” He pointed to Jinyoung and Jinyoung nodded at him.

So this would be Hyunwoo’s replacement. 

He was a beta, so he couldn’t pose the same threat to Jaebum like Hyunwoo did. 

Jinyoung wouldn’t go after a beta, especially not a newly presented beta. His father knew what he was doing, Jinyoung could give him that much. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Choi youngjae,” The boy bowed nervously and Jaebum put his hand on his shoulder, helping him straighten up. 

“Nice to meet you too. I’m sure you coming here means that you have been chosen by JYP, and you know about the other boys.” Jaebum said and Youngjae nodded. 

“I’m excited to meet everyone,” Youngjae said and Jaebum nodded. 

“Where- where will I be sleeping? I should put my things away,” Youngjae suggested. 

“There’s a spare-”

“You’ll be rooming with me, we’ll get a new bed installed for you soon, but for now, you’ll be sharing with me,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung frowned up at him. 

“What about me?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum looked back at him. 

“You’ll sleep in the spare room. The rest of the boys are paired up, and it wouldn’t be fair to stick him in a room by himself,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

He knew what Jaebum was doing too. 

He was giving him an out. 

He was finding an efficient way to keep them separated. 

Jinyoung tried not to let himself feel like Jaebum was doing this because he found him dirty, because it shouldn’t matter anymore. 

They were living platonically anyway, what did it matter if they had separate beds?

The doorbell rang and Jaebum moved to the door. 

“It’s the delivery guy,” Jaebum said, grabbing his wallet off of the table and Jinyoung turned to face the newcomer.

“I’ll show you to your new room, I’ll have to move my stuff,” Jinyoung said and Youngjae followed after him shyly. 

“I’m sorry I’m taking your room,” He offered softly and Jinyoung shook his head, putting on a smile. 

“I’ve been sleeping with Jaebum for a year, trust me, I need a break. Besides, I feel worse for you, he snores and hogs the bed,” Jinyoung teased as he opened the door to Youngjae’s new room.

They were moving on.

They had to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom meets Youngjae and Jinyoung is traumatized

Jinyoung opened his eyes, running his hands through his hair. He knew that they would have to get ready for practice today. They would have dance practice and vocal lessons, which meant that their day was going to be full for all of them. He took a second to just breathe, hoping to catch a whiff of Hyunwoo’s scent.

He knew it was futile, they’d wiped the room clean of him, but Jinyoung still held on hope that he be able to smell Hyunwoo. 

He shook his head at himself, berating himself for even thinking about Hyunwoo. 

This wasn’t productive, Jaebum had been right, Jinyoung had been incredibly selfish. He’d have to give up on Hyunwoo. 

Jinyoung got out of bed, scratching through his hair before moving to the bathroom. He began the task of putting his face back together. Jinyoung’s father had done a number on his face, but it would heal soon. 

He just couldn’t let Youngjae see. 

He walked into the kitchen, shocked to see Jaebum sitting at the counter. 

“What are you doing up?” Jinyoung asked him and he shook his head. 

“Just woke up, how was last night?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged, getting some water bottles down to fill for the boys. 

“Fine. They wiped the room down. Doesn’t smell like Hyunwoo was ever here,” Jinyoung pointed out idly and Jaebum heaved a sigh before standing up. 

“I’ll go get the rest of the boys up,” He said and Jinyoung nodded softly, getting to his rest of his tasks. 

“Hyung,” He heard before he felt an arm around his waist. He looked down at the smaller boy whose eyes weren’t open yet, but had elected to squash his face into Jinyoung’s ribcage, no doubt taking in his scent.

“Bam, where’s Yugyeom?” He asked, ruffling through his hair and he yawned, leaning heavier onto Jinyoung. 

“He walked to the company this morning, said he felt like practicing some more,” he said and Jinyoung frowned. 

How could the boy have left without anyone but Bambam knowing. 

“Who drove him?” He asked.

“I told you, he walked, what’s for breakfast?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

Maybe Jaebum knew he was gone. 

 

“Sorry I held you up so long,” The new kid-  _ Youngjae _ Jinyoung had to remind himself, he would have hated to be referred to as the New Kid and he didn’t want to get used to calling him that, apologized yet again and Jinyoung put his hand on the boys shoulder. 

“It’s fine, really, you aren’t used to our schedule yet,” He soothed and the boy bowed his head. 

“At least you slept well last night, when I first joined, I couldn’t sleep for a week with all of the scents in the dorm,” Mark said and Youngjae nodded, his face still red. 

“I’ll get you some tea from the vending machines to say sorry,” He said before darting off.

They pushed the doors of the studio open to find Yugyeom going through some moves, his face red and sweaty. 

“Yah! What do you think you’re doing?” Jaebum laid into the boy and he turned to look at him, wiping his face. 

“You said it yourself, we have to work twice as hard now that Hyunwoo hyung left,” He said, his voice tight in an effort not to yell at Jaebum. 

“You tell one of your hyungs before you leave, what if you were hurt?” Jaebum yelled and Jinyoung watched as Yugyeom's neck twitched, as if he were fighting something. Jinyoung had to fight the shiver of fear that ran down his back.

“Yugyeom, have you eaten yet? You must be tired, why don’t you get some rest while we get ready?” Jinyoung asked and he shook his head. 

“I’m fine- I just- wait,” Yugyeom stopped before  scenting the air.

Youngjae came running into the room, holding six bottles of tea in his arms. 

“Who are you?” He asked and Youngjae put the bottles down on the floor. 

“Hi, I’m Choi Youngjae, I’m a beta and I’ve been invited to join the pack,” Youngjae said with a bow and Yugyeom frowned. 

“How long have you been training?” He asked and Youngjae took a deep breath. 

“I’m- I’m new to the company,” He answered shyly. 

“What other company did you train under?” He interrogated. 

“Come on, calm down,” Jinyoung called to the boy softly.

“Shut up! What other company did you train under?” Yugyeom growled. 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Jackson called out but Yugyeom ignored him. 

“This is my first,” Youngjae whispered. 

“Your first! Are you fucking kidding me?” He yelled.

“Yah! Kim Yugyeom have you lost your damn mind, you don’t talk to your hyungs like that you punk. Do you want to die?” Jaebum warned and Yugyeom bared his teeth.

Jinyoung was hit with another wave of overpowering anger, causing him to clench his fist to keep them from shaking.

“That’s not- That’s not fair, that’s not fair that he- we’re never going to debut, I bet this kid can’t even dance, and our pack alpha can’t get shit his together, he can’t take care of his own mate! Why are any of us here?” He yelled.

“You better shut the fuck up, right now! You have no idea what you’re talking about!” Jaebum yelled and Yugyeom’s neck twitched again as he resisted submitting to Jaebum. 

Jinyoung found himself cowering away from the scent, moving behind Jackson who was holding Mark. 

“Gyeomy, hey, it’s alright, why don’t you try to calm down?” He heard Bambam say as the boy stepped in between Jaebum and Yugyeom who were both posturing now.  Bambam put his hands on Yugyeom's chest gently.

“Get the fuck off of me,” Yugyeom said, pushing Bambam away. 

Bambam fell against the mirror, knocking his face against it and Jinyoung just stood paralyzed as the room shifted without him. Mark ran to Bambam turning him over to reveal a smear of blood on the mirror while Yugyeom went pushing past Jaebum, Jackson and Youngjae catching Jaebum before he could put his hands on Yugyeom.

Jinyoung backed into the wall, pushing his hands over his nose to block the scent as his heart ratcheted in his chest. 

 

“Jinyoung,” Jinyoung felt a hand on the back of his neck and he flinched away from it. 

“Move out of the way, he doesn’t need more alphas crowding him,” Mark said, pushing Jaebum out of Jinyoung’s sight before putting a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, do you need to nest? Do you feel comfortable enough to do that here?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, his hands still over his nose to block the anger that was trying to overwhelm him. He felt like he was drowning in it, like someone had pushed his head under water and wouldn’t let him up.

“Come on, come on,” Mark said, helping him up with Bambam’s help.

They walked into the hallway and Jinyoung took in deep breath before regretting it.

Even the hallway smelled like anger. 

Mark pushed him into an empty room, opening a closet to pull out a blanket and some spray before locking the door behind them.

“I’m sorry, I should be- I should be taking care of you, you must be so scared,” Jinyoung stuttered out and Mark pushed him back onto the couch. 

Bambam slipped under Jinyoung’s arm, curling around him and Mark got onto the couch with him, pulling the blanket over them.

“It’s okay- you were really scared hyung,” Bambam whispered and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t be,” He whispered and Bambam pet his hand over Jinyoung’s side. 

“It was scary, they were scary. I’ve never- I’ve never seen Yugyeom like that before. He’s been mad before, and he’s pushed me, but never that hard, never like that. I can see why you were scared. But the blood, it was just from my lip, I only nicked it a little on my braces, no broken bones, no missing teeth, see,” Bambam said, opening his mouth to show Jinyoung his teeth that were still tinted red. 

“He really scared you,” Mark said and Jinyoung’s head whipped towards him. 

“What?” 

“Whoever beat you up, they really scared you, how angry were they?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“It’s nothing, I guess I’m just going to be a little wonky for a couple of days,” he said before shaking his head. 

“Come here, I’m going to kick his ass, what if he leaves a scar, what will happen to those beautiful lips I can’t be the only one in the pack with decent lips,” Jinyoung cooed to the boy, trying to stay tough for the other boys.

 

They stepped into the dorm after the long day sans Yugyeom. Jinyoung was exhausted and wanted to just go to bed, but he knew he couldn’t just yet. 

He had to talk to Yugyeom before Jaebum did. 

He knew if Jaebum did it, it wouldn’t do any good, the two would probably get into another screaming match, and this time, there would be nowhere for Yugyeom to go, Jaebum would definitely hit him. 

“Let me handle it, this is what I’m here for,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum jutted his jaw out. 

“He’s lost his mind if he thinks he can just talk-”

They all stopped as the smell of anger and pain filled the room. 

“Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked softly, covering his nose. 

The movement from the other room stopped before something new filled the air, something light and airy, like a scent suppressing spray. 

“Hey, kid, come on out here,” Jaebum called, trying to soften the anger in his voice with no avail.

“Yugyeom, it’s fine, no one’s mad at you, we should just talk,” Jinyoung called, stepping towards the door. 

He went to push open the door but it wouldn’t budge.

“Leave me alone, please,” Yugyeom called, his voice cracking and Jinyoung clenched his jaw but stepped away from the door. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep then?” Bambam asked.

“You can sleep in me and Jackson’s room,” Mark answered and Jinyoung closed his eyes.

He should have offered to comfort the boy. 

“Why don’t we all shower and get ready for the next day, maybe he’ll feel better in the morning, and if not- we’ll give him another day,” Mark offered. 

Jinyoung should have been the one to suggest that. 

“Alright, go ahead, Bambam you go shower first,” Jinyoung said and Bambam headed to the bathroom with a sigh, complaining about not being able to sleep in his room.

“I’m really sorry, I never meant to cause so many problems,” Youngjae explained and Jinyoung turned to look at him. 

“It’s not your fault, we’ve had a lot of changes, and he’s always been on the moody side, it would have happened eventually,” Jinyoung tried to appease the boy and he nodded. 

“I know, I just- I didn’t want anyone to- I don’t know,” He started and Jaebum wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Don't worry about him, why don’t we go and check on when that bed should be getting here, huh?” Jaebum distracted the boy and Jinyoung watched them leave for a second before turning towards his own single room, heading off alone. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom presents and Jinyoung has a talk with Mark.

The next morning offered little change, with Yugyeom still hiding out in his shared room with Bambam, and the house smelling strangely void of Yugyeom’s scent.

“Where did he even get that scent suppressor?” Jackson asked as they stretched in the studio. 

“Wasn’t it Wonpil’s?” Mark asked and Jackson frowned. 

“When would Yugyeom ever get something from- wait, was that why you were smelling so weird for the past couple of months? I just assumed you were spending all that time sneaking off with Wonpil,” Jackson asked and Jinyoung’s face turned red. 

“Hey, we don’t have time to chat, we’ve got work to do,” Jaebum interrupted and Jinyoung nodded, getting off of the floor quickly to avoid having this awkward conversation. 

“We’re talking later tonight,” Mark warned him and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, let’s just get into formation,” He said before turning his head towards Jaebum at the front of the room to effectively end his conversation with Mark. 

 

They walked into the dorm again, to find the house smelling strongly like pain.

“Yugyeom!” Jinyoung called and he heard a weak growl. 

“Leave me alone, please,” He heard the boy whisper and Jinyoung turned his head as he tried to pinpoint what smelled so wrong about the boy’s scent. 

“Yugyeom- yugyeom, have you eaten? It’s been two days, you must be hungry,” He walked to his door and Yugyeom whimpered. 

“Hyung- please, leave me alone,” He bit out before groaning.

“Fuck,” Jaebum hissed and Jinyoung turned towards him. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum pushed Jinyoung’s head into the side of the door gently until his nose was pressed against the crack. 

“What are you-”

It smelled like rotting oranges and lilies. 

“What is that?” Jinyoung asked, taking a step back and Jaebum sighed. 

“He’s presenting, but he’s not- he’s not supposed to smell like that. He’s an alpha- but he doesn’t smell right, he’s going to hurt himself like that,” Jaebum hissed and Jinyoung knocked on the door. 

“How do we fix it?” Jinyoung asked when he got no response. 

“We’ve got to get that door open without scaring him even worse,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“You’ve got to leave then, you and Jackson and Youngjae.”

“What if he hurts one of you, you saw what he did to Bambam,” Jaebum argued and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“We’ll be fine, he’s too bent on hurting himself, now go, please,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum growled but left, grabbing Jackson wordlessly as they left. 

“Yugyeom, Yugyeom, please,” Jinyoung whispered to the boy and he heard the sound of something breaking. 

“Leave me alone!” He called back and Jinyoung sighed, sliding down the door frame. 

He would have to scare Yugyeom out of the room. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes, thinking about what his father had done to him, about how Jaebum had tossed him away, about how Hyunwoo left him, about how Yugyeom was going to hurt himself. 

 

He heard a door open and he opened his eyes to see Mark standing at his door, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes wide.

“What’s- what’s wrong?” Mark asked softly and Jinyoung shook his head, leaning his head against the wooden frame. Mark ran his hands through his hair, trying to comfort himself before coming to sit at the door beside Jinyoung.

Jinyoung heard sniffles and he looked up to see Bambam standing in Mark’s door, one of Yugyeom’s t-shirts draping his frame. His hands were shaking and tears were streaming down his face.

He was distressed too.

This was exactly what Jinyoung was hoping for.

“Come here,” Jinyoung whispered and Bambam rushed into Jinyoung’s arms, trying to find a semblance of comfort. 

The door opened behind Jinyoung’s back and he felt Yugyeom’s large body wrapping itself around him. 

“What’s wrong, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom asked, his voice coming out rushed.

“I was so  _ scared _ ,” Jinyoung whispered, his hands shaking, and his voice breaking. Yugyeom wrapped him up even tighter, burying his head in Jinyoung’s neck, his arms rubbing his skin softly in a way he hadn’t been comforted in before.

He could feel the rest of the boys calming down at the alphas scent and Jinyoung let himself breathe in the comforting aroma. 

There was something about an alpha’s protecting scent that was calming. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to scare you, everything is always my fault,” Yugyeom whimpered, and Jinyoung could feel the tears on his skin. 

“No, nothing’s your fault, Gyeomy, I swear, nothing’s your fault,” Bambam placated and Yugyeom shook his head, holding Jinyoung tighter. 

“It’s all my fault, it’s my fault, and I’m going to be the reason we break up. I’ve ruined everything by presenting, I shouldn’t- I should have been a beta,” He whimpered and Jinyoung pulled away from Yugyeom who whimpered. 

“What did you ruin, what’s your fault?” He asked and Yugyeom wiped at his face. 

“If I hadn’t been a brat- you wouldn’t have gotten beat up, Jaebum would have been there, he wouldn’t have taken me away, you would have been okay, and Hyunwoo wouldn’t have left. I hurt you and I’ve been so mean to Bammie, I hurt him, I hurt him and Jaebum Hyung was right we’ll never work with three alphas. I’ve ruined everything,” Yugyeom whimpered and Jinyoung gripped his hand, Mark on the other side. 

“You’re wrong, what happened that night, it wasn’t anyone’s fault but the person who hurt me. It wasn’t your fault at all. I’m not mad that Jaebum wasn’t there, because you needed him. Jaebum didn’t mean that we didn’t need three alphas, he was stupid for saying that, knowing you boys had not presented yet, and it was obvious you were going to present like this soon. He just meant we didn’t need Hyunwoo Hyung. He was right, we all grew attached to hyung, but he’s not what we needed. But you, you’re what we need, we love you, whether you’re an alpha, or beta,” Jinyoung whispered and Yugyeom sighed. 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” He whispered and Jinyoung nodded. 

“We’ve all had a scary week, but let’s promise never to do this again, I don’t think I can take it again,” Jinyoung said, moving to stand and Mark cleared his throat, his eyes moving to Jinyoung before moving to yugyeom again. 

“Why were you so mean to Bam?” Mark asked and Yugyeom looked down at his feet. 

“I’m- it’s not fair, he’s so cute and small and everyone likes him so much, and even in the beginning everyone did everything for him and nothing for me. I’m the baby,” Yugyeom unloaded and Bambam latched himself onto Yugyeom.

“Kim Yugyeom, you stupid alpha! You’ve been so mean to me because you’re jealous? I don’t care about being the baby, I just want you to be my best friend, why are we being against each other when we could have been milking our charms together this whole time?” Bambam admonished him. 

“I’m sorry I pushed you,” Yugyeom admitted and Bambam glared at him.

“Oh you’re going to be sorry, you’re at my beck and call for the rest of the month!” Bambam said before hugging him tighter. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Bambam whispered and Yugyeom let his hands rest on Bambam’s shoulders with uncertainty before hugging the boy back gradually.

“Congrats on the alpha thing by the way, it suits you,” Bambam said before looking back at Jinyoung. 

“We should get you something to eat, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten in a couple of days,” Jinyoung said before going into the kitchen, finding something quick to throw together for Yugyeom.

By the time he’d finished the ramen, Bambam and Yugyeom were lying in bed together, Bambam curled into Yugyeom’s side.

“That smells so good,” Yugyeom whimpered and Jinyoung handed it to him. 

“Just eat it all, and if you need anything else, let us know, please,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom nodded, taking a big bite.

Jinyoung started out of the room before stopping, turning back to look at Yugyeom.

“I’ll baby you for a while, but don’t get used to it, I barely want to baby Bam,” he joked and Yugyeom nodded, ducking his head. 

“Thank you hyung,” He said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Eat and get some rest. You still have a day or two of recuperation left,” Jinyoung said before leaving the room. 

Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s hand as he walked out of the room, dragging him into his own room. 

He locked the door before dragging Jinyoung onto the bed. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked and Mark raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung. 

“Sorry, I meant, what, hyung, what are you doing?” Jinyoung corrected himself and Mark grabbed a blanket, pulling it over them and turning down the lights in the room. 

“I told you we were going to talk, we’re going to talk. What’s going on?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nothing, I swear,” He tried to dodge and Mark shook his head, pushing Jinyoung’s shoulder softly. 

“Don’t lie to me, you don’t- You don’t know how bad you smelled before, with Yugyeom. What’s going on Jinyoung, why wouldn’t you tell me?” Mark asked and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Tell you what?” He asked and Mark sighed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you are pregnant,” Mark asked him. 

“I’m not pregnant,” Jinyoung ground out and Mark paused before clearing his throat. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you  _ were _ pregnant? When did you lose the baby? Was it the mugging? Were you attacked because of the baby?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung felt frozen. 

What if he lied, what if he lied and told Mark that he had been pregnant? Wouldn’t it fix just about everything. 

It would explain his mood, explain the iciness between him and Jaebum, explain why he was sleeping in a separate room. 

It would explain everything. 

Everything except for the question of why he got beat up, and why hyunwoo left. He and Jaebum would never move on either, so it would hurt the band.

No one would want to work with someone who couldn’t get over trauma.

“I wasn’t ever pregnant,” Jinyoung admitted and Mark frowned before gasping. 

“Hyunwoo- Jinyoung, were you sleeping with Hyunwoo? Was that it?” Mark asked and Jinyoung blinked.

“What?” 

“Why else would he leave so abruptly- Jinyoung, does Jaebum know?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t sleeping with Hyunwoo. We hadn’t gotten that far, but we- I wanted to. Jaebum knows now. But he didn’t at the time. I just- I just wanted to feel loved, and Jaebum’s never- he’s never touched me, and he doesn’t love me, not like that, but you can’t- you can’t tell anyone,” Jinyoung spilled and Mark hugged him tight. 

“I knew something was going on between you two, I just thought- I don’t know what I thought. You two looked so in love during promotions,” Mark commented and Jinyoung sighed.

“We were-  _ I _ was, it’s just, maybe we weren’t meant to be, but I can’t do anything about it now. Now it’s the seven of us, not just the two of us. Please keep our secret. The other boys can’t know, especially not the maknae, please,” Jinyoung begged and Mark nodded. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Mark whispered before pulling Jinyoung into a hug tightly. 

Jinyoung took it graciously, accepting the warmth.

Mark didn’t ask any more questions, as if he knew all that he needed to know. 

Jinyoung was grateful, he didn’t think he had it in him to tell any more. 

 

Jinyoung heard his door open and he rolled over in bed, squinting at the intruder. He knew that scent anywhere though, sandalwood and rain. 

It was Jaebum.

“I talked to your father, he understands the delay, said he’ll give us a day off for Yugyeom to recuperate,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung sat up in bed.

“I just hope it won’t take too much out of our debut time, our year is coming to an end soon,” Jinyoung remarked and Jaebum closed the door behind him, but stayed in the door frame. 

“He said that he knew it would happen soon enough, and that he was glad it happened before debut,” Jaebum said before taking a deep breath. 

“Can I- Can I come sit with you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, reaching over to turn on the light, casting the room in a dim glow. 

Jaebum crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Did he eat enough?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Yes, he ate well. He was really hungry, I thought he was going to make himself sick,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum hummed.

“I talked to him, told him that he had to straighten up now, he’s got responsibilities being an alpha, and he can’t keep throwing his weight around, because he could hurt somebody,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“He’s remorseful and understands what he did was unacceptable, but to be fair, we were always more hard on him than Bambam, and we definitely weren’t focused on him, we were too wrapped up in our own shit,” Jinyoung said before shaking his head. 

“You were so right, and I feel like I am only seeing how selfish I was now, like it’s all coming back to haunt me. I’ve been awful,” Jinyoung confessed, running his hands through his hair and Jaebum clutched Jinyoung’s knee. 

“Not today, you- you really impre- you did a good job with Yugyeom, way better than I could have. I’m glad that you were here to help. I just- I wanted you to know that,” Jaebum said before standing. 

“Thank you hyung,” Jinyoung answered and Jaebum lingered by the bed before clearing his throat. 

“I’ll leave you to sleep. We won’t have to wake up early, but I was hoping we could do something to get everyone bonded,” He said, rubbing his own neck and Jinyoung nodded.

“See you in the morning, hyung,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded once more before leaving the room.

Jinyoung rolled over in bed, turning off the light and plunging the room back into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debut date is set and Wonpil gets sick.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, trying to fight the pain.

They’d been singing for a couple of hours now, having a practice that was entirely dedicated to singing. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked him and he nodded, reaching for his water bottle. 

“My throat’s starting to hurt a little, but I’ll be fine,” He said, giving Jaebum a thumbs up before taking a deep sip from his water bottle.

Youngjae was laughing loudly in the corner at something Jackson had said to the boy, and Bambam was busy scribbling raps on a small notepad.

Mark and Bambam’s vocals weren’t necessarily strong, so they didn’t have many singing parts. 

Jinyoung didn’t miss those days where he himself would have to compose raps instead of sing because it wasn’t the concept his father was looking for. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat again, singing his part strongly until his voice cracked. 

He stopped, his face red as everyone looked at him. 

“Sorry, I’ll try that again,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s mic away from his face. 

“We should take a break, we’ve been going at it for awhile now,” Jaebum suggested and Youngjae looked up at him.

“A break?” He asked and Jaebum nodded. 

“Let’s take a lunch break, alright? Be back in thirty.” Jaebum said and the group began to put their stuff away, chatter breaking out in the room as they discussed who was going where. 

“You too,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked over at him, pulling the headphones back from his ear. 

“Huh?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum sighed, putting his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder softly. 

It’d been four months since everything with Hyunwoo happened and Jaebum had been careful about where he put his hands on Jinyoung. 

“It’s lunch for you too,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“I’ll go hyung, soon as I practice this a little more, I’ve been sloppy with my vocals all day, my runs have been hideous, I’ll practice well this time,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum trailed his hand down Jinyoung’s arm before grabbing his hand. 

“You don’t- you’ve been singing just fine, come on, let’s have lunch,” Jaebum offered gently and Jinyoung opened his mouth.

“Hyung, we should have lunch together- oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Youngjae spoke and Jinyoung turned his head. 

“It’s fine, you’re not interrupting anything. Hyung, you go with Youngjae, I’ll go have lunch with Wonpil,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum frowned. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“I’m sure,” He said before getting up and grabbing his water bottle. 

“I’ll see you back in twenty-eight minutes, right hyung?” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum looked down at his phone. 

“Right, not a minute later,” He said before heading out of the door. 

Jinyoung followed, heading down towards the practice rooms where Wonpil and his band would be practicing. 

Jinyoung opened the door when he saw that they weren’t recording, that the band was just standing around talking. 

“Wonpil hyung,” Jinyoung called and Wonpil turned towards him.

“Hi Jinyoung,” Wonpil gave him a weak wave, his face pale. 

“Hey, we just got a lunch break, are you free?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil looked back to who Jinyoung assumed was the alpha of the group. He had a stern body set, Jinyoung could tell even without looking at him. 

“I don’t think I should go,” Wonpil said softly. 

“Why not?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil nodded towards his alpha. 

“You didn’t even ask,” Jinyoung pouted and Wonpil turned towards Sungjin, taking a deep breath before turning back to Jinyoung.

“It’s almost time for our break to be over anyway, sorry Jinyoungie,” He said before turning back to his synthesizer. 

Jinyoung sighed, walking out of the practice room, down about not being able to spend his lunch break with anyone. 

He walked into the cafeteria only to have his arm grabbed by Jaebum. 

“Come on,” Jaebum said, escorting him away from the cafeteria. 

Jinyoung groaned. 

“I haven’t eaten, and there’s no way it’s been thirty minutes,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum shook his head. 

“Your father wants to see us,” He said and Jinyoung exhaled sharply, letting himself be dragged to his father’s office. 

He hadn’t been back to the office since that night, and he tried his best not to get scared. He wasn't successful, even he could smell the fear seeping from his pores.

Jaebum just held his arm tighter. 

“Do you think- it’s been a year, hasn’t it? Do you think that’s it? Do you think he’s going to drop us?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“He’s invested too much into us by now, it’s probably just a check up on Youngjae, no matter what, Youngjae’s a good member, and we’re going to defend him against anything, alright?” He said and Jinyoung nodded. 

He wouldn’t say anything disparaging about Youngjae anyway. Youngjae was a great member, respectful where the maknae weren’t, cheerful, and kind, and his voice was amazing too, far better than he’d expected for someone who had never trained before. 

Jaebum opened the door and Jinyoung walked in, finding the two empty seats that he knew were for him and Jaebum. 

“I’m glad to see you all together, it’s been a while since I’ve had most of you in my office, maybe not since you were put together, am I right?” His father said and Jaebum nodded, his jaw tightening unconsciously. 

“It’s been a year since I’ve put you all together, I know that you were supposed to be debuted by now, but some unexpected things popped up,” He said, looking over at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung averted his eyes. 

“How has the group dynamic been, how are they doing in their roles?” JYP asked and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“We’re coming together well, sir. Everyone is fulfilling their roles perfectly, Youngjae has been a great addition,” Jaebum said and JYP hummed. 

“How has leadership been? Do we need to make any adjustments?” He asked and Jaebum opened his mouth. 

“Jackson, Mark, do you think we need any changes?” He asked and Mark looked over at Jackson before looking at JYP. 

“Our current leadership is the only mated pair in the group, and they’ve been together the longest,” Mark said softly and he raised an eyebrow. 

“But how is the leadership, you’re the oldest aren’t you, are you happy to be lead by these two?” He asked and Mark paused, his hand seeking out Jackson’s for the comfort. 

“I think that Jinyoung and Jaebum have more experience than Jackson and I and have unique experiences that will aid them better, besides, we’re foreigners, they are not,” mark minced carefully and JYP looked over at Yugyeom and Bambam. 

“You’ve also presented,” he said to Yugyeom who squirmed in his seat. 

“and you have not,” He said to Bambam who leaned into Yugyeom’s side. 

“And you have trained for four months. Do you think you are ready to be debuted?” JYP said and Youngjae flushed. 

“I think that we’ve all worked hard, especially the other boys, and that we all deserve a shot,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung’s father turned to Jaebum. 

“You’ve got a group with three alphas, do you think you can lead them effectively,” Jinyoung could hear what he was implying. 

Jaebum couldn’t make a group work with just an omega, and last time they had three alphas, his mate tried to leave him for one of the others. 

“I don’t doubt for a moment that I can lead them,” Jaebum said sternly and JYP leaned back in his seat. 

“Then we’re going to set a debut date for the beginning of next year. That means you have three months to make something of yourselves, don’t disappoint me,” He said and Jaebum bowed to the man. 

“We won’t,” Jaebum said and they were dismissed. 

“Jinyoung stay behind,” His father called and Jaebum turned back. 

“Jinyoung only,” His father reiterated and Jaebum bit his lip. 

“I’d rather stay,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung turned towards his father.

“Fine then. You’ve got another alpha in your group, have you been keeping better eyes on your omega?” JYP asked Jaebum and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“He’s a baby, I’m not going to sleep with him,” Jinyoung hissed.

“I was talking to the alpha, mind your place omega bef-”

The door was pushed open unceremoniously and Jinyoung turned towards the intrusion, his thoughts happily off of his father’s comments. 

“Help, it’s Wonpil,” the intruder, one of the boys from Wonpil’s pack called and they all rushed out into the hallway where people had began to gather. 

Jinyoung pushed through the crowd behind his father to see how the band had crowded around Wonpil except for the alpha, who was keeping his distance. 

Were they all just destined to have uncaring alphas?

“Back up. Everyone back up. What happened?” His father asked, authority in his voice. Jinyoung fought the small shiver that ran down his back. 

The instant fear was going away, leaving miniscule signs that it even happened, but that didn't mean he wasn't still irrationally afraid of his father.

“He’s just passed out,” the tallest beta, his blonde hair stark among the other members who had dark hair, explained.

“He’s been getting sick a lot lately, throwing up,” another tall member said. 

“He’s been getting sick? He hasn’t smelled sick,” His alpha excused and one of the boys scoffed. 

“He’s been smelling bad for a couple of days now, I asked and he said it was nothing,” One of the other boys said.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” The alpha asked. 

“I figured if you didn’t notice, it wasn’t anything to worry about,” The beta said back.

“Enough, everyone go back to what you were doing, I’ll take care of it,” His father called and the crowd dispersed quickly. His father kneeled down next to Wonpil, running his hands through his hair as he whispered softly to the omega.

Jinyoung stood rooted as people bumped into him, leaving. 

Jinyoung hadn’t really noticed anything either, but Wonpil had been smelling so different lately it had been hard for him to even smell the boy. Besides, his new scent was the most unobtrusive scent that Jinyoung had ever smelled. Jinyoung could almost only compare it to an uncooked freshly washed cucumber.

It was something so light and lowkey, it was hard to pick out from a crowd if Jinyoung hadn’t smelled Wonpil before. 

“You’re going to debut in three months, I’m sure you have somewhere to be,” His father dismissed him and he opened his mouth to reply, but instead pushed himself out of the room. 

It wasn’t his place to bother them anyway. 

He was just an omega. 

Jinyoung looked down at his watch before realizing that his time was up and he had to go back to practice. 

He sighed, his stomach growling before going to the studio, walking in as the door was unlocked by Jackson. 

Jinyoung walked into the room, noting that Jaebum wasn’t there yet. 

He walked into the room a minute later, sitting down on the couch at the back of the room. 

“Sorry, I had to get the new sheet music for our debut song,” Jaebum said beginning to hand out sheet music. 

“Do you think Wonpil hyung will be okay?” Bambam asked and Jaebum shrugged. 

“He was probably exhausted, working too hard, that’s why it’s important to take care of your health,” Jaebum lectured and Jinyoung nodded. 

“You’re right, he probably hasn’t been eating properly, have you all been eating?” Jinyoung asked and the younger boys nodded enthusiastically. 

“Good,” Jinyoung said before Jaebum handed him the sheet music. 

“ _ Girls, girls, girls _ , how inspired, I’m guessing my father wrote this,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nudged him.

“This will be a good song for us, it has a strong hip hop groove, and shows off a tough manly side. The fans will like it,” Jaebum said. 

“And it probably won’t be such a departure from the JJ project, something to hook old fans,” Yugyeom suggested. 

“Best of all, you won’t be rapping,” Jaebum teased. 

“Oh thank god,” Jinyoung said before flipping his sheet over. 

“We’re going to listen to the demo, then we’re going to go into it,” Jaebum said, opening a file to play the music before dropping back down onto the couch next to Jinyoung. 

“The beats not bad, at least,” Jackson called out and Mark made a noise to agree.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Have you eaten?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung and he turned to look at the alpha, his annoyance momentarily forgotten.

“Huh?” He asked and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“Did you get the chance to eat?” Jaebum asked him and he shrugged. 

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung said, nodding his head to the beat. 

“Here, eat,” Jaebum said, handing him a wrapped sandwich and a paper coffee cup. 

Jinyoung took a bite of the meal. 

“Thank-”

“Is that supposed to be me? How am I supposed to even rap that part?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Stop fishing for compliments, you know you can rap that fast,” Jinyoung teased the boy and Jaebum stood up, moving to the other side of the studio next to Jackson to discuss something. 

 

“Alright, I think we’re good to wrap up now,” Jaebum said and Yugyeom collapsed back in his seat. 

“Thank god, if I had to sing one more line about girls loving me since I was little, I would have pulled my hair out,” Yugyeom whined and Bambam threw himself at Yugyeom. 

“Like there’s ever been a time where you were little,” Bambam said, mocking Yugyeom’s line. 

“Like there’s ever going to be a time when you’re not,” Yugyeom teased him right back.

“Hurry up and get yourself together, I’m not waiting around twenty minutes for you kids to play around,” Jaebum said sternly and they both nodded. 

“Yes hyung,” They said simultaneously, getting up to grab their duffel bags.  

“Dibs on the first shower,” Bambam called out and Yugyeom whined. 

“That’s not fair,” Yugyeom complained as they left the room with Youngjae.

“Come on Jinyoung, you too,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’ll walk home,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum frowned. 

“You’ll get sick,” He said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’ll be fine, I promise, besides, I want to check up on Wonpil before I head back to the dorm,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sighed. 

“You want me to wait?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head, going through his phone.

“We’ll probably nest, really hyung, go ahead, I’ll be home as soon as I’m done, no stops,” Jinyoung promised and Jaebum sighed. 

“Alright, that’s fine, I guess, come on everyone, let’s go,” He said before gathering his own things before walking out of the door, Jackson and Mark following after him.

 

Jinyoung knocked on the medic station’s door, his fingers pulling at the sleeve of his sweater. 

The door opened and he stepped in, stopping at the sound of violent retching. 

“Wonpil?” Jinyoung asked and the boy’s back bent painfully as he threw up some more into the wastebasket that he was holding to his chest. He coughed hard before wiping his mouth, putting the wastebasket down on the floor. 

Jinyoung stepped closer to the bed.

“Hey,” Wonpil coughed out, his voice raspy from getting sick and Jinyoung reached out, petting his hands over Wonpil’s nearly buzzed hair softly. 

“I came to make sure you were alright, to see if you needed nesting, that normally helps when you’re sick right? Your cold will be over before you even know it,” Jinyoung said, trying to cheer him on and Wonpil flinched from Jinyoung’s attempt to get on the exam table with him. 

“I don’t- I don’t want to nest right now, I just feel really bad,” Wonpil whispered and Jinyoung pulled away from him. 

“That’s fine,” Jinyoung said, bouncing on his heels. 

“Oh- I’ve got some great news, I’m- we’re debuting, our group is debuting,” Jinyoung said excitedly and Wonpil sighed. 

“That’s great,” He said lacklusterly and Jinyoung grabbed Wonpil’s arm, swinging it back and forth.

“Why don’t you sound excited for me?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil sighed. 

“Jinyoung- I’m not in the mood. I’m sorry I can’t be happy for you right, I’m sorry, I’m just really sick, and I’m the reason my band won’t be able to debut, and my alpha won’t even speak to me- please understand,” Wonpil whimpered and Jinyoung resisted the urge to hug the crying omega. His scent was tinted with the telltale hint of sadness, like lilies, but it was warped, maybe by the suppressant he was using. 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around himself, stepping away from Wonpil. 

“Please go,” Wonpil whispered and Jinyoung nodded, leaving the room and heading back to the dorms. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebum scent for the first time

There was a knock on Jinyoung’s door and he got up, opening it to see Mark standing there.

“Hey,” Mark said softly and Jinyoung sniffed at him, picking up his book.

“Are you not talking to me now?” He asked and Jinyoung huffed.

“What am I supposed to say to you? You’ll just go and report it back to my father,” Jinyoung spat out and Mark scoffed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”   
“You know what that means! What the heck was that Mark?” Jinyoung asked him and Mark gave him a bland look.

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t look good on you. I’m talking about you turning traitor at the meeting. You threw me and Jaebum under the bus,” Jinyoung pointed out, his body tense with anger and the need to keep his voice down.

“I did not! I didn’t say shit at the meeting that wasn’t true. I’m sorry if I didn’t positively gush about the estranged omega and the alpha that won’t touch him. What was I supposed to say? That our leadership shows great communication? Because you two hardly talk. Was I supposed to say that you’re great problem solvers? Because you’re not. Was I supposed to say that our pack omega treats us all well? Because you wouldn’t cut Yugyeom slack until he locked himself in a room and nearly hurt himself. I’m sorry if I’m supposed to be loyal to something that can’t be loyal to itself,” Mark finally let out and Jinyoung took a deep breath.

He had no right to be mad at Mark, because Mark had a point. He hadn’t even said half of the things that he’d said to Jinyoung to his father.

“You’re right,” He whispered, looking down at his hands.

“You’re right, Jaebum and I, especially me, have been selfish. I know that. I am trying to get better. If you think you could do a better job, why don’t you?” Jinyoung asked, his voice still laced with disdain and Mark scoffed.

“Your father has this idea of a perfect mated couple, and he’ll never let it be for Jackson and I. I’m not stupid. I know that. I don’t want to be the pack omega. I just want you to realize what you have Jinyoung, what your position is. I know you’re trying to get better, but you’re not trying hard enough, and no one is going to be fooled when we debut. You’ve got to stop ignoring Jaebum. You’ve got to get to know him, you’ve got to actually befriend him. You can’t just keep going on like it’s a business transaction. No matter how much it is,” Mark scolded and the door to Jinyoung’s room opened.

“I think it’s happening, I think I’m presenting,” Bambam panted and Jinyong swore under his breath.

He really didn’t need this happening right now.

“Alright, come on,” Jinyoung said, pulling the boy into his room.

Mark disappeared, coming back with blankets and locking the door behind him before dropping onto the bed with Jinyoung and Bambam. Jinyoung could feel the tension from Mark and his earlier confrontation disappear at the notion of taking care of their smallest member.

Mark pulled Bambam into his arms, nosing through Bambam’s hair before stopping himself.

“Get away from me,” Mark said, pushing the boy violently.

“What? Why are you being mean to me?” Bambam asked and Mark rolled his eyes.

“You’re not presenting, idiot,” Mark said and Jinyoung sniffed at Bambam to find that familiar scent of warm wool and carnations.

There wasn’t an ounce of sweetness to be found.

“He’s right,” Jinyoung said, pulling away from Bambam.

“But my stomach was hurting, and I was really hot.” Bambam complained and Mark groaned.

“It’s hot in the dorm, especially my room, and you just ate a king size candy bar, even though I told you not to. Get out of my face,” Mark said and Jinyoung laughed at the boy.

Mark looked over at Jinyoung, and couldn’t help but laugh too.

“My tummy still hurts though,” Bambam complained and Jinyoung cooed at the boy, running his hands over his stomach.

“Come on, I’ll make you some lemon tea, it’ll help,” He said, helping the smallest boy up before looking back at Mark.

“I’ll think about what you said Mark hyung,” Jinyoung said before pushing out of the room, consoling the still complaining Bambam.

 

Jinyoung stood outside of Jaebum and Youngjae’s shared bedroom, his hand poised to knock. He was sure that Jaebum could smell him on the other side, and was waiting patiently for him to walk in.

He couldn’t find it in him to knock, though.

He’d been thinking about what Mark said a little over a month ago, and he was having a hard time putting it into place. Every time he moved to do something, he chickened out.

He was afraid of finally talking to Jaebum, he guessed.

He wasn’t sure what he would say, and how they’d break the ice that was lording over their heads.

The door opened and Jinyoung took a step back, his hand coming down by his side.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung looked down at his feet.

“I uh-” Jinyoung began, his face turning red and Youngjae made a noise, looking between Jaebum and Jinyoung several times.

“oh, oh. I get it, uh, I’ll just make myself sparse,” Youngjae said with a giant wink and a pillow came from in the room, knocking into the back of Youngjae’s head.

“I’m going,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, walking into the room.

“Does he think we’re going to have sex?” Jinyoung asked with a small laugh and Jaebum collapsed back in the chair he was sitting in, his legs kicking out.

“He’s been asking me about it, why I haven’t snuck into your room for a little one on one time, He said that I was getting a little cranky because I haven’t gotten some,” Jaebum said with a sigh and Jinyoung climbed onto Jaebum’s bed, sprawling across it.

It was completely devoid of Jinyoung’s scent.

“And what did you tell him?” Jinyoung asked him, looking down his body at Jaebum.

“What do you think that I told him?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung rolled over onto his stomach, pushing a pillow under his head.

“That we’re both eunuchs with no sexual drive?” Jinyoung scoffed and Jaebum slapped his butt.

“No, I told him we’re like any other self respecting mated couple and we sneak sex in the company bathroom when no one’s around,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth with his hands.

“You did not!” He said and Jaebum shook his head, dropping onto the bed beside him.

“No, I just told him that we were fine, and that we didn’t want to do that while the other boys were around,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung closed his eyes.

“Or at all,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum slapped his behind again.

“Cut that out,” Jinyoung said, kicking a leg out to knock Jaebum off of the bed. He tilted but stayed in his position, giving Jinyoung a smug face that Jinyoung ignored.

“Why are you in here?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung turned over onto his side, holding Jaebum’s pillow to his chest.

“Do you not want me in here?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. You just- you were standing outside my door for a good five minutes. I was just- I - nothing,” Jaebum said.

Jaebum laid on his stomach beside Jinyoung with a deep groan.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“I’m just tired,” He complained and Jinyoung bit his lip.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“No, I don’t care, do what you want, I’m just going to lay here,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung took a deep breath closing his eyes.

“Could I- Could you scent me?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum cracked an eye open at him.

“What?” He asked and Jinyoung cleared his throat.

“We should scent, we don’t smell like each other because we don’t sleep in the same bed,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum turned over to face Jinyoung before pulling him into his arms, Jinyoung tilting his head as Jaebum moved his nose in, rubbing it against Jinyoung’s pulse point. His fingertips traced across the patches of Jinyoung’s skin that was showing, his lower back, his neck, his chin, and pulling up his shirt when it wasn’t enough skin to touch. Jinyoung crossed his ankles with Jaebum’s, his own hands tracing up Jaebum’s forearms, rubbing his scent into the skin there.

Jinyoung closed his eyes, his body heating with that safe feeling that he was supposed to feel when he was being cuddled by an alpha.

He and Jaebum hadn’t really ever purposely scented each other. The furthest they’d ever gone was an errant touch here or there during early promotions to let others know that they were together, but nothing too much because that was inappropriate for nonmated couples to do. This thing, this  complete, full body scenting wasn’t something they’d ever wanted to do, but Jinyoung couldn’t figure out for the life of him why they hadn’t done this before.

Jinyoung was practically purring.

“Hyung!” Bambam called and Jinyoung sat up quickly, smelling the distress filling the air.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam cleared his throat, his body devastatingly red, his eyes tracking to the floor. He had tears streaming down his face.

“You were busy but I uh- I’m i’m definitely presenting this time,” Bambam said and Jinyoung got out of the bed.

“Then come on, you don’t need to be around an alpha,” Jinyoung said before taking Bambam into his room and pulling a blanket over them.

Bambam groaned, pushing his nose into Jinyoung’s side, his small body doubled over.

“You’re not presenting,” Jinyoung said quietly after putting his hands through Bambam’s hands.

“What- yes I am,” Bambam complained and Jinyoung tried to suppress a smirk.

“What makes you think so?” He asked and Bambam sniffed.

“I kept throwing up, and my stomach hurts.” Bambam complained.

“You’re throwing up because you let Yugyeom trick you into licking a shoe for shits and giggles, and your stomach probably hurts because you’ve been throwing up. Next time don’t listen to Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said and Bambam groaned.

“I’ll get you some gatorade and some saltines, you can sleep in here tonight,” I said and he nodded.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you and Jaebum hyung, I know you guys rarely get any alone time, and Youngjae warned me that you guys would be- But Jackson and Mark aren’t home,” Bambam complained and Jinyoung just shook his head.

“It’s not- it’s not-” Jinyoung stopped himself, it wasn’t like that- but at the same time, it was because that’s what they were supposed to be doing as mates.

“I’ll be right back,” He said before leaving the room.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing the Gatorade bottle and stopping when he realized Jaebum was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“So uh-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung waved him off.

“Don’t worry, false alarm, he’s probably got a stomach bug. I’m going to keep him quarantined in my room until tomorrow morning, hopefully it passes,” Jinyoung said, breezing past Jaebum and he grabbed the back of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung flinched and Jaebum pulled away from him, burying his hand in his pocket.

“Sorry- Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare you,” He said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to flinch, you just need to do it enough that I get trained out of being scared of it,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum’s eyebrows twitched questioningly before shaking his head.

“Yeah- if you need any help, let me know,” Jaebum said awkwardly and Jinyoung nodded once, his feet already moving back towards his room.

“I will, but I doubt you’ll be interested in cleaning puke off of my linens,” Jinyoung called before disappearing into his room to hear Bambam retching. Jinyoung tsked before setting the supplies down to deal with the sick boy.

“It should have happened by now, shouldn’t it?” Bambam asked, flushing the toilet and leaning back on his knees.

“What, you getting a stomach virus? Yeah probably, you two are worse than toddlers when it comes to putting things into your mouth,” He said and Bambam groaned.

“No hyung, I mean presenting, It should have happened by now,” He complained and Jinyoung shook his head.

“Not necessarily, I was really early, and Yugyeom happened to just gone before you- but you’re still small, you’ve got time,” Jinyoung coached and Bambam wiped his mouth.

“I just wish it’d happen already,” Bambam complained before letting Jinyoung help him up and back into his room. 

He didn't understand why he was so eager to present.


	14. Chapter 14

Jinyoung opened the door the next morning, his back aching slightly and his eyes red from exhaustion.

“Bambam had another false alarm?” Mark asked as Jinyoung made a pot of tea and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yep, another false alarm,” Jinyoung said with a yawn, leaning against the counter as he waited for the water to boil.

It had been the third time he’d thought he was presenting since Yugyeom himself presented.

“Yah! Bambam! Next time you say you’re presenting, I’m going to kill you,” Mark yelled down the hallway and Jinyoung shook his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket to distract himself while the water boiled.

Jinyoung giggled at a funny line of the book he was currently reading from an app on his phone. 

He glanced up, his eyes meeting with Jaebum’s who quickly averted his eyes. 

“I- do we have any coffee?” Jaebum asked.

“Should be some in the cabinet, hyung.” Jinyoung pointed distractedly toward the cabinet as he went back to finishing his page. He decided to get things down to have a decent breakfast before they had to get back to studio to continue their training.

 

Jinyoung laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as he breathed deeply. They had had a photoshoot earlier that day and with that came the ‘birthday’ party that Jaebum had thrown on their reality show. 

He’d handed out little birthday card invitations that he’d personally written on, inviting them to his birthday party. 

Of course they couldn’t have a big birthday party at the company, seeing as they were only a week away from their debut showcase. 

They had been working non-stop, preparing for the showcase and tomorrow was their last day off before they debuted and started promoting. 

“Come on hyung,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung groaned. 

“No, I’m too tired,” Jinyoung complained and Youngjae sighed. 

“You can stay on the floor if you want, I’m going to go home and claim a shower before Mark and Jackson get there and use all the hot water,” Youngjae said and Jackson scoffed. 

“You’re the one who uses all the hot water, let’s not forget,” Jackson called and Jinyoung sat up. 

“That’s no fair to the rest of us,” Jinyoung complained and Yugyeom laughed from his perch on the floor. 

“You could just conserve some water and shower with the birthday boy,” He suggested and Jaebum looked up from his phone. 

“Yeah, give him something better than those pens,” Jackson teased and Jinyoung sneered at him. 

“What?” Jaebum asked and Bambam looked up from where he was laying his head against Yugyeom’s torso. 

“You and Jinyoung should share a shower, you are mated, really, think about the rest of us, Yugyeom and I have to share a shower,” Bambam pointed out. 

“That was because you two were unpresented, it wasn’t as inappropriate,” Jaebum pointed out and bambam sighed. 

“But you two are literally mated, nothing would be more appropriate,” Bambam said out loud. 

“Actually, I’m good with them not sharing, can you imagine- nope, I can’t even think about that, I don’t think I could even step into the bathroom if they did that there,” Yugyeom shuddered and Bambam laughed. 

“You think that’s awkward, at least you didn’t walk in on them while they were  _ in repose’”  _  Bambam teased an Jaebum tucked his phone in his pocket. 

“Yah! quit talking like that, let’s go,” He said to the boys, ushering them off of the floor and out of the studio. 

 

Jinyoung got out of the shower, pushing a towel through his hair before frowning. He’d had it cut for the new debut, and he wasn’t particularly fond of it. 

He preferred longer hair than this, something with fringe that fell over his forehead, not these tough styles that exposed his forehead and large ears.

Jinyoung got dressed before walking out of the bathroom and into his room. He opened his closet, pulling the gift that he’d stashed in it for Jaebum’s birthday. 

It wasn’t anything big, they hadn’t had time to go shopping and even then, Jinyoung wouldn’t have been able to buy this without the help of a manager who made him promise that none of it would get to the Maknae. 

He promised, because he wasn’t too keen on a drunk Yugyeom or Bambam walking around causing trouble. 

Jinyoung grabbed the bag before walking out of the room, heading to Jaebum and Youngjae’s room. 

He knocked on the door before swinging it open. 

“Hey,” Jaebum said, looking up at him tiredly and Jinyoung gave him a soft smile. 

Jaebum’s light gray hair suited him well, the color reminding Jinyoung of when it was just the two of them in JJ project. 

“What time is it?” Jinyoung asked, holding the bag behind his back and Jaebum looked over at the clock, squinting a little. 

“A little before midnight,” He said and Jinyoung hummed with a nod. 

“Well, since we have approximately three minutes until midnight, I might as well say this now. Happy Birthday Alpha,” Jinyoung said, thrusting the bag from behind his back. Jaebum raised an eyebrow, holding his hand out even though his face was skeptical. 

“Don’t worry, it’s better than the pens,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum laughed. 

“Anything is better than the pens,” he teased and Jinyoung snatched the bag back before Jaebum could snatch it back. 

“That’s it, You don’t get it, I’ll keep it for myself. Better yet, I’ll go share it with Jackson. Jackson hyung!” Jinyoung called and Jaebum got up, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist in an effort to get the bag from him. 

“It’s my birthday, be nice to me,” Jaebum pouted and Jinyoung looked at the clock. 

“Not any more, it’s midnight,” Jinyoung pointed out with a giggle and Jaebum laid his head down on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“Please,” He begged and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, here,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum unraveled from Jinyoung, chasing the gift bag. 

He took the bag from Jinyoung excitedly before tearing the tissue paper out of the bag. 

Inside were four bottles of Soju. 

“You bought me Soju? How did you even get it?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I’ve got some connections, I know it’s not much, but you can drink now, you might as well before we start promotions,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum smiled, nodding towards the bed. 

“Do you have glasses?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“That’s what I forgot, I’ll be right back,” He said before scurrying into the kitchen. He came back to find Jackson and Mark on Jaebum’s bed. 

“What are you doing in here?” Jinyoung asked and Mark rubbed his hands together. 

“I sensed alcohol, don’t worry, Jackson and I can share a glass,” Mark said, snatching the glass out of Jinyoung’s hand before sitting beside Jaebum. He wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s waist and Jinyoung leaned against Jaebum, pouring a cup before handing it to Jaebum. 

He knocked it back, handing Jinyoung the glass back and Jinyoung poured Jaebum another glass before pouring Mark one. Mark gave the shot to Jackson before refilling the glass to take a shot for himself. 

Jinyoung passed the glass back to Jaebum who filled it up before offering it to Jinyoung. He took a sip, his throat burning and his nose scrunching up before finally taking the whole drink back. 

 

“I think you’re done,” Jaebum teased Jinyoung who leaned into his side. 

“You’re done,” Jinyoung pouted and Jaebum laughed, helping Jinyoung off of the bed. 

“We’re going to head to bed, happy birthday hyung,” Jackson offered and Mark gave a wave before letting himself be led back to their room by Jackson. 

“You’re really drunk,” Jaebum teased, pulling the blanket back and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, I only had one drink, you’re drunk,” Jinyoung insisted, pulling his shirt off and Jaebum stopped him, helping him into the bed. 

“You had four, and you probably should have been done by your first drink. I didn’t know you were a lightweight,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung yawned, laying on the bed and pulling Jaebum into it with him. He curled up into Jaebum’s side, his head falling onto Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“Hyung, I’m not a lightweight,” Jinyoung whined before sighing. 

“We need to talk more hyung, we hardly know each other,” Jinyoung whispered into his collarbone before he giggled, wiping at his shoulder. 

“Do you remember when we were on the show, before the tour? When we had that amusement park date. I wore that bowtie, hoping you’d tell me I looked pretty. But… you didn’t,” Jinyoung sighed, tucking his hands into his chest. 

“I should have realized then it wasn’t what I thought it was. I should have realized you didn’t love me then. Don’t worry, I won’t make that mistake again,” He said before closing his eyes, moving his body until he was facing away from Jaebum, his body curled at the top of Jaebum’s bed.

 

Jinyoung watched as Jaebum began to pack up his bag, slinging the stuff into it tiredly. It was now approaching two in the morning, and they had their showcase the next day. Jaebum and Jackson as had been yelling during practice, and Jinyoung worried for their voices. They couldn’t afford for anything to go wrong. Now Jaebum was in a mood, surly and somber as he got ready to go back to the dorms, snapping at the other boys for little things, like not getting up right away, or not throwing away their trash. 

He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what he would say. 

They got packed up in silence and went home, trudging through showers in an almost robotic manner. 

Jinyoung pulled on his sweatshirt, walking into the living room after the shower. 

The rest of the boys were sitting there as if they were waiting on them. 

Jaebum’s face was still surly. 

“You guys, tomorrow’s our debut. We will officially be GOT7! We should be more excited,” Jinyoung said, sitting down on the couch in the last free spot, beside Jaebum. He’d spent a lot of the day sitting beside Jaebum, especially during the reality show, because he wanted people to think they were those type of attached mates.  

“Hyung is right,” Youngjae chimed in and Jinyoung smiled at him before looking around at the boys in the room. 

“Tonight’s the night everything changes for us, I can feel it, we’re going to do so well,” Jinyoung pepped the boys up and Jaebum nodded, grabbing Jinyoung by the neck, noticing that the flinching had substantially dialed down. 

“We should play that questions game, you know the one where you have to ask a question and then answer it…” Bambam explained poorly and Yugyeom picked up his slack, suggesting the game’s name before leaning forward. 

“We should. Showcase is tomorrow. None of us are going to fall asleep until we get in the van,” Yugyeom suggested and Jinyoung shrugged up at Jaebum who nodded tiredly. 

“Alright, can I start?,” Bambam asked and Jinyoung leaned against the arm rest, trying his best to follow the game even though he was tired and nervous for tomorrow as well. 

“Ooh, okay, okay, I’ve got one, where is the craziest place you’ve had sex,” Bambam asked and Jinyoung felt his face heat. 

“That’s disgusting,” Yugyeom groaned. 

“And illegal for the maknae line, besides, Jackson and I haven’t had sex yet,” Mark pointed out and Bambam sighed. 

“Fine, where's the craziest place you were  _ in repose _ ?” Bambam teased and Jinyoung leaned around the circle, slapping Bambam in the head. 

“Mark and I have never been in that kind of situation,” Jackson said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Sure you haven’t. I’ve got one. We were in a closet, you know, and uh- my father walked in,” Jinyoung explained and Youngjae’s face scrunched up. 

“Jaebum Hyung! I thought you were lying when you told me that, you really did it at the company?” Youngjae yelled astonishedly and Jinyoung shook his head, turning a eye on Jaebum.

“My dad walked in, remember,” Jinyoung reminded a fake gagging Youngjae and Bambam leaned forward. 

“But how undressed were you two?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung pushed him back. 

“Enough of that, I’m not fueling any of your fantasies,” Jinyoung sniffed and Bambam scoffed. 

“As if you’re even pretty enough for that,” Bambam complained, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Mark Hyung, it’s your turn,” Jinyoung said and Mark thought for a minute. 

“Alright- Uh- what were your uh- first impressions of the group?” Mark asked and Jinyoung frowned. 

What were his first impressions of the group?

“I’ll go first, I thought, wow Jackson hyung is really loud, Mark hyung is the opposite of that, why does Jinyoung hyung hate me, why does Jaebum hyung hate me, why is there an eleven year old in our band, and I feel like an asshole for being mean to Youngjae, he can sing and dance like crazy” Yugyeom let out and the group slapped him on the back repeatedly. 

“Yah, don’t be rude, we didn’t hate you,” Jaebum warned and Jinyoung looked over at Mark. 

“What about you?” 

“I thought, who is this loud kid who’s speaking to me in english and how can I make him my best friend when I met Jackson. I thought you were really cool looking Jaebum, Wow another omega, when I met Jinyoung. isn’t he the cutest, I thought about Bambam, and when I met Youngjae I thought- he’s hands down the best dongsaeng,” Mark said. 

“You skipped me!” Yugyeom pouted and Mark thought hard. 

“I thought, here’s that temper tantrum boy,” Mark slapped together to yugyeom who looked mildly offended. 

“What about you hyung, what did you think?” they badgered him and Jaebum sighed, putting his hands over his face. 

“My first thought about Jinyoung was- no I can’t, it’s embarrassing,” Jaebum said and Mark shook his head. 

“Come on, no it’s not that bad, tell us,” Jackson badgered and Jaebum groaned, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. 

“When I first met Jinyoung I thought- I thought  _ Wow, this kid is noseblind if he doesn’t smell the alpha in the room,  _ then I looked down and I uh- God this is embarrassing,” Jaebum said, his face red and Jinyoung frowned. 

What could he have thought about Jinyoung that was so embarrassing?

Jackson snickered as if he had figured out what Jaebum thought. 

“Then I looked down and I thought- I thought- Damn, that ass,” Jaebum admitted, his face red and everyone leaned over, smacking him in the back. 

“Next question, please, this is too gross!” Youngjae called, effectively changing the subject and Jinyoung snuck a glance at Jaebum who was looking everywhere but at him before focusing on where the rest of the boys were looking.

“What do you want Bambam to present as?” Yugyeom asked the group and Mark cleared his throat. 

“Hey, let’s not ask that,” Mark said and Bambam pouted.

“Why not? I want to know,” Bambam asked and Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s not a good question, that’s a lot of pressure on you. Besides, I don’t want you to feel bad if you don’t turn out one way or another,” Jinyoung said and Bambam shook his head.

“I won’t feel bad, I just want to know, come on you guys, what do you think,” Bambam invited the group to answer and Youngjae looked around the group, clearing his throat as if he were making sure he could say this without getting hit.

“I think it’d be nice if you were a beta, that way we can get really close, so I’m not the only one,” Youngjae said before pausing.

“Never mind, you’re too hyper,” Youngjae teased and Bambam pushed his shoulder. 

“That’s fine, I’ll be friends with Yugyeom then. I don’t need you,” Bambam teased back. 

“I hope you’re an omega, then you can keep nesting with us,” Mark pointed out and Jinyoung nodded. 

He had the feeling that Bambam was going to be an omega anyway. 

He was already tiny, and Jinyoung didn’t think he was going to fill out in anyway but this. 

“I want you to present as a Beta,” Yugyeom said and Bambam frowned. 

“Why not alpha?” Bambam asked and the group quieted down before erupting in laughter. 

“What’s so funny, I could be an alpha,” Bambam sniffed and everyone laughed louder. 

“I could, I’m just waiting on my growth spurt,” Bambam complained and Yugyeom leaned against Bambam’s side. 

“I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you,” He teased and Bambam jumped on him, smacking him in the shoulders, dissolving their game into a slap fest.

“Alright alright, go to bed,” Jaebum called and the boys began to unravel from each other. 

“Hyung,”  Youngjae called and Jaebum stopped his journey to the next room.

“Yes?” He asked tiredly.

“Can we all just sleep in here?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum looked up to the other boys. “Yeah, can we hyung?” Bambam begged and he looked over at Jinyoung for backup. 

“We should shouldn’t we, it feels like we should,,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, going to his room to grab blankets. 

He grabbed Jinyoung’s arm on the way, stopping him from going in his room.

“Yes hyung?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something before shaking his head and continuing on to his room.

Jinyoung just watched him go before going to his own room to grab linens.

Tomorrow was showcase, and he was looking forward to their future.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam presents as an omega.

Jinyoung stood in the waiting room, nervously going over the dance again. They’d debuted a week ago and it had been hectic as they shopped the song around different music shows and did performances. 

It was exhilarating, and they didn’t really get a chance to take a breath and just take it all in.

“Do you think we should run it all together, one more time?” Youngjae asked Jaebum who sighed, giving a slight nod. 

He could hardly resist anything Youngjae suggested. 

Youngjae was still so new to the pack, even if he had been there for seven months, and Jaebum did whatever he could to make the boy comfortable. 

“Yah, come on, let’s do one more run through,” Jaebum called and Mark and Jackson ambled over from where they were laying on the couch 

Jinyoung moved to their corner before realizing that they were missing two people. 

Where were Yugyeom and Bambam? 

Jinyoung frowned, opening the door of the waiting room to find them sitting in the hallway, Bambam straddling Yugyeom as the boy held him close. 

“What the heck do you two think you’re doing out here? Come on we’re running the song again,” Jinyoung admonished them, smacking at Yugyeom’s shoulders as he pushed them back to the waiting room. 

Bambam’s face was red and Jinyoung resisted the urge to pinch one of his ears because he was clearly embarrassed enough. 

“Where were they?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung pointed towards the hallway. 

“Goofing off as usual,” Jinyoung admonished before getting into the formation of the song, trying to shake off his nerves and wondering when this would become so second nature that he wouldn’t be afraid. 

 

Bambam came back from the bathroom as they were being ushered to the side of the stage. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked the smaller member who was already sweating despite them not having performed yet. 

“Yeah, I just had to pee, I ran all the way back,” Bambam said, fixing his mic pack. Yugyeom walked by, his hands trailing over Bambam’s back and the boy shivered deeply before looking back at Yugyeom. 

They’d been really touchy all day, and every time Jinyoung turned around, Bambam was climbing all over Yugyeom, climbing into his lap, or draping himself over his shoulders. 

They weren’t usually this touchy, but they were still touchy, so Jinyoung didn’t really bat an eye at it. 

“Alright, go, you’re on,” They were ushered into place and they got into their positions, the music intro-ing them into  _ Girls, Girls, Girls. _

 

They finished the stage in their final pose, staring down the camera and the applauding crowd before giving a bow. Bambam exited first, running off the stage as soon as he straightened his back, Yugyeom following him. 

“What are they up to?” Jaebum asked, following them off the stage with a final wave of the crowd and Jinyoung ambled after him, waving once more before wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

He stopped in his tracks however when he saw Yugyeom kneeling on the floor, his body stiff. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jinyoung called and Jaebum pushed Jinyoung behind him as he realized he was kneeling over Bambam’s prone body. 

“Yah, what did you do to him?” Jinyoung yelled over Jaebum’s shoulder, struggling to bypass the alpha. 

“I didn’t do anything, he passed out,” Yugyeom growled out, keeping others from getting too close to Bambam. 

“Yugyeom, move, let someone else get to him, to make sure he’s okay,” Jaebum said and Yugyeom shook his head, hugging Bambam’s limp body to his chest. 

“No, he smells too good, someone might try to take him from me,” Yugyeom whined and Jackson pushed out a deep sigh. 

“How long has he been smelling that good Yugyeom?” He asked and Yugyeom took another deep inhale. 

“Since last night, he smells a little funny, not as good as he smelled earlier, but still good,” Yugyeom said, taking another deep breath of Bambam in and hugging him tighter. 

“So, I think it’s safe to say he’s presenting,” Jinyoung said and Bambam’s eyes fluttered open. 

“What’s going on?” Bambam asked, pushing his body into the solid wall that must have been Yugyeom’s body against his back.

He began to tilt his head back, submitting to Yugyeom and Mark pushed past Jackson, pushing Bambam’s head down and ripping him away from Yugyeom. 

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom yelled and Mark held him close to his chest. 

“Back off Yugyeom,” Mark ground out, his eyes scanning the area and Yugyeom got up, his body looming over Mark’s. 

Jackson grabbed Mark’s shoulder softly, about to pull him back, away from Yugyeom, but Mark bucked him off.

“You’re the alpha, you have to act responsible, look at him,” Mark berated him, and Yugyeom’s eyes went to Bambam who was struggling weakly in Mark’s arms. 

He made grabby handed motions at Yugyeom. Yugyeom reached out to soothe the omega.

“Enough, come on, let’s go,” Jaebum said, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm and dragging him away from them, Jackson following with Youngjae in tow.

Jinyoung looped his hand under Bambam’s arm to help him stand, taking some of the weight off of Mark’s body. 

Bambam pitched himself forward, vomiting on the hallway floor. 

“Sorry, sorry,” He whimpered, heaving again and Jinyoung and Mark nearly picked him up to carry him to the car. 

 

By the time the car arrived at the dorm, Bambam was drenched in sweat and nearly doubled over in pain. 

They’d had to stop three times so that he could throw up. 

“Come on, we’re going to get you in a nice shower, and then we’re going to nest, alright?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam nodded feebly, nearly tripping over his feet. 

“My head hurts,” Bambam whimpered and Jinyoung cooed, wiping his sweat soaked hair out of his face. 

“I know, I know,” He whispered, letting them into the door and leading him to the bathroom. 

Jinyoung turned on the shower while Mark went to gather blankets and pillows. 

He helped Bambam strip from his stage costume before helping the boy stand under the spray of the water, washing away all of Yugyeom’s alpha pheromones, there was no way that wasn’t doing anything but hurting Bambam at the moment. 

When they were finished, Jinyoung pulled Bambam into his room, throwing some clothes to Bambam to get him dressed in a nice scent, a neutral scent, the scent of another omega. 

Bambam climbed onto the bed, pulling the extra blankets onto himself. Mark had already begun to light the scent neutralizing candles.

“Everything hurts,” Bambam whispered and Jinyoung shushed him. 

“I know, I know,” He whispered, running his hands through his hair. 

Bambam covered his ears and Jinyoung tried to pry his hands away. 

“They’re so loud hyung,” Bambam whimpered and Jinyoung frowned before hearing the sound of shoes being kicked off. 

He must have heard them entering the passcode. 

“I know, I’ll tell them to be quiet,” Jinyoung said and Bambam groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. 

“Bammie?” Yugyeom heard and Bambam groaned low in his stomach, his back arching as he drew his knees under himself. 

“Bambam, I’m sorry, are you feeling okay?” Yugyeom asked and Bambam clawed at his face, his fingers curling over his nose to block the scent. 

“Yugyeom, back up, you’re overwhelming him with your scent,” Mark called and Jinyoung could hear the reluctance in his footsteps. 

“I just- I’m sorry Bam. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to do that,” Yugyeom called and Jinyoung sucked his teeth. 

“Yugyeom! Back up, You’re only making it worse,” Jinyoung called and he heard the young alpha make a hurt noise in the back of his throat before moving away from the door. 

“Who tells JYP?” Mark asked him and Jinyoung sighed, wishing he didn’t have to deal with this.

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes, wiping at his face before looking over at Mark. He was wiping Bambam’s face who was sleeping still.

“Did I fall asleep?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I’ve got him,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Has he been sleeping this whole time?” Jinyoung asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah, he finally fell asleep. I wouldn’t go out there, you smell like Bambam, you’re probably going to tip off Yugyeom,” Mark said and Jinyoung sighed, his stomach rumbling. 

“I’ll get Jaebum hyung to protect me,” Jinyoung said offhandedly and Mark scoffed. 

“Is that so?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shrugged.

“That’s his role, isn’t it? He is my big strong Alpha.” Jinyoung asked and Mark laughed softly. 

“Since when have you ever cared about roles, especially his role?” he asked and Jinyoung sniffed. 

“I care, if I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be here,” He said and Mark nodded.

“Sure, before you try convincing someone else, why don’t you take the sarcasm out of your voice.”

Jinyoung got up, giving Mark a look before opening the door, turning to Jaebum’s room. 

Jinyoung opened Jaebum’s door, turning on the light before realizing that only Youngjae was in there. 

“Where’s hyung?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae rubbed at his eyes, looking over at the clock. 

“He left with Yugyeom. How’s Bambam?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“He’s sleeping now,” Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded. 

“Is it always that bad? He was pretty sick,” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung shrugged.

His own presenting was painful enough because he didn’t have anyone to help him through. He’d been quarantined by his father for his own presenting, with his mother bringing him something to eat twice a day. 

He’d taken the full four days, fever burning through his body as he sweated it out with his stuffed animals, the only ‘pack’ that he’d had during that time. It was hell.

“Maybe,” Jinyoung said before stretching. 

Youngjae covered his nose. 

“You’re covered in Bambam’s scent, You should change,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jinyoung said before walking out of the room. 

Jinyoung walked into the kitchen, opening the microwave to see some noodles with black bean sauce. 

He warmed the portion before filling up a glass with warm water and taking it back to his room. 

Mark reclined against the wall, his eyes closed. 

“Hyung and Yugyeom left, but I think Jackson left some noodles in the microwave,” Jinyoung said, handing Mark the plate to share with him. 

“How are you so good at this?” Jinyoung asked around a bite of noodles and Mark shrugged. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice, I watched my parents help my sisters, and then they helped me. I wasn’t there for my brother because I was here.”

Jinyoung nodded. 

“How long was yours?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shrugged. 

“Two days, what about you?” He asked and bit his lip. 

“Mine was four days,” Jinyoung said and Mark frowned. 

“Why was it so long?” 

“I did it on my own.” Jinyoung bit his lip before turning his head. 

Bambam stirred in his sleep and Jinyoung grabbed the cup, getting ready to give Bambam some water. 

Hopefully he’d keep it down this time. 

“We’ll have to get Jackson to bring us some Juk,” Mark suggested once Bambam rolled over onto his side, his cheeks still red, his eyes lidded. 

 

Jinyoung sat up in bed, the persistent heat gone. 

They’d been basically locked in the room for two days, Bambam alternating between sleeping and nesting. He’d wrap himself up in the blankets and their arms despite the heat, letting the boys pet over and comfort him.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how they’d done it, how they managed to have two days off in the middle of their debut, but he was thankful no one had come knocking on the door, demanding they perform as six. 

“Bambam,” Jinyoung shook the sleeping boy awake and he opened his eyes, blinking up at Jinyoung. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jinyoung asked and the boy rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Tired, and sore, but not so hot anymore,” Bambam groaned, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Did I grow any?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Sorry, you’re still a shorty.” Jinyoung pet Bambam on the head and Bambam swatted him away with a yawn before smelling himself. 

“God, I smell like scorched candy,” Bambam complained and Jinyoung nodded. 

The boy’s scent was sweet, smelling like candy: vanilla, and cinnamon with a warm sugar undertone. It was a scent that was just as cute as he was.

“Go shower,” He said and the boy hopped off of the bed, going to Jinyoung’s bathroom. 

Jinyoung pulled out his own clothes, hopping into the dorm shower that was closer to the rest of the boy’s rooms.  He smelled like Bambam and stale sweat and everything else but himself. Hopefully a shower would help him separate his scent a little.

 

Jinyoung exited the bathroom, expecting Bambam to be in the kitchen, scarfing something down. Instead, the boy was stood just inside Jinyoung’s door, his hand bracing on the doorknob. 

“Bam?” Jinyoung questioned softly. Bambam shook his head, refusing to come to Jinyoung. He was staring past Jinyoung, his eyes focused on the young alpha in front of him. Yugyeom took a step forward, pulling the smaller boy into his arms and hugging him tight.

“I’m sorry,” Bambam whispered and Yugyeom held him tight. 

“You saw what I went through, why would you do that to yourself?” Yugyeom asked and Bambam shrugged. 

“I just- I was scared, I didn’t want it to get as bad as you did, I just thought if I ignored it, it wouldn’t be so bad, I didn’t want everyone to worry,” Bambam whispered and Yugyeom squeezed him tighter.

“You scared me so much,” He whispered into the side of Bambam’s head. Yugyeom took a deep breath, inhaling Bambam’s scent.

They seemed to get even closer, their hands gripping each other tight.

Jaebum walked into the small space, clearing his throat.

Bambam took a step back and Yugyeom blushed. 

“Sorry,” They both rushed out, and Bambam’s stomach growled. 

“You should go get something to eat. There should be some Juk in there for you, maybe tonight we’ll try some Samgyetang if you can hold it down,” Jaebum said and Bambam nodded, looking down at his feet. 

“Yes hyung,” Bambam said and Jaebum cupped Bambam’s head. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked and Bambam nodded before taking a step back. 

“I’ll go get something to eat. You coming gyeomy?” Bambam asked and Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom’s arm. 

“Remember what I said,” Jaebum said to him under his breath and Yugyeom nodded. 

“I will hyung,” He whispered and he nodded Yugyeom along. 

“We’ve got to figure something about that,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

It wouldn’t be proper for them to have the same room, and they’d have to do something about it. 

“Have you talked to my father?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“Sort of,” He said and Jinyoung turned on him.

“What do you mean sort of?” He asked and Jaebum shrugged. 

“I told the manager, but I couldn’t get down to the company to say anything to him,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“You know what that means right?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“We’re going to have to tell him. I’m not looking forward to that,” Jinyoung said, shuddering and Jaebum reached his arm out to Jinyoung to comfort him. Mark and Jackson’s door opened, causing Jaebum to drop his hand as they took his attention.

Mark was wearing one of Jackson’s shirts, Jackson wrapped around his back as the walked in, his head buried in Mark’s neck as he sniffed him.

“When did you leave?” Jinyoung asked and Mark looked across the living room to the clock. 

“Three hours ago, Jackson and I had some things to get settled,” Mark said with a flush and Jinyoung scrunched up his nose. 

“Not that, we just- we wanted to scent,” Mark said and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“Yeah, sure, come on, I’m starving,” Jinyoung said, grabbing Mark’s arm and dragging him into the kitchen, the Alpha’s following after them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung finds out what happened to Wonpil

Jinyoung walked into the company, Jaebum by his side. 

The rest of the boys were home, Mark and Jackson keeping watch over Bambam and Yugyeom. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, his fingers clenching into a fist over and over again uselessly. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, grabbing Jinyoung’s neck and he froze, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Sorry, I’m fine, I am, I promise,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum pulled Jinyoung into his side, awkwardly hugging him. Jinyoung accepted the hug, taking a deep breath as he centered himself in the Alpha’s scent before pulling away. 

Jaebum put his hand on the door, knocking sharply. 

“Come in,” Jinyoung’s father called and Jaebum opened the door, walking ahead of Jinyoung.  

“Ahh, Jaebum-ssi, Jinyoung, what are you doing here?” JYP greeted them and Jaebum bowed, his hand moving to Jinyoung’s lower back. 

“We wanted to tell you the news in person, about why the team has been missing,” Jaebum said and JYP put down his pen. 

“Go ahead,” He motioned and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“Bambam, our last unpresented member, presented while at M countdown,” Jaebum said and JYP nodded.

“I see, why didn’t you continue your schedules as six?” He asked and Jaebum opened his mouth.

“We-” Jaebum started.

“Jinyoung,” JYP addressed him and Jinyoung looked down at his feet.

“He presented as an omega, and it would have been unsafe to leave him alone,” Jinyoung said. 

JYP came around the desk, walking up to Jinyoung.

“What an improvement from JJ project, he’ll learn his place yet,” JYP said and Jinyoung closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Your manager told me of your decision to skip schedules while you dealt with your  _ omega _ , but next time you feel you need to make these decisions, talk to me first,” JYP said and Jaebum swallowed. 

“With all due respect sir, they are still my pack. Next time I will let you know that we are missing a schedule,” Jaebum said and JYP laughed, leaning back on against his desk. 

“Of course Jaebum-ssi. That is your right as pack alpha,” JYP said, the seriousness of the moment dropped for a more jovial attitude. 

“Of course, let’s not forget who gave you your position, don’t take that for granted,” JYP said before gesturing for them to leave.

 

Jinyoung walked around the company, taking a break from the intensity that was his father’s whole situation. He’d told Jaebum that he was going to go find and nest with Wonpil, and that was his plan. 

He needed to get away from alphas for a while, and he needed to figure out what he was going to do with Yugyeom and Bambam. He had hit a mental brick wall when it came to what the solution was going to be and he needed a break, something to cleanse his mental palette, he felt like he always did his best thinking when there was something to distract him.

He heard sniffles and he stopped at the door they were coming from, pressing his nose against the wood. 

What he wouldn’t give to have his nose be better than it was now. 

The scent behind the door was sharp and metallic, a sickly smell that was almost masked by the sea salt scent of sadness and the wet earthiness of distress. 

Jinyoung tugged on the door, thankful that Wonpil hadn’t had the thought to lock the door. It opened easily and Jinyoung entered the room, not bothering to move. 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung whispered, closing the door behind him, walking to the man cautiously. He wasn’t sure what he was going to see, what could possibly make Wonpil this upset that he wouldn’t lock the door, that he wouldn’t move when someone entered the room. 

“Leave me alone,” Wonpil whimpered, his face buried in the cushions and Jinyoung came to sit in front of him, reaching out to tentatively touch him. 

Wonpil flinched away from the contact and Jinyoung pulled away instead, tucking his hands between his knees as he sat on the floor. 

“Hyung you- you smell different, you smell like you used to,” Jinyoung whispered and Wonpil broke down even harder.  

“Hyung, you’re scaring me, please tell me what happened, do I need to get your members?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil shook his head miserably, turning to look at Jinyoung. His eyes were red and swollen from tears.

“I- Your father took me off the scent blockers and producers,” Wonpil whimpered and Jinyoung frowned.

“Why?” He asked and Wonpil took a deep breath to stop a sob. 

“Because they were making me sick, badly sick,” Wonpil answered and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

He reached out, carding through Wonpil’s hair while shushing him. 

“It’ll be okay, We’ll just find you another blocker, it'll all work out in the end,” Jinyoung suggested and Wonpil shook his head, his tears restarting. 

“You don’t understand Jinyoung. That was it, there is nothing else I can do. I’m officially allergic to that stuff, it’s going to kill me, but this, this feels so much worse,” Wonpil whimpered and Jinyoung scooted closer. 

“What feels worse?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil sighed. 

“I- it’s all over for me. I don’t get a mate. No one is going to love me now. Not with my scent the way it is. I’m no longer a suitable mate, and- and the one thing I was made to do, I can’t even do,” He whimpered and Jinyoung got up, sitting on the couch where Wonpil was laying, pulling the boy up until he was sitting, and supporting his weight with Jinyoung’s.

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil looked down at his feet. 

“I don’t want to say it. It’s not fair that you have Jaebum hyung, now you get to rub it in my face that you have the better mating experience because I will never find a mate willing to take my scent.”

“Being mated isn’t all it’s cracked up to be Wonpil, it’s not-”

“That’s easy for you to say Jinyoung, everything is handed to you. You don’t understand what it feels like to not be able to be loved. I haven’t- I haven’t even seen my members yet. They don’t know what I smell like, they’re- and Sungjin hyung, he already hates me now, he’s going to-,” Wonpil leaned over, retching as he covered his ears. 

“He was right, he was right,” Wonpil chanted over and over again and Jinyoung reached out, trying to pry his hands from his ears. 

“Hyung, who was right? What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil laughed hollowly.

“As if you don’t know. Everyone in the company knows. It’s why you avoided me when you first started coming to the company, it’s why I smell like this,” Wonpil whispered and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I don’t- I thought you were just born like that. I don’t know what happened.” Jinyoung whispered insecurely and Wonpil shook his head. 

“I wish- I wish I were born like this, then it wouldn’t hurt so much. Then I’d feel like it wasn’t all my fault, I would have been prepared if that were the case. Jinyoung- when I-” Wonpil paused, taking a deep breath.

“My mother sent me to a family friend's house for a summer. he was supposed to watch over me, while my mother worked hard to get money because I wanted to become an idol, but we couldn’t afford it. While I was presenting, he came in- he wouldn’t stop messing with me. He wouldn’t  _ stop _ . He told me that this is what I was for, that this was what was expected of me. I told him it hurt, because it did, it hurt so bad, but he wouldn’t- he told me that it didn’t matter if it hurt, because I was made for it, that I shouldn’t complain that it wouldn’t fit, because either way it was going in me,” He whimpered, gripping his hair. 

“He ruined me, he ruined my scent. Because of him, I will never- I will never have another. He will always be the alpha that took my body. I will never be loved because of him,” Wonpil collapsed back into sobs and Jinyoung gripped him tightly. 

“I can’t face my group, I can’t face my alpha like this, I can’t- I can’t do it. They were supposed to think I was pure, that I was a good omega. But I’m ruined, They’re going to know that I’m not good,” Wonpil sobbed and Jinyoung wiped his face. 

“You’re not- you’re not ruined, and your pack won’t care. They won’t care that this happened. It’s not your fault,” Jinyoung said and Wonpil shook his head.

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung startled, his hands falling away from Wonpil as the knocks persisted. 

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum called through the door and Jinyoung looked over at Wonpil.

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine,” Wonpil whispered and Jinyoung opened his mouth to object. Wonpil shook his head at the boy, pulling the blanket over his head. 

Jinyoung got up, opening the door to find Jaebum. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked, his hand coming down around Jinyoung’s waist and Jinyoung nodded looking over at Wonpil.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Jaebum admonished and Jinyoung nodded, wondering what this must have looked like to Wonpil, wondering what kind of alpha Jaebum came off as to Wonpil, who had no one. 

“Wonpil, do you want me to accompany you to the dorm?” Jaebum asked a Wonpil sat up, wiping his eyes. 

“No thank you hyung, I’ll be calling Sungjin to come get me,” Wonpil said and Jaebum nodded before taking Jinyoung from the room. 

“They can’t sleep together, not without some ground rules, we’ve got to talk to them,” Jinyoung spat out and Jaebum nodded, hoping to find a solution by the time they got home.

 

Jinyoung walked into the dorm, Jaebum right behind him as he sought out the two maknae. He wasn’t sure of what to do, they still hadn’t found a solution that would work. 

He had hoped that something would come to them, that there would be some way to do it so that the boys wouldn’t be together. 

Jinyoung didn’t have too much against the two of them-- he just thought they were too young for that, and what were the odds that nearly every one of them find a mate without the need to be matched but him?

He just didn’t want anything to happen to Bambam, not with the impulsivity that comes with a young alpha and an eager to please omega. Bambam would do anything for Yugyeom, Jinyoung had seen it time and time again, especially when Yugyeom was being mean to him. Now that they were closer, Jinyoung knew it would be worse, and the addition of hormones and scents flooding their systems, there was no way they wouldn’t get into some trouble.

Jinyoung walked into Yugyeom and Bambam’s room, refusing to knock. 

They were laying in bed together, Yugyeom wrapped around Bambam’s body, their eyes closed as they slept. 

Yugyeom’s nose twitched in his sleep and he unconsciously pulled Bambam closer before his eyes popped opened.

He put some distance between the two of them quickly, his hands already tucked into his side and Bambam grunted, annoyed, as he rolled over slowly coming to his senses.

His face turned red as he recognized Jinyoung and Jaebum standing above him. He grabbed for the blanket, trying to cover himself with it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaebum asked and Bambam’s face burned. 

“It’s not what it looks like, we were just sleeping,” Yugyeom defended, his arms stiff by his side as he tried not to reach out to comfort Bambam. 

Bambam’s scent was still prominent, being produced in fluctuating quantities. 

It was like that when someone first presented, their scent so bright, trying to regulate itself until the body could become accustomed to it until everything smelled like the new scent and not the warm wool of before. 

Jinyoung put his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, to try to calm him down before taking a deep breath. 

“We’ve come to a decision-”

“Please don’t split us up,” Bambam spat out, pulling the blanket over his body even tighter, as he needed it to feel safe. 

“Why not?” Jaebum asked and Bambam swallowed. 

“Hyung, please, I just- You can’t split us up. We’re best friends,” Bambam complained and Jaebum nodded. 

“You were, now you’ve both presented, as alpha and Omega no less, it’s not proper,” He tried to explain and Bambam shook his head. 

“We didn’t choose to present this way. I didn’t mean to be an omega any more than he meant to be an alpha. The only thing we chose was each other, please don’t,” Bambam whispered and Jaebum pressed his lips together in a disapproving line. 

“Did you put him up to this, Punk?” Jaebum asked Yugyeom and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“No- we talked about it, about what we would do when you would come to separate us. I thought it was for the best that we split up. You’re right hyung, I’m new. I don’t have the best control-  but I wouldn’t hurt him.” 

“That’s what you say, but talk is cheap, and I don’t trust you around _my_ omega,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung put his hand on Jaebum’s arm to stop him.

“We’re not going to split you up,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum turned on him. 

“What?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“We can’t split them up. splitting them up is only going to make it worse. they’ll sneak around, and that’ll be worse. We’re fighting the inevitable here. They were friends before they presented,” Jinyoung said. 

Wonpil’s story was stuck in his head, and he couldn’t stop imagining it was Bambam instead. But he had to trust Yugyeom. He had to trust his pack. 

“We’ll let you stay, but-” Jinyoung paused as the boys cheered. Jaebum’s chin was jutted out in that way it got when he was angry. 

“But there are ground rules, the doors stay open, at all times until Bambam’s scent is stable enough. You two can’t share a bed, and all clothes must be on at all times.” Jaebum cut in and Jinyoung let him speak, surprised he didn’t dole out some embarrassing rules like body cavity searches and random decency checks in the middle of the night. 

“Yes hyung, thank you hyung,” Bambam said, bowing to them before nearly pouncing on Yugyeom. 

“We’re going to have a talk, about what it means to be an omega,” Jinyoung cautioned Bambam, feeling lacking. He should have had this talk with Bambam, should have told him the rules and etiquette of being like them. There were things expected of them that Bambam had to learn, like how he couldn’t hang all over people anymore, he had to be cautious about that, because people weren’t always good, and they wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of his biology. 

“Yes hyung,” Bambam said, slightly more serious and they walked out of their room, making sure to leave the room door open. 

"Hyung," Jinyoung called after Jaebum, who turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry I overstepped. I know it's not proper for an omega to get involved when an Alpha's talking, I just- Did I do wrong?" Jinyoung asked. Jaebum ran his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath.

"Do you think he'll hurt Bambam?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

"Then I trust your judgment," Jaebum whispered before heading back to his room.

Jinyoung hoped he'd made the right decision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung gives Bambam the talk and sees Hyunwoo again.

“Bambam, come here,” Jinyoung called to the omega who was currently sitting in Yugyeom's lap as they played a video game against Youngjae.

“In a minute Hyung,” Bambam said and Jaebum cleared his throat.

“Don’t make him ask again,” Jaebum intoned from the kitchen, his voice gravelly. Bambam sighed, putting the controller down and following Jinyoung to his room. 

Mark was standing in the corner, his hands moving apathetically over Jinyoung’s books.

Bambam sat down on the bed, biting his lip.

“Yugyeom and I weren't doing anything,” Bambam complained and Jinyoung nodded.

“I know,” Jinyoung said and Bambam frowned. 

“Am I in trouble?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You’re not in trouble,” Jinyoung said. 

“Then why am I in here,” Bambam asked and Jinyoung looked back at Mark. 

“Because Jinyoung thinks it’s necessary to have a talk with you,” Mark said and Jinyoung sighed. 

Mark didn’t think the talk was as necessary, or rather, what Jinyoung was going to tell him was necessary. Mark’s family wasn’t as keen on imposing the rules on Mark and his siblings like Jinyoung’s was. Mark didn’t want Bambam to get hurt either, but he didn’t believe that everything fell on an Omega’s shoulder. Mark thought they shouldn’t have to be the one who curbed their lives for an alpha. Jinyoung had been raised as an alpha, and so he had seen it from the other side, and once he presented, his father had made sure he knew the rules, made sure that he followed them well because he didn’t want his omega to disgrace him in public. 

“Oh,  _ the talk, _ okay, lay it on me,” Bambam said, folding his arms in his lap.

“You’ve presented as an omega, and with that comes a lot of rules, rules I’m sure you may be at least a little familiar with. Do you have the intent to mate with Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shrugged, his face turning red. 

“I”ll take that as a yes, alright then I see why you’re behaving in the way you are, it doesn’t matter to you. But you have to think of your image. You can’t just sit on any alpha’s lap, it isn’t right. You should refrain from being alone with other alphas, and if you can, bring someone in your pack with you, especially if you’re going somewhere where a lot of alphas are present. You aren’t supposed to interrupt an alpha, and if there are alphas speaking about you, definitely don’t interrupt. Don’t speak about sexual things in front of someone who you’re not mating with, or nesting with. Don’t wear revealing clothes, and make obscene gestures. Defer to the alpha in the room and don’t touch alphas that you aren’t familiar with, especially if they aren’t pack,” Jinyoung spouted and Bambam snorted. 

“Those rules are archaic, and you don’t even follow half of them,” Bambam pointed out and Jinyoung clenched his teeth. 

“That’s because there is a difference between me and you. You are not mated, I am. I was punished for not following the rules, and I don’t want the same to happen to you. Besides, with you not belonging to someone, and you being younger-- someone could take advantage of you, or spread rumors, and that’s not good. You don’t want anyone saying you’re a whore, or an easy omega. You have to pay attention to that,” Jinyoung warned and Bambam rolled his eyes. 

“Now that you’ve said all that, if I promise that I’ll watch my image, can you loosen the leash that you have on me and Yugyeom?” Bambam begged and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’ll talk to Jaebum about it,” Jinyoung said before motioning for Bambam to leave the room.

He hoped Bambam would take to heart what he said, but he honestly doubted that he would. He just wanted to keep the young omega out of trouble.

 

“Look what they’ve done to me!” Jackson complained for the fortieth time that day and Mark shoved a hat in his hands. 

“Just cover your fucking head,” Mark said and Jackson leaned on the boy, whining into his ear in a way that maybe only Mark could take. 

They had dropped their third music video, and it had been nearly a year since their debut. The pack was starting to come together into a more cohesive unit, even though Jinyoung and Jaebum still slept apart. 

There were murmurs amongst their fans about Jinyoung and Jaebum’s behavior, but they played it off. Fans had begun to wonder why they didn’t kiss in public, why they didn’t have a show like Jackson and Mark, even though technically Mark and Jackson weren’t even a mated couple. 

Jinyoung knew that they were cracking at the seams in that way, that people would start to not believe, but what could he do about it? He couldn’t just kiss Jaebum. 

“We’ve got a schedule today, can we hurry?” Jaebum called and Mark pulled away from Jackson, straightening the neck of his shirt from their rough housing. 

Yugyeom and Bambam untangled from the heap on the floor they’d made with Youngjae, the youngest boys going into their own little world as Bambam tried to teach them how to nest. They were backstage at a music show, having finished their filming, and just waiting for all of the members to get up so they could leave. 

Jinyoung knew what this meeting was going to be, he’d been told by his father that morning. 

NO.MERCY, a survival show hosted by Starship called and requested that GOT7 appeared and talked with a member that had come from their group. 

Hyunwoo.

His father had used it to rub in their faces, that was obvious to Jinyoung. His father was showing them what happened when you didn't follow his rules. Officially, especially to the rest of the band, his father made them do it because they wanted to present a friendly side, want to show that JYP and his company was friendly, even if you left. 

Jinyoung wasn't fooled thought, JYPE wasn’t friendly even while you were there. 

They walked into the parking garage and the familiar scent of dark amber and mahogany filled his lungs. Jinyoung couldn’t help himself, launching himself into the strong arms of Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo hugged him briefly before pulling away, moving on to hugging Mark. Jinyoung stayed beside him, his hands petting Hyunwoo’s skin, trying to get Hyunwoo’s attention. 

Instead the man moved on, commenting on Yugyeom. 

“You grew, how are you getting so big?” Hyunwoo asked the boy and Yugyeom blushed, shaking his head. 

“No, not really hyung.”

“And you presented, you’re an alpha,” He said before inhaling. 

“Bambam, you’re an omega,” Hyunwoo commented and he nodded, moving forward to hug Hyunwoo awkwardly. Jaebum broke in between them, giving Hyunwoo a hug as well and Jinyoung watched as Jaebum pasted a happy smile on his face when he was anything but. 

His acting was getting better and better. 

“Come on hyung, we’ve got a lot to talk about, we should go out, I’ll pay,” Jaebum boasted, it was an obvious move to show just who was the better alpha, and the four of them-- Jinyoung and Jaebum, the packs’ leaders, Hyunwoo of course, and Mark, because it wouldn’t be right for an omega to go out by himself with two alphas-- made their way to a small restaurant to catch up in front of several cameras and pretend that none of them knew the real reason why Hyunwoo wasn’t a part of JYP anymore. 

Mark sat beside Jaebum because it was unacceptable for an unmated omega to sit next to a foreign alpha, and Jinyoung sat next to Hyunwoo, seeing as everyone in the country knew he belonged to Jaebum already, Hyunwoo wasn’t a risk.

At least, he wasn’t supposed to be one.

“What was the most shocking part of me leaving,” Hyunwoo asked as if he’d memorized it from a script, which he wouldn’t be surprised if he had. 

They had to maintain a certain mood, it had to be about Hyunwoo’s revival, about his regret and how he was going to come back stronger than ever. 

They were all just tools in that way.

“The most shocking part was the choreographer coming and telling us that his star pupil was no longer with us, that you had left so suddenly,” Jaebum answered, even though he knew when Hyunwoo left, no one had to tell him, had to tell them, because Jaebum knew the true story. 

“You know hyung, I cried when you left, I cried in the stairwell,” Jinyoung announced and Hyunwoo gave him a glance over before looking down at his plate. Jinyoung actually cried in his room, but he couldn’t say that on television.

“Oh, really,” He said, his voice almost bored and Jinyoung let the conversation die out.

They wrapped up the scene and Jinyoung got out of the seat, trying in vain to get Hyunwoo’s attention, but going unnoticed yet again. 

They parted ways and Jinyoung sighed, his last attempt at getting Hyunwoo’s attention resulting in an awkward too short half hug and hand hold. He spared one last glance at Hyunwoo before turning away, walking hand in hand with Jaebum as they got farther away from him.

“Jinyoung-” Mark started and Jinyoung shook his head, not sure he could talk about it, and definitely not in public. 

He was still too vulnerable and he would distress himself and Mark if he didn’t contain it. 

 

“Hey, what was that? You were supposed to be mine, but you couldn’t stop touching  _ him _ ,” Jaebum asked, slamming him into the wall and Jinyoung began to melt in his arms, his eyes fluttering with the heavy tears. 

“He- He didn’t want me, Hyung, my dad was right,” Jinyoung whimpered, his hands withdrawing to his chest and Jaebum frowned. 

“What, hey, look at me, what are you talking about?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung collapsed against him, letting out an ugly sob.

“Hyunwoo- he didn’t love me. He was just using me- I just- my father was right” Jinyoung cried hard and Jaebum held him close to his chest, running his fingers through his hair that was still sticky with gel. it made it stick up every which way, but it didn’t matter, they were just in the dorm. 

“Why don’t people want me? What did I do wrong?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shushed him. 

“That’s not-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung looked up at him, his eyes filled to the brim with crystalline tears. 

“Don’t- Don’t say it please Jaebum. Don’t tell me you want me- it’ll only make things worse. I’d rather you say nothing than lie to me,” Jinyoung begged and Jaebum snapped his teeth together before gathering Jinyoung close to his chest, lifting the crying omega up and carrying him into his room. 

He put Jinyoung onto his bed, taking Jinyoung’s socks and jeans off before removing his shirt. Jinyoung watched, his face confused as Jaebum pulled away from him, moving to lock the door and retrieve clothes from the closet. 

He helped Jinyoung into the clothing before removing his own clothes, changing into something more leisurely. Jaebum climbed onto the bed with Jinyoung, pulling the crying omega into his arms.

Instead of saying anything, he trailed his nose over Jinyoung’s jawline, collecting Jinyoung’s tears on the tip of his nose. He moved his nose back and forth over Jinyoung’s jaw until he landed on his pulse point. His hands traveled down Jinyoung’s body, tangling their feet together as his hands trailed up the shirt that he’d given Jinyoung, pressing his fingertips into his hips in an effort to rub his scent into Jinyoung’s skin.

Jinyoung was at a loss for words, and Jaebum didn’t make an effort to say anything, instead focusing on scenting Jinyoung until he was no longer sobbing, until he was laying under him, pliant and warm.

“Forget Hyunwoo, only focus on me now,” Jaebum whispered under his breath and Jinyoung couldn’t find it in his heart to answer.

He could only lay there, his own hands pressing into Jaebum’s skin, submitting to the alpha in an effort to make the pain in his heart go away, making himself smell like he belonged to Jaebum. 

They fell asleep like that, pressed into each other's sides, and trying to erase Hyunwoo from their minds.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung wakes up in Jaebum's arms.

Jinyoung sighed, feeling warm in the arms that were holding him. He didn’t feel like waking up, but snuggling closer to the body, the scent of that person taking up his senses.

The person’s body behind him was rigid, their hands holding Jinyoung close to them.

The hips behind him pushed into his lightly and he pushed back automatically.

Someone cleared their throat and Jinyoung cracked an eye opened, looking up at the intruder. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung pulled the blanket up to his chin, pushing at Jaebum. 

He groaned, tightening his hold on Jinyoung. 

“Wake up,” Jinyoung hissed, slapping the boy’s shoulders. 

“How long have you been there?” Jinyoung asked as he sat up and Youngjae sighed. 

“Half the night, the couch was rough on my back, and I couldn’t bring myself to sleep in your bed, hyung would have probably snapped my neck. I know that you two never get to… you know, but I kinda need to sleep too and I really don’t think I could sleep through you two, you know, having sex” Youngjae said, his neck turning red and Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair. 

“I didn’t mean to- we’re not going-” Jinyoung started and Youngjae scoffed.

“I’d say that hyung’s dick says otherwise,” Youngjae pointed out and Jinyoung slapped Jaebum’s side again impatiently, waking him up. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, turning to bury his face in Jinyoung’s side before stiffening. 

“Youngjae?” Jaebum asked, not moving from Jinyoung’s side.

“Hi hyung,” Youngjae said brightly and Jaebum sighed, dropping his head to the bed before taking a deep breath. 

“I should go shower,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum sighed, letting Jinyoung go. Jinyong got out of the bed, pulling at his shirt as he made his way out of the room.

He ran into Mark as he made his way to his room and Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“Walk of shame?” Mark asked and Jinyoung slapped at the omega’s chest.

“Oh shut up,” Jinyoung said pushing past him to make his way into this room. 

He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants before heading to the shower, turning on the water. He stepped into the spray, his heart beating fast as he thought about waking up in Jaebum’s arms. He’d never done that before. The last time he woke up in someone’s arms was Hyunwoo- he wasn’t thinking about Hyunwoo anymore. 

Hyunwoo didn’t want him, and it didn’t matter, because it’d been over a year since Hyunwoo left, and it shouldn’t hurt, because Hyunwoo meant nothing to him, because he meant nothing to Hyunwoo. 

Jinyoung shook his head to get rid of the thought before raising his arm to sniff himself. The water was washing away Jaebum’s scent, but not completely, he’d probably smell like Jaebum for at least a couple of days.

If they had sex, He’d smell like him for weeks.

There was a knock on the door and he pulled the shower curtain back. 

“Come in,” he called, grabbing his cloth to start washing himself, because there were six other people living in the dorm, and there was no doubt that he would be interrupted by a member asking for the shower, or the toilet soon anyway. 

He might as well hurry. 

The door opened and Jaebum stepped into the room. 

Jinyoung tugged the curtain closed slightly. 

“Was someone else using the other bathroom?” Jinyoung asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing. 

He’d seen some of the other members naked before- mainly Bambam and Yugyeom because the two of them had a nudist streak and before they presented had the nerve to strip and run through the dorm often, and they often took showers together, and forgot to grab towels, soap, shampoo, etc, so Jinyoung was used to having to walk in to bring them things. 

He’d seen flashes of Mark and Youngjae’s skin, but not so often, but he’d never seen the Alphas-- Jaebum in particular, naked. 

That was a weird thought, that he’d never seen his mate naked. 

Jinyoung’s face lit up at the thought that Jaebum had seen him naked. 

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung stuck his head under the spray to cool off his cheeks, and hopefully not feel so embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry about this morning, I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s fine hyung, really don’t mention it ever again,” Jinyoung said, his face red and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“It’s just-”

“Please, I get it, it was morning, and we’d been scenting the night before. We're men, some things wake up before we do. We’ll just have to scent more often, so you get used to the smell, it’s not a big deal, can you hand me my towel?” Jinyoung asked, sticking his hand out of the shower curtain and turning off the water. 

Jaebum scrambled to give him a towel and Jinyoung snatched from him, wrapping it around his waist. 

He wrapped it around his body before pushing open the curtain, stepping out onto the slick linoleum. His foot slipped from under him and he slid forward, Jaebum wrapping his arms around his waist to keep them upright. 

The door opened and Jinyoung turned his head to look at the intruder. 

“Ew, gross, in here too?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum picked up one of Jinyoung's bathroom trinkets, tossing it at the beta. 

“You could have scented the air first before you walked in,” Jaebum admonished and Youngjae groaned.

“Why me! All I wanted to do was pee!” He whined, walking out of the room and Jinyoung pushed away from Jaebum. 

“We should get ready to go,” Jinyoung said before walking past him, going through his drawer, just to get some distance from Jaebum. 

Jaebum got the hint, walking out of the room and Jinyoung got dressed for the day, hesitant to go to the kitchen where everyone else was. 

“How could you scar Youngjae like that?” Jackson accused as he walked into the kitchen and he smacked the older alpha aside the head. 

“Shut up and get ready to go,” He mumbled, wondering if his cheeks would stop being stained red. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” Mark asked as they sat backstage at a music show. 

They’d gone on already, and were waiting to go home. 

It seemed like it’d be another hour before they could leave. 

“Yeah, what’s going on?” He asked and mark cleared his throat, nodding Jinyoung to an empty corner of the room. 

“I really want to nest,” Mark spoke anxiously and Jinyoung frowned, pushing his hand up through Mark’s blue hair. It was spiked up away from his forehead, giving him a tough appearance. 

Mark pushed his hands away before putting his hands into his pocket. 

“There’s nowhere for us to do it here,” Jinyoung pointed out. Some music shows had rooms for omegas to nest, but groups alpha’s didn’t trust their omegas alone, and not a lot of omegas were comfortable to nest in the open with so many strange people around, and in front of other omegas at that so they weren’t used often, and were harder to find and access than was worth the trip. 

“You need to calm down before Jackson smells you and comes over here,” Jinyoung pointed and Mark took a deep breath, biting his lip. 

“You’re right, sorry, I just-” Mark took another breath, going silent for nearly half a minute. 

“I think that Jackson and I are going to take it to the next level,” Mark whispered and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What?” He asked and Mark sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“We want to have sex, but more importantly, we want to be mated,” Mark said. 

“I thought you two wanted to wait until you were older,” Jinyoung pointed out and Mark nodded. 

“We did, we waited for a long time, it’s been more than four years. We’re both adults now, and we just- we want to start the next chapter of our lives. Is it stupid?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I- I don’t think so, but what about our image? You know how fans can be?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shrugged. 

“I’ve thought about that, I’ve thought about it a lot. I just- it works for you and Jaebum,” He pointed out and Jinyoung snorted. 

“I’m not sure me and Jaebum are good examples, we’re not even really mated,” Jinyoung pointed out and Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure,” Mark dismissed and Jinyoung pushed him before biting his lip, knowing that there was no way it would go well unless they did this properly.

They needed to go to his father. 

“You should talk to my father about it first, he’ll know how to introduce it to the fans in a way that doesn’t completely crush them,” Jinyoung advised and Mark nodded.

“You’re right.” Mark leaned into Jinyoung’s side. 

“I can’t wait to be his,” Mark whispered, his eyes going across the room to Jackson who was playing around with Bambam. 

“I bet,” Jinyoung said before looking over to look at Jaebum, who was looking at him. 

He blushed, looked away from him. 

Jinyoung turned away from him to look at Mark. 

“So you and Jaebum this morning?” Mark started and Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him. 

“That was nothing, We were just scenting,” Jinyoung said and Mark chuckled.

“What was it that you said when I gave you that excuse-- oh yeah, sure you were,” Mark teased and Jinyoung pinched his clavicle bone. 

“So you admit you were doing something?” Jinyoung teased and Mark pounced on him, pushing him to the ground. 

Jinyoung wrestled with Mark before looking over to see that Jaebum was looking at him again.

 

Jinyoung walked into the company, knowing that he had to meet with his father. He was supposed to be Mark’s back up for talking to his father. Jackson was going to be there, but Jinyoung knew his father enough to be there just in case things went wrong;

Jinyoung went to knock on the door before stopping himself, his nose catching a scent he’d never smelled before.

“Oppa!” He heard, and he turned quickly, his eyes tracking down the hall before seeing his little sister running up to him. 

But the scent that he was catching was an alpha’s and Jisoo wasn’t an alpha, she was still unpresented, and even if she did present, out of the twins, she was definitely going to be an omega. 

“You presented?” He asked as the girl skidded to a stop in front of him. She was still so short, and her face was round, but the sharp scent of Lemongrass and Balsam was definitely an alpha’s scent. 

“Yep,” she said and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“As an alpha, good for you,” He said and she blushed, shaking her head. 

“I thought I was going to be an omega, until I punched a hole in my closet door,” she explained and he laughed, trying to imagine Jisoo doing something like that. 

She was generally mild mannered, and sweet. 

“Appa must have been ecstatic, getting two alphas,” Jinyoung said and Jisoo shook her head.

“Jimin didn’t present as an alpha, she’s an omega,” Jisoo said and he shook his head. 

If anyone was going to be an alpha, it was going to be Jimin, and Jisoo was supposed to be an omega. 

“Where is she?” He asked and she shook her head. 

“She’s at home, Appa told me I had to come today,” Jisoo explained and he frowned. 

“Why would he do that?”

“He told me that now that I was an alpha, I would work for him too. He told Jimin when he found somewhere for her, he’d put her there,” Jisoo explained.

“Jisoo, I’m sorry I missed your presenting, I know that I promised I’d be there,” He apologized. 

“It’s Jihyo now, Appa said Jisoo is too soft of a name for an alpha. And it’s fine, it wouldn’t have been proper for an omega to see an Alpha like that,” Jisoo- Jihyo said and his father’s door opened, pushing one of the betas from Wonpil’s group out of the room. 

“Jihyo, what are you doing?” His father asked and she deferred to him before shaking her head at the disappointed noise he made in the back of his throat. 

“Just talking to Oppa,” She answered, trying to make her voice strong and he took a step towards her, leaning into her space. 

“What are you doing out of the studio? I told you to work out until you pass out. No one wants to follow a fat alpha. Baby fat is only cute on omegas,” He said and she bit her lip, nodding resiliently. 

“Yes abeoji. I’ll go first. Jinyoung oppa, tell Jaebum oppa that I said hello,” She said before turning back down the hallway and jogging towards the studios. 

“That wasn’t nice,” Jinyoung said and his father’s eyes turned on him. 

Jinyoung knew that Jihyo was probably going to cry her eyes out when she got to the studio, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

“She needs to toughen up, what did you want?” He asked and Jinyoung opened his mouth. 

“Nothing sir, we just were looking around,” Mark said, his eyes lowered and Jinyoung looked over at him.

“Well, get where you were going,” JYP said and Mark nodded, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and tugging him along away from his father.

“I thought you wanted to talk to him?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head. 

“Not yet. I can’t face him yet,” Mark said as they stopped in a separate hallway. 

“What are you going to tell Jackson?” He asked and Mark shrugged. 

“We’ve waited four years, we can wait for a little while longer,” Mark said and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about Dream Knights and Jinyoung talks to Wonpil.

Jinyoung sat beside Jaebum in their first official fan meeting. Jaebum was clutching his thigh underneath the table, no doubt to convince those watching that they were truly mated. 

“So a year since debut, how does it feel to be in this pack, a year off?” they were asked and Youngjae took the mic, looking back at Jaebum to clarify that he could do it. 

“I think that over this year, we’ve definitely grown into an even more cohesive pack, and that we’re all just really happy to be together,” Youngjae answered and everyone cooed. 

“And your last member presented around this time, how does it feel being an omega in this pack?” Bambam was addressed and he took the mic. 

“I think that my hyungs have taken great care of me, and yugyeom-ah too. I think that it was tough to get used to being an omega, but I hope that I can be an omega that people look up to,” Bambam said and the crowd made more noise, making Bambam show off his cute aegyo.

“You have a web drama coming soon, and for those of us who have been following JJP we know of Dream High with Junior and JB. What should we expect from your new drama with all members?” 

“The members tried really hard during this, and showed different sides of themselves during filming. The actress we worked with, Song Ha-yoon Noona was also very talented, and helped us immensely. I think that everyone will be really surprised at the twists and turns,” Jinyoung answered and the interviewer laughed. 

“So is there going to be romance in this drama?” She asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“There is going to be something of a love triangle but that’s all I can say,” Jinyoung divulged and the crowd oohed. 

“So, how does it feel to have your mate kiss someone else?” They asked and Jaebum took the mic. 

“I think that it is hard, whenever you think of your mate being in a situation like that with someone else, but at the end of the day, you know that they belong to you,” Jaebum answered, looking down at Jinyoung and he snatched the mic. 

“Hyung has a bit of a jealous streak,” Yugyeom yelled from the corner and Jaebum glared at the youngest member.

“Yugyeom-ah is right, JB does have a jealous streak, and I think that that really is something that’s changed with being in this group, it’s taught him how to share more,” Jinyoung answered and JB wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer to him. 

“I think that this drama has taught me something too,” Jinyoung said, leaning forward conspiratorially and everyone in the crowd leaned forward like they wanted to be in on the secret too. 

“I found that I am very jealous too. There were times during shooting that I found myself angry with the actress-- not angry, just jealous, I wanted to be in her place,” Jinyoung answered cheekily and Jaebum laughed, pulling him closer.

“Well, why don’t you try it?” They were asked and Jinyoung pulled the mic up to his lips. 

“Hyung and I-”

Jaebum pulled the mic away from Jinyoung’s mouth, leaning forward and pressing his thin lips against Jinyoung’s plump ones.

Jinyoung felt his face heat up as Jaebum’s mouth moved against his, way better than the poor excuse for kissing that he’d shown with the actress.

Jaebum pulled back as the crowd roared thunderously,  Jinyoung let out a sharp breath, unsure what to say.

“I guess I’ve still got it,” Jaebum said into the mic, helping the fanmeeting interview along and Jinyoung tried to collect his breath.

It didn’t seem like it was coming back for awhile.

 

Jinyoung heard a knock on his door and he put his book down, getting up to open the door. 

“Yes?” He asked and jaebum walked in, scratching his neck. 

“Oh- right, we’re supposed to scent, let me finish this chapter, and then we can get to it,” Jinyoung said, flopping back down on his bed and Jaebum kicked the door closed behind him, coming to sit at the bottom of Jinyoung’s bed. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Jaebum said, and Jinyoung sprawled out onto his stomach, flipping through the page as he greedily read the book. 

He felt hands on his lower back and he closed the book, looking back at Jaebum who was tugging on the back of his shirt. 

“Your shirt was riding up,” Jaebum excused dumbly and Jinyoung reached back, pulling at the fabric before looking over at his alpha. 

“I’m finished and I’m all ready for scenting,” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum shook his head. 

“I can wait if you wanted to read some more,” Jaebum offered. 

Jinyoung smiled, turning onto his side. 

“If you waited until I was done wanting to read, you’d be here all night. It’s best if I take a break now, before I end up staying up all night reading the book, then I’ll be exhausted tomorrow morning,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum agreed, laying on the bed next to Jinyoung. 

They had never scented on Jinyoung’s bed, but Youngjae had gone to bed earlier that night with a headache, and they didn’t want to disturb him, besides, it was awkward to scent with someone else in the room anyway. 

“I’m sorry about the uh-kiss,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head, maneuvering his way into Jaebum’s arms. 

“it’s fine, you had to do it for the cameras,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Exactly, but, you know, it didn’t mean anything,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung yawned. 

“I know, it was good that you did it too, at least now people will stop getting on our case for our lack of displays of affection which makes no sense. That kind of thing is private,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum paused. 

“Wait, are you talking about the fanmeet?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded into his chest. 

“Of course I am, and next time, I’ll try not to act so surprised,” Jinyoung said before sucking his teeth. “You know, you could- you could go out and have some fun sometime, I think it would only be fair with what I did with Hyunwoo,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum went rigid. 

“Wouldn’t that- wouldn’t that make you mad” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“It’s not fair that I thought I could- and you didn’t. If you wanted to find a girl to-, I wouldn’t fault you,” Jinyoung explained softly and Jaebum pulled him closer to him, holding him tighter as he moved his nose against Jinyoung’s throat, his teeth catching on Jinyoung’s throat with his words. 

“I don’t want anyone else,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung nodded, his body heating up in that familiar way that he would never get used to as they scented and his mind drifting away in the scent.

 

Jinyoung stepped into the room, watching as his father talked to higher execs. He was talking about Jimin extending her previous gig on a variety show until he could find a suitable mate for her. 

Jinyoung moved closer to his father, wanting to talk to him about their coming activities. They were in between comebacks, practicing for the newest songs and concepts, something that was a lot softer in terms of concept than Stop Stop It. They were going to have a cute concept soon.

Jinyoung was glad, because at least he hoped that meant he wouldn’t have a hideous haircut this time around. 

“Don’t forget to tell Jihyo that her diet is to be strictly enforced. There are two alphas in the running, and I won’t hesitate to eliminate her from the show,” His father said, pushing past Jinyoung as if he were not there and he watched his father walk away, wishing he  could talk to his sisters. 

“Jinyoung?” He heard and he turned to see Wonpil standing at the door. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked the omega and Wonpil bit his lip. 

“I left my sheet music here earlier today.” Wonpil picked up the music sheet, waving it slightly and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Sheet music, as in you’re back in, like you’re going to stay with your band?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil nodded. 

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked, following Wonpil out of the office and down the hallway. 

“I’ve got some exciting news,” Wonpil said, stopping in the middle of the hallway, holding onto Jinyoung’s hands. 

He was practically vibrating with the news, the smell of sunshine being masked slightly by his metallic scent. Jinyoung hadn’t really smelled Wonpil this way before, happy. 

He was content, and he was amicable, but he was rarely tangibly happy where you could smell it over the heavy scent that he possessed. 

Jinyoung could feel himself becoming excited at the idea of Wonpil being happy. 

He completely forgot what he was coming to his father’s office for. 

It wasn’t like it mattered anyway, his father was a bit more preoccupied by his sisters now that they had begun to present. 

“We’ve got a debut date,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung’s eyes widened. 

“You what?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil smiled. 

“We’ve got a debut date. It isn’t until september, and it’s provisional, but as long as we play our cards right, we will be debuting,” Wonpil spoke, pushing another wave of happiness at Jinyoung that almost overpowered the metallic electric smell of Wonpil’s scent. 

“I’m so excited for you Wonpil hyung!” Jinyoung said and Wonpil smiled widely, his smile boxy. 

“It’s finally going to happen, I thought it wasn’t, but it was. Your father said that we’d be writing our own music, with some help of course, but he really emphasized that since we were playing live instruments, we were artists, and artists wrote their own work. We’re going to do it!” Wonpil said, jumping slightly and Jinyoung gave him a soft smile. 

“You deserve it hyung,” Jinyoung said before clearing his throat. 

“Did you tell your bandmates?” Jinyoung said and Wonpil’s smile dropped. 

“Did I tell them what?” Wonpil asked, his face shuttering closed and Jinyoung frowned. He had no idea why Wonpil was being purposely obtuse. 

“About what happened to you, your scent,” Jinyoung said, trying to sidestep past the painful information and Wonpil shook his head. 

“Nothing happened, I was just born with a defective scent,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung opened his mouth to object, because what happened to Wonpil was not his fault, and it certainly wasn’t a defect in him. It was something he should address with his group or at least his alpha before they debuted. 

“Hyung,” Wonpil greeted as a smaller man wrapped his arms around Wonpil’s shoulders, burying his face in Wonpil’s neck and taking a deep sniff. 

“You smell so good,” The man muttered and Wonpil’s face turned red.

“Come on, we’ve still got to figure out what we’re going to do with the second verse,” The alpha said before looking up at Jinyoung, his eyes widening and his arms reluctantly loosening on Wonpil’s shoulders. 

“Oh- Junior,” the man greeted, bowing slightly and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Off stage it’s Jinyoung,” Jinyoung said, raising an eyebrow at Wonpil who tried his best to bury himself into Sungjin’s side, even though he was the taller of the two. 

“We’ll talk later?” Jinyoung asked meaningfully and Wonpil nodded, trying to school his features. Jinyoung turned away from the two and he felt a hand on his arm. He paused, turning towards them, surprised to see that the person who grabbed him was the alpha. 

“Can you uh- keep this between the three of us. We haven’t had the chance to talk to your father about it, and we’re not sure what he’s going to say,” sungjin asked and Jinyoung nodded, understanding why he gave him those strange looks. He couldn’t imagine why his father would have a problem with Wonpil and Sungjin getting together, but then again, his father was a loose cannon and didn’t do well with ideas that weren’t his. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Jinyoung said and Sungjin bowed to him, as if he weren’t the alpha in the situation. 

“Thank you Jinyoung, again, really,” He said and Jinyoung nodded.

“It’s no problem, really, I’ll see you around,” Jinyoung said, giving Wonpil a meaningful look before heading away from the boys. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is jealous and the pack shoot a realgot7 episode.

“Where have you been?” Jaebum asked as Jinyoung walked into the studio and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I went to talk to my father,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum raised an eyebrow, scenting the air. 

His eyebrows dropped into a frown and Jinyoung moved to stretch, unsure of what was going on in Jaebum’s head, or why he was being so pissy. He didn't dwell on it too long, they had practice to start.

Jinyoung laid across the floor, staring at the ceiling as his breath heaved. He was tired, sweat dripping from his pores, and he was sure that the room smelled hideous with the various scents mixing in it.

Jaebum had finally stopped working them so hard, and Jinyoung knew he was going to be sore. 

“Now, I’m going to be all sore,” Bambam complained, tilting his head before looking back at Yugyeom. 

“And not in the fun way. Yugyeom, can you come make me feel better,” Bambam called to the boy and Jaebum gave the boy a withering glare. 

“I only mean it in the most innocent way hyung, get your mind out of the gutter,” Bambam tsked and Jaebum bared his teeth at the omega. 

“Fix it,” Mark whispered to Jinyoung and Jinyoung frowned, sitting up.

“Fix what?” He asked and Mark looked over to the corner where Jaebum was angrily throwing his things into a bag. 

“Fix that, go offer to give him a back rub, rub anything of his as long as he stops acting like that,” Mark said and Jinyoung scrunched up his face. 

“We are not even like that,” Jinyoung said and Mark scoffed. 

“Just fix it,” Mark said, pushing Jinyoung towards Jaebum and he sighed, getting off of the floor. 

“Hyung, you must be sore,” Jinyoung said cutely, putting his hands on Jaebum’s large shoulders and kneading at the tight knots that had formed from the tension he was holding. 

“Get off of me,” Jaebum said, pushing him away and Jinyoung pouted as the man walked into the hallway before following behind him.

“What’s wrong with you,” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s arm. 

“Where were you?” He asked and Jinyoung tried to wrench his arm out of Jaebum’s hand. 

“I told you, I was in my father’s office,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum shoved Jinyoung’s arm into his face.

“Then why do you smell like a horny alpha?” he accused Jinyoung and he sniffed at his arm, trying to find the scent that Jaebum was smelling that had to have been masked by the hours of sweating that Jinyoung just endured. 

“Oh that was Sung-” Jinyoung stopped himself, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about it. 

“It’s not, it’s not what you think Jaebum,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum let go of his arm. 

“Right, nothing is what I think, it never is until it all blows up in my face, isn’t that right?” Jaebum said before storming off and Jinyoung watched him go. 

“Are you jealous?” Jinyoung called down the hallway and Jaebum just pushed past the doors, slamming out of the building. 

Jinyoung turned around, heading back into the studio where everyone was waiting. 

“I think I made it worse,” Jinyoung said and Mark shook his head. 

“Offer to blow him, that’ll make him feel better,” Bambam called and Jackson swatted at him. 

“I didn’t raise you to speak like that,” Jackson admonished before leaning into Jinyoung’s side. 

“But, it probably wouldn’t hurt,” Jackson said and Mark pushed his shoulders, walking out of the studio ahead of Jinyoung.

 

They walked into the dorm, Jaebum slamming through the livingroom and to his room before heading to the bathroom. They heard the door slam before the shower head turned on. The car ride home was tense, with Jaebum ignoring everything that Jinyoung said to him. No one was comfortable making noise, and any joking died out quickly. 

“What did you do?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Jinyoung said and Jackson put back on his jacket. 

“Alright, you guys. Who wants ice cream?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung raised his hand, walking towards Jackson to grab his jacket. 

“Not you, you’re going to fix it,” Jackson said, pushing Jinyoung’s chest back. 

“Ooh, ice cream sounds great, I’ll drive,” Mark offered and Jinyoung pouted. 

“It should take approximately thirty five minutes, I suggest you take a quick shower before you go and curry Jaebum’s favor,” Mark said and Bambam laughed. 

“Blow jobs work wonders,” Bambam said and Mark smacked his back. 

“How would you know?” He asked and Bambam looked at Yugyeom. Mark looked at Yugyeom and Jackson grabbed his collar. 

“Don’t look at me!” He said, panicked and Bambam slung himself across Youngjae’s shoulders. 

“Definitely not Yugyeom, I like my men older,” Bambam joked and Youngjae pushed him away with a cry.

“You get away from me, you ho,” Youngjae said jokingly and Bambam pouted.

“I’m not a ho, tell him Gyeomy,” Bambam plead and Yugyeom pushed him away. 

“You’re a little bit of a ho, besides, you don’t like young men,” Yugyeom teased and Bambam grabbed onto the boy, wailing into his ear.

“We’re wasting time, don’t listen to Bambam, just talk to your mate,” Jackson said, grabbing Bambam’s collar and pushing him towards the door. 

Jackson looked back as everyone exited before him. 

“Jinyoung,” He whispered and Jinyoung looked over at him. 

He made an obscene gesture miming fellatio and Jinyoung sneered at him, threatening to swat him. Jackson laughed loudly before closing the door. 

Jinyoung glared at the door for a second before deciding to take a quick shower.

 

Jinyoung kneeled in front of the bed, his hands braced on his knees as Jaebum walked into the room. 

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked, his voice rough as he moved around the room, throwing his towel across the room. Jinyoung flinched at the noise of it hitting the wall. He hadn’t looked up at Jaebum yet. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum stilled, coming to stand in front of Jinyoung. 

“Who was it?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head, looking up at Jaebum.

“Hyung I-” Jinyoung hesitated, and Jaebum sneered, his fist clenching.

“Who was the alpha,” Jaebum pushed again and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Tell me who it was,” Jaebum asked again, his voice edging into his alpha voice and Jinyoung dropped his head, his fingers clenched into fists on top of his knees. Jinyoung was shaking like a leaf, his body feeling like it would crumble under the thought of him using his alpha voice on him. Jinyoung had heard the voice a lot as a child, especially when he presented as an omega. His father wasn’t one to repeat himself, and Jinyoung had gotten into a lot of trouble. His father never seemed to know the damage the voice did on omegas.

“Please don’t use that voice on me,” Jinyoung said, his voice shaking. He took a deep breath.

“Can you respect that I cannot tell you but that it has nothing to do with me sleeping with him, or being interesting in him in any way,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum lifted Jinyoung’s head. 

“How can I trust you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung prostrated to Jaebum. He kissed the top of Jaebum’s foot before kissing up to the inside of his ankle and up the inside of his leg.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum said, pushing him back. Jinyoung landed on his butt before righting himself so that he was kneeling in front of Jaebum again. 

“I’m doing what I’m supposed to. I’m being an obedient omega. You were right hyung. I am yours, and I shouldn’t let other alphas touch me. I can’t tell you who it was, because I can’t betray their trust, but I can’t make you trust me. I’m lowering myself to the dirt because that’s what I am, just as long as you stop being mad at me,” Jinyoung said before dropping his head back, exposing the thin column of his neck to Jaebum. 

“I submit to you alpha-ssi. I’m yours to do what you want to,” Jinyoung whispered.

Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung by the armpits, lifting him from the floor until his body was pressed against Jaebum. 

“Never say that again,” Jaebum said, squeezing Jinyoung’s arms.    
“It’s the truth isn’t it? You can’t trust me, you think that I’m a slut, and I deserve that, don’t I?” Jinyoung said and Jaebum took a deep breath. 

“I don’t want you to say that again, you’re not a slut. Look me in the eyes Jinyoung,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung lifted his head to look into Jaebum’s eyes.

“Tell me that it isn’t like that. Tell me I can believe you,” Jaebum pleaded and Jinyoung reached up, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. 

“It wasn’t like that,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum closed his eyes. 

“I believe you,” Jaebum said.

“That’s it?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded.

“is there something else?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“No, I was willing to give you head,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum’s face turned pink. “You were willing to do what?” Jaebum asked, incredulously. 

“A blow job was in the cards, but not anymore,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum frowned. 

“What- Why?” he asked and Jinyoung hugged him. 

“You’re not mad at me anymore,”Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum tackled him to the bed, pinning him to the bed.

Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum before running a hand through his hair. 

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“I know, I’ll do better, I promise, I won’t shame you again,” Jinyoung promised and Jaebum just let his arms go so that he could fall onto Jinyoung’s body.  

Jinyoung grunted at the weight, but let Jaebum hold him until he satisfied.

 

“Alright, come on and get out of the car,” The manager directed and Jinyoung watched as Jackson opened the door, letting himself out first. Jinyoung went next. 

Jinyoung and Jaebum had been forbidden to ride in the same car together for some reason, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. Jinyoung met up with him, tugging at his pug life sweater that Jaebum had made some comment about him looking good in it. 

He’d dismissed it because he knew what he looked like in that sweater, and good was not the word. 

“It’s so pretty outside, what do you think this means?” Jinyoung asked and they began to throw out their guesses, Youngjae suggesting that they’d go to the Han River. 

That would be fun, to head to the Han River, to have a picnic and be free after the dreary months inside because of weather and training. 

They were lead into the basement of the JYP building, laughing and joking along the way at the prospect of having nice weather and not being able to enjoy it. 

Jaebum moved to sit next to Jinyoung on the couch but management grabbed his arm. 

“You can’t sit next to each other,” The staff member said and Jaebum frowned. 

“Why not?” He asked and the staff woman, a beta, looked down at her clipboard. 

“The same reason you couldn’t ride together to set, you’ll have an unfair advantage for today’s game if you do,” She said and Jaebum followed her to the opposite side of the couch. They were shooting for their reality show REALGOT7 and so far they’d had decent enough activities that got them closer to their fans. 

“Do you think we’ll get to meet Suzy noona?” Bambam asked, and Jinyoung shrugged. 

He didn’t know what they were doing, but meeting suzy didn’t seem like the activity. 

They sent Yugyeom to go see what the mission was, joking around with each other while they waited. 

Yugyeom and Mark came back, holding the hands of babies and Jinyoung smiled. 

He loved babies. 

that was one of the things that he loved about being an omega, the idea that one day he’d hold a baby in his arms, and it’d be his. 

He watched Jaebum saunter up to the child and his interest peaked. 

Jinyoung had always shown how well he got along with children, that was to be expected of him, but Jaebum hadn’t really had the opportunity. 

The little girl started crying and Jaebum backed away from her embarrassed, nearly turning to seek comfort in Jinyoung’s arms. 

Jinyoung could only laugh at him. 

“That is so embarrassing,” He said, an awkward smile stretching across his face and Jinyoung clapped him on the back before going to comfort the crying child. 

It didn’t work. 

The child was taken from him to calm down and they were handed the mission card by the staff. 

“That’s not fair though, the omegas are a shoo-in, and they’re a mated couple, the babies are going to go wild for them,” Jackson argued and the staffer nodded, barely looking up from her clipboard. 

“That is why they are not allowed to sit next to each other, and omegas are not allowed to scent or nest with the child, but honestly, look at it as a chance for potential suitors to see your skills,” she said and Jackson rolled his eyes at the sentiment. 

“It’s a good thing you’re already mated Jaebum-ssi,” she said and Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck, Jinyoung leaning into his shoulder. 

The children were brought back and they were reintroduced to the children. 

Dabin and Liye. 

Dabin was Jinyoung’s favorite. She was already sharp as a tack, with inquisitive eyes and a sassy attitude. 

It was how Jinyoung had imagined his children. 

Liye was sweet but cried a lot and didn’t want to play, he’d always imagined Jaebum’s children would come out like that.

Jaebum sat down next to Jinyoung, Dabin next to Jinyoung. 

“Hi,” Jaebum interacted with her for a while with Jinyoung before he felt a tap on his shoulder telling him to go move onto another spot. 

This continued to happen, with Jaebum getting told to go play with Liye, or to just move for a while before they just gave up on them.

Jinyoung talked to Dabin, his face animated as he regarded the little girl. She was such a sunshine. 

Jaebum reached over, wiping something from her chin and Jinyoung resisted the urge to look back at Jaebum, his heart fluttering. 

His heart had been doing that lately, ever since they first scented and Jinyoung tried to curb it. 

He wanted to stay in that state where he didn’t get fooled by Jaebum anymore. He didn’t want his feelings from JJ project era to come back, because he knew it would only be bad news for him. 

They played with the girl, her showing clear favor for the omegas, which wasn’t that surprising, and Liye seemed to favor Youngjae, or at least was willing to laugh a little with him before ultimately crying again when Jaebum got near her.

Their hour was soon up and the children were lead to pick their favorites with Dabin picking Bambam and Liye choosing Mark, omegas of course. 

They took the punishment as expected, goofing around while doing laundry and getting each other soaking wet before heading back to the dorm. 

“I can’t believe how cute she was,” Jinyoung said as he stepped into the house and Mark sighed. 

“Dabin was so cute, I want one so bad,” Mark complained and Jinyoung nodded, collapsing on the couch next to each other. 

“Am I just a bad omega?” Bambam asked, sitting nearly on top of the two with a whine. 

“She chose you over me,” Jinyoung pointed out and Bambam snorted. 

“She chose a toy over you, she didn’t choose me,” Bambam said and Mark reached out, running his hands through Bambam’s hair. 

“You’re not a bad omega, you’re just young, she could probably tell. It didn’t help that you had a mated omega, and an elder omega in the running, you’re just lucky she even came to you,” Mark counseled and Jinyoung agreed. 

“Yeah, you could be like the alphas,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Hey!” Jackson called from the kitchen. 

“It’s true, the sight of my alpha inspires tears,” Jinyoung said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, and my alpha inspires indifference,” Mark said and Bambam sighed. 

“Yeah well, my alpha inspired hate, he couldn’t even get one kid to like him, how is he supposed to make a viable mate?” Bambam said and Mark and Jinyoung turned to look at him. 

Bambam’s face turned red and he looked away. 

“I didn’t- Yugyeom’s not,  _ my alpha _ , I just meant he’s like my counterpart, not like that,” Bambam backtracked and Mark scoffed. 

“Yeah, okay,” Mark said and Bambam rolled his eyes. 

“All in all, this taught me that I am nowhere near ready for kids.” Bambam got off of the couch, straightening his shirt. 

“Gyeomy! Let’s play!” Bambam yelled, galloping out of the room to find his ‘counterpart’ and Jinyoung shared a look with Mark. 

“Do you think- do you think this is a good sign, JYP setting us up with children, do you think that means he knows, maybe I won’t even have to tell him,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“That might have been more of a clue for Jaebum and I,” Jinyoung said before looking over at Mark. 

Mark looked down at his fingers, seeming to quietly contemplate something and Jinyoung let him go, wishing the strong pull for children away. 

It wasn’t going to happen for him.

“Yah, get off the couch, you’re going to get it wet,” Jaebum admonished as he walked into the living room

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it,” Jackson yelled suggestively from the kitchen and Jaebum turned, throwing something back at him that must have found it’s target before looking back at Jinyoung. Jinyoung poked his tongue out at the alpha before getting up, Jaebum swatting at his backside to get him to move faster, effectively ending the conversation. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP have a moment, and Mark talks to JYP.

Jinyoung shot up in bed, his heart pumping quickly in his chest. He was sweating, his legs agitating the sheets that had become tangled at the bottom of his bed. This was the first time he’d really had a dream like that about Jaebum, and it felt too real.

“Jinyoung?” Jinyoung’s head turned to the door to find Jaebum standing there.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum closed his eyes, his nose lifting to scent the air. Jinyoung felt his face heat as Jaebum caught his scent. He had to have smelled Jinyoung’s lust.

“I thought- I heard your heartbeat, it was so fast, but you smell-” Jaebum took another step towards the bed, his own chest beginning to heave. 

Jinyoung could smell the intensifying scent of sandalwood as Jaebum made his way closer to the bed. 

“You smell so good,” Jaebum whispered as he climbed onto the bed and Jinyoung closed his eyes as Jaebum’s mouth trailed down his throat. 

He could feel him rubbing his scent into Jinyoung’s skin, his fingertips hot against his body and Jinyoung forced his eyes open. 

“Stop,” Jinyoung whispered, trying to push Jaebum off of him long enough to get his own clothes off. Jaebum paused, his head still buried in Jinyoung’s neck before pulling away. “What- what are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum recoiled entirely. 

“I can’t- I can’t do it like this,” Jaebum whispered, pulling away and Jinyoung frowned, feeling foolish for being laid bare in front of Jaebum again just for him to reject him. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung breathed and Jaebum let out a deep exhale through his mouth, as if trying to not smell Jinyoung's scent.

“Are you going to reject me again?” Jinyoung called out to him and Jaebum shook his head. 

“I’m not rejecting you,” He whispered and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“Really, because that’s what it feels like. I’m not the same omega I was when you first rejected me,” Jinyoung spoke. 

“I’m not the same alpha either,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’m not going to keep taking it, I’m not going to let you reject me forever,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum clenched his fists. 

“I know, just one more time,” He whispered before walking out of the room, closing the door. 

Jinyoung threw a pillow at the space where Jaebum stood before flopping back onto his back.

He wanted him so bad sometimes, but he didn’t want this, this heartbreak of knowing that no matter what, he’d be the one left alone, that Jaebum could drop bombs and walk away from the wreckage that was Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung walked into the kitchen, avoiding colliding with Jaebum in the process. He was aware of the alpha moving around, but he was careful enough to avoid him. 

He didn’t want to look him in the eye and know that they had the chance last night to become fully mated after four years of being together, and still having nothing to show from it. 

It was silly that he had let himself believe for even a second that he and Jaebum could be more.

Jinyoung stopped at the door as he watched Mark pour something in a mug, one of Jackson’s shirts clinging to his sharp shoulders. It was coming up on comeback time, so Mark was at the skinniest he’d be for the year.

Not that Mark wasn’t always skinny, because he was, Jinyoung was envious of that. 

His shirt slipped down his shoulder and Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he saw the dark purple mark across his shoulder blade. 

“Hyung, is that a claiming bite?” Jinyoung asked and Mark turned quickly, pulling his shirt up. 

All of the complaining that Jinyoung had been ready to do to Mark about Jaebum dissolved at the hint of this new gossip.

“Morning,” Mark mumbled and Jinyoung wagged his finger at Mark. 

“Don’t ‘morning’ me. Was that a claiming bite on your shoulder?” Jinyoung pressed and Mark flushed, looking down at the mug in his hands. 

“Jackson and I- we took advantage of not having a schedule today,” Mark whispered and Jinyoung gawked at Mark before grabbing Mark’s shoulders, sticking his nose into his neck.

“You guys really did it? You guys mated last night?” Jinyoung asked excitedly and Mark shrugged, looking away from Jinyoung. 

“Physically, but we’re still waiting for your father’s approval before we do the whole ceremony thing. It’s not particularly important to me to have a ceremony, but Jackson wants one for his parents,” Mark mumbled and Jinyoung groaned. 

“I can’t believe you lost your virginity before me, I literally have been mated for 4 years, and you two haven’t even been officially mated yet. It’s not fair,” Jinyoung pouted and Bambam walked into kitchen, Yugyeom wrapped around his back, both of their eyes closed. 

“Please tell me you’re still a virgin,” Jinyoung said, grabbing the small omega’s shoulders and Bambam shrugged him away, cracking a eyelid open at Jinyoung. 

“Technically,” Bambam said tiredly. 

“Don’t say technically you freak,” Jinyoung scolded him and Yugyeom snuggled against Bambam's back. 

“You’re one to be talking about a freak, I smelled you and Jaebum hyung last night,” Yugyeom pointed out and Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“You and Jaebum,” Mark questioned and Jinyoung’s face heated. 

“Yah, what the hell were you two doing up so late anyway, and what’s this huh? Do I have to tell Jaebum hyung on you, let him straighten you two out?” Jinyoung turned the conversation on them and Jaebum walked into the kitchen. 

“Tell me what?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sniffed. 

“Bambam was just telling me that he’s still a virgin. technically,’ Jinyoung tattled and Jaebum turned on the boys. 

“What do you mean technically?” He started in on the boys and Jinyoung pushed out of the kitchen, listening as Jaebum yelled at them and Bambam tried to defend himself with it being just a joke. 

He didn’t care, as long as the attention was off of him and Jaebum. 

 

Jinyoung walked into his father’s office, his hands fidgeting in his pocket. He could feel Mark standing next to him, his whole body visibly shaken. Jackson had wanted to come with Mark to talk to JYP about it, but Mark wanted to do it by himself, because he didn’t want to have the alpha speaking for him. Jinyoung thought that Jackson should have come because his father was a traditionalist at his core. Of course it was proper for the parent of the Omega to be the one who proposes the eligibility of said omega, but since his parents were an ocean away, Jinyoung figured that would be the only substitute, for him to speak up for himself. 

“I’m really busy, why isn’t your alpha here?” JYP asked and Mark bit his lip, looking like he was going to chicken out. 

“I’m the pack omega, which means that even though Mark is my elder, I speak for him, for things like this,” Jinyoung started and his father raised an eyebrow. 

“Things like what exactly?” JYP asked and Jinyoung swallowed, trying his hardest not to just lower his head and submit to his father.

“I want to be made eligible to mate,” Mark said, finally finding his voice and JYP turned his eagle eyed stare on Mark. Mark clenched his fist, Jinyoung could see him fighting the instinct to make himself smaller at the Alpha’s scrutiny. 

“Is that so?” He asked and Mark nodded. 

“Yes, Alpha Park,” Mark said and JYP crossed his arms. 

“And do you have an alpha in mind, or are you expecting me to set you up with one?” He asked and Mark nodded, his face flushing. 

“I have someone in mind,” He said and JYP chuckled. 

“An omega picking their own mate, how  _ American _ ,” His father said and Mark closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“So who is this alpha,” His father asked and Mark opened his eyes. 

“It’s- It’s Jackson. We’ve talked about it a little, and we want to proceed forward with mating. He wants to come ask-”

JYP raised his hand and Mark quieted down. 

“So you and Jackson have been talking about mating?” JYP asked and Mark looked down. 

“They decided to start the process to mate, they wanted to ask for your blessing,” Jinyoung explained and his father rubbed his face. 

“I see, so what about your fans?” He asked and Jinyoung opened his mouth. JYP held up his hand, cutting Jinyoung off. 

“I’m not finished. Have you forgotten the rules so quickly, have you two lost all of your omega manners? You two are thinking selfishly, and to have the audacity to come here and propose a mating without an alpha is the boldest thing you could have done. Your fans are here for the fantasy. They want to believe that they can mate with you, not that this is a group full of mated pairs. No one wants that. You are only as good as your image, as your sex appeal, and without that, you are nothing. You think your music is enough to keep you going? You’re rookies, you have to depend on your appeal, and that’s what you do, go behind my back and try to mate? So no, you don’t get to mate, you don’t get to make those decisions for yourself. Now, I’ve got to make some decisions of my own. Markson show is cancelled. I don’t want you two within a foot of each other. I want you to halt all talks of mating, and you two are not to see each other. I will decide when and how you mate. I’ve got better things to do than listen to disrespectful omegas that have forgotten their place. Now get out,” JYP said and Jinyoung turned to watch Mark give him a half bow before exiting the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung said, bowing and turning towards the door. 

“Jinyoung stay,” His father called and Jinyoung froze, feeling the slow trickle of his mind being taken over. His body felt like it was frozen to the spot and his muscles tightened as his head was forced down. 

His father’s voice was reverberating in his mind, knocking against his skull, giving him a headache.

“How dare you waste my time with this,” His father barked at him and he tried to open his mouth to say something, but his body wouldn’t work. 

“Look at me,” He said and Jinyoung’s head snapped up. 

“You think that it’s your place? After that debacle with Hyunwoo, you have the nerve to come parade in front of me?” His father said and Jinyoung swallowed, feeling his throat tighten. 

“Answer me,” his father said and Jinyoung took a deep breath. 

“I just wanted to help, they wanted to be mated,” Jinyoung said and his father slapped him hard, causing his head to whip to the side. 

“It doesn’t matter what an omega wants, you don’t have that luxury. You need to learn your place, It seems like your own alpha isn’t punishing you right, so I will,” JYP yelled at him.

Jinyoung flinched, a metallic taste in his mouth from where his teeth bit into his lip. 

“Now, apologize to me for wasting my time,” His father growled and Jinyoung nearly choked at the sharp intake of air as his mouth snapped open, the words punching through his chest as the alpha voice filled him again. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung forced out, his voice nearly a sob and his father grabbed his hair, pulling his head up sharply, forcing him to display his neck.

“Next time you waste my time like this, you’ll get worse than a slap, do you understand?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded futilely. 

“Now, get out,” His father yelled, throwing him away from him, causing him to stumble. He hit the door hard, his face smacking against it and he whimpered. 

Jinyoung straightened up before leaving the office, not waiting around to find Mark. 

He ran straight to the dorm, not waiting to find a cab or get a company car. He relished the feeling of running, because at least while he did it, he knew his body was his again, that his body was moving on his own volition and free will, not anyone else’s.

He stopped once he got to the dorm, his hands on his knees as he collapsed against the door. His chest burned, but it was better than the hollow feeling of his whole brain being scooped out while an alpha hijacked his body.

“Nyoungie?” He heard and he looked up to see Jaebum standing behind him. 

“What happened, I thought you were at the company, did you run here?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, his body shaking with unshed tears. He was weak, too weak to fend off his father’s anger, and too weak to advocate for Mark. He hated that he wanted another alpha to piece him back together after his father tore him to pieces.

“I need you right now,” Jinyoung spoke, his voice wavering and Jaebum pulled him off of the floor, really looking at his face. 

“What happened, your lip is swollen,” Jaebum pointed out and Jinyoung felt the tears prick his eyes. 

“ _ He _ used his alpha voice on me,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum clutched his face between his hands. Jinyoung didn’t feel the need to say who it was, Jaebum could smell his father’s anger all over him.

“Did he hit you?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, feeling so weak that he had to admit to his alpha that his father had used corporal punishment on him.

“I’d rather he hit me a billion times than take over my mind- I can’t,” Jinyoung broke down, his arms coming to hug himself in an effort to hold himself together and Jaebum pulled him closer, his hands moving from Jinyoung’s face to around his waist. They ran up and down Jinyoung’s back, trying to rub his scent in, to comfort the very distressed omega.

“He- I’m going to fucking kill him, he doesn’t get to put his hands on things that are mine,” Jaebum growled and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No! I’m not yours, I’m not anyone’s- I don’t want to be anyone’s. Can’t I just be my own for once?” Jinyoung sobbed and Jaebum relented. 

“You’re your own, your body doesn’t deserve to be invaded like that,” Jaebum placated before looking around the hallway where Jinyoung was crying.

“Come on,” He said, pulling Jinyoung into his bedroom, laying next to him and letting Jinyoung cry himself out.

Jinyoung knew that it wasn’t the truth, he would never be able to be his own. He’d always belonged to someone else, and he knew that it was the same for Mark and Bambam. 

They’d never be their own.

 

Jinyoung hissed as he rolled over. He was in his bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. From the scent in the air, it belonged to Jaebum. He sat up, touching the side of his face that was tender.  He really hoped that it wasn’t bruised. 

He got out of bed, grabbing his phone and checking the damage. 

It was just red, and Jinyoung sighed, hoping that meant that it wasn’t going to bruise that it was just going to hurt a little before it went away. 

His lip was a different story, the cut from where his teeth sunk in was inflamed, causing his lip to be swollen and have a purplish tint.

Jinyoung walked out of his room, heading over to Mark and Jackson’s room. He felt the need to be with someone, to nest and feel comfortable around other omegas. He knocked softly and there was movement from the couch. 

He turned to see what it was, startling as he realized it was Jackson sleeping on the couch. 

“What are you doing out here?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson rubbed a hand over his neck, sitting up like it pained him. 

“Mark said he needed space,” Jackson said sadly and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What kind of space?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson put his head in his hands. 

“I don’t- he just came home and told me that we weren’t getting mated, that we couldn’t see each other anymore. I don’t know what I did wrong, but he won’t tell me,” Jackson explained and Jinyoung bit the side of his nail. 

“I’ll talk to him, I’ll fix it,” Jinyoung assured him before knocking on Mark’s door. 

“Go away Jinyoung,” Mark called and Jinyoung opened the door. 

He shut it behind him. 

“I don’t want to talk to you Jinyoung,” Mark whispered and Jinyoung sat on Mark’s bed, invading his space. 

“Why not?” He asked and Mark snapped his face up to look at Jinyoung. 

“Why not? Because- Because it’s not fair and looking at you makes me realize what I don’t have,” Mark yelled and Jinyoung flinched. 

“What don’t you have,” Jinyoung whispered and Mark sighed. 

“I don’t have a mate, and I won’t, and I don’t know why I even- please leave me alone,” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded, getting off of the bed. 

“I’m sorry Mark. I’m sorry that it always falls on me, I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault,” Jinyoung said and Mark sighed.

"Please leave me alone Jinyoung," Mark spoke, his voice soft and desperate.

“Did you at least tell Jackson why?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head. 

“What was I supposed to say? That your father banned us- Jinyoung what happened to your face?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You should tell Jackson why you broke up, even if you don’t tell him everything, let him know it isn’t his fault,” Jinyoung said before leaving the room. 

“What did he say?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung shook his head, heading back to his room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam gives Yugyeom a Hand Job during the Just Right Greeting video and Jinyoung gives Bambam an ultimatum.
> 
> *sexual action is not explicit, Jinyoung doesn't even realize it happens so it is mostly implied*

Jinyoung and Jaebum made their way into the shoot, ready to start the promotion. 

They shot the music video for Just Right today, and were finally close to being dismissed. They’d wrapped up the video quite well, and the only thing left was this promotion video. Jinyoung’s throat was hurting from the strenuous labor, and his stomach growled. 

He’d been dieting for the comeback as well, so he was kind of stressed. 

“I’m ready to go home,” Jaebum said as one of the stylist noona’s fluffed a piece of his hair. 

“Me too,” Jinyoung mouthed and Jaebum raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to him, causing the noona to have to shuffle with him. 

He wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s waist. 

“Your throat hurts?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, leaning into his shoulder as he let his eyes flutter shut. 

He was so tired.

“Separate,” the Coordi-noona called and Jinyoung opened his eyes, looking over to see who she was talking about.

“Me and Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked and she nodded lazily. 

“We need him to stand beside Mark. It’s not right for an unmated alpha to stand next to an unmated omega,” she droned and Jinyoung scoffed. 

They didn’t have a problem with it before. 

“What about Bambam and Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked and she spared at glanced over at the two who were goofing around, staring at a video together. 

“Yugyeom’s underaged, it’s not a problem, now Mark should stand next to his alpha,” She directed and Mark squeezed in between Jinyoung and Jaebum, Youngjae on the other side of them. 

“Alright, give me this, I don’t want this to take more than thirty minutes, let’s try it in a straight shot, shall we?” She said, stepping back to look at their arrangement before going to stand next to the director. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum mouthed over Mark’s shoulder and Jinyoung reached his hand out, squeezing Mark’s tiny waist in condolences. 

Jackson and Mark had always been a packaged deal and while things weren’t as tense in the dorms anymore since his father forbid them to mate, it hadn’t gone back to the same air, as if they were unsure of where they stood. 

Jinyoung hoped beyond hope that they would disregard his father’s words, and just be together, because he wasn’t strong enough to disobey his father, he hoped someone else would. 

They started the take, Bambam opening it up with a joke as they tried to make it seem natural when all of them were tired, hungry and annoyed.

Jinyoung decided not to talk, not feeling up to it.

Jinyoung felt Mark go rigid next to him before relaxing, hugging Jaebum who seemed just as confused as to why the hug was happening as Jinyoung was. 

Youngjae fidgeted and Jinyoung tried not to be concerned at the members strange reactions. 

He looked quickly to Jaebum who turned towards Bambam and Yugyeom, trying to get them to speak. 

Yugyeom said a half hearted I love you to ahgase and Jinyoung caught it.

It was a sweet scent, vanilla and jasmine filling the room.

If he could smell it, he couldn’t imagine how cloying it was to the rest of the members.

Jaebum stayed on the maknae, keeping them engaged with the conversation and Jinyoung tried his best to stay present, and not retreat into figuring out what the hell they were doing down there. 

“Alright, we got it, you’re free to go,” They called and Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom’s collar, throwing him against the back wall. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” He yelled at Yugyeom who stammered. 

“I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yugyeom said with a whine and Jaebum grabbed Bambam’s collar, slamming him into the wall next to Yugyeom.

“Which one of you did it?” He growled in Bambam’s face

“Hey, hey cut that out,” Jinyoung said, pushing Jaebum’s hands off of Bambam’s collar. 

“Don’t touch him,” Yugyeom growled at Jaebum and Jaebum forced him harder against the wall.  

“Don’t tell me what to do with my omega, which one of you started it?” Jaebum sneered.

“Started what?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum crinkled up his face, reaching over to grab the back of Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him closer so that his nose was pressed between the two teens. 

The scent was much stronger up close, Bambam and Yugyeom’s scents mingling and spiked with lust. 

It was the closest approximation to heat that Jinyoung had ever smelled. 

“I started it,” Bambam spat out and Jinyoung clenched his jaw. 

“You’re in heat? You two better not have been stupid enough to fucking-” Jaebum started.

“No! No, I’m not in heat. I’m not a kid anymore. We were just fucking around,” Bambam said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“So what, you’re going to fuck around, and sully yourself before you get an alpha?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam rolled his eyes. 

“Just because you do some stuff doesn’t mean you’re ruined. Besides, it won’t really matter, he’ll be my alpha anyway,” He defended and Jinyoung yanked Bambam away from Jaebum. 

“No he won’t. What were you going to do, ask my father to mate you? Absolutely not. You are too young for this, you’re legal yes. But he’s not. Don’t be so irresponsible,” Jinyoung said, shaking Bambam slightly and Bambam nodded, his head falling. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered and Jinyoung let him go.

“I don’t want to hear about you two doing anything else, do you hear me, or I’ll report you to my father,” Jinyoung threatened and Bambam nodded. 

He wasn’t going to give him false hope like he had Mark. 

He didn’t want to see them get crushed under it as well.

 

“That was harsh,” Youngjae said as he walked past Jinyoung and Jinyoung cut his eyes at him. He grabbed the beta’s arm, pulling him back and away from the rest of the group. 

“You’re not an omega, you don’t understand, You’re not like-” Jinyoung hissed at him and Youngjae nodded, pushing his hands through his hair. He pushed out a heavy breath.

“I’m not like you? Right, because I’m just a beta, and I don’t have expectations on me. I don’t have impossible rules too? I’m not so ruled by my biology right? That’s shitty for you to assume hyung,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung felt his shoulders fall. 

His throat still hurt so much, and he didn’t want to engage in this kind of discourse, but maybe Youngjae had a point. 

“Youngjae- I’m sorry,” Jinyoung spoke, and Youngjae shook his head. 

“It’s fine, you’re right, I’m not an omega, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel it like the rest of you, that I don’t feel your pain. I’m still here. Maybe you should consider that not everyone has the same worldview as you, you should try to see it from someone else’s eyes once in a while,” Youngjae said before walking ahead, wrapping his arm around Bambam’s slim shoulders as they headed out of the space. Jaebum slowed down, waiting until he was left alone with Jinyoung. 

“Are you okay,” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, letting Jaebum drape his arm over his shoulders. Youngjae was right, he’d have to talk to Bambam, and he’d have to find a common ground, because they couldn’t go on with this sort of mistrust in the band.

 

Jinyoung knocked on Bambam and Yugyeom’s door before pushing it open.

They were sitting on their own respective beds, which wasn’t something that Jinyoung had seen since Yugyeom actually presented. 

“Did you come to check on us, don’t worry,I'm not giving out anymore handjobs,” Bambam hissed and Jinyoung clenched his jaw at his tone. 

It was obvious that Bambam was mad at him, and he had every right to be. Jinyoung had every right to be mad at Bambam too. 

He knew what the young omega was getting himself into.

“Can I talk to you,” Jinyoung asked and Bambam held his arm out as if inviting Jinyoung to start talking. 

“Alone,” Jinyoung said and Bambam sighed, unraveling from his blanket and stomping towards Jinyoung’s room. 

Jinyoung spared a glance back at Yugyeom, who was sitting, watching them both warily, before following the small omega back to his room. 

Bambam stood at the foot of Jinyoung’s bed, his arms crossed around his chest and his body ramrod straight. He was never this uncomfortable in Jinyoung’s presence, normally electing to sprawl across the elder’s bed and roll around. It was a bit unnerving to see him like this.

“Did he put you up to this sex thing, is he forcing you to…” Jinyoung started and Bambam scoffed. 

“No, contrary to what everyone thinks, omegas actually have a sex drive that is not hinged on the pleasure of an alpha,” Bambam said before blushing at his words. 

Jinyoung shook his head, trying to put himself in a better mindset. He had to come down and see it at Bambam’s level. 

“I was hard on you, huh?” He asked and Bambam nodded, his shoulders losing a little tension when he realized that Jinyoung wasn’t going to yell at him and threaten him anymore. 

“Yeah,” He breathed and Jinyoung sighed, sitting on the bed, patting the space beside him. Bambam grabbed the pillow, piling it into his lap as he sat down beside Jinyoung. 

“It’s just- I don’t get why you’re so mad, you and Jaebum hyung were promised to each other before you were legal, and it’s not like it’s a big deal, if Yugyeom’s going to be mine anyway,” Bambam said and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that what your eomeoni would want for you? To be mated so young? It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, you shouldn’t have to be tied down,” Jinyoung said and Bambam raised his shoulder. 

“So what, we don’t get mated until I’m thirty? What do you expect hyung, that I’ll just abstain and then when I’m twenty five I’ll meet an alpha that’ll sweep me off of my feet? Maybe I've already met him, and even if I haven’t, why would I wait when I can do what feels good and right, right now?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“When I was your age, I was like that too. I thought why did it matter, why couldn’t I just do it, because I wanted to. You’re young, your hormones are racing, and you want to do it all. I just don’t want you to mess up and do something you’ll regret because you equate sex and love,” Jinyoung said and Bambam frowned. 

“You’re the one equating sex and love, not me. I know the difference between the two. I just so happen to feel love for Yugyeom and want to have sex with him.” Bambam pushed his hair out of his face. 

Jinyoung knew Bambam had a point, but what could he say? He still didn’t agree with the young omega. No one at this age, no matter how mature they were really understood the difference between sex and love.

“My stance still stands, I don’t want to hear about you two doing anything like that, especially not while he’s still underage. You can’t put your selfish needs over the rest of the pack,” Jinyoung scolded. 

“Did you say the same thing to Mark and Jackson? Is that why they’re not allowed to be near each other, are you going to do the same thing to me and Yugyeom, because if you are, I hate to inform you that you’re running out of people buffers,” Bambam remarked. 

“I didn’t- it was my father, contrary to what people believe, he actually cares about who we decide to see, so please, I don’t want him to say anything about it to you, so this is your warning, please heed it,” Jinyoung said and Bambam nodded. 

“I hear what you’re saying, and I will take everything you said into account,” Bambam said and Jinyoung nodded, patting him on the back.

Bambam made no move to get up, instead crawling deeper into the bed. 

Jinyoung sighed, getting into the bed with him, cuddling him to his chest. 

The first couple of times that this had happened, Jinyoung wasn’t used to it.  Bambam had come from a household where you nested and cuddled after being punished. 

Bambam explained to him that it made him feel like he was still loved, that he had made a mistake, not that he was inherently bad. 

Jinyoung hoped to carry that with him if he had kids. 

 

Jinyoung walked through the hallways, looking for Wonpil when he heard someone call his name. 

He turned quickly and the familiar metallic scent of Wonpil wafted towards him, followed by a brighter scent, Chamomile and lavender. 

“Wonpil hyung?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil gave him a soft smile before the tall kid behind him grabbed his arm, tugging on it. 

“Hyung!” The boy teased and Wonpil pushed him away, keeping one hand on the kid as he dodged him as if he didn’t want to play before just wrapping him into a hug. 

“We got a new member,” Wonpil pointed out when he noticed the awkward look that Jinyoung was giving him and Jinyoung reassessed the kid. 

He was goofy looking, with a deep voice and heavy satoori,

“I’m Yoon Dowoon, it’s nice to meet you Junior-sunbaenim,” He said, bowing to Jinyoung and he shook his head. The kid sounded like he was speaking through a mouth of cotton or something as he mumbled in what seemed like his normal voice, and not something affected by nerves.

“It’s just Jinyoung, please,” Jinyoung introduced and the kid bowed again before moving to stand behind Wonpil.

“You have another omega,” Jinyoung pointed out and Wonpil nodded. 

“Yeah, and he’s our little aegi,” He teased the boy and Dowoon shook his head, trying to resist Wonpil pulling him into another hug. 

“Hyung,” He complained and Wonpil just hugged him tighter. 

“He’s been stuck to me since we got him,” Wonpil teased but Jinyoung was just happy to see that Wonpil had another omega with him. 

“I was going to ask you if you needed to nest, but I see you won’t need to do that anymore, now that you’ve got your own omega, no wonder we haven’t nested in a while” Jinyoung said and Wonpil’s face flushed. 

“I don’t- I know you’re busy now anyway, with your comebacks, and we’re debuting in a couple of months. It’s not really something that can be helped,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“It’s fine, I promise, you’ve got an alpha and a new omega, and you’re debuting soon, I’m happy for you, but we still need to talk,” Jinyoung said. 

Wonpil’s face dropped at the request and he nodded once, gripping Dowoon’s hand. 

“We should get going, we’ll talk another time,” Wonpil promised before dragging Dowoon down the hall.

“Bye Jinyoung sunbaenim,” Dowoon called after before following Wonpil down the hallway like a lost puppy.

Jinyoung was glad that Wonpil had another omega in his group, and hoped this would be the sign that things were getting easier for him. With their comeback for Just Right kicking itself into gear and keeping Mark and Jackson apart as well as Bambam and Yugyeom, it was no surprise he hadn't had time to catch up with Wonpil. He just hoped that things would be looking up for the both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 get ready for If You Do's comeback and Jinyoung yearns for something more.

Jinyoung wiped his face, feeling the sweat drip from the tip of his nose, They were finally preparing for their newest comeback. It seemed like their life was constantly preparing for a comeback and then coming back. 

“You okay?” Jinyoung heard and he looked up at the person who said it. Jaebum stood over him, his hands pushing through his own sweat slick hair. 

“I’m fine, just tired,” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum handed him a bottle of water. Jinyoung took a deep sip before handing the water back to him, sitting on the floor and leaning back on his hands to just let himself breathe.

The newest comeback was a harder concept than Just Right, and it was the perfect kind of feeling for what the band seemed to be projecting. 

They were all angry it felt like, and it reflected perfectly.

Jinyoung looked over at Mark. Jackson was sitting next to him, crowded around him as he pet over the skinnier omega.

“What’s wrong with Mark?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum dropped down on the floor next to him. 

“He said he was feeling a little weird, he’s running a fever,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung moved to stand, dropping back down beside Jaebum as Jaebum pulled him down next to him by his hip.

“Let his alpha take care of him,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Jackson is not his alpha,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum raised his eyebrow. 

“Jackson is his alpha, I’ve seen the claiming bite,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked over at the alpha. 

“And you’re okay with it?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum raised his eyebrow. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked.

“He claimed one of  _ your _ omegas,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Mark was never my omega, he’s been Jackson’s since they joined the pack.”

“Yeah, well, My father disagrees, don’t you think you should be enforcing his rules?” Jinyoung asked him and Jaebum scoffed. 

“Enforce the rules that left you with a split lip and bruises? Fuck your dad’s rules,” Jaebum hissed, his scent sharpening with the anger. 

Jinyoung flinched before shutting his eyes, trying to control the spike in his heart rate. 

“See what I mean?” Jaebum defended and Jinyoung rolled his shoulders back, trying to calm his scent down as he felt everyone’s eyes on him, the room going quiet as if everyone were frozen.

“It’s- when we don’t obey my father, that’s when things go wrong Jaebum, and I’m just tired of things going wrong,” Jinyoung hissed, trying to keep peeping ears out of the conversation before standing up. 

Jaebum grabbed his calf muscle, cupping it in his hand as he stared up at Jinyoung. 

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry for saying that,” Jaebum apologized and Jinyoung nodded, dropping his chin to his chest. 

“We’ve still got two minutes of our break left, sit with me please?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, dropping back down onto the floor, all of the room returning to its previous state.

 

“Alright, come try these on so we can get them tailored and fitted,” The stylist noona called to the boys and Jinyoung got off of the floor, trudging to the piles of garment bags on the couch after shooting a text to Wonpil congratulating him on his band’s debut.

They were done practicing, and were waiting to do this before they could go home for the day. It was always grueling when they had back to back practices and between the vocal lessons and laying down the tracks for this album that morning, and the nearly five hour dance practice this afternoon, he wasn’t even sure how he wasn’t blacked out in a corner somewhere. 

“This is a lot of black,” Youngjae said as he opened his garment bag before opening the next. 

“And apparently gray, I knew the concept was dark, but I didn’t think it was this dark,” Youngjae pointed out and Yugyeom laughed.    
“At least it’s not the patent leather overalls,” He said, opening one of his bags and Jinyoung opened his own. 

He pulled out the screen printed t-shirt, holding it up to his body. 

“Hyung! You and Jaebum hyung have couple t-shirts!” Youngjae pointed out and he looked up to see that Jaebum had been holding his shirt up to his body in the same way. 

They did have the brightest designs on their t-shirts. 

“It’s fate,” Yugyeom yelled and Jinyoung resisted the urge to throw a hanger at him. 

“We’re a mated couple,” Jaebum said with a scoff, stuffing the shirt back into garment bag. 

“Aren’t you going to open the garment bag,” Jinyoung heard Yugyeom ask and he turned to see that Bambam was just holding his garment bag, not opening it. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jinyoung asked and the boy nodded, unzipping the bag hurriedly. 

He pulled out the shirt to show a cheetah print shirt before pulling out the pants.

“Well, that’s a lot different than the rest of our outfits,” Jackson commented and Bambam shook his head. 

“It’s not that different,” He said before putting the shirt over his arm. 

“I’m going to get changed,” Bambam sniffed, moving into the dressing rooms. 

Jinyoung moved to change, watching as Jackson helped Mark to the dressing rooms. 

Jinyoung came out in the fitted t-shirt,  looking in the mirror before turning around to check out the rest of his body. 

“You look good,” Jaebum pointed out, stepping up behind him from the dressing room and Jinyoung swatted him away. 

“I look like Ed Hardy barfed on me,” Jinyoung said with a grimace. 

“But it looks like it’s your style,” Jinyoung poked fun and Jaebum rolled his eyes, jutting his chin out. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“Barfed on is a good look for you,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum swatted at his butt. 

“Ew, can you not flirt in front of us,” Youngjae called and Jinyoung turned towards him. 

“We were not flirting,” Jinyoung said, scandalized and Mark scoffed. 

“Sure, you weren’t,” He said before looking over at the stylist. 

“Can I take this off now?” He asked, pulling the shirt halfway off of his body, exposing his blank back. 

Mark covered up his claiming bite, which Jinyoung was sure must have been hard for Jackson to see. 

“No, I need to see you all together in it, then check for alterations,” she said, counting heads before pausing. 

“Bambam, are you not done? Do you need help?” She called and he heard the youngest omega take a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

“No, I’m fine,” He said, stepping out of the room, his arms crossed around his waist. 

The stylist buzzed around him, pulling at the tight fabric, pinching it in places and securing it with a straight pin. 

“You look hot,” Yugyeom said and Youngjae elbowed him, Jaebum sending the young alpha a look. 

“I mean- it suits you,” he amended. 

“Hot? you look like your clothes are too tight, why are you wearing that,” Jinyoung complained and Bambam shook his head. 

“It’s a new improved image, right?” he asked, tugging nervously at the choker around his neck and Jinyoung nodded, wondering why he felt so uncomfortable about the omega’s new look.

“Okay, come stand together,” the stylist noona said, herding them together. She took a step back, making a appraising noise before nodding, writing something down. 

“Can we go home now?” Mark asked and she shook her head. 

‘You have something else to try on,” She said, and he blew out a breath, pushing his hands through his hair. 

“Can’t we just do this later?” Jackson asked and she shook her head. 

“No, we have to get these costumes checked and ready to go for the video shoot. Now go change,” She admonished and Mark sighed, moving back to the dressing room. 

Jinyoung threw a look at Jaebum who shook his head before pushing him towards the dressing room. 

Jinyoung moved to the dressing room, moving to his black ensemble. 

Jinyoung pulled it on, noting the places where huge chunks of fabric were missing. 

He put his hand on his hip. feeling his hand meet his bare skin. 

He walked out of the dressing room, his arms folded as he waited for Jaebum. 

jaebum stepped out of the dressing room, tugging at his leather jacket before looking up at Jinyoung. 

“Hell no, you can’t wear that,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung pulled at the edge of the sleeves.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked, even though he felt the same about it. 

He didn’t like how exposed he was. 

There were certain parts of his body he liked to flaunt, and certain ways he liked to do it. He knew his ass was fantastic, but he wouldn’t just walk around in assless pants.

“It’s too- how do you feel about it?” Jaebum asked him and he turned to look himself in the mirror again. 

“It’s too much skin, I don’t like it,” Jinyoung answered and Jaebum nodded.

“Then you won’t have to wear it, not like that,” Jaebum said, before turning to the stylist.

“What’s wrong with his outfit?” the stylist noona asked and Jaebum stuck his hand into the hole at Jinyoung’s hip. 

“It’s too exposing, can’t we put a shirt underneath or something?” He asked and she sighed, checking it out and tugging on it before giving in, grabbing a t-shirt from a spare clothing rack.

“Alright, we’ll use this, come on out the rest of you,” She called and the doors opened. 

“I guess they missed the alphas wear leather jackets memo,” Youngjae pointed out and Jackson rolled his eyes at him. 

“Leather’s too hot to dance in anyway,” He said and Jinyoung looked around the group. 

Besides Yugyeom’s almost see-through shirt, the omegas were the ones dressed the most risque. 

Jinyoung was the only one without a jacket, and Mark and Bambam’s pants were really tight. Bambam had a yet another choker placed high up his neck, and Mark’s pants were skintight and leather. 

“What is with these outfits?” Jinyoung asked and the stylist looked at them, taking notes on a clipboard. 

“It’s a darker tone to fit your concept,” she answered distractedly, buzzing around Youngjae and measuring the length of his sweater. 

“What’s with the omega outfits?” Jinyoung asked more directly and she put her pen down. “PD-nim picked out the omega outfits personally,” She answered, daring him to say something and defy his father. 

He stepped down from the argument. 

“Are we done?” Mark asked and she sighed. 

“That’ll get us done with the first round of shooting, tomorrow we’ve got suits to try on, so come prepared,” She said, rolling the clothes rack to them so that they could put their clothes back. 

Jinyoung moved to his dressing room, glad to rid himself of the clothes and go home. 

 

Jinyoung trudged to the dorm, worry etching through his features. Mark was already upstairs, being the first one to have gotten out of the building and the first to the car. Jackson was a close second, not staying after to chat with the staff members like usual. Mark was normally one to leave early, but he’d never expressed it so much as he did today. 

Jinyoung knocked on their door, Jackson coming out, closing it gently behind him. 

“What’s going on with Mark? I thought you guys were broken up,” Jinyoung leveraged and Jackson sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“Mark isn’t feeling well, but he’ll be fine, he’s just trying to get used to the pill,” Jackson explained. 

“What pill?”

“The heat suppressant. He can’t go into heat this close to a comeback, and definitely not before the paperwork comes in,” Jackson said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What paperwork? Is Mark going into heat, or not?” Jinyoung asked and Mark whined from the room. 

“Gaga!” He called and Jackson shook his head at Jinyoung. 

“Ask Mark later, I’ve got to go,” Jackson said before ducking back into his shared room with Mark. 

Jinyoung turned on his heels, knocking on Jaebum’s door.

“Mark’s on the pill?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum looked up from where he was rifling through his drawer, no doubt trying to find some clothes to change into. 

It was so late after practice that food wasn’t really a issue anymore, the only thing they really craved was a hot shower and their beds. 

“It would make sense,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I don’t get it, they’re not together, why would he need it?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum turned to look at him, his arms folded across his chest. 

“Just because they aren’t together wouldn’t mean he wouldn’t get his heat. It’s not contingent on being mated, you know. Besides, what’s the big deal, everyone thinks you’re on the pill too,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung frowned.

“Everyone who?” He asked and he rolled his eyes. 

“The staff, that’s why they think you haven’t gone into heat yet, because you’re on the pill,” Jaebum answered and Jinyoung blushed. 

“Oh right, because they think we’re- right,” Jinyoung stammered and Jaebum raised his eyes. 

“Do you-” He stopped himself, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’m going to go shower,” He offered and Jinyoung nodded, letting the alpha push past him and leave the room.

 

_ Jinyoung sat in a window seat, a book nestled on his lap. He flipped through the pages lazily, a mug of tea sitting on the sill beside him.  _

_ “Appa!” He heard and he looked up to see a little girl running at him, a book in her hand.  _

_ “I want to read with you too,” She proclaimed and Jinyoung helped the little girl up to the window seat, nestling her in his lap and resting his book on her lap as she ‘read’ from her book.  _

_ “What are my little bookworms doing?” He heard and he tilted his head, accepting the kiss that he knew was waiting for him.  _

_ “Just reading,” Jinyoung said distractedly and he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close.  _

_ “Is it a good book?”  _

_ “It’s a little slow,” Jinyoung said before looking up.  _

_ “Aren’t the best stories the slowest?” Jaebum asked. _

 

Jinyoung cracked his eye open, his arms spreading out over the blanket before realizing the bed was empty. It felt too empty, like something was missing.

He couldn’t stay there.

He got out of bed, covering himself in the blanket before toddling toward Jaebum’s room. He opened the door, climbing into the alpha’s bed. 

“s’wrong?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nothing, just a weird dream, felt lonely,” Jinyoung answered tiredly, laying his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. He breathed in deeply, sandalwood and rain flooding his senses, putting his body at ease and making him feel safe, complete.

He felt lips ghost across his forehead. 

“Sleep here,” Jaebum offered and Jinyoung nodded, curling into the alpha, and ignoring the intimacy that came with it as he began to drift back to sleep.

It had to just be the mentions of heats. 

Jinyoung knew better than to wish for that with Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes to see Jaebum lying underneath him, his covered chest rising and falling slowly, peacefully. Jinyoung tilted his head up to look at his alpha’s face. 

His eyes were closed, and he looked so soft. 

Jinyoung moved his head, snuggling into Jaebum’s heat. 

His heart was quickening in his chest, and blood was rushing to his face.

“Hey, stop moving,” Jaebum hummed, the rumbling deep in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. 

“Sorry, I have to pee,” Jinyoung excused, breaking away from Jaebum, who cracked an eye at him.

“Come back to bed after?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung felt his breath leave his body.

“Sorry, it’s too late, I have to get the kids up for practice,” Jinyoung excused before ducking out of the room. 

He locked himself in the bathroom, tugging on his hair as he turned on the water. 

He was trying really hard not to be distressed.

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t let Jaebum pull him back in, yes, they’d been genial, and yes they joked around more. But that was it, Jinyoung knew that there was nothing there, and some sappy dream about blissful domesticity was not going to change it. He was not going to let Jaebum play with him like this again. 

He didn’t want to be hurt again. He didn’t want to fall for Jaebum.

But who was he kidding, he was falling for Jaebum, and it hurt so bad because he was going to go crashing into the ground, alone, yet again.

There was a knock on the door and he turned off the water.

“Someone’s in here,” He called.

“Yeah I know. Open the door Jinyoung,” Mark called and Jinyoung unlocked door, pulling it open. 

Mark pushed past him, turning on the water again to wet his toothbrush. 

He began to brush his teeth and Jinyoung followed his actions slowly.

Mark reached back, locking the door before turning on the water. 

“What’s going on with you?” Mark asked around the tooth brush and Jinyoung spit into the sink shyly, shaking his head. 

“Nothing, just getting ready. Are you feeling better?” He asked, trying to touch Mark’s forehead and Mark swatted his hand away.

“Stop deflecting, what’s going on?” Mark asked. 

“I- I’m just thinking a lot,” Jinyoung dismissed and Mark nodded, leaning back against the sink. 

“About Jaebum?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded, leaning into the shorter omega. Mark wrapped his arms around him, letting him be in his embrace and Jinyoung took a deep breath.

“It’s not fair that I’m the one that’s alone in this,” Jinyoung whimpered and Mark shook his head, 

“You won’t know how he feels until you ask,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“I do know though, I tried- I tried to sleep with him,” Jinyoung admitted, and Mark dropped his jaw.

“When?” he asked and Jinyoung looked down. 

“The night, the night you two mated,” Jinyoung answered.

“What happened?” Mark asked and Jinyoung dropped his head.

“He turned me down, he told me we couldn’t. He didn’t want me. He never has,” Jinyoung whispered and Mark sighed, stroking over the back of Jinyoung’s neck.

He couldn't fall back into Jaebum's trap, he couldn't let the Alpha keep wrecking his heart. 

Who was he kidding, he'd fallen back in love with him.

He was screwed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has something he has to say to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stood in the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hands. It was three days after their comeback, and they were performing at The Show. 

Jinyoung and Jaebum hadn’t really talked about that night that Jinyoung showed up in Jaebum’s bed in the two weeks it had been since then. Their comeback seemed to be well received, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the new, darker, more mature side of GOT7. 

“Nyoungie,” Jinyoung heard and he turned towards the door to see Jackson skipping into the room. 

“Don’t call me that,”Jinyoung said, eyeing the smiling alpha and he made a noise. 

“Ahh, that’s right, that’s your alpha’s nickname for you,” Jackson teased and Jinyoung sneered at him, trying not to correct him. 

“Shut up,” He settled on and Jackson nodded, mimicking his lips being zipped shut. 

“You’re going to have such a good day,” Jackson squealed and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson shook his head, zipping his lips shut. 

“I didn’t say anything, just, if things go the way things they are supposed to go- nah, I didn’t say anything,” Jackson said and Jinyoung jumped on the alpha. 

“What, what are you talking about?” Jinyoung said and Jackson shook his head. 

“Tell me,” Jinyoung yelled, digging his elbow into Jackson’s shoulder blade. 

“ouch,” He hissed. 

“What’s going on in here,” Jinyoung heard and he looked up, the scent of Sandalwood and Rain wafting over him. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung said, jumping down from Jackson’s back and moving to cuddle into Jaebum's side, hoping to curry his favor.

“Jackson is teasing me,” Jinyoung pouted, looking up at Jaebum and batting his eyelashes. Jaebum ran his hands through Jinyoung’s hair, watching the omega preen at the touch.

“That won’t do, I’ll stop him,” He said, eyeing Jackson and Jackson squealed. 

“Ahh shimkung,” Jackson squeaked and Jaebum kicked out at him, dislodging Jinyoung as he chased the other alpha around the kitchen. Jinyoung departed from the kitchen, not wanting to get caught up in their fighting, it was too early to be that crazy.

 

Jinyoung made his way off stage, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose. Their manager was standing at entrance way, handing them water and patting them on the back for a job well done. Jinyoung nodded, making his way to the green room, dropping into the seat. They had done their performance, and now they were just supposed to sit in the back and wait until all the groups were done, and it was time to go over the winners. He’d seen Hyunwoo- Shownu’s new band there, but they hadn’t had the chance to speak. Jinyoung didn’t even know if he wanted to speak to him, because the last time they spoke- well things were different, a lot of things were different. 

Jinyoung didn’t have feelings for Jaebum back then. 

Or he wouldn’t admit that he had feelings for Jaebum. 

“Jinyoung- can I- Can I talk to you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum. 

“What?” He asked and Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I need to talk to you,” Jaebum repeated.

Jinyoung stood up, ready to go with him when his phone went off.

He looked down at it, recognizing the phone number as his sister’s number. 

“Sorry, it’s Jis- Jihyo, I’ve got to take this,”Jinyoung said.

“Okay, well, we’ll talk afterwards, right?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, answering the phone. He walked away from Jaebum, ducking into the halls.

“Yeoboseyo?” Jinyoung asked into the phone. 

“Oppa?” Jihyo whimpered through the phone, her voice breaking with tears. 

“Jihyo, what’s going on, what’s wrong?” he asked and he listened as she fell apart on the other side of the phone. 

“What’s wrong, I can’t understand you, come on, take a deep break and tell oppa what’s wrong,” Jinyoung cooed into the phone and she gave a heart wrenching sob.

Jinyoung slid down the wall, holding himself around the waist to comfort himself as he wished he were there to hold her. 

Jinyoung had wanted to cuddle with Jihyo  when they were kids. His father never wanted him to, because he was always worried about Jinyoung presenting as an omega because of it. 

But now, even though she was an alpha, he had the same instinct to nest with her that he had with Mark, Bambam, and Wonpil.    
“I’m not- I’m not a good alpha, and I can’t lose this weight, what am I going to do? My debut is in fourteen days, and I’m so hungry,” She cried and Jinyoung shushed her. 

“You’re a leader Jihyo, you’re going to be a good alpha because you are worried about being a good one. You’re caring, compassionate, and kind. You don’t have to be an alpha like abeoji,” Jinyoung whispered and she hiccuped out a sob. 

“Yes I do. He’s going to kill me if I don’t.”

“No he won’t. As long as your group listens to you, you’ll be okay. You lead how you see fit, and make adjustments along the way,” He coached. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry for bothering you, I know you’re at a music show, I just- I really needed to talk and I have no one else,” she excused.

“It’s not a big deal.” Jinyoung picked at a piece of loose thread from his pants. 

“You tell me if he does anything, like if he hurts you, please,” Jinyoung whispered and Jihyo made a noise in the back of her throat. 

“He wouldn’t hurt me,” She answered and Jinyoung nodded. She was probably right, his father wouldn’t dare to hit another alpha, but he couldn’t not say it. 

He would die for any of his sisters. 

“Just- promise me,” Jinyoung whispered. 

“I promise oppa,” she said and it was quiet on her side, her tears mostly subsided to soft hiccups. 

“You’ll make it through these days, and when you do, I’ll treat you to dinner, alright?” He asked softly.    
“Okay Oppa, I’ll hold you to it. I should go now, the choreographer’s coming back, I love you,” She said and he said it back to her before hanging up on her and looking down at the screen that was slowly turning black. 

He didn’t get to interact much with his sisters, but he really wished that he could. 

 

Jinyoung opened the door, his arms wrapped around his waist and Jaebum stood up.

“Everything okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Jihyo was just having some doubts as leader,” Jinyoung mentioned and Jaebum nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You should have handed me the phone. I could have given her some advice.”

“Yeah, right,” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum glared at him before shaking his head. 

“Can we talk now?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yeah, what’s going on,” Jinyoung asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“I-” Jaebum started. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung heard and he turned to see Bambam.

“I need some help,” Bambam said and Jaebum turned towards him. 

“What do you need?” Jaebum asked and he rolled his eyes at Jaebum.

“Not you, I need Jinyoung hyung,” Bambam said and Jaebum sighed. 

“Can it wait?”

“No, although, I guess I can just do it with Yugyeom instead,” Bambam sang-songed and Jaebum closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We can talk later,” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum let out a long breath, 

“Fine, fine, go take care of it,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded before turning to Bambam. 

“What’s going on?” He asked the small omega as they walked away.

“I needed help with my pants,” Bambam said and Jinyoung sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll help,” He relented, heading to the bathroom to fix Bambam. The little omega kept his eyes down as Jinyoung fiddled with the tight pants that the only problem seemed to be the zipper being caught. Jinyoung didn’t know what it was, but he felt that he wanted to say something else, but didn’t know how. Jinyoung wouldn’t press it though, he’d talk when he was ready. 

 

Jinyoung walked into the waiting room, ready to talk to Jaebum. 

“Hey, can we talk now?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“I’m all ears,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum reached out, pinching at his ears. 

“You could say that again,” He teased and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“At least I’m not all chin,” He said, Jutting his jaw out to mock Jaebum. 

Jaebum grabbed him by the shoulder, throwing him in a loose headlock and Jinyoung struggled away from him, laughing at him. 

Jaebum let him go and Jinyoung pinched his shoulder before leaning into his own hip. 

“You wanted to say something?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded, his face turning red. 

“Yeah, I did-”

The door opened and Jinyoung turned around, looking back to see it was their management. 

“You’re wanted back on stage for awards, come on,” he called and Jaebum threw his head back, swearing underneath his breath. 

“You can just tell me while we walk,” Jinyoung suggested, ushering Bambam and Yugyeom out the door. Bambam was fixing his pants, tugging at them.

Mark and Jackson had left ahead of them. 

“It’s kinda- we need to be stationary when I tell you,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung gave a grin. 

“That juicy? I love good gossip,” He said as they left the room, and Jaebum laughed. 

“Let’s just hope you’re partial to this too,” He said before letting Jinyoung lead them out onto the stage. 

Jinyoung stood beside Jaebum, his hands folded behind his back. 

His heart was beating fast, and he was shaking a little. 

He hoped they had a real chance of winning today, but he didn’t want to wish for it. 

He could feel Jaebum reach back and grab his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

Jinyoung looked over at him, giving him a soft smile before looking back towards the fans in the audience. 

“Now, let’s see who the show’s number one is, selected by Korean fans themselves,” Jiyeon announded and Jinyoung felt Jaebum squeeze his hand in his even tighter.

They looked over the votes. 

“It’s GOT7,” they announced. 

Jinyoung felt his eyes widen and Jaebum hugged him tighter as they gave him the mic, encouraging him to give a speech. 

Jaebum raced to give acknowledgement to their staff, management and company. Yugyeom snatched the mic, thanking their fans and Jinyoung spoke into the mic, not even processing what he’d said but that it made Jaebum laugh. 

They bowed slightly as the confetti fell and Jinyoung walked around, trying to head towards Jaebum.

He felt someone grab his arm and he turned to see a member of Monsta X, grab his arms. 

He turned, letting him congratulate him and was distracted as more members came to congratulate him. 

“Jinyoung!” Jinyoung heard and he turned to see Hyunwoo standing in front of him. the alpha opened his arms and Jinyoung went to shake his hand only to be pulled into a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” He said and Jinyoung nodded, pulling away. 

“Thank you, I really like your song,” Jinyoung complimented and Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. 

“You guys too,” Hyunwoo looked past Jinyoung’s shoulder, waving to a tall boy and Jinyoung looked back at Hyunwoo. 

“That your mate?” He asked and Hyunwoo nodded. 

“One of them, the other is Kihyun,” He pointed out and Jinyoung frowned. 

“You have two mates?” Jinyoung asked and Hyunwoo shrugged. 

“It’s- I never felt as complete as I do now, you know. They’re really good for me, and good to me,” Hyunwoo confessed before looking up at Jinyoung sheepishly. 

“Sorry- I- that was insensitive,” Hyunwoo spoke. 

Jinyoung waited to feel something, waited to feel pain, or hurt, but all he felt was relief, relief and genuinely happiness for Hyunwoo. 

“It’s- I’m happy for you Hyunwoo. I’m happy you’re happy and that you’ve found the one- ones for you. We would have never worked out anyway,” Jinyoung admitted and he nodded, laughing softly. 

“What about you, are you happy?” He asked and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Jaebum and I- we came to an understanding,” Jinyoung spoke softly and Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow. 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked and Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked, and Hyunwoo shook his head. 

“I should get going, people are going to have a fit if we’re seen talking like this,” Hyunwoo pointed out and Jinyoung nodded stepping aside to let hyunwoo by. 

They were ushered off of the stage and Youngjae shooed the boys out of the room, leaving Jinyoung, and Jaebum alone with a big wink. 

“I swear, he’s not subtle at all,” Jaebum sighed, before looking at Jinyoung.

“What’s going on?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it, and rubbed the back of his neck before opening his mouth again. 

“You were talking to Hyunwoo,” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“He wanted to congratulate us on winning, then we talked about his mates,” Jinyoung informed him and Jaebum frowned. 

“mates?” He asked. 

“Yeah, he has two. I don’t know how he does it,” Jinyoung said. 

“Yeah, It’s hard enough to manage with one,” Jaebum said under his breath and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“I am a delight,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Jaebum said. 

“Unfortunately, you’re not one in mine,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum flushed before shaking his head. 

“I could be, or- I want to be,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung froze.

“What?” Jinyoung asked. 

“That’s- that’s not how I wanted to-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung shook his head, holding his hand out. 

“No, don’t tell me, don’t-” Jinyoung started and Jaebum grabbed his hand. 

“I- I’ve been… God, this is going to sound so greasy. I’ve noticed you around the company, and I- I think that you’re really cute. But you’re not just cute, you’re a great dancer, and singer, and a wonderful omega and person in general, and I, wanted to do this the right way. So I wanted to ask the person in charge of you if you’ll be willing to be my mate.” Jaebum let out a deep breath, and Jinyoung’s mouth dropped open. 

“What?” He asked and Jaebum took a deep breath. 

“I wanted to know if you- wanted to mate with me. I’m an idiot with a horrible temper, and I’m not the most attentive alpha, but I’m working on it. I want to be better, so will you mate with me?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung frowned. 

“We’re already mated,” Jinyoung whispered.

“I want to be mated to you, for real, with all that it includes Jinyoungie. I love you,” Jaebum said, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Jinyoung’s.

“So I’m asking you if you want to be my mate. If you don’t, we can go back to the way it is, but I can’t- I can’t go on without telling you,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung grabbed his face, pressing his lips against Jaebum’s. 

“You are so greasy,” Jinyoung teased, speaking against Jaebum’s lips. 

“But is that a yes?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung whispered before pulling away. 

“That was our first kiss not in front of cameras,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum sighed. 

“Well, it won’t be the last, I promise,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung pushed him. 

“God, get away from me, you’re so greasy,” Jinyoung complained, Jaebum pulling him back in when he tried to escape and the door opened. 

“Is it done? Is it done?” Jackson called and Jinyoung turned towards the noisy alpha. 

“Get out!” Jinyoung called, running out of the room to tackle Jackson in embarrassment because he didn’t know what else to do.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jinyoung try to make up for lost time.

Jinyoung looked up as someone knocked on his door. He’d guessed it was mark from the breezy scent of roses and chamomile. 

“So, I heard you and Jaebum are ‘renewing your vows’” Mark said, leaning against his door frame and doing air quotes.

“Where did you hear that?” Jinyoung asked, throwing his book back onto his bed. 

“Youngjae hasn’t stopped blubbering about it, the maknae are falling over themselves at the romance,” Mark explained, coming to sit on Jinyoung’s bed and Jinyoung scooted to the end of the bed to sit next to him.

“They are too much,” Jinyoung said before picking at the bedspread underneath him. 

“So what happened?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“He confessed to me, he wants to be really mated,” Jinyoung said, his cheeks red and Mark pushed him slightly. 

“So you were wrong, huh?” Mark asked and Jinyoung glared at him, before letting it fall into a shy smile. 

“I’ll never admit it again, but I was wrong,” Jinyoung whispered and Mark hugged him. 

“Look at us, the both of us are about to be mated,” Mark breathed and Jinyoung broke away from him. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked. 

“We’re both going to be mated,” Mark repeated slowly and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“What? I thought my father said you couldn’t,” Jinyoung said, turning his body to fully look at Mark. 

“It’s a little late to go back Jinyoung, this isn’t exactly a bell that can be unrung.” Mark ran his hands through his hair. 

“When my father finds out-” 

“It’s not up to your father, and he’s not going to find out, not yet at least, not until the paperwork comes in.” 

“What paperwork?” Jinyoung asked. 

“The paper that will override JYP’s  _ ownership _ of me. It’s a consent form from my parents that will allow me to mate with Jackson,” Mark explained. 

“You’re going to go around my father?” 

“What else am I supposed to do? I want my happy ending too. We’re going to be together, even if we have to hide it from the public. I just- I want to have proof that we belong to each other. I can’t keep sleeping next to him every night and not be legitimate,” Mark explained before taking a deep breath. 

“Now that you know, are you going to tell your father?” He asked and Jinyoung took a second to look at Mark. His jaw was set determinedly, but he still looked so fragile, so scared that he thought that Jinyoung was going to rat him out.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but thinking about the way his father’s palm felt as he slapped him, how mad he’d be if he knew that Jinyoung knew something and didn’t tell him, but he swallowed the fright. 

He couldn’t do that to mark, he didn’t have the heart.

“No, I’m not going to tell him, just really think about it. This could get us all in a lot of trouble,” Jinyoung said and Mark nodded.

“I thought about it. I did, and I even tried to leave Jackson. I just- how do you leave someone you love so much. I can’t do it,” Mark confessed before running his hands over his hair. 

“But enough of that, why are talking about sad things, you’re in love, things are looking up for us and we won an award, we need to celebrate,” Mark said, pulling him from the bed and towards the door. 

“Where are you taking me?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head 

“We’re going to celebrate,” Mark said and Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. 

“is that what you were doing in my room, were you sent to get me?” Jinyoung asked as he was pulled along and Mark shrugged. 

“Maybe… Why? are you too shy to see your mate?” He asked before stepping closer to Jinyoung. 

“Then again, you haven’t properly mated yet, have you?” Mark teased and Jinyoung flushed, pushing him away. 

“Leave me alone, let me go, I don’t want to go,” Jinyoung said and he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. 

“Come with me?” Jinyoung heard and he shivered, the voice seeming to dip all the way to his toes. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jinyoung said, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“Ew gross!” Yugyeom called and Jinyoung turned to look at the maknae, squinting his eyes at him. 

“Let’s not forget we all saw you cum in front of half of korea,” Jinyoung shot back and Yugyeom turned red. 

“Don’t remind me, I was right next to them,” Jackson called and Mark went to curl up in Jackson’s lap. 

“Where’s Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Shower,” Jaebum whispered, biting his ear and Jinyoung shuddered. 

“Have fun, but not too much fun, we’ve still got schedules tomorrow,” Jackson called and Jinyoung ignored him in favor of letting Jaebum lead him into the bedroom. 

Jinyoung let Jaebum push him onto the bed, the alpha crawling over his body. 

“What do we have time for?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum kissed him deeply, his hands moving up Jinyoung’s thighs, before making it to the bottom of his shirt and lifting it over his head. 

“I’m not sure we have time for this,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum pulled his own shirt off. 

Jinyoung reached up, resting his hands on Jaebum’s wide shoulders. 

“You know what, we have time for it, we have all the time,” Jinyoung breathed and Jaebum laughed, leaning forward to kiss him. 

“I’m going to take you apart, you won’t know which way is up,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung melted back into the bed. 

“Don’t say things like that,” Jinyoung hissed and Jaebum hovered above him. 

“Why not?” He asked and Jinyoung looked up at him, his face so hot. 

“Because you’re going to set a standard, and I’m not sure you can live up to it,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Don’t underestimate me,” Jaebum whispered before kissing down his neck and chest. Jinyoung sat up on his elbows watching as Jaebum moved further down his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum made it down to his pants, pulling off his pajama bottoms before pulling on his legs so that he fell back onto the bed. 

He lifted Jinyoung’s legs over his shoulders.

“Fucking shit.” 

Jinyoung turned his head to see Youngjae at the door.

Jaebum swore under his breath, throwing Jinyoung’s shirt to him. 

“Why would you come in, you could smell us,” Jaebum said at him angrily. 

“This is my room too, and I’m really excited about you two getting closer and renewing your vows, but I kinda need to sleep here too,” Youngjae argued and Jinyoung pulled his shirt over his body. 

“Sorry Youngjae-ah , we’ll control ourselves from now on,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum pulled back on his shirt, regrettably to Jinyoung who would have prefered for him to keep it off. 

“You know, Jinyoung has a room to himself, why don’t you go there?” Youngjae asked as he got on the bed and Jaebum scoffed. 

“Because this is my bed, besides, Jinyoung’s room is like a bus stop,” Jaebum said. 

“It’s fine, we can just go to bed, it’s fine,” Jinyoung said, trying to appease everyone and Jaebum nodded. 

“Do you want to walk me to my room?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum sighed. 

“Wouldn’t you rather sleep in here tonight?” he asked and Jinyoung looked over to Youngjae who was doing his best trying not to look at them, but still obviously feeling awkward. 

“It’s probably best if I sleep in my room tonight,” Jinyoung said. 

Jaebum got out of bed, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and Jinyoung looked down at his feet as he was led to his own room past the hooting and hollering of the other boys who were still lounging in the living room. 

“You can make all this noise but you couldn’t distract him for another five minutes?” Jaebum called to Jackson.

“Is that all it was going to take? That’s disappointing for your omega, isn’t it,” Jackson teased and Jaebum snarled at him, looking like he was going to threaten him before Jinyoung pulled him into Jinyoung’s room.

“It’s best this way don’t you think,” Jinyoung said, leaning forward to kiss Jaebum. He moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, trying to pull him closer and Jinyoung took a step back. 

Jaebum followed him, kissing him harder and Jinyoung pushed him away slightly.

“We can’t do this,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum stepped back. 

“I meant, not right now, any other time, and I’d be totally down. Just, not right now. We have schedules tomorrow,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum sighed, moving forward to wrap his arms back around Jinyoung. 

“I didn’t peg you for the one to be so clingy. Are we going to be that couple that hangs all over each other constantly?” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum shrugged. 

“If you could smell how good you smell, you’d understand, besides, I don’t know. I’m really happy,” Jaebum teased before hugging him tighter, his lips toying with Jinyoung’s ears. 

“You’re right about the schedule thing, but the minute schedules are over, we’re getting away, just the two of us. That ass is mine,” Jaebum growled, swatting Jinyoung on the butt and he flushed. 

“You sure know how to flatter an omega,” Jinyoung scoffed, trying to control himself and Jaebum smiled at him predatorily. 

A shiver ran up his spine. 

He couldn’t let Jaebum have all the power.

Jinyoung turned away from him, crawling onto his bed with an arch in his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the alpha. 

“Turn off the light on your way out,” He breathed and Jaebum flushed before tackling Jinyoung onto the bed. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” He whispered, kissing Jinyoung on the forehead and wrestling the omega around until he was laying with his head on Jaebum’s chest.

“No funny business, I mean it Jaebum,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum kissed his forehead again as if he couldn’t get enough of feeling Jinyoung’s skin against his lip. 

“No funny business. good night Jinyoung. I love you,” He whispered softly and deeply. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes, snuggling into Jaebum’s chest and hoping that he wouldn’t wake up from this dream. 

“I love you too,” He whispered. 

Jaebum rested his hand on his lower back and Jinyoung smacked his chest.

“Im Jaebum! I said no funny business,” Jinyoung admonished and Jaebum’s hands moved back up. 

“Good night,” He said again.

 

Jinyoung walked into Jaebum’s room, leaning against his door. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung said softly, and Jaebum rolled his eyes playfully, closing the book that he was holding.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and he held up the book that wasn’t opened anymore. 

“Just reading, trying to get ready for bed,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, coming to sit on the bed next to him. They’d had a long day of schedules, and Jinyoung was surprised that he was even still awake. Youngjae was in the maknae’s room, playing video games and Jackson and Mark had already went to bed.

“You mind if I bother you?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head, adjusting in the bed.

“You’re not bothering me,” Jaebum said. 

Jinyoung bit his lip, looking up at Jaebum and Jaebum gave him a shy smile. 

“Did you want to…” He said, trailing off slowly and Jinyoung nodded, scooting closer to Jaebum. 

They laughed awkwardly and Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Do you think we’ll ever get over this awkward phase?,” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum laughed. 

“You’d think after four years, we’d get over it,” Jaebum teased. 

“Well, technically, we’ve been together for four years, but we haven’t been  _ together _ ,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum laughed.

“I know,” They both cleared their throats at the same time before laughing again.

The laughter was awkward and somewhere in that space, Jinyoung felt relieved that it was awkward. It made it feel more real.

Jinyoung laid his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, his head tilting towards Jaebum’s face and Jaebum leaned down and pressed his lips into Jinyoung’s. 

Jinyoung lifted his arms to wrap around Jaebum’s shoulders. 

Jaebum leaned back, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s waist. 

“So that’s what you wanted,” Jaebum teased against his lips, and Jinyoung swatted at the man’s shoulders, but continued to kiss him. 

Jaebum smelled so good, having just got out of the shower, and Jinyoung relished being this close to him. There was something about being like this, about getting to touch his alpha, to be in his alpha’s arms and not having to fake it that felt so freeing. He’d never imagined that they’d be like this, and even in the beginning, he’d thought it would have been different, because they weren’t like his own parents who were the same designation. Jinyoung could only compare them to the romance novels that he’d read, but it was different because Jaebum wasn’t like those alphas that were ridiculously rough. He seemed so shy, and Jinyoung hadn’t anticipated that. 

Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s hand slip into the back of his pajama pants tentatively and Jinyoung bit his lips softly, pulling it between his teeth. 

Jinyoung could do this all day, could lay on top of Jaebum and breathe in his scent, could just let everything go, and sink into the feeling that was being mated. 

He was sure that it’d eventually wear off, and that they wouldn’t feel the need to be attached so closely, but for now, he relished in the feeling, relished in the closeness, relished finally being able to be with his alpha. 

Jaebum’s lips slowed against Jinyoung’s before stopping and Jinyoung pulled away, his eyes slipping open before looking down at Jaebum. 

The alpha fell asleep.

Jinyoung huffed out a chuckle debating shoving him awake and letting Jaebum sleep. They'd had a busy day full of schedules. 

Jinyoung decided to let his alpha falling asleep on him slide before trying to climb off of him. Jaebum’s arm clung to him tighter and Jinyoung smiled softly to himself, getting off of the bed to turn off the light before climbing back into his arms.

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes to see Youngjae sitting up, staring at the two of them.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked, and Youngjae blinked at him, as if he didn’t understand what he was asking before shaking his head. 

“Sorry, it’s too early to ask questions,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung huffed. 

“You’re the one sitting up in bed,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Sorry, I just- it doesn’t feel right sleeping in here, while you guys- I don’t know it gives off a weird scent, I can’t sleep well,” Youngjae explained and Jinyoung sat up on his own. 

Hearing Youngjae say he couldn’t sleep well was strange, the boy was the most solid sleeper out of everyone in the pack. 

“Sorry Jae, but this time we weren’t doing anything,” Jinyoung offered and Youngjae scoffed. 

“That’s not reassuring at all, I’m happy that you two renewing your vows have brought some life into your mating, but it’s really hard on my sleep schedule,” Youngjae said before yawning. 

“What is it that’s keeping you up?” He asked and Youngjae shrugged, picking at his blanket. 

“It’s just weird, I feel, I feel like I’m a baby, but at the same time, I feel like I’m going to get my throat ripped out. It’s like your scent is just lulling me into a little safe cocoon, like you’re my mom or something, like when I used to share a bed with my parents, but then hyung’s scent is like ‘stay away from my mate while he’s vulnerable, I’ll beat you to death with a car battery, if that makes sense,” Youngjae explained tiredly. 

“It’s very hard to sleep like that,” Youngjae said before yawning again. 

“What do we have to do today?” He asked Jinyoung. 

“We have some practices for a special stage, then the afternoon free,” Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded. 

“I’ll go get showered first,” Youngjae said, getting out of his bed and leaving the room. 

Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum, wondering just what they were going to do about the sleeping situation. 

He couldn’t keep intruding on Youngjae’s space. 

“Wake up,” Jinyoung said, pushing Jaebum’s shoulder and he opened his eyes, looking up at the omega. 

“Wha- I fell asleep on you?” Jaebum asked, his voice scratchy from sleep and Jinyoung nodded, before sucking his teeth. 

“Or rather, you fell asleep under me, but it’s all semantics,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum groaned. 

“I’m sorry nyoungie, I was really tired,” Jaebum excused and Jinyoung scoffed playfully. 

“Uh huh, are you sure you’re not just bored with me?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum rolled over onto Jinyoung. 

“I think you can tell I’m not,” Jaebum said pushing his hips forward slightly. 

“Can you two please not!” Jinyoung heard Youngjae call.

“It’s six in the morning, can’t you two give it a rest? We can smell you in here,” Yugyeom joined in from the kitchen. 

“I miss the days when you two wouldn’t look at each other, much less try to fornicate at every waking moment,” Bambam called and Jaebum dropped his head onto Jinyoung’s collarbone, sighing in annoyance before getting out of bed, going to threaten the maknae for talking to him like that.

He couldn't believe this was his life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung talks to Wonpil and the omegas have a talk about the birds and the bees.

Jinyoung walked down the hallways of JYP, heading to get some tea from the vending machine. 

He’d lost the game of Kai Bai Bo and so he had to retrieve drinks for the whole team. 

Jaebum had insisted on going with him, but everyone else laid into him and teased him about following Jinyoung around like a little puppy until he backed down and Jinyoung assured him he didn’t need to go with him. Instead, Jinyoung was sent out with a hurry back, a kiss on the cheek, and a smack on the ass that had the others groaning and guffawing.  Jinyoung couldn’t deny that it seemed like Jaebum had an obsession with his ass that made him blush to think about, because it made him think about what they would be doing once schedules were over with.

Jinyoung bumped into Wonpil’s shoulder and Wonpil stumbled hitting the wall before looking over at Jinyoung. 

“Oh, sorry hyung,” Jinyoung apologized, bowing slightly to Wonpil and he waved him off. 

“It’s fine, I’ll go first,” Wonpil said, trying to step past Jinyoung and Jinyoung grabbed his arm, tugging him to stay. 

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil sighed. 

“I have to go see my mate to be,” Wonpil whispered. 

Jinyoung grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

“Oh that’s so exciting hyung! You and Sungjin are getting mated?! Why didn’t you tell me!” Jinyoung asked him, jumping up and down with the excitement. 

If anyone deserved a perfect mate, it was Wonpil, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but think about that happy smell that had covered Wonpil that day. He was glad that Sungjin made him happy, and even better, the man didn’t seem to care about the way Wonpil smelled. If only Wonpil would tell him what happened, things would be perfect for the two. 

“It’s not- I’m not getting mated to Sungjin,” Wonpil whispered, his voice breaking. 

“What? Why not?” Jinyoung asked, confused, because if he wasn’t getting mated to Sungjin, who was?

“ _ He  _ found out,” Wonpil whimpered. 

“Sungjin found out about the-” Jinyoung looked around, “ _ rape _ ? Did he dump you?” Jinyoung asked, appalled.

“No, your father found out about me and Sungjin. He doesn’t think that an alpha like him deserves an omega like me. He wants Sungjin to get mated to a girl in the company, someone who isn’t as messed up as me. He wants me to get mated to Junhyeok instead because I’ve been  _ spoiled _ and he doesn’t want people to think of me a certain way,” Wonpil whispered before shaking his head. 

“It’s not fair- I don’t love him, I don’t love Junhyeok, I love Sungjin, and Sungjin’s the only person who’s ever- Junhyeok won’t be a good mate for me,” Wonpil whimpered, finally breaking out in a sob and Jinyoung held him, the drink run he’d been sent on momentarily forgotten. 

“Why does everything bad always happen to me? Why can’t I- Why can’t I just have  _ one  _ thing? Why is it always hard for me?” Wonpil whimpered, and Jinyoung squeezed him, trying to give off a comforting scent, but it wasn’t working. They weren’t in the same pack, and Wonpil had another omega to nest with now. There wasn’t anything Jinyoung could do to alleviate the pain, so he held him tighter still, knowing it wasn’t enough, but hoping that it could be.

 

“Took you long enough,” Jackson called as Jinyoung walked back into the dance studio. 

“Wait, where’s our drinks?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung looked at them slowly. 

“oh- I’m sorry, I forgot,” Jinyoung said and Mark raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum and Mark asked at the same time and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nothing, I just saw Wonpil in the hallway, and got distracted,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded. 

“It’s fine, we’ll send Youngjae back to get them, come sit down,” Jaebum suggested, and Youngjae got off of the ground, walking out of the door.

“Are you sure we should send him? He’s about as loopy as Jinyoung hyung today,” Yugyeom pointed out but everyone ignored him to figure out what was up with Jinyoung. Jinyoung didn’t know how to put into words that he felt bad but Wonpil but was ultimately so hurt that he’d felt so useless and it felt silly to even try to explain it, so he didn’t. 

“It’s nothing, really,” Jinyoung pressed again and everyone dropped it instead, making bets on whether the beta would come back with the right drinks. 

 

“What was that with Wonpil earlier?” Jaebum asked as he picked up one of Jinyoung’s shirts, folding it and putting it away. Jinyoung swatted at him, but otherwise let him go. They had the afternoon off before resuming schedules the next day, and Jaebum had elected to clean the Omega’s room, much to Jinyoung’s chagrin.

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum turned to look at him. 

“Can we not keep secrets from each other?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed, tucking his hands under his ankles. He was sitting on the bed with his legs folded into each other. 

“You remember that day that we got into the fight? the one about me smelling like another alpha?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum leaned his back against Jinyoung’s dresser. “Yeah, I remember, did som-”

“Before you jump to conclusions, no this alpha wasn’t after me, and no I didn’t see him again, this isn’t really about me. I was supposed to keep it to myself,” Jinyoung said, taking a breath before looking down at his bedspread, picking up a lint ball and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger to distract himself. 

“Wonpil hyung and Sungjin hyung-- the alpha--” Jinyoung began and Jaebum nodded. 

“I know sungjin hyung,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“And you didn’t recognize his scent?” Jinyoung shot at him. 

“I wasn’t thinking about who the alpha was at the time, it was the fact that it was an alpha that bothered me,” Jaebum defended and Jinyoung glared at him before taking a deep breath. 

“Well, Sungjin and Wonpil wanted to get mated, I guess we’re really inspiring people.” Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair. 

“That’s good for them, why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with Wonpil?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“My father found out about their plans, he doesn’t think that Sungjin hyung should have a  _ spoiled _ omega like Wonpil, so he’s making Wonpil mate with someone else,” Jinyoung explained and Jaebum sighed, sitting on the bed next to Jinyoung. 

“That’s tough,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, leaning into his alpha’s shoulder. 

“It just sucks, you know because Wonpil and Sungjin really liked each other, and Wonpil hyung never thought that he would get the chance to- that he would find someone who could love him and my father is ruining something, yet again,” Jinyoung spoke bitterly.

“It’s not all that bad. At least Wonpil is getting a mate,” Jaebum offered.

“A mate he never even wanted,” Jinyoung argued back. 

“Yeah, but let’s be real, Wonpil wasn’t going to find a mate on his own,” Jaebum reasoned. 

“Except that he did, an alpha no less, and an alpha who liked his scent,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Yeah, but he’ll still have a mate. He’ll learn to love him, just like we did,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“It took me threatening to leave you, it took another alpha and constant nights of heartbreak to get you to love me Jaebum. And I never ‘learned’ to love you. I loved you until you made me hate you. But never forget, I did hate you, and it’s even worse in Wonpil’s case,  he never even loved Junhyeok, besides, he’s  _ vulnerable, _ ” Jinyoung explained emphatically. He didn’t want that for Wonpil, sure he and Jaebum got to a good place, but it wasn’t without it’s bumps, and Jinyoung wasn’t sure that Wonpil, who had already gone through so much more than he had, would come out of it unscathed in the least bit. He doubted that Junhyeok would hurt him, but Wonpil wasn’t like others, and Jinyoung couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that Junhyeok  _ could _ hurt him.

“What do you mean he’s vulnerable?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

it wasn’t like he could say it to Jaebum, it wasn’t his place to tell others, and Wonpil had trusted him not to tell. 

He couldn’t say anything.

 

“What are we going to do about our rooming situation?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum as they sat on Jinyoung’s bed. Everyone had started to get ready to bed, and now it was the mated pairs turn. 

“One of us have to move out,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked around his small room. It was one of the smallest rooms in the dorm, barely suited to even be a room. Jinyoung had to admit though, he was fond of the room, it had become a cozy place to him, a centering environment. 

“Do you want to move in here then?” Jinyoung asked, looking over at Jaebum. 

“Both of our stuff in here at once? We’ll get buried alive,” Jaebum pointed out. 

“What are you talking about, my room isn’t that bad,” Jinyoung defended. 

“I found a half eaten cookie under your bed Jinyoung. You’re messy,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, trying not to let the comment get to him. 

It was the truth, he wasn’t like the other omegas in the house. 

Bambam seemed to always be cleaning, and cleaned efficiently, while Mark was very organized, being able to keep things tidy. 

Jinyoung was messy like how he’d always assumed alphas were supposed to be. 

“Well, it wasn’t that bad when we roomed together,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Yes, because we didn’t live in a closet, and I was there to clean up. We should just move into my room. It wouldn't be right for us, a mated couple, to cram into a small room, and have Youngjae have that big room to himself,” Jaebum pointed out and Jinyoung laid back on his bed, spreading his legs out to let his toes dig into his own blankets.

“Why were you being like that to Youngjae anyway?” Jinyoung asked him and Jaebum rolled his eyes, laying back beside Jinyoung. 

“It’s not like it was on purpose. I didn’t even realize I was doing it. it was just- I don’t know, it’s like there was someone else there, someone who was eligible, who could take you from me and I didn’t like it,” Jaebum tried to explain and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Youngjae’s not going to take me from you,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“I know that, just my subconscious is still worried about it,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung wanted to laugh but he couldn’t. 

He knew it was his fault that Jaebum mistrusted him so. 

“We’ll talk to him in the morning about it, see what he thinks, alright?” Jinyoung said, unable to say anything else and Jaebum nodded, rolling closer to Jinyoung and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Jinyoung stepped into the van, moving to the back seat next to Bambam and Mark. 

He wanted to fall into a pile with Bambam and Mark and just nest for a couple of minutes, to bring himself back to the ground. 

He couldn’t help but feel flustered after the stage, it being their sexy version of If You Do, and Jinyong wasn’t sure why he felt so weird about it. 

Maybe it was the fact that he and Bambam had seemed to feature heavily, or it was Bambam’s lace covered shirt, or maybe it was the strange lust filled scent that he got from the crew and crowd that he wanted to just throw on a large sweater, some sweatpants and nest with those who wouldn’t want to do anything like that to him. 

Bambam’s face was still red from the performance hours before and he was holding himself tight, his arms wrapped around his waist in the semblance of a hug. The alphas were no better, on edge and snapping at nearly everyone they saw who had even dared to look the omegas way. Of course, it was to be expected, because the leers weren’t entirely innocent themselves, and that kind of flood of scents were overwhelming in itself. It must have been hard too, watching your omega have to perform sexily for crowds full of Alphas and Betas, all aching to get a hand on them, especially their youngest omega. Jinyoung couldn’t fault them.

Bambam had been doing well during practice, boasting about his sex appeal, and how well he did at the dance, but Jinyoung could see under his bravado. 

He didn’t know what it was, whether Bambam had just hit that age where he was so sure of himself one minute, embarrassed the next. Jinyoung remembered being a sex driven creature for a while, because he was a gorgeous omega, and his hormones of course were racing through him, but then again, he was already mated, so it wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t the same for Bambam, who seemed to embrace his sexuality one minute, and shy away from it the next.

“You okay?” Jaebum asked, turning back in the passenger side seat to look at him and Jinyoung nodded, nuzzling himself back in the seat with the other omegas. Jaebum’s cloud of defensive anger had begun to dissipate, bringing the atmosphere in the car a little closer to normal. 

Bambam was between him and Mark and he was trying his best to snuggle between the two omegas. 

“We just want to nest,” Jinyoung explained and Jaebum nodded, turning back around. 

As an alpha, it wasn’t his place to intervene in nesting. 

The van pulled up to the dorm an hour later, the boys tired as they dragged themselves out of the van. 

They began to head upstairs and Jinyoung stopped as Jaebum grabbed his arm. 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung asked, his skin itching with the need to nest. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Jaebum started and Jinyoung bit back the response that was the tip of his tongue, begging to ask Jaebum if they could do this at a later date, because right now, all he wanted to do was throw a blanket over his head, cuddle with the other omegas and feel safe, a different kind of safe than having an alpha wrapped around him. 

“Go ahead,” Jinyoung spoke carefully, his feet turned towards the dorm, ready to take off once they were done. 

“I talked to your father,” Jaebum spoke and Jinyoung’s stomach dropped to his toes, his body letting out an involuntary whimper.

It was probably because he was this side of being overstimulated with all of scents from the stage that seemed to have coated his nostrils and wouldn’t disperse, setting him on edge. 

“It’s not bad, calm down,” Jaebum whispered, running his hands over Jinyoung’s arms and he felt himself relax a miniscule amount. 

“I cleared a vacation for us, it’ll be the day after Seollal, it’ll only be for a couple of days, since that’s so close to our next comeback, but it was either that, or wait until promotion wrapped up for that,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung nodded. 

“That’s great,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum smiled at him, a dopey grin that seemed to light up his whole face. 

“Just the two of us, I can’t wait,” He said, kissing Jinyoung’s forehead before taking a step back. 

“Go ahead and go nest,” He waved Jinyoung off and Jinyoung nodded.

“I love you,” Jaebum called softly and Jinyoung smiled back at him. 

“I love you too,” He called before running to the dorm and up to Mark’s room. 

The two omegas were already in bed, Mark having lit a spare scent neutralizing candle and Jinyoung breathed in the non-scent, feeling the stress from the stage begin to melt away as he shed his jeans for a comfy pair of sweatpants. He climbed onto the bed next to Mark, curling into the other omega as Bambam intertwined their legs. 

Bambam was wearing Yugyeom’s clothes, which seemed entirely too big, and Jinyoung reached out to throw his arm over the smaller omega who for some reason seemed to need the most comforting of all. Jinyoung shook his head though, it’d made sense to him, it was the first time that Bambam was seen as anything other than cute, but he’d eventually get as used to it as any other omega.

“What's going in with you and Yugyeom?” Mark asked tiredly and Bambam shook his head.

“Nothing,” Bambam shouted a little too loud and Jinyoung laughed, slapping at Bambam’s shoulders.

“So what happened during the greeting video for just right was nothing? Good to know,” Jinyoung said and Bambam sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned on the bed to hide his face.

“No, it wasn't- it wasn't not nothing,  but it wasn't nothing either.”

“How eloquent,” Mark teased and Bambam scrunched up his face.

“Shut up!” Bambam whined.

“Are you two being safe?” Mark asked and Bambam gasped, lifting his head to look at mark.

“Being safe? Jaebum Hyung would kill us, besides...I'm not sure what that would even…” Bambam trailed off, embarrassed and Jinyoung turned to face him, looking over at the smaller omega.

“What do you mean” Jinyoung asked before looking over at Mark.

“You've got it Pack Omega, this is your duty, handling ‘the talk’,” Mark said and Jinyoung sighed.

“So… you're asking about…” Jinyoung asked and Bambam buried his face in a pillow.

“What's it like.. Like what should I expect?” Bambam asked and Mark raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘what could you even say about it’ and Jinyoung flushed.

He was still a virgin, even after knowing Jaebum for nearly 5 years. He didn't really know anything about sex with an alpha, or sex in general. The only thing he knew was what he's learned from the sex ed he's been given by his father about what his role as an Omega should be. But he had to prove Mark wrong, just because he hadn’t done it doesn’t mean he doesn’t know anything about it. He wasn’t some unpresented child. He was a Pack Omega for god sakes.

“Yeah, Jinyoung, what should he expect?” Mark teased and Jinyoung scrunched his nose up at Mark, giving him a glare.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung said, pushing him before turning over, putting his head on his forearms and looking over at Bambam.

Jinyoung felt like he was at an Omega Slumber party like the ones he’d seen in movies, nesting and giggling about things that they'd never say in front of others. Of course, in those movies the slumber parties were generally crashed by horny bad boy alphas, come to take the lead off on a wild adventure.

Or serial killers, but Jinyoung didn't generally watch those types of movies.

“Well, uh..” Jinyoung began, his face heating up before clearing his throat.

“You just… you have to understand that first and foremost, you're there for your alphas pleasure. So, you shouldn't really expect to… you know. Not that you'll really have the opportunity. It's going to hurt like a bitch, and you're going to bleed. But it's just the way its gonna be. Like you just have to grit your teeth and bear it. He’ll probably have to hold you down. Honestly, you just should lay there and let your alpha take what he wants, and it’s generally going to be like that every time,” Jinyoung explained and Mark and Bambam's mouths fell open.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, sitting up.

“What you just said…” Mark said as if he couldn't believe what Jinyoung said.

Jinyoung began to feel subconscious and he picked up a pillow, hugging it to his chest. Did he leave something out? Did he get something wrong?

“Did… did Jaebum Hyung make you do that? Was it like that with him?” Bambam asked shakily and Jinyoung could smell the wet earth of distress wafting off of Bambam before getting swept away by the neutralizing candles.

“What’s- What's wrong?” Jinyoung asked and Mark’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t even know what you said wrong,” Mark mumbled under his breath.

“What you explained Jinyoung- that’s not- that’s not sex, that’s abuse,” Mark explained. 

“No it’s not,” Jinyoung argued. 

“Yes it is hyung, what did Jaebum hyung do to you?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nothing, we haven’t- we haven’t even done  _ it _ yet,” Jinyoung defended and Bambam laughed mirthlessly. 

“You’ve been mated for like ever, what do you mean you haven’t done it yet?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung blushed. 

He’d forgotten that the younger members didn’t know about him and Jaebum. 

“We just- we haven’t had sex, I’m still a virgin,” Jinyoung admitted and Bambam nodded. 

“No wonder, I’d stay a virgin for the rest of my life too if I thought it was like that,” Bambam said

“I’m not going to be a virgin for the rest of my life,” Jinyoung defended, his voice small.

“Hyung, you don’t have to explain. I get it, you were afraid to lose your virginity to hyung, not that virginity even really matters in the grand scheme of things, but if I thought sex was like that- I wouldn’t do it either,” Bambam said before rolling to face Mark. Bambam turning his back on Jinyoung made him feel so useless.

“What is it like then?” Bambam asked and Mark maneuvered so that he was lying on his back. 

Bambam put his head on Mark’s chest and Mark reached across, grabbing Jinyoung’s shoulder and soothing him. 

“Well, I’m not going to lie to you and say that it was completely magical, and that everything was amazing and picture perfect. It’s messy, obviously it’s going to be messy, there’s bodily fluids involved and yeah-- it’s messy, and it’s not always like this really sensual moment, like in pornos where the alpha is just a heat seeking missile, It’s a lot of trial and error and not knowing where elbows go, but it’s a learning experience, you learn together what feels good, and what doesn’t, and you make sure everything you do is okay with the other person. You shouldn’t do something just because you feel obligated to do it, and if you aren’t ready to do it, or  _ ready _ you don’t have to, you can just do something else. You shouldn’t let some dumb alpha, or beta, or anyone pressure you to move faster than you want to, or to do something when you’re not ready to do it,” Mark explained, looking over Bambam’s head to look into Jinyoung’s eyes and Jinyoung looked away from his eyes, feeling self conscious. 

“Really? But you’re not supposed to say no to your alpha, I mean, you can say no, but you shouldn’t  _ say no _ especially not after you’ve said yes,” Jinyoung questioned, feeling like he was younger than Bambam, like he was unpresented and learning all the facts. 

It was humiliating to say the least. 

“Just because you said yes to one thing does not mean it’s a blanket consent of everything, like if you want to do one thing, but aren’t ready for another it doesn’t mean anything, it’s backwards thinking like that that makes Alpha’s think it’s okay to use their alpha voice during sex, which by the way, it is not okay, that is rape and if anyone does that, go to the police,” Mark warned Bambam. 

“Who told you this stuff?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“It was just stuff I’d just heard,” Jinyoung lied and Mark nodded, understanding what Jinyoung was saying without him having to say it. 

Jinyoung’s father was the one who taught him that, and what did that say that an alpha had said all that?

Jinyoung couldn’t tell Bambam that, how would the young omega even look at their CEO again? It wouldn’t be right.

“What was your time with Jackson like?” Jinyoung asked, eager to turn the conversation off of Bambam and Mark took the bait, his eyes going soft as he talked about Jackson. Jinyoung was thankful that the conversation took a turn off of him, because he couldn’t fathom having to continue to talk about just how much he didn’t know, and how weird it was that he was the only omega in the house who thought such a way about sex. 

Jinyoung thought of his near sex experiences with Jaebum, and couldn’t help but wonder had he screwed everything up with his views, because he had wanted to have sex with Jaebum so bad, but would Jaebum believe those things too? Did Jaebum think he was supposed to play such a role?

“Can we please talk about something else, you are stinking up my room, it’s an unnerving smell of lust and distress, and it’s making me feel sick,” Mark groaned and Bambam poked his stomach. 

“Are you sure you’re not just pregnant hyung?” Bambam teased and Mark pushed Bambam off the bed, distracting Jinyoung from his musings as he paid attention to the two omegas rolling on the floor and trying to get the best of the other.

 

Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s arm, keeping him from moving out of the door to find Jackson. 

Jinyoung felt stupid, he was the Pack Omega, he should be the one telling Mark and Bambam about this stuff, he should be the one comforting the rest of the pack’s omegas, and yet here he was, feeling smaller than ever. 

“Can we talk,” Jinyoung asked softly and Mark closed the door behind them, so it was just the two of them in the room. Jinyoung sat back down on Mark’s bed because he had no idea what else to do. He was going to ask Mark more about it, about what sex was like, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask it, because he felt so stupid.

“Is it- Did your dad tell you that stuff?” Mark asked, saving Jinyoung from his internal monologue about whether he should ask Mark or not and Jinyoung made a noncommitted gesture. 

“Jinyoung- have you talked to Jaebum about what- have you told him your boundaries, what you expect from it? Have you told him that that’s how you think sex goes?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No,” Jinyoung answered and Mark sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. 

Jinyoung felt irritation rise through him, he hated feeling like he was being patronized, like someone was looking down on him because of his beliefs. He was cleared his throat, standing up abruptly. 

“I’m going to, just- don’t tell Jaebum about any of the stuff that was said here, that stays just between us omegas, right?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded, watching as the younger omega left his room, unable to say anything to him. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has a nightmare, and Wonpil gets bad news about his mating.

“Feeling better?” Jaebum asked as Jinyoung walked through the door of Jinyoung’s bedroom, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders, and dipping his chin into Jinyoung’s collarbones. 

“Much,” Jinyoung said, pushing the man off of him before falling onto his bed. 

Jaebum followed, cramming himself onto the small bed. 

Jinyoung laughed softly as Jaebum gathered him up in his arms. 

He wanted to do something about it, wanted to ask Jaebum some questions about how he thought that day was going to go, what he expected of him, but he just couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the will to do it, and even though he’d had known Jaebum for so long, it’d still be humiliating to ask about sex, especially ask him if he would be too rough with him. 

“You don’t smell like you’re feeling much better, you smell anxious,” Jaebum pointed out, rolling Jinyoung over and sticking his head into the crevice of Jinyoung’s neck, inhaling deeply. Jinyoung flinched away from the feeling, flicking Jaebum on the nose before shaking his head. 

“It’s nothing hyung, I promise,” Jinyoung whispered, kissing the flesh that he flicked on Jaebum and Jaebum smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and pulling him closer to his chest.

“So when are we going to talk?” Youngjae asked from the door and Jaebum rolled over onto his back, looking over at the man who crashed their conversation.

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking,” Jinyoung whispered under his breath, burying his face in Jaebum’s chest. 

“What do you want?” Jaebum asked the young beta and Youngjae raised an eyebrow.

“You two are the ones who want to talk to me,” He said, leaning in the doorway and Jaebum huffed, releasing Jinyoung and sitting up. 

“Alright, we wanted to know if you’d switch rooms with Jinyoung. It’s a good room, you know, even if it is kind of small.” Jaebum said, looking around the room and Youngjae did the same, wrinkling up his face. 

“It’s a little dirty, but honestly, it’s not like it won’t be the same when you move in,” Jaebum said and Youngjae shook his head. 

“It’s not that. It’s just that- I really like the big room, it fits me perfectly, ” Youngjae pointed out and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not getting the big room to yourself,” Jaebum said and Youngjae’s shoulders dropped. 

“Fine, I want a room mate though, everyone else is paired up, I want a room mate,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“A room mate, alright, you want Yugyeom or Bambam?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“Ew no, I don’t want either of them in here, ever. I want a dog,” Youngjae bartered and Jinyoung sat up. 

“Deal,” He called out before Jaebum could even say anything.

“What do you mean deal?” Jaebum started. 

“We’ll be out after the vacation,” Jinyoung said and Youngjae pumped his fist, walking out of the room. 

“What do you mean deal?” Jaebum repeated.

“It was either that, or we keep this room forever until one of them moves out of the dorm, and frankly, that terrifies me more than any little four legged animal Youngjae wants to bring in here, besides, he’s afraid of nearly everything, anything that he brings in here won’t be that big in any case,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum laughed, pulling Jinyoung back down on his chest. 

“Listen to us, we sound like a mated couple, bickering about getting the kids a dog,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“That’s because we are, mated, not bickering about the kids having a dog” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum shook his head, leaning up to kiss Jinyoung, his hands coming up to caress Jinyoung’s waist. 

“Not yet, not officially,” He murmured, trailing his lips across Jinyoung’s cheek and down his throat. 

“Can we- can we go to bed? I’m just really tired,” Jinyoung asked abruptly and Jaebum nodded, pulling his hands away and letting Jinyoung roll off of his body. The younger man turned on his side, burying his burning face in the pillow. 

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“Good night,” He whispered and Jinyoung nodded, closing his eyes tight. 

“Good night.”

_ Jinyoung looked up at the alpha hovering over him. He was kissing down his neck, his hands trailing lower. He could feel the man prodding at his entrance with his fingers. _

_ “Stop,” Jinyoung whispered to the older alpha, trying to push him away and Jaebum grabbed his arms, ripping them away from his chest. _

_ “I don’t- we should slow down a little,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum pulled away.  _

_ “No,” The alpha growled. _

_ Jinyoung tried to sit up, unraveling his legs from where his knees had been forced up against his chest by Jaebum.  _

_ “I’m just- I’m scared, can’t we just do something else for a little?” Jinyoung begged and Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s hair, tilting his head back, forcing him to submit. _

_ “Jaebum-ah,” Jinyoung begged, the boy hovering over him.  _

_ “There is no members between us, there is only alpha and omega, now do your duty omega,” Jaebum said, pressing his fingers into him roughly. _

_ “Alpha please,” Jinyoung begged.  _

_ The burgundy carpet under him was rough and he felt Jaebum’s lips press into his forehead as his fingers worked below.  _

_ “Stop talking, roll over and present yourself,” Jaebum commanded. _

_ Jinyoung’s body did what he said without his consent, and he felt the tears come to his eyes.  _

_ “You’re supposed to stop, Mark said if I asked you to stop, you would,” Jinyoung whimpered, his face pressed into the pillow, nearly choking on the fabric.  _

_ “How American of him,” The alpha hissed before pushing into Jinyoung.  _

  
  


Jinyoung sat up quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Jirongie?” Jaebum groaned, rolling over to look at him. 

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum sat up. 

“No you’re not, I can smell you, you’re so scared, and your heart is racing, what’s up,” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head, pulling away from the hand that Jaebum had placed on his chest. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing, just a nightmare,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum resituated. 

“What was it about?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it,” Jinyoung answered before laying back down. 

“Okay, I love you,” Jaebum answered and Jinyoung didn’t answer, instead just closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

 

Jinyoung stepped under the spray, his face fully submerged as the water cascaded over him. 

He’d had a less than restful sleep last night, and he wanted nothing more than to get back into bed and try to sleep for another couple of hours. 

He’d had that stupid dream last night, and it wouldn’t leave his mind. Besides the strange setting of his father's home office-- which he hadn't been in since that hazy night that he presented, everything felt so real. He’d spent half the night, awake, staring at a sleeping Jaebum, wondering if Jaebum would really disregard him like that, and it felt so weird to be upset with the alpha because of something he hadn’t even done yet or something he might never do. 

Then again, Jinyoung wouldn’t dream it if he didn’t think that it was a possibility.

It wasn’t like Jaebum hadn’t scared him before.

The door opened and Jinyoung clutched the shower curtain to his body, as if that would cover himself more. 

“It’s just me,” Jaebum called, moving to the sink to wash himself. 

“Oh, well, I’m trying to shower,” Jinyoung called and Jaebum splashed some water on his face before grabbing a towel, wiping it off. 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Jaebum said, turning to face Jinyoung and he clutched the shower curtain tighter. 

“I’m not decent,” Jinyoung tried again. 

“I’m your mate, Besides, I’ve seen you naked before,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung swallowed. 

“Yeah, well… I’ve never seen you naked,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, yes you have,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head, turning off the water. 

“No I haven’t,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“What about that time in the bathroom, when Youngjae walked in?” Jaebum asked.

“I was the one naked,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Oh, what about when we first got mated, our wedding night,” Jaebum proposed.

“Still me.”

“What about-”

“Still me, every time, it’s been me,” Jinyoung said, clutching the plastic shower curtain even tighter to his chest, it probably didn’t shield anything, but it was the thought that really mattered at this point.

“I could even the score for you, if it makes you uncomfortable.” Jaebum pulled on the waistband of his shorts with a laugh and Jinyoung shielded his eyes. 

“I’d prefer it if you just left,” Jinyoung said softly. 

“Oh, okay.” Jaebum turned, the laughter gone from his voice, as he put his hand on the door knob. 

“Are we, are we okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Just fine,” He said before turning back on the water, putting his face back in, trying to drown out the feeling of unease in him. 

 

Mark grabbed him, pulling him into his room as soon as they made it inside the dorm. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked and Mark raised an eyebrow at me. 

“You tell me what,” Mark said, crossing his arms and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He answered with a sigh, crossing his own arms. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. What’s going on with you and Jaebum? You’ve been acting weird around him all day, and he’s so fucking worried, that he came to me,” Mark pointed out. 

“What are you talking about? When did he do that? What did you tell him?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head. 

“So something is going on,” Mark deduced. 

Yeah, no, I don’t know, it’s nothing. Really it’s stupid,” Jinyoung defended. 

“No, I’m sure it is, but what is it?” Mark asked and Jinyoung dropped down on Mark’s bed, dropping his head in his hands. 

“I just- I had a dream,” Jinyoung began. 

“A dream? You’re mad at Jaebum for a dream? Isn’t that his territory, getting irrationally mad at you for made up shit,” Mark asked and Jinyoung looked up at Mark. 

“It wasn’t irrational, I dreamed he-” Jinyoung cut himself off. 

“My dad really fucked me up, you know?” Jinyoung said and Mark sat on the bed next to him. 

“Did he-”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. I just- I don’t know how to explain it, It’s different for you and Jackson. You two are foreigners, you don’t- you don’t get all the expectations, I know how korean alphas are taught, what they’re supposed to think, I was  _ supposed _ to be an alpha for god’s sake. What if, what if he thinks the way I thought,” Jinyoung asked and Mark sighed. 

“The only way you’re going to know is if you talk to him. What do you expect to do, wait until your legs are in the air to talk about your boundaries? You have to talk about it,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You don’t understand, I can’t. I can’t- I just can’t,” Jinyoung whispered. 

“Then I’ll do it,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, you won’t. Remember your place,” Jinyoung shot back at him and Mark’s jaw dropped. 

“Pulling rank huh  _ dongsaeng _ . Fine, I’ll keep quiet, and you can keep being upset with him, and hiding your fear and see just how well that weekend goes,” Mark said, opening his door.

“Talk to him,” Mark said more gently and Jinyoung shook his head stomping out of the room.

Mark had a point. 

But Jinyoung didn’t want to admit it just now. 

He didn’t want to admit that he should talk to Jaebum, that he was being irrational. He’d always felt that sex would be that way, but he’d always told himself, it was better to do it, than to be afraid, he’d always thought it was inevitable, that the pain was just what happened and he just had to get over it, but now, confronted with the idea that it could be something else, and feeling so sure that with his mate, it wouldn’t be that beautiful moment that Mark described, being so afraid of your mate after working so hard to come together was something that he could not prepare himself for, it couldn’t be justified.

It was disheartening. 

He’d get over it though, he had to, if he was willing to submit when Jaebum wasn’t his, what was stopping him now that he was?

“Hyung,” Jinyoung heard and he turned towards Bambam’s room, where the boy was beckoning him. 

“Where’s Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked, walking into the room with Bambam. 

“Bathroom, I heard your talk with Mark hyung,” Bambam admitted and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“You were eavesdropping? You know better than that,” Jinyoung admonished and Bambam waved it off, not even attempting to look guilty for eavesdropping. 

“I get it,” Bambam breathed and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What do you mean?” He asked and Bambam cleared his throat.

“I never thought about it like that, until after you said it. How do you get rid of that cultural difference. It’s so scary- the thought that they all just wants to dominate you, and that’s it, you have no say but to just take it, how do you not let it scare you?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Mark hyung is right, you should talk it out- not that you and Yugyeom will be doing anything like that for a long time,” Jinyoung began and Bambam rolled his eyes. 

“What if talking won’t work?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung looked over the smaller omega. 

“What- what do you mean?” He asked and Bambam shook his head.

“Nothing, really. I should go see if Yugyeom’s done in the bathroom, I want a shower,” Bambam said, hopping up quickly and leaving the room without answering Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung walked to his bedroom where Jaebum was sitting, waiting on him, his hands pressed down on his knees. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung greeted him softly, his eyes not meeting his and Jaebum stood up before changing his mind and dropping back down on the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung stopped, turning back to face Jaebum. He’d been on the way to change his clothes for bed, but now he was shell shocked. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum said again, his head cast down, his hands rubbing together and Jinyoung walked closer to him. 

“For what?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum let out a breath. 

“For whatever I did. I don’t know what I did, but it must have hurt you, if I said something yesterday, or this morning, that made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” He said and Jinyoung’s eyes widened. 

“You’re apologizing for hurting me- without knowing what you did?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded, rubbing the back of his neck before looking up at the omega softly.

“It feels a little silly,” He admitted and Jinyoung shook his head, his eyes closing in relief. 

“It’s silly. It’s really silly,” Jinyoung admitted. 

“What is?” 

“The reason I’m mad at you.” Jinyoung pushed his hands through his hair. 

“I had a dream, a silly stupid dream, and that’s what it was,” Jinyoung confessed. 

“What did I do?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung’s face turned red, he really couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“That bad?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“I wouldn’t- whatever I did, I wouldn’t do that, you know that right?” Jaebum asked. 

“How can you say that, you don’t even know what you did,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“Because it hurt you, and I’ll never hurt you,” Jaebum swore.

“Again, you’ll never hurt me again,” Jinyoung amended. 

“That’s why you were really mad, because I’d done it before?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Not- not the whole thing, not exactly. It just escalated and I just- I don’t know- It was just really scary,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum pulled Jinyoung to stand in front of him, pushing his face into his stomach before looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry that I hurt you before, that I’ve scared you before. But I won’t- I won’t do it again,” Jaebum promised, kissing Jinyoung’s stomach and chest intimately and Jinyoung flushed, the implications clear to him. That was effectively swearing on an unborn child, something he’d only ever seen mated pairs do, something that was the most sincerest way of expressing you were telling the truth. Jaebum meant it, he really meant it, because it took a lot for an alpha to submit to another person like that.

“Okay, okay,” Jinyoung whispered, pushing him away and Jaebum looked up at him.

Jinyoung wanted to open his mouth to tell him what he’d done that was so bad, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“Okay, I believe you,” He said instead, hoping he could trust his alpha.

 

Jinyoung opened the door to JYP, the music stacked in a folder in his hands. His father had commissioned him to write a song for the album, and he’d done it. It was his last assignment that had to be done before he could go on his vacation with Jaebum. Truth be told, he was really excited about the prospect, and to be free from the company, even if for a little while would be a blessing. He wished he could just drop the folder off at his father and get on the road already. It was a song that was a little synthy, but had been written while in thought of Jaebum. It was fairly old, but he liked it. No doubt though, his father would go through it, tear it apart, take out references of the alpha and change it to some invisible woman that could pretend that the band was singing to her, that she was their one true mate. 

Jinyoung stopped in front of his father’s door as a wave of anger washed over him. Jinyoung nearly doubled over from the scent that rushed through him. The voices in the room were loud and agitated, and Jinyoung pushed his ear against the door, even though he really didn’t need to do that. 

The voices were quite clear through the wood of the door. 

He could hear his father’s voice as well as a lower toned voice that he recognized as Wonpil. 

“I’m not mating with him, I refuse,” Jinyoung heard. 

That was one of Wonpil’s betas, the one who was supposed to be his mate. 

Im Junhyeok.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter,” Jinyoung’s father said and the beta scoffed. 

“I’m not doing it, he’s broken. My mother didn’t pay all that money for me to be given a broken omega,” He stood his ground, his voice harsh as he yelled at the older alpha. Jinyoung wasn’t sure how anyone could have the guts to even think about talking to his father like that. He couldn’t imagine being a beta and doing it no less. 

“Is that so, you’re not going to do it?” Jinyoung’s father asked. 

“No, I don’t want him,” He spat out. 

“So what do you suggest I do, huh Junhyeok? You’re already promised to him in the public, what would it look like for you to back out of it now?” JYP asked.

“That sounds like it’s your problem, not mine. We’re not like Jinyoung and Jaebum, we’re not going to let you just mate us to whoever, it doesn’t work like that, Wonpil’s not your son, and even if he were, it would be a shit thing to push him onto someone like this,” Junhyeok spat and Jinyoung heard the distinct sound of Wonpil taking a sharp gasp in. Jinyoung could imagine that he was doing his best to hold in the noises that he was making, and from the scent that was building against the door, Wonpil was starting to get distressed. Jinyoung could smell the salt water of his tears, and he wanted to open the door and hug him, but he knew that if it wasn’t Wonpil’s place to butt in, it sure wasn’t his. “Fine, then you can get out,” His father said and Junhyeok let out a disbelieving breath. 

“What?” He asked and his father laughed that sardonic laugh of his. 

“You’re kicked out of the company. Did you think you could talk to me like this, and just get away with it, pack your shit, you’re no longer in the band, you’re no longer under JYP, and you’ll be lucky if you even make it into another after this. I’ll take a lot from an alpha, but not from some insubordinate overrated beta. Get the fuck out,” He said callously and Jinyoung jumped from the door right as the man came pushing through. Jinyoung flattened himself against the wall, his heart thudding in his chest at the anger that was radiating off of the beta. 

Jinyoung peeled himself off of the wall, pressing against the slightly ajar door, before peeking through the crack, his whole purpose for going to his father’s office in the first place forgotten. 

“What now, what are we going to do now?” Wonpil asked in a small voice and his father looked over at him. 

“You play synthesizer, you’ll pick up the keyboard parts too,” His father said offhandedly, anger still radiating off of him. 

Jinyoung tried not to be afraid. 

“No,” Wonpil spoke softly and Jinyoung adjusted, noticing the other alpha in the room, Sungjin hyung was standing behind Wonpil, trying not to touch him it seemed. 

“No?” His father asked, his eyebrows raised and Wonpil shook his head. 

“No, I didn’t mean about the keyboard parts, I meant about- about my mating,” Wonpil asked and his father laughed. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll tell the public that it was a dating scandal, He was messing around with a fan, I had no other choice than to drop the unfaithful boy,” His father explained. 

Junhyeok would be ruined, cheating scandals were the worse, especially if you were to be mated, that kind of exposure could wreck his career for the rest of his life, not to mention his prospects of mating. 

No one wanted to mate with a cheater. 

“I mean- will I still be- will I still be getting mated,” Wonpil asked, his voice wobbly with tears. 

“It’ll take a little looking, but I’ll find someone. I think I’ve got some younger trainees that might fit the bill, and if not, we’ll market you as heartbroken about Junhyeok until we can find someone suitable,” His father said, trying to dismiss them. 

“I’ll do it,” The quiet alpha murmured and they both looked back at him. 

“What?” Wonpil hissed. 

“I’ll mate with you, I want to mate with him,” sungjin provided and his father laughed. 

“I’m not pairing you two together. I’m saving you for Jeongyeon. You two could be like me and my wife, two powerful alphas, it would work perfectly,” His father said and Sungjin shook his head.

“No, Wonpil’s- Wonpil’s mine, I don’t want her, I want him, I want this omega, this is my omega,” Sungjin spoke enthused and his father laughed. 

“You’re all getting so bold today, I’ve already got someone for  you in mind, and I’m not wasting a perfectly good alpha on some broken omega. If you want to have him on the side, that’s fine, but to have him as your mate, It’s not happening, so get out of my office while you still have your jobs,” JYP threatened and Sungjin shook his head, his arms coming around Wonpil’s waist. 

“He’s mine,” Sungjin growled again and JYP laughed at him. 

“What, did he let you fuck him too and now you claim ownership of him, hate to break it to you, but he’s used goods, he's been fucked by a better alpha than you. You have no claim over him,” His father postured and Sungjin’s face shuttered through emotion before settling into a determined, yet scared glare. He gripped Wonpil’s waist tight, lifting the back of Wonpil’s shirt and tugging the omega to him. 

“Hyung, what are you-” Wonpil’s question was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream as Sungjin sunk his teeth into the skin on his back.

Wonpil dropped to his knees, Sungjin’s teeth scraping up his back.

“You ballsy bastard, You fucking claimed him,” JYP spoke, his voice amused and Sungjin dropped down to look at Wonpil. 

“Pil- Pil-ah?” Sungjin asked and Jinyoung threw the song lyrics in the box outside of his father’s door, hightailing it down the hallway, trying to get away from the scene of Wonpil laying on the floor, blood soaking through the back of his shirt. 

Sungjin claimed Wonpil without his permission.

Jinyoung couldn’t stop the fear that coursed through his blood. 

If Sungjin could do that to Wonpil, what the hell would Jaebum do to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhyeok isn't a bad person. He knows about Sungpil and is trying to find a way out so they can mate. He doesn't mean what he says about Wonpil.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebum head out for their vacation.

“What's wrong?” Jaebum asked, opening the door for Jinyoung and Jinyoung shook his head, getting into the passenger side. Jaebum shut the door, walking around the car before getting in the driver side. He put on his seatbelt before leaning over to Jinyoung who flinched and leaned away from him.

“Now I know something’s wrong, you smell so weird, what’s going on?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“I just- I went to drop the song off at my dad’s office,” Jinyoung started.

“Did he say something to you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“No, I just- he was having a meeting and it got a little out of hand,” Jinyoung pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Did it scare you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, closing his eyes and seeing the image of Wonpil’s bloody back.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum put his hand on his knee.

“Well, don’t worry about that, I’m here now,” Jaebum whispered.

That was the problem.

 

They pulled up to the small resort home and Jinyoung rolled over on the chair, his eyes cracking open as the car that Jaebum had rented rolled to a stop.

“Hey, we’re here,” Jaebum spoke softly and Jinyoung rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the seat. Jaebum had rented them a resort home to get away for the weekend.

The new year holiday had come and gone, and now they would have three days all to themselves before they had to go back to work because their comeback was in a little less than a month.

Jinyoung got out of the car, moving to grab his luggage, but Jaebum grabbed it instead.

“I can grab my own luggage,” Jinyoung pouted and Jaebum smiled softly.

“Let me do this for you,” Jaebum whispered before taking a step back and letting Jinyoung walk ahead of him.

 

Jinyoung got into bed, his hands shaking as he pulled back the blanket. It was the first night of the vacation, and they hadn’t discussed when they would do it, but Jinyoung assumed it’d probably be now.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about the situation, and he wished his heart wasn’t pounding so wildly in his chest.

Jaebum was in the shower at the moment, leaving Jinyoung alone to his own devices.

He’d brought a book along, because he’d known he’d be bored out of his mind while Jaebum slept, he often slept longer than Jinyoung, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick up the book. His mind wouldn’t stop whirring, stop thinking about what was to come, what Jaebum was going to do to him.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up, looking over it.

_Bam: Did it happen yet? Did you get dicked down or nah?_

_Mark: Talk to him_

Jinyoung placed the phone back down on the nightstand face down, not wanting to look at it.

He didn’t want to talk to Jaebum, and he didn’t want to have sex.

He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face against the pillow, listening quietly to the shower, and wondering what was going to happen.

 

Jinyoung felt the bed dip and he sucked in a deep breath.

“Did you fall asleep?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung rolled over onto his side to look at the shirtless alpha.

“No,” Jinyoung paused.

“A little,” He amended and Jaebum chuckled, running his hands through Jinyoung’s fluffy unstyled hair.

He didn’t know what the stylists would do to him for the next comeback, but he hoped it wouldn’t be something so bad.

“Sleepy head,” Jaebum teased softly and Jinyoung buried his head in the pillow before looking up at him, the pillow covering most of his face.

Jaebum pulled the pillow away from Jinyoung, hitting him with it softly and Jinyoung grabbed another, the tension falling from the air as their competitive natures got the best of them. They half wrestled, half pillow fought on the bed, each trying to get the upper hand.

This was easy, this was freeing.

There was nothing scary about this, because this was natural and just _them_.

Jaebum snatched Jinyoung’s pillow from him, tossing it off of the bed before hovering over Jinyoung.

“I win,” Jaebum breathed heavily.

“Not fair,” Jinyoung pouted and Jaebum smiled, leaning down to kiss Jinyoung’s forehead.

“What do I win?” Jaebum asked, his lips moving over Jinyoung’s temple, down the curve of his nose, and to his cupid’s bow.

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asked teasingly.

“You,” Jaebum answered and just like that, the fear was back.

Jaebum kissed him, his hands gently running up Jinyoung’s sides, diving under his shirt and running teasingly over his ribs. Jinyoung let out a soft exhale, the gesture distracting him.

Jaebum's hands pulled Jinyoung’s shirt from him before sliding back into Jinyoung’s pajama pants.

“Feel good?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded.

Jaebum worked on getting Jinyoung out of his pants before scooting down the bed.

“What-” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum looked up at him from where he was pulling Jinyoung’s underwear down.

“You're not wet,” Jaebum pointed out and Jinyoung blushed, trying to slide up into a seated position.

“Sorry,” Jinyoung muttered.

Jaebum held his ankle, keeping him from moving, tugging the underwear all the way off and tossing them across the room.

“I can fix that,” Jaebum whispered, kissing up Jinyoung’s ankle, before flipping him onto his stomach, pushing at the back of his thighs in an effort to get Jinyoung to present.

Jaebum pressed his lips to the bare flesh of Jinyoung's thighs and Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, feeling fear spike in his chest.

“Stop,” Jinyoung whispered into the bedspread, the cotton fabric seeming to get caught between his teeth.

“Stop, please,” Jinyoung spoke again, tears sliding down his face and he felt Jaebum pull away.

“What's wrong, baby what's wrong?” Jaebum asked rubbing down his flanks and Jinyoung felt like he was going to shake apart as he began to sob.

“Jirongie, please, are you hurt” Jaebum asked, maneuvering the sobbing omega off of his knees and into his side. He wrapped the crying omega in his arms.

“I don't want to do this,” Jinyoung sobbed.

“Okay, okay why?” Jaebum asked awkwardly.

“I'm scared,” Jinyoung whimpered.

“What's- why are you scared?” Jaebum asked him and Jinyoung shook his head.

“I'm scared because it's going to hurt and you won't stop and you're just going to take whatever you want because you're an alpha and all Korean alphas are the same, they just take and take and they just don't care,” Jinyoung unleashed and Jaebum stroked Jinyoung’s face.

“Look at me, Jirongie look at me,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked up at him through blurry eyes.

“I did it Jinyoung. I stopped when you asked me to, because I'll never do anything to make you uncomfortable or to hurt you. Why do you think I would hurt you? Why would me being Korean even matter?” Jaebum asked him.

“Because, my father told me that's how it works. I know. I was supposed to be an alpha, that's all my father wanted from me. I know how he trained me, when I became an omega. He told me that you're going to take what you want and my job is to lay there and let you do it. But I don't- I don't want to do that. Mark Hyung didn't have to deal with that. he didn't have to lay there and just take it, to lay there and be hurt and I don't want- I don't want-” Jinyoung’s sentence was cut off by a hard sob and he doubled over.

Jaebum stroked the back of his head as he shushed his cries.

“I’ll never do anything you don’t want to do, I don’t know what your father taught you, but I wasn’t taught like that, I was taught that omegas should be treated with respect, I was taught that I should listen to what you want, you know that, and you know I say that to Yugyeom too. I have power over you, I’m aware of that, I’m aware that I could get you to do something even if you didn’t want to. I won’t do that to you, I promise,” Jaebum kissed the back of Jinyoung’s head and Jinyoung let himself calm down until his sobs were reduced to sniffles.

“Did you still want to?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“I want to do whatever you want to do Jinyoung. If you want to give me the chance to show you I won’t hurt you, I’ll take it. If not, I’m just as content with lying next to you,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung nodded, rolling over to face Jaebum.

“Could you just hold me for a little while?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded, pulling Jinyoung’s naked frame closer to him and holding him tight, his nose tucked into Jinyoung’s blushing collarbones.

 

Jinyoung got up the next morning, pulling on one of Jaebum’s t-shirts and letting himself become wrapped up in the alpha’s scent. They hadn’t done anything last night but lay there, Jinyoung still not working up the courage to do anything sexual.

It shocked him that he behaved like this, because he was so ready to do it when Jaebum wasn’t his, but now- now he wasn’t sure anymore, and did that mean that he didn’t want Jaebum?

Jinyoung made his way to the kitchen, moving to make some tea. He wasn’t sure what Jaebum wanted him to do about breakfast, whether they would eat in, or go out, so he focused on just getting him something to drink.

Jinyoung moved about, his lip tugged between his teeth as he worried.

“I can smell you worrying from the next room Jirongie,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung turned, jumping at the sudden appearance of his alpha. He put his hand over his heart, turning back around with a surprised breath.

“You really can’t smell for shit,” Jaebum teased, coming up behind Jinyoung and burying his nose in his pulse point.

“And even if you could, it’s not like you could smell me over the worrying you’re doing,” Jaebum contemplated, holding him tighter.

Jinyoung held his tea cup tighter in his hands.

“What if I don’t love you anymore?” Jinyoung asked softly and Jaebum coughed.

“What?” He asked and Jinyoung lowered his head, staring down into the swirling green of his tea.

“What if I don’t love you, what if that’s why-” Jinyoung cut himself off and a laugh rumbled out of Jaebum’s chest.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’m serious. I’m scared of you, and I’m scared that that means-”

“It means you don’t love me because you don’t want to have sex with me?” Jaebum asked softly and Jinyoung nodded.

“I mean- I do want to. I’m supposed to want to. I like the idea. I’m just- I’m scared. It doesn’t make sense, when it was just us, before all of this, I was so willing to do it,” Jinyoung started.

“Because you thought it was your duty,” Jaebum answered, unwrapping from Jinyoung. Jinyoung turned around, his hands shaking around the cup.

“What, that doesn’t even make sense, it’s my duty now,” Jinyoung defended and Jaebum pulled the cup away from where it was clutched between Jinyoung’s stiff fingers.

“No it’s not, and that’s the difference. Back then, you had expectations, you thought you had to do things a certain way, because that was the way your father taught you, and that was the way you thought it had to be. You just wanted to do your duty to me, because that’s how you saw yourself, as my property. But now you don’t, and I don’t see you that way either and it scares you, because property, it doesn’t matter what happens to it, if you were my property, you were mine to break. But you’re my equal, and you believe you deserve better, and you do, you deserve so much better than I’ve given you, and than what your father has done to you,” Jaebum explained and Jinyoung looked up at him.

“You don’t know the half of what he’s done to me,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum ran his hands through his hair.

“I have an idea, I know he wasn’t all that good to you, and I know that with Hyunwoo wasn’t the first time he beat you,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung nodded.

“It was one of the worst… but no, he’d always hit me when I was a kid, but it wasn’t anything too bad, a few slaps here and there, then when I was younger, a couple of weeks before I presented I tried to submit to Taecyeon hyung, he kicked me in the face, and I thanked him for it,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum clenched his fists together.

“Where- where did he kick you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung swallowed.   
“In my- in my nose, I- he was aiming for my chest, or at least that’s what I assume, but I can’t even- I don’t know. He gave me a wet wipe afterwards and told me to clean up after myself, It got worse when I presented, but Hyunwoo was the first time he’d actually hit me in front of someone else, and he expected- I expected it too- for you to hit me too,” Jinyoung confessed.

“So that’s why you can’t smell? He messed your sense of smell up because you tilted your head to someone else-” Jaebum began to explode and Jinyoung flinched back away from him.

Jaebum grabbed his face gingerly in his hands.

“No sane alpha hurts an omega, I would never hurt you,” Jaebum promised and Jinyoung scoffed.

“Sungjin hurt Wonpil,” Jinyoung whispered.

“What? How? That doesn’t sound like Sungjin hyung,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded.

“Yesterday, he claimed Wonpil without his permission because my father said that he couldn’t mate with him, and if he could do that to Wonpil- what would you do to me?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“Is there anything your father won’t fuck up? Look, I don’t know what happened with Wonpil, but when we get back, I’ll straighten out hyung, just- i’m not going to hurt you, and I’ll spend everyday proving it to you,” Jaebum whispered before brushing his thumb over the ridge of Jinyoung’s nose with new meaning.

“My tea’s getting cold,” Jinyoung whispered after a moment of staring in Jaebum’s eyes and Jaebum laughed, taking a step back.

“You’re right, I’ll make us something to eat,” He offered before moving to the refrigerator.

 

Jinyoung stood in the bathroom, his finger fluttering over his nose, pressing into the indent of his nostrils and feeling around the bridge of his nose.

He hadn’t even thought about that, that his father was the reason that he was the way that he was. He hadn’t thought that his father was the reason he couldn’t smell, he’d always assumed that that was just- a part of him,

He didn’t expect that his whole being was messed up because of his father.

He shook his head, turning off the bathroom light before heading towards the bedroom that they were sharing.

Jaebum was lying in bed, scrolling through something on his phone. He looked up as Jinyoung entered and Jinyoung leaned against the door.

“You don’t have to just stand there,”Jaebum teased and Jinyoung pushed off the door, walking deeper into the room and standing in front of Jaebum’s side. Jaebum sat up, dangling his feet off the side of the bed.

“Do you want to try again?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum put his phone up, reaching out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung walked into his arms, his own hands bracing on Jaebum’s shoulders.

“Are you okay with me trying something?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Like what?” He asked and Jaebum lifted Jinyoung’s shirt slightly, his thumbs splaying over Jinyoung’s hip bones and his pointer finger running along the seam of his boxer shorts waistband.

“I just want to make you feel good,” Jaebum breathed and Jinyoung flushed.

“But I’m supposed-”

Jaebum shushed him.

“No supposed to, none of that. I want to,” He explained and Jinyoung nodded softly.

“Okay, okay,” He whispered and Jaebum kissed his hipbone softly.

He pushed Jinyoung’s shirt up and Jinyoung removed it nervously. Jaebum took his time, kissing over Jinyoung’s stomach, trailing his tongue over it’s rivets and chuckling every time Jinyoung’s stomach jumped from a gasp.

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s pants down, kissing over his pelvic bone.

“Relax, just relax,” Jaebum whispered before taking him into his mouth.

Alpha’s didn’t do this, Jinyoung knew that for certain, this was an omega thing, oral sex was not something that he should expect from his alpha. Alphas shouldn't lower themselves this way, they shouldn't show this kind of weakness. It was beneath them.

“Hey, stay with me,” Jaebum whispered pulling off. “You’re not suppose- alphas don’t,” Jinyoung whimpered.

Jaebum shushed him.

“Alphas do, now let me know if you want me to stop,” Jaebum said, his lips resting against the skin of his pelvis.

“Don't-” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum pulled his head away.

“Don't what?”

Jinyoung threaded his hands through Jaebum’s hair.

“Don't- don’t,” Jinyoung stuttered over himself and Jaebum laughed softly, his hands massaging Jinyoung’s thighs.

“You got to tell me what you want. I can't read your mind,” jaebum spoke.

“Don't stop,” Jinyoung spoke indignantly, his face red with embarrassment.

“Your wish is my command Omega,” Jaebum spoke teasingly before resuming his ministrations. Jinyoung grabbed a fist full of the alpha’s hair, tugging it.

 

Jaebum pulled off as Jinyoung’s knees went weak. He caught the omega who needed help getting on the bed.

“Okay,” Jinyoung breathed gesturing towards Jaebum and the alpha shook his head.

“Not yet,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung frowned at him.

“I'm supposed-” Jinyoung began.

“How many times do we have to go over this, nyoungie, there is no supposed, we only do what what feels good to both of us,” Jaebum said, positioning himself at the foot of the bed.

“But what about you?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum flashed a lascivious grin at him.

“This feels good to me too,” Jaebum said, lifting Jinyoung’s legs.

“Shouldn't I present myself?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“Not for what we're about to do,” he whispered, throwing Jinyoung’s legs over his shoulders.

“You know, I've always wanted to eat your ass,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung scrunched up his face.

“Please, instead of saying it, just do it, it sounds weird when you say it. Besides alphas don't-,” Jinyoung began and Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“You're really bad at this, I thought you were a fast learner,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung threw at leg out, trying to kick him.

Jaebum caught his ankle, kissing it, before diving down between Jinyoung’s legs.

 

“Still feeling good” Jaebum asked as he disrobed and Jinyoung nodded, his head in a haze.

“You smell good,” he admitted to Jinyoung, his hands sliding up Jinyoung’s calf, planting a kiss on the inside of his knee.

“You haven't...” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum nodded.

“It's okay. As long as you're feeling good. Do you have another in you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Can we- can we do it for real this time?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded softly.

“Only if you want to. Don't do it for me,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung trailed a hand across Jaebum’s broad chest.

“I want to, at least I think I want to,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum smiled, dipping down to kiss Jinyoung before nuzzling his nose against the omega’s.

“Just tell me when to stop,” Jaebum said, and Jinyoung nodded.

He didn't think it would hurt now, Jaebum working his body until it was pliant under him. He wasn't worried about the possibility of Jaebum hurting him because he'd given him so much pleasure that it seemed unfathomable that he even could.

“This will be uncomfortable at first, just let me know if you want to stop. Promise me you'll stop me if it hurts too much,” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, meaning it.

Jaebum wasn't wrong, when they came together as one, it did hurt. But Jaebum was gentle, and once Jinyoung got used to it, it was fantastic.

 

They laid together, Jinyoung's head balanced on Jaebum's chest, his fingers splayed against his stomach. Jinyoung could feel the connection, the physical  thing that had been missing from their relationship, and while it didn't magically make things different and better, it still felt good. Jinyoung didn't feel magically changed, like he's always thought he would feel, but he'd been wrong about everything else.

Jaebum had been so attentive and kind, Jinyoung had no idea he could be like that, and maybe it wasn't the sex that made things different but the fact that he could trust Jaebum not to hurt him.

“I love you,” jaebum yawned, kissing him on the forehead.

“I love you too. Can we do that again tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum snorted.

“Whatever you want, your majesty,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

Jinyoung woke up to an empty bed, his arms seeking out the heat of his alpha. He sat up, checking the time before realizing it was still early,

He could smell something cooking and he got out of  bed, grabbing a pair of underwear and a t-shirt from the floor. They both belonged to Jaebum.

Jinyoung entertained the thought of Jaebum having grabbed one of his shirts, and how tightly the fabric would cling to his shoulders.

Jinyoung shuddered lustfully at the thought before pulling the clothes over his naked frame and padding to the kitchen.

Jaebum was standing in front of the stove, stirring eggs with metal chopsticks.

“What are you making?” Jinyoung asked, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s waist, leaning his head on his bare back.

“Egg toast,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung ducked under his hand, moving to get a bite of cabbage before moving away.

“Do we have any strawberries?” He teased and Jaebum sneered at him.

“You’re not funny,” He said back and Jinyoung opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of strawberries anyway.

He put it on the table before turning to look at Jaebum.

“What if though?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum turned to look at him, turning off the burner.

“Then, I’d be happy and I’d love the both of you,” Jaebum said, moving to wrap Jinyoung in his arms and cuddling him to him. Jinyoung fed him a strawberry.

“We’d get a little apartment, just the three of us, and I’d love it no matter what designation it was,” Jaebum said around the food. Jaebum grabbed a strawberry, giving it to Jinyoung and kissing him on the cheek.

“What about the band?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shrugged.

“I’d become a producer or something, we’d take a hiatus until you felt ready to come back, if you wanted to,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“You’re lying. You’re not ready for kids, and neither am I,” Jinyoung called him out and Jaebum nodded.

“I’d still love it, if it were what you decided,” He said and Jinyoung smiled.

“I like it when you say that, when you tell me I have a choice,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum kissed him softly.

“You do, you always do,” He said before moving to the stove, to make a plate for him and Jinyoung, putting the omega on beverage detail.

Jinyoung watched the way Jaebum’s eyes tracked the movement of his tongue across his lips as he licked the brown sugar from them.

Jinyoung leaned back, tugging on Jaebum’s shirt that he was wearing, making it slip down his collarbones, bending his knee in the chair.

“It’s eight in the morning, do you have to look so good?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung bared his throat, tugging the tee down further, scraping his fingers across his pale collarbones.

“Fuck, don’t do that, we’ve got stuff to do today, I planned a romantic hike and everything,” Jaebum complained and Jinyoung stood up.

“Okay, I’ll go get ready,” He said, turning around before bending over slightly.

“Oh fuck it,” Jaebum said, throwing his chopsticks down on the table and moving to Jinyoung, pulling his shirt from him.

“I want to redo my claiming bite- if you’ll let me,” Jaebum murmurred against the back of Jinyoung’s neck, his hands already pushing into his underwear.

“Uh-” Jinyoung stalled and Jaebum shook his head.

“It’s fine- if you don’t want me to,” He said and Jinyoung tilted his neck.

“Could I- Could I give you one?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded without an ounce of doubt.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even think about it,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum shrugged.

“I don’t have to think, if you want it, it’s yours.” Jaebum kissed down the back of Jinyoung’s neck, bending the omega slightly.

Jinyoung grabbed the wall as Jaebum kept going, taking his underwear down with him until Jaebum was on his knees behind his omega.

“Now? In the kitchen?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum laughed pulling away.

“Is there anywhere else more appropriate to have a snack?” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung glared at the boy before giving up his objections all together.

 

Jinyoung slid off the counter, his eyes half lidded and his skin coated in a sheen of sweat and liquids. They hadn’t made it past the front door today, instead spending their last full day of vacation fucking and eating and watching television in between the intervals of the two.

“I need a bath, Jaebum move,” Jinyoung swatted at the alpha who was still nibbling at his neck.

Jaebum lifted him by his hips, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Put me down before you hurt your back, ahjussi,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum flicked his forehead.

“I'm more than strong enough to hold you. Have faith in your alpha,” Jaebum said before carrying him to the bathroom.

Jaebum began to run a bath for them, moving around to find them towels and a new change of clothes. Jinyoung couldn’t really object to walking around naked though, especially when Jaebum looked like that.

Once the tub was full. He lifted Jinyoung into the tub before getting in in front of him.

Jaebum turned, letting Jinyoung wash his back.

“You know, we have officially had sex everywhere in this house,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“Not true, we haven't done it in the shower yet,” Jinyoung pointed out, trailing his hand over Jaebum's shoulders.

“But,” Jinyoung leaned down, biting his earlobe.

“We could cross it off the list,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum groaned.

“I thought you were tired,” he said to Jinyoung who just shrugged in response.

“Not anymore,” he spoke sultrily, his hands scraping along Jaebum’s sides.

“You're insatiable, are you going into heat?” He asked, turning to put his hand against Jinyoung’s forehead.

“No, i'm just- I want you. We've got nearly six years to make up for,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum rolled his eyes, jumping as Jinyoung sunk his teeth into his back.

“Are you-” He asked and Jinyoung wiped his hands across his shoulder blade.

“No, not yet,” Jinyoung said, before pushing at Jaebum’s shoulders.

“What?” He asked and Jinyoung cleared his throat.

“Turn around,” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum did what he said, leaning against the wall of the bathtub.

Jinyoung climbed into his lap.

“I think I want to do it here,” Jinyoung whispered, rubbing over Jaebum’s pec.

“I wouldn’t be able to hide that, people would see if I took off my shirt,” Jaebum pointed out and Jinyoung nodded.

“I know,” He said and Jaebum nodded, lining himself up.

“Then do it,” He whispered as he pushed in and Jinyoung bit down on the soft skin of his chest, leaving a bright bite mark.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung talks to Wonpil.

Jinyoung watched as Jaebum walked out of the house, leaving the key in the box before getting into the car. Every so often, he’d reach his hand up to cover the healing mark that Jinyoung had left on his chest, his face lighting up in a smile. It made Jinyoung smile too. Just the thought of an alpha letting an  _ omega _ claim him as their own was risque, and to know that Jaebum wore it with pride was enough to make him fall for the man all over again.

“I’m going to have to go on the pill,” Jinyoung said as Jaebum got in the car and Jaebum reached over, putting his hand on Jinyoung’s forehead. 

“You don’t feel hot, it’d be a little early for you to go into heat, wouldn’t it?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, slapping his hand away. 

“I’m not going into heat. I just- after this weekend, I can’t imagine what i’ll be like when I’m in heat,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, buckling his seat belt. 

“If you want to,” Jaebum said as they pulled away. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Jinyoung said before yawning. 

“I’m going to miss this,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum looked over at him. 

“Miss the sex? We can do it again tonight,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung slapped his pec. 

“No idiot. I’m going to miss the peace and quiet, being with just the two of us, staying in bed all day, doing nothing but being with each other and eating- okay, I’m going to miss the sex,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum laughed, reaching over to pinch Jinyoung’s thigh. 

“We can do this again, get away just the two of us, maybe after this comeback,” Jaebum offered and Jinyoung nodded. 

“That sounds good,” Jinyoung said, stretching his arms over his head. 

“I do miss the others though, do you think they miss us too?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shrugged.

“Mark has probably sacrificed Bambam by now,” Jaebum suggested and Jinyoung laughed, leaning on the window. 

The book that he’d brought on the trip laid discarded in the bottom of his bag, not being opened the whole trip, and he made no move to get it. Normally car rides for Jinyoung were dominated by books, but now all he wanted to do was lay in the haze that was Jaebum’s scent. 

 

They opened the door and were immediately bombarded by the maknae running up to them. 

“Hyung!” Youngjae cried, throwing an arm around Jaebum’s shoulders. 

“Are we getting a little brother or sister soon?” Bambam teased and Jinyoung swatted at the smaller omega who ducked into Yugyeom’s arms. 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom gagged.  

“Did you two do it in the car too, you smell disgusting,” Yugyeom complained and Jaebum cuffed him. 

“Don’t you have something better to do than bother us, move, I want to get my stuff in the house,” He complained and they parted, allowing the couple to pass.

“I’m surprised hyung can even still walk,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung’s head snapped back to look at the beta. 

“Not you too Jae-ah,” Jinyoung said disappointedly and Youngjae just gave him an innocent look. 

“How did your hyungs treat you?” Jaebum asked and Bambam and Yugyeom traded a look before giving the same placating fake smile that set off warning bells in his head.

“Just great,” Bambam said. 

“Yeah, you should leave us with them again,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, knowing that they were lying about something. 

“You’re laying it on a little thick, don’t you think gyeom-ah,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom’s face dropped from his placid smile. 

“Please never leave us alone with them. It was like they forgot we were here unless it was meal time,” Yugyeom complained and Jinyoung laughed. 

“Speaking of hyungs, where are they?” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom pointed to their shared room. 

“They’ve been on a phone call with Mark’s parents for an hour now,” Bambam provided and Jinyoung looked over at the door before turning his head. 

“Well, you two can help me move around stuff in our room,” Jinyoung said, roping in the two maknae. 

Yugyeom complained, but dragged himself into the room to help Jaebum, who did little more than push soft light things in Jinyoung’s hands while he handled the big stuff.

 

There was a knock on Jaebum- Jinyoung and Jaebum’s room door-- they were back to sharing again-- and Jinyoung looked up at it. 

“Come in,” Jinyoung called as Jaebum readjusted the pillows on the bed. 

“Oh, you two are back? How did it go?” Jackson asked, winking and making exaggerated faces.

“It went well,” Jaebum said with a grin and Jackson laughed, giving Jaebum a high five.

Mark scrunched up his face. 

“Come here,” Mark said, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and pulling him out of the door.

“Be careful with him!” Jaebum called warningly and Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the overprotective alpha. 

“Nesting?” Bambam asked as Mark pulled Jinyoung towards Mark’s bedroom before following the two elder omegas. 

“Are they talking about the trip?” Yugyeom asked, grabbing Youngjae’s arm, who was on the couch playing with his maltese puppy, and dragging him towards Jaebum’s room.

“I really don’t want to hear about it,” Youngjae complained on his way to the alphas room. 

Jinyoung was brought back from eavesdropping on their conversation as Mark closed the door.

Bambam settled in the middle of the bed, surrounding himself with the pillows.

“We’re not nesting,” Mark said before narrowing his eyes on Jinyoung. 

“We’re having a serious grown up talk,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’m really kind of tired, I had an eventful weekend,” Jinyoung excused before wincing at his poor choice of words. 

“Eventful?” Bambam said, raising his eyebrows and Jinyoung cursed at the youngest omega under his breath, raising his hand as if he were going to hit him even the boy was way too far away for the threat to be productive. 

“What happened? Did you talk? Did it go okay?” Mark bombarded him and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Who were you on the phone with earlier?” Jinyoung tried to change the subject. 

“My parents, don’t try to change the subject, what’s going on with you? Why are you dodging it? Was it bad?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, not at all,” He said, his face turning red and Mark gave a small grin. 

“That good?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, sitting on the bed, putting his hands on his warm cheeks. He could smell his own embarrassment and the small spike of jasmine that he’d ooze every time he thought of what happened over the past couple of days.

“We talked. We talked about my dad, and other stuff, I uh- the first night I chickened out, so we talked about you know, what I was ready and not ready for, how omegas should be treated,” Jinyoung explained and Bambam waved his hand on. 

“Yeah, whatever, talking exciting, but what was it like?” Bambam asked, speeding him along and Jinyoung flushed even deeper. 

“We- we didn’t do anything until the second night, but he uh- more than made up for it,” Jinyoung said and Bambam leaned forward. 

“What does that mean? Does that mean you,” He made a rude gesticulation that Jinyoung could only imagine meant orgasm. 

“More than once,” Jinyoung spoke. 

“More than once?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“He’s uh- very good with his tongue,” Jinyoung spoke candidly. 

“No!” Bambam and Mark said at the same time. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung divulged.

“He blew you?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“And then some,” Jinyong said, his voice coy. He felt like such a badass being able to brag like this, about how well his alpha treated him, and to speak so cooly of it, like it wasn’t a big deal, it was beyond anything he could imagine. He felt like he was  _ that _ omega. He could see the appeal of the way Bambam thought. It felt almost  _ empowering _ being able to talk like this, without feeling any strings or guilt about being an irresponsible omega. 

“No he did not!” Bambam said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Oh he did, In the bedroom, and in the kitchen and-”

“Holy shit, you sound like a completely different omega,” Bambam swore and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Same old me,” Jinyoung said with a shrug and Mark leaned against a wall. 

“But you two did have sex right, like penetrative sex, and you talked about it beforehand, right?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Several times, in several locations, in several positions, we didn’t leave the cabin the entire time we were there. We must have done it on every flat surface there,” Jinyoung answered and Bambam whistled. 

“Who would have thought hyung had it in him. I guess that’s why he’s the pack alpha, jeez, now I’m really shocked you can walk,” Bambam said and Jinyoung tossed a pillow at him from the desk chair. 

Bambam dodged it with ease. 

“I hate to admit it, but I was wrong. I have never been so happy to be wrong,” Jinyoung said and Mark put the back of his hand on Jinyoung’s forehead. 

“Are you sick? You would never admit you were wrong,” Mark teased. 

“Nope, hyung just fucked his brains out,” Bambam retorted and Jinyoung pulled away from Mark’s hold to jump on Bambam, smacking him with the pillows. 

Bambam rolled away, shielding himself with another pillow. 

“Jackson hyung hasn’t even done half of that Mark hyung, how do you feel?” Bambam teased and Mark took the pillow away from Jinyoung, smacking Bambam with it repeatedly before dropping it. 

“Get out of my room, both of you,” Mark said once Bambam was sufficiently close to tears. Jinyoung helped the youngest omega up and Mark pushed them out of the room before calling Jackson to the room, who came bounding around the corner. 

Mark pulled the alpha into the room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Ew,” Bambam sneered at the two and Jinyoung pushed the boy before pulling him into him.

“All Korean alphas aren’t pigs, who would have thought,” Bambam said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Only bad ones,” Jinyoung said and Bambam nodded before looking up at him. 

He looked like he wanted to say something but Yugyeom came around the corner. 

“Gyeomy!” Bambam yelled attaching himself to the alpha who lifted him like he weighed nothing. 

“We’ve got schedules tomorrow! Remember that!” Jinyoung yelled after them and Yugyeom turned towards him.   
“We’re not going to do anything,” Yugyeom called back, still carrying the young omega who was protesting and telling him to put him down.

Jinyoung wanted to say more, but honestly he was still so tired from the trip and wasn’t looking forward to the next morning. He instead turned and went to take a shower, lamenting losing his private shower to Youngjae. 

 

Jinyoung pushed his hands through his hair as he looked at his new haircut. 

It would need restyling before the comeback, but it was what he would look like for the music video and album photo book. 

They were shooting the trailer today, as well as parts of the music video and then the next two day would be the rest of the MV. 

He was already so tired, and from the meeting they’d had before hair and makeup, the concept was going to be crazy enough. 

They’d be in harnesses. 

“You tell me if you’re too uncomfortable, I’ll tell them to bring you down,” Jaebum said, slipping his hand over the back of Jinyoung’s neck and Jinyoung pushed the man away. 

Jaebum was being super clingy, but Jinyoung should be used to it, it’d been like that since Jaebum offered for them to become mated again, and after the trip were they spent every waking minute together, it made sense. 

“I like your hair,” Jinyoung offered, watching as Mark zipped around on the fly harness, and Jaebum ran a hand through it before cursing himself as it became mislaid and a hair stylist noona came to fix it, her comb ready out of nowhere. 

“Junior-ssi, your turn,” He heard and he followed the director to where he was to get harnessed. 

He didn’t have to be harnessed as long as the rest of the band, instead needing just steady shots of him floating, and then one fall. He could do that. 

Jinyoung looked up into the camera as they dropped him from the camera, flailing his body around in order to get the shot right. 

“Cut, that’s great, JB your turn,” Jinyoung heard and he clapped along as they lowered him to the ground. 

“You tell me if you’re too uncomfortable, I’ll tell them to bring you down,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum pushed him, jutting his chin out. 

“Yah, don’t make fun of me,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung stuck his tongue out at the alpha as they loaded him into the harness. 

Jinyoung watched Jaebum’s face pinch as he was yanked in the harness yet again. 

“Again JB, you’re making a weird face,” The director called, his eyes on the monitor and Jinyoung watched as they re-positioned him back where he belonged before starting again, Jinyoung watching the telltale sight of Jaebum’s jaw clenched as he was pulled through the air. 

“Hyung! Fighting!” Jinyoung cheered him on and Jaebum gave a small smile as he was re-positioned yet again. 

 

Jinyoung rubbed his hands together as the director looked at the monitor, reviewing the dancing. It was night, and they were wrapping up filming of the music video with the last bit of choreography. It was currently freezing and the boys were huddling for warmth,

“I’m cold,” Jinyoung heard Bambam complain and he looked up to see Yugyeom shedding his jacket, pushing it over the tinier boy’s shoulder. 

Jinyoung sighed as he watched the staff side eye Yugyeom and Bambam. He looked over at Jaebum who seemed to have noticed the same thing. 

Mark and Jackson were cuddling with Youngjae, using the boy as border to keep prying eyes away.

Jinyoung walked over to the duo, inserting himself between them and Bambam turned his head to look where Jinyoung was looking before blushing, looking away. The noonas turned away and Jinyoung let out a breath, hoping they wouldn't say anything to his father.

“Alright, let’s do another take,” the director called and Jaebum looked up at the sky.

“Alright, let’s go,” He said, trying to rally the pack up who were showing their fatigue. 

“It's snowing,” Bambam noticed idly and Jinyoung looked at it as well, feeling a snowflake hit his eyelash. Jaebum wiped it away with a grimace and Jinyoung blushed.

“It's too cold for you to be out here,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“It's too cold for any of us to be out,” Jinyoung suggested and Jaebum moved behind Jinyoung,  wrapping him up in his arms.

“Yeah, but you’re my mate, I’m more worried about you,” He said, rubbing his hands over Jinyoung’s flat stomach. 

“It’s too cold for the babies,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Don’t even play around like that, there are ears everywhere waiting to spread that lie,” Jinyoung warned. 

“Back to one!” The director yelled and Jaebum groaned before burying his cold nose in Jinyoung’s neck.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“I would, especially in the middle of a come back,” Jinyoung said. 

“Back to one,” the director insisted more heavily and Jaebum finally let him go, moving back to one.

 

They finished the shoot and Jinyoung took a deep breath, running his hands over his arms in an effort to warm himself.

Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom's arm.

“Be careful of what you're doing, especially in front of others. He doesn’t belong to you,” Jinyoung heard him whisper into the Maknae alpha's ear and Jinyoung looked over at Yugyeom hoping he wouldn't cause any problems. The alpha just kept his head down, nodding silently and getting in the van with the others.

 

“Have you read this?” Mark said and Jinyoung looked up.

“Read what?” He asked, taking a bite from the granola bar that Jaebum had given him. They were on break for a dance practice for girl group stages. 

“This article, about Wonpil's mating,” Mark mumbled and Jinyoung got up, crowding around Mark.

“His mate… cheated on him with a fan, he was contacting her through sns,” Bambam read over Jinyoung's shoulder.

“Mates would do that?” Yugyeom asked, looking over at Jinyoung.

“I think that if someone isn't happy, they may… think it's the best choice, but we don't know for sure everything that's going on,” Jinyoung explained uneasily as he read over the news.

Junhyeok was completely ruined. Jinyoung wasn't even surprised that his father would do that. His father had done it to Jaebeom Park hyung when he wouldn’t conform to his ideals, Hyunwoo was kicked out, and now Junhyeok.

It scared the hell out of Jinyoung.

His father was willing to ruin people’s lives so easily, what could he do to Jaebum, to Jackson for mating with Mark, to Yugyeom?

“We should get back to practice,” Jinyoung said, trying to distract them and Mark shook his head. 

“Have you talked to Wonpil?” Mark asked Jinyoung and he shook his head, looking away.

He hadn’t even seen Wonpil since it happened, and he wasn’t even sure if Wonpil knew that he knew. 

“No, I’ll talk to him after practice, but for now, we should start again, right alpha,” Jinyoung asked, looking to backup from Jaebum who gave it to him easily.

 

Jinyoung knocked on the door of Day6’s dorm. Jaebum stood next to him, his arm around his waist.

They were the only ones who really knew what happened with Wonpil and Sungjin, and they weren’t sure what they were going to do. 

The door opened and Jinyoung stepped back when Dowoon, the youngest boy opened the door.

“Oh, JB sunbaenim, Junior sunbaenim,” The omega said, bowing and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“It’s just Jinyoung hyung, remember Dowoon-ssi. Where’s Wonpil hyung, or Sungjin hyung?” Jinyoung asked and Dowoon’s face fell slightly. 

“He’s in his and hyung’s room, I didn’t know what’s going on, but things have been weird since Junhyeok hyung left,” Dowoon said quietly.

“We haven’t even nested,” He explained and someone cleared their throat. 

“Are you gossiping about the team?” Jinyoung heard someone say with a grin in his voice and in English. Jinyoung looked up to see Jae, the eldest member, leaning against the door.

“No,” Dowoon said, exasperated, Jae putting him in a chokehold and ruffling his hair. 

Dowoon stomped on his foot, running down the hall. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jae asked, limping slightly and Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum before looking back up at the tall beta. 

“How’s- We wanted to check on Wonpil,” Jinyoung said and Jae tsked. 

“I’m not sure it’s the best time,” He said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Why not, what’s wrong?” He asked and Jae shook his head.

“The news, I guess. It’s just hitting him hard,” Jae said, obviously trying to lie to the two. Of course, they didn’t know that Jinyoung knew what was going on, further than just Junhyeok leaving because of ‘infidelity’. 

Maybe that was what they thought too. 

“Let them in,” Sungjin called and Jinyoung looked behind them. 

“You sure?” He asked and Sungjin nodded. 

Jinyoung stepped out of his shoes, moving into the dorm, and bowing to the alpha. 

“He’s in there,” Sungjin said and Jinyoung nodded heading to the room he pointed to. 

Wonpil was laying on the bed, wrapped up in layers and facing the walls. 

“Hey Wonpil,” Jinyoung whispered and Wonpil didn’t make a move to look at him. 

“Jinyoung,” Wonpil greeted and Jinyoung bowed slightly, feeling silly about bowing to a back.

“I heard, about Junhyeok,” Jinyoung whispered.

“It’s not true. Junhyeok didn't cheat on me. I was cheating on him,” Wonpil whimpered.

Jinyoung sat down on the bed next to Wonpil, and Wonpil flinched away from him.

“You were in love with Sungjin, not Junhyeok,” Jinyoung whispered. 

“Sungjin claimed me,” He whispered and Jinyoung nodded. 

He didn’t want Wonpil to know that he knew.

“How do you feel about it?” He asked softly and Wonpil finally rolled to face Jinyoung. 

“I- I wanted him to claim me, but- he claimed me without asking,” Wonpil confessed and Jinyoung swallowed. 

“Did you tell him?” He asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“I didn’t- How can I tell him now? He’ll never forgive me,” Wonpil whispered. 

“Forgive you? What does he have to forgive you for?” He asked and Wonpil sat up, pulling his pillow into his arms. 

“For not being a virgin, for not telling him before. He claimed me, but he doesn’t even know what I’ve done, who I-” Wonpil said before letting a shaky breath out and Jinyoung shook him.

“Wonpil! You haven't done anything wrong. Not being a virgin is nothing to apologize for. Especially not the way…” Jinyoung stumbled over his sentence, not knowing how to say it. He didn’t want to trigger Wonpil even more, and the words felt clumsy in his mouth anyhow.

“He apologized, he's sorry he mated with me. He's going to hate me!” Wonpil began to sob.

Jinyoung rubbed the omega’s back, feeling tears come to his eyes. 

He felt so bad for the boy.

“It's hard, I feel so bad inside. I should hate him, hell, I want to hate him. But it's what I deserve, its the way alphas behave. I can't help myself because I love him. I love him and he'll never want me.”

“Talk to him. Just talk to him. He's feeling bad too, you're walking around smelling so  _ hurt _ . He looks like he’s falling apart, because he doesn't know what happened to you. He doesn't know why you’ve locked yourself away for 20 days. I'm sure he was panicked, and my father was scaring him. It doesn't pardon what he did, because he should never do anything without your permission, but I see why he did it. Talk to him, I promise it'll work out. And if it doesn't i'll get Jaebum to kill him,” Jinyoung promised and Wonpil laughed, wiping his nose on his t-shirt. He leaned against Jinyoung’s arm and Jinyoung wrapped his arm around the older omega shoulder, hoping the grief that he was smelling from Wonpil would lessen.

“Pirimiri,” Sungjin said from the door and Wonpil whimpered, flinching away from the alpha.

Sungjin took a step back, 

“Do you want me to stay?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine,” Wonpil said softly, his eyes not meeting his or Sungjin’s, but his face set resolutely. Jinyoung got up, putting his hand on Wonpil’s shoulder. 

“Call me if you need me,” Jinyoung said, walking out of the door. 

He turned to watch Sungjin sit on the floor next to Wonpil and he turned his back, hoping it would get resolved and that Wonpil would tell him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is sidelined by an injury.

Things began to get hectic as they began to put work in for their next comeback. It was a softer concept, more cute than the If You do era, which pleased Jinyoung. 

It was nicer to not have to watch the Maknae be sexualized. 

It didn’t mean that Bambam’s clothing wasn't a little tighter than last eras, but stylists were saying that they were growing up and maturing and that their clothes should do the same, but Jinyoung was more suspect when he had to watch the youngest omega try to wrap his long legs around his mates neck during their girl group training.

They came back with a rigorous schedule as they worked on embarking on their first world tour, and first concert as a group. 

Things were looking up, even though Youngjae was pitching a fit about having to wear dresses while performing the girl group dances. 

Of course, when things are going good, something always has to strike from out of nowhere. 

Jaebum ended up in the hospital the day before their first concert. 

He’d dropped to the floor, and just didn’t get back up. 

Jinyoung sat by him in the hospital, all of the boys, placed around the room, the idea of practice seeming laughable. 

Of course, Jaebum was yelling at them, telling them to prepare for the concert.

Or trying to, the pain meds were strong and he was barely above a slur. 

“We’re not performing without him. I don’t care,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum weakly slapped at his hand. 

“‘aveto,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No we don’t, I’ll tell my father myself if I have to, I’m not doing it,” Jinyoung said strongly and Mark let out an astonished laugh. 

“Really, you, an omega are going to walk into your father’s, an alpha, office, and tell him that we’re not going to perform at our first solo concert. Come on Jinyoung, let’s not- let’s not rock the boat,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“We can’t perform without him, he’s our leader,” Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded. 

“I’m with Jinyoung-hyung,” Youngjae said and Mark sighed.

“Fine, fine, do what you have to do,” Mark acquiesced and Jinyoung nodded.

He’d have to talk to his father tonight. 

There was no way he would perform at that concert. 

“Don’t get hurt,” Jaebum said through a slur and Jinyoung shook his head. 

He wouldn’t perform without Jaebum, his father be damned. 

 

Jinyoung walked into his father’s office, taking a deep breath as his heart beat fast in his chest. 

“What are you doing here? You should be resting, You have a concert tomorrow,” His father said, not even looking up at him and Jinyoung cleared his throat. 

“About that, I’m not- we’re not performing tomorrow. Our pack alpha is hurt and as our pack omega, I decide that we will not perform as a six member unit,” Jinyoung said, his voice shaking a little. He was sure that he was starting to reek of latex, and wet earth, but he tried to tamp it down.

“Oh really, you, an omega, has decided that?” His father asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Me, the pack omega, the second in command has decided that we will not perform without our pack alpha.”

His father chuckled and Jinyoung bit the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to quake. He had to be brave, even though he didn’t think he could be. 

He was adamant. Jaebum wouldn’t perform without them. He couldn’t perform on such a big stage without him. 

“Jaebum fucked you and now you think you have any say, did he preach to you about how much say you have, that you were equals? Alphas will do anything to get into some naive little omegas pants” His father taunted and Jinyoung’s face turned red before he shook his head.

He was equal, but not because they- he wouldn’t let his father muddy his mind like that. He had to stand his ground.

“I should be by his side, that is what my duty as pack omega is, and we cannot perform with both of our leadership missing,” Jinyoung tried a different approach. His father had no sense of equality, but he knew that he had a sense of duty, and that was something that Jinyoung could use. 

“Like you give a damn about your duties as Pack Omega. If that were the case, you wouldn’t have been fucking Hyunwoo,” JYP said and Jinyoung flinched. 

“I never fucked Hyunwoo, and even then, Hyunwoo and I- we haven’t even been like that since before debut. I haven’t even really seen him since he left the band. Hyunwoo has no say in what makes me a good pack omega,” He defended and his father moved around the table. 

Jinyoung took a step back. 

He didn’t want to get hit. 

“Your alpha has forgiven you, but the public would be less forgiving to know that you dared to desecrate the ‘sanctity of your mating’, right in your alpha’s house. And then to keep it going for years,” He said, showing a picture of him hugging hyunwoo during the music show on his phone.

“It- we were just talking, he was congratulating us on the win, he has a mate, in fact, he has two, and I’m happy with Jaebum, I don’t want him,” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“The public doesn’t know that he’s mated, and after the stories from predebut it won’t be hard to make them think you are  _ still _ cheating on Jaebum. We did it to Junhyeok we can do it to you too. You’d be amazed what our PR department can put together. They can put together some very convincing edits,” His father threatened and Jinyoung clenched his teeth. 

“You wouldn’t do that to your own son,” Jinyoung accused and JYP shrugged. 

“You’re going to cost me money, if you don’t perform. I don’t tolerate that, nor do I tolerate insolent omegas. Now, you will perform, as a unit of six, or I'll deal with it in a way that you don’t like,” His father said and Jinyoung tried his hardest not to cry. 

“Is that going to be your threat, for the rest of my life, are you going to hold that mistake over my head, to keep me in line?” He asked and JYP crossed his arms. 

“If it works,” His father said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“It won’t always work,” He said and his father raised his hand, watching as Jinyoung flinched. 

“Then I’ll beat you into submission,” He threatened and Jinyoung tried to steel himself. 

_ Don’t get hurt  _ Jinyoung could hear Jaebum’s voice in his head. 

Jinyoung took a step back, his head falling in defeat.

“That’s what I thought,” Jinyoung’s father said and Jinyoung clenched his teeth, 

“Now, you’re going to perform at the concert, and continue to perform without Jaebum, and I don’t want to hear anything else about it, do you understand?” He asked and Jinyoung clenched his fists.

He could hear his father’s voice edging into the alpha command and Jinyoung felt the instinct to submit, the instinct to make himself smaller.

His father wasn’t his alpha though, and his own alpha told him to protect himself, told him not to get hurt and that command--even though Jaebum didn’t command him-- was more compelling than his father's, it allowed him to step back. 

_ Don’t get hurt _

“Yes alpha,” Jinyoung said and his father smiled.

“Alright, now go and get some rest, you have to prepare for your concert,” His father said, making his voice sweet and as if he cared, even though Jinyoung knew he didn’t. 

Jinyoung turned mechanically, walking out of the office and heading back to the dorm.

 

He walked into the dorm and Mark rushed him, lifting his shirt, tilting his head back and forth. 

“What are you doing?” He heard Youngjae ask and Jinyoung shook his head, pushing Mark away slightly. 

“He said we have to perform without hyung,” Jinyoung relayed, feeling defeated. 

“Did he-?” Mark questioned, looking back at Youngjae before looking at Jinyoung. Jinyoung knew what he was asking without him even asking it. 

_ Did he hit you? _

“No, no he didn’t, he just said that our fans have been waiting for us, and that we must work hard to reassure them. He thinks that our fans are worried about Jaebum hyung too,” Jinyoung said and Mark looked him in the eye. 

Jinyoung shook his head, trying to convey that he couldn’t talk about it, not yet. 

“Is hyung home?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded.

“They discharged him, he’s sleeping though, the medicine’s got him under, the staff were talking about sending him to his parents house until he gets better,” Mark told him and Jinyoung sighed.

He felt like everything was coming down around him. 

Jinyoung moved to their bedroom, standing in the door and watching as Jaebum slept. 

“Rongie?” Jaebum groaned and Jinyoung moved to him, sitting on the bed, and watching the alpha wince. 

“How could you let yourself get this bad hyung, you worried me. What if you would have hurt yourself so bad you had to quit?” Jinyoung admonished and Jaebum swore at him underneath his breath.

“I’m going to be fine, I just need bedrest, i’ll be fine. What did your father say?” he asked and Jinyoung looked down. 

“He- he threatened to tell the media that I was sleeping with Hyunwoo if we didn’t perform,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum shook his head before groaning. 

“I’m going to kill that man,” He swore and Jinyoung shook his head.    
“We’re going to perform, I’ll do my best to lead,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum opened his arms, pulling the boy down on the bed next to him.

“We’ll get away one day, we’ll do it,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung shrugged. 

Maybe, or maybe his father would be in charge of them forever.

 

“That was stupid Jaebum,” Jinyoung admonished as he pulled a ratty t-shirt from his drawer before slipping it over his head angrily.

“No it wasn't,” Jaebum said stubbornly from his chair and Jinyoung turned to look at him, messing with the drawstring on his pajama bottoms, trying to keep his anger at bay. 

“You're on bed rest. You shouldn't have even been there,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum cursed at him under his breath before taking a deep breath. It was making Jinyoung angry that Jaebum wasn’t taking this as serious as Jinyoung was. He knew Jaebum was in pain, but the alpha was treating this like it was a minor sprain, when it was much more than that. He had literally gone to the hospital before the concert, Jinyoung had been by his side for it before he had to be whisked away by staff so he wouldn’t be late to practice, he didn’t understand why Jaebum wouldn’t just stay backstage and rest.

“Got7 had a concert, our first concert, of course I'm going to be there,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head, turning away from Jaebum and slamming the drawer shut.

“I just wish you wouldn't be so irresponsible!” Jinyoung said and Jaebum reached out for Jinyoung's hand. 

Jinyoung pulled his hand away, but Jaebum persisted, grabbing him again.

“What’s wrong? Come on, what’s wrong?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

Jaebum pulled him closer and Jinyoung stumbled until he was in the alpha’s lap. 

Jaebum rubbed his nose along the back of Jinyoung’s neck and down to his shoulder. “Jirongie,” Jaebum breathed and Jinyoung dropped his head, letting Jaebum nose along his skin, his hands moving from his wrist to his waist, pulling him against his body. 

“Stop, you’re going to send me into pre-heat, and they’ll be nothing you can do about it,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum gripped his waist. Jinyoung had been on the pill for nearly two months now, but he had to be careful about what he did and when he did it when he was on the off week of the pills.

“I’m sure there’s something I can do about it,” Jaebum growled and Jinyoung pulled out of the alpha’s grasp, taking a step back and watching with smug satisfaction as Jaebum couldn’t chase him. 

“No you can’t, you can barely get out of that chair by yourself, and that scares me Jaebum. What happens if this is it huh? Did you ever think about that? You are hurt really bad, you have a herniated spinal disk! And that stupid stunt you pulled at the concert, What happens if you can’t do this anymore? I can’t be the one in charge, you can’t let me stay here with my dad by myself,” Jinyoung unleashed and Jaebum reached out for Jinyoung. 

“Come here,” He said softly and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Come here, please,” Jaebum tried again. 

Jinyoung sighed, walking within Jaebum’s reach, and the alpha kissed his stomach and chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, and I won’t leave you alone, I promise,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung bent over the alpha. 

“Look at you, jaebongie, what are we going to do?” Jinyoung whispered, running his hands through Jaebum’s hair and Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung. 

“I’m sorry I scared you, I’m sorry I’m putting you through so much. Like I said at the concert, I feel like I’m disappointing everyone,” Jaebum confessed and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You’re not disappointing anyone. I just- I want you to be careful, you’re hurt, you have to get better,” Jinyoung admonished lightly. 

Jaebum nodded, and Jinyoung leaned down, kissing him softly before straddling him in the chair, his hand coming up to caress the claiming bite on his chest. He didn’t think he could find the words to explain how much he needed Jaebum, how much he loved the man. 

“I’ll be back before you can even miss me,” Jaebum spoke against Jinyoung’s lips, his hands coming up to hold Jinyoung close to him and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about us, worry about getting better hyung,” Jinyoung said, leaning his head against Jaebum’s before sighing. 

“I’ve got to get you into bed,” Jinyoung said before climbing out of the alpha’s lap. 

“We could stay in the chair for a while,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“No, we’re not doing anything that’s going to even risk your back, now let’s get into bed, I’m tired,” Jinyoung said before helping Jaebum into the bed and laying beside him, wondering if they were going to send Jaebum back to his parent’s house. 

 

They began the tour in earnest after Jaebum’s injury, and Jinyoung had to leave Jaebum behind in Korea while they attended the first leg of the tour. They hit shanghai first, and Jinyoung found it weird to have to sleep alone again, after getting used to sleeping with Jaebum every night. Jaebum had gone home to his parents while they were overseas, and Youngjae came to sleep with him after the second night of hotel rooms and quiet. 

Jinyoung couldn’t cope with the thought of leaving Jaebum alone, and he’d been asked a lot about how he’d felt about what was going on with Jaebum and his injury in interviews. He was prepared for it, and gave the standard, they all were working hard, and that they miss him answer. It was true, of course, so it didn’t feel too hard to say. Jinyoung had seen some of the talk from netizens online, asking how he could leave his alpha alone while he performed in different countries, and what kind of omega wouldn’t stay and take care of his alpha. It was hard on Jinyoung, and he found himself doting on Bambam more, following after him and hugging on him when he wasn’t attached at the hip with Yugyeom in an effort to make himself feel like a better omega. 

 

Jinyoung dropped his bag at the door, moving into his room to see Jaebum standing over their bed, slowly folding clothes. He’d missed the Sandalwood and Rain scent that wafted off of his alpha, and being able to smell it made Jinyoung even more needy.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum turned to look at him. Jaebum was wearing a brace around his waist, but he was up and walking. 

“I’m cleaning up after you. How could you leave the room a mess before you left?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the alpha, hugging him tight. 

“I’m not all the way better yet, But, I’ve been cleared to work. ” Jaebum warned him and Jinyoung held him tighter still.

“Are you coming with us to Tokyo?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded.

“I’m going to have to wear that god awful dress,” Jaebum complained and Jinyoung leaned into his shoulders.

“I think you look good in it,” He said and Jaebum scoffed. 

“I don’t think I have the hips for it,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung squeezed Jaebum’s puffy cheek. 

“I think you’ll fill it out well enough,” Jinyoung said back and Jaebum swatted at his butt.

“Not as well as you do,” He teased and Jinyoung pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, putting his own hands on his butt. 

“It’s too chubby, isn’t it,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“I’m still hurt, don’t tempt me,” he said and Jinyoung turned to look at him. 

“Is it really bad?” He asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“I’m a lot better, but- it’s still sore,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung sighed, leaning on the alpha. 

“I can’t wait for you to feel better,” He said and Jaebum hugged Jinyoung around the waist. 

“I’m already ten times better,” Jaebum assured him before pulling away, walking towards the door. 

“Where are the other boys?” He asked and Jinyoung pointed towards the living room. 

Jaebum walked out of the room and Jinyoung followed, watching as the alpha got engulfed in hugs from the other members. 

Jaebum hyung was back.

 

Jinyoung piled onto the bed with Bambam and Mark. They’d taken over Jinyoung and Jaebum’s shared room, kicking out the alpha to nest. Jinyoung was wearing Jaebum’s pullover hoodie, burying himself in his scent. He’d missed Jaebum’s scent so much that he had resorted to wearing the alpha’s clothes, even though they were horribly ugly. Bambam was wearing Yugyeom’s clothes, but when wasn’t bambam wearing Yugyeom’s clothes lately.

Mark was wearing Jackson's clothes, but that was more because he didn’t pack enough clothes because he wanted to shop and he wanted space to pack his new clothes. Jinyoung just thought that Mark wanted to wear his alpha’s clothes, and the only person who packed more than Jackson was Bambam. 

“How’s Jaebum’s back?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“He’s a lot better, but I'm not trying to stress him out anymore,” Jinyoung said and Bambam cuddled closer to Jinyoung, laying his head on his shoulder.

“So no sex huh?” Bambam asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jinyoung and he slapped at the omega.

“Not yet,” Jinyoung said and Mark sat up a little to look at him.

“come on Jinyoung, not even a quick rub and tug?” He teased and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“No wonder he's been crabby,” Mark joked and Jinyoung slapped at him.

“He's not crabby, he’s hurt,” Jinyoung defended and Mark laughed, dodging the pillow that Jinyoung tossed at him. 

“It must be hard for him, to be so out of it, you know? Like he was hurt, and had to rely on so many people, and you know that’s hard for an alpha. Not only that, he couldn’t even  _ be intimate _ with his omega,” Mark paused, looking up at the ceiling like he was thinking of something. 

“He wants some,” Mark concluded and Jinyoung flushed. 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung said, trying to find another pillow to throw at Mark. Bambam grabbed the pillow from Jinyoung pushing it under himself to keep Jinyoung from taking it away from him. 

“My pillow,” Bambam complained and Jinyoung petted over the sensitive omega. Bambam had been a lot more cuddly during the tour, and in response, they had felt the same way towards him. It probably was the fact that Jaebum had been gone, and it messed up the dynamics of the pack. It was probably hard on the young omega, going overseas for the first time together, missing the pack alpha, even though his ‘own’ alpha had been there, it was hard for everyone. 

“You know what Jaebum really wants?” Mark said and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“Less members in the band?” He asked and Mark sneered. 

“No,” Mark reached over and tickled Bambam’s stomach. Bambam giggled, slapping at his hands. 

“What then,” Jinyoung asked.

“Jaebum wants kids,” Mark said and Jinyoung’s face blanched. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“He wants a baby, he’s been smelling all appa like lately and happy, and he’s been so cuddly with our youngest omega, he wants someone to take care of,” Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“He doesn’t want kids, he’s just missed us lately,” Jinyoung excused before rolling to look at Mark. 

“Do you really think so?” Jinyoung asked before shaking his head. 

“He can’t really want kids, he just missed us,” Jinyoung reiterated and Mark shrugged. 

“Do you want kids now?” Jinyoung asked and Mark put his hands under his head. 

“I don’t know, sometimes, I do, but then- I don’t know, it’s nice to be free, but it’d be nice to start my life with Jackson already,” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“I know what you mean,” Jinyoung said and Bambam groaned, tucking his face in the pillow. 

“Why are we talking about kids when we could be talking about how cute we look as girls? Personally, I’m the prettiest,” Bambam said sleepily and Mark and Jinyoung pulled the pillow away from the youngest omega, smacking him in the back.

Things were finally getting back to normal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7 leaves for the American part of the tour.

****

Jinyoung watched as Jaebum got undressed. He was already in bed, dressed in his pajamas. It was their last night in Asia, as they just finished the first leg of the tour. They would be flying out off to America the next morning, rest for a couple of daysdays to get rid of jet lag before beginning their first show in Dallas. They’d spent their last free day in Korea at home, sleeping off the effects of the tour from the first leg, and trying to recover their strength for when they would be flying around the globe. They’d all spent the day in the living room together, because there was something about being at home in their own space that made sense to them, besides, on tour they were basically quarantined to their own rooms, having to breathe in dodgy scents that had stayed there before them. Even when they could be together, it felt disjointed and separated. It just felt good to be altogether.

“We’ve got a couple of days before our concert,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum turned towards him. 

“We do,” He said, before crawling on the bed with Jinyoung, turning off the lamp on their bedside table. 

“That’s easily enough time to recover, right?” Jinyoung and Jaebum smiled, moving to kiss the omega on the lips. 

“Right,” He said. Jinyoung bit his lip.

“No one’s awake either,” He pointed out and Jaebum gave Jinyoung a wolfish grin, inhaling Jinyoung’s scent deeply. Jinyoung could begin to smell himself, how sultry the jasmine smelled as it eked from his pores. It was a bit intoxicating, the heady scent pulling at him. He tried not to feel embarrassed by the wet spot forming in his boxers.

“Have you thought about… the claiming bite?” Jaebum asked as he tugged at the omegas shirt, his hands tracing over Jinyoung’s skinny waist. 

“I’m- not ready yet,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, his hands moving to Jinyoung’s arms, rubbing them up and down slowly. 

“That’s okay,” Jaebum promised before pulling at Jinyoung’s pajama pants. 

“Watch your back Jaebum,” Jinyoung warned and Jaebum wrapped Jinyoung’s legs around his waist, pulling the omega until he was nearly propped up around Jaebum’s waist. 

“I’m fine, please stop worrying, I can do this,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, wanting to trust his alpha. Jaebum’s hands roamed down the back of Jinyoung’s boxers, touching him where he needed it and Jinyoung let the fears fly from his head, the only thoughts he was preoccupied with were whether his alpha would give him what he needed.

 

Jinyoung laid in bed, his skin warm and his body sated. His eyes were drooping heavily but he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet.

“You’re a good alpha, a strong alpha” Jinyoung promised the man who just nodded in affirmative, pulling Jinyoung closer so that he was laying on his chest. 

“You’re a good omega,” Jaebum slurred into Jinyoung’s hair.

They heard retching and Jinyoung groaned.

“That’s Bambam,” Jaebum informed Jinyoung. He appreciated Jaebum doing it, because he himself couldn’t tell who it was by scent alone, especially when the room they were in smelled so heavily of the two of them.

“I told Bambam not to eat Yugyeom’s cooking,” Jinyoung hissed, trying to find the will to get out of bed to check on the boy. 

There was the pitter patter of feet walking across the quiet dorm floor before the soft tap on a door. 

“It’s Mark Hyung,” Jaebum pointed out, using his sense of smell and Jinyoung nodded with a yawn. 

“You said I’m a good omega, right?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded. 

“Okay, then, I’ll let him get it this time,” Jinyoung said tiredly, rolling over and falling asleep on Jaebum’s shoulder. 

 

_ Jinyoung sat across from Jaebum on a tiny boat, his hand trailing through the water softly. Jaebum was paddling the boat lazily, causing them to go in slow circles.  _

_ “You're not doing it right,” Jinyoung admonished softly, picking up fish, stroking the gill before releasing it. _

_ “Let me do it,” Jaebum complained and Jinyoung shook his head. _

_ “We're going the wrong way,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum dropped the oar into the water. Jinyoung watched as it floated the bottom of the darkening water before looking at Jaebum. _

_ “Now what?” He asked and Jaebum looked up at the moon. Jinyoung's eyes followed. _

_ It seemed really small, smaller than normal. _

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes, looking around the room, confused. 

That was such a weird dream, he didn't even know how to feel about it. 

He looked at the clock, scrunching up his face in dismay. Of course it was already time for them to wake up and get ready for their flight.

Jinyoung rolled over on the bed, climbing a little on top of Jaebum so that he was laying on his chest and peering into his face. Jaebum looked so peaceful, his face still puffy from his month long break and sleep. He loved the intenseness of Jaebum's sculpted cheekbones, but something about this Jaebum, thick and soft, tugged at his heartstrings. Well, it did a little more than tug at his heartstrings. Jinyoung shook his head.

They didn't have time for that this morning.

“Hyung,  _ alpha _ ,” Jinyoung whispered to the dozing man and Jaebum slung his arm around his waist, holding the omega tight against him without opening his eyes.

“You smell nice,” Jaebum whispered, his hand running over the bare skin at the small of Jinyoung's back. 

“Jaebongie, You've got to wake up. We've got to be at the airport in an hour and I want to get a shower before everyone wakes up,” Jinyoung whispered, striking the Alpha's chest.

“No,” Jaebum said stubbornly and Jinyoung smacked him a little harder.

Jaebum growled playfully, rolling them over until he was on top. Jinyoung fought against his grip, trying to get the upper hand as they rolled. Jaebum finally pinned the omega down, his hands caging Jinyoung's wrists.

“You're awake now,” Jinyoung said, leaning up to kiss Jaebum. Jaebum flopped back onto his back, pulling Jinyoung back on top of him.

“I like it better when you're on top,” Jaebum whispered, nipping at his lips and Jinyoung shivered from head to toe.

“Stop it, we don't have time for this, come on Jaebum,” Jinyoung whispered in between kisses.

“Fine, fine come on,” Jaebum said, pushing Jinyoung up, allowing the omega to crawl off of him.

Jinyoung gathered some clothes for the day and his toiletries before heading to the bathroom.

Jaebum followed after him.

“I told you we don't have time for this,” Jinyoung hissed as the man followed him into the bathroom.

“I'm not doing anything. I need to shower too, it's better for us to do it together, than waste more water,” Jaebum spoke innocently and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Sure,” Jinyoung said, pulling off his shirt, his back to the alpha. He looked over his shoulder.

“No funny business,” Jinyoung warned him and Jaebum pulled off his own shirt, a devilish grin on his face.

“No funny business,” Jaebum promised, back hugging Jinyoung as he turned on the shower.

“Jaebum, I mean it,” Jinyoung said, his resolve, which was already weak to be begin with, beginning to crumble. They got into the shower.

Jinyoung stepped under the spray, feeling Jaebum's presence behind him and he groaned, stepping back so that the alpha was plastered against his back.

“I'm going to go off my pills at the end of the month,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum nodded, kissing the skin on his neck.

“So after this comeback? Will that give you enough time, you know the next comeback is September, tour ends in August,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded.

“We'll take another mini vacation. Only need a couple of days,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum smiled against his skin. Jinyoung pushed his hips back into Jaebum's.

“I thought we didn't have enough time for it?” Jaebum laughed.

Jinyoung turned, pushing Jaebum against the tile and sinking to his knees.

He hadn't done this before.

“You won't take too long, right?” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum intertwined his hands in Jinyoung's hair.

“Depends on the skill level,” Jaebum challenged back. Jinyoung smirked softly.

They were a competitive couple.

 

“Fucking really?” Jinyoung heard Jackson call and he blushed head to toe.

“If you're going to complain, don't take a shower,” Jaebum yelled back lazily, reaching around his omega to grab a granola bar and kissing the back of his head on the way back.

“You two are disgusting!” Jackson called and Jinyoung bit his lip.

“Yah! Don't act like you and Mark aren't the same!” Jaebum called back and Jackson mumbled under his breath before they heard the faucet turn back on. 

 

“Ugh, you're all so gross,” Youngjae complained as he stomped his way into the kitchen, his eyes half closed in tiredness.

“Good morning sunshine,” Jinyoung said, wrapping his arms around the betas shoulders.

“Get off of me sinner,” Youngjae grumbled out, moving blindly to the cabinet for a breakfast bar.

“Seriously, can none of you keep it in your pants, The bathroom should be a sacred place,” he grumbled, shuffling past them and out of the kitchen.

Jinyoung and Jaebum looked at each other before laughing. 

 

They finally made it out of the dorm, everyone wearing their airport outfits. As soon as they boarded, they'd change for more comfortable clothes, if they weren't already wearing sweats in Jaebum’s case, but they still had to look presentable for those coming to take pictures of them.

Jinyoung slowed down, noticing that Bambam was lagging behind everyone else, headphones tucked in his ears. His eyes were puffy, probably a symptom from the food poisoning.

Jinyoung tapped the young omega on his shoulder and he looked up, pulling a headphone from his ear.

“I can't believe Yugyeom did this to you,” Jinyoung tried to sympathise with Bambam. Bambam turned bone white, his jaw dropping

“What?” he breathed and Jinyoung patted his stomach.

“He fucked you up,” Jinyoung said before rubbing his back.

“I heard you throwing up last night. I told you he was going to give you food poisoning,” Jinyoung said and Bambam ducked his head.

“Yeah, you're right. I should have known better,” He said and Jinyoung sucked his teeth.

“Ah, you should be more careful,” Jinyoung admonished and Bambam nodded.

“I know,” he said and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the omega’s shoulder, cuddling him close because he must have really needed the hug.

 

Jinyoung closed the book he was reading, his finger saving the place before looking over at the other members. Bambam and Yugyeom were huddled together, the armrest of Yugyeom’s seat up so that Bambam could cuddle into his side.Mark was sleeping against Jackson's shoulder while the alpha scrolled through his phone. Youngjae was listening to music, scribbling through a music book.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung called out to Jackson. Jackson turned in his seat, careful not to jostle Mark.

“What's up?” Jackson asked.

“I had a weird dream last night, I can't get it out of my head,” Jinyoung said and Jackson nodded.

“Last night I dreamt about noodles. I'm no expert, but I think it meant I was hungry.” Jackson said and Jinyoung reached across Jaebum's body to smack him.

“Shut up!” Jinyoung said and Jackson laughed a wild laugh before quieting as Mark resituated against his shoulder.

“I'm serious, it was so weird. Like, me and Jaebum were in this boat, and we were just floating in a circle because Jaebum wasn't peddling right, and we were just floating. I kept picking up fish before letting them go, then Jaebum dropped the oar and we looked at the moon and it was so small. It was weird,” Jinyoung said, recalling his dream.

“Somebody's pregnant,” Jinyoung heard and he looked over to see Youngjae, who was wrapping his headphones up around his hand.

“What?” Jinyoung spoke incredulously.

“My mom had a dream like that when she was pregnant. My aunt had a dream like that when she had my niece,” Youngjae said and Jackson climbed over a sleeping Jaebum, squeezing into Jinyoung's seat, pulling the omega on his lap.

“I can't be, I would be showing by now, the last time I had sex with Jaebum was in February,” Jinyoung defended and Youngjae scoffed.

“You two fucked last night,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung's face turned red.

“Oh you did! Jinyoungie!” Jackson squealed. 

“Why do you think it's me? It could be Mark, or Bambam,” Jinyoung said and Jackson shook his head.

“It's not me and Mark, we use protection, and Mark takes a test nearly every month to make sure,” Jackson said and Jinyoung nodded.

Bambam and Yugyeom haven't had sex so it had to be him.

“I've got to take a test,” Jinyoung said and Jackson shook his head.

“You wouldn't get a positive for at least two weeks,” Jackson said and Jinyoung sighed.

“I can't believe you're going to have a baby,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“Just because I had a dream doesn't mean I'm pregnant,” Jinyoung complained, bringing his hand down to his stomach.

It was a stupid thing to think that he could be pregnant just from a dream, but what if he were?

He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew for sure.

“Having unprotected sex does,” Jackson teased and Jinyoung elbowed the alpha. He was right, he and Jaebum hadn’t been safe.

“What did you do to Jinyoung?” Jaebum asked tiredly, without opening his eyes and Jackson laughed.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jackson teased and Jinyoung punched Jackson's shoulder, giving him a look.

“Get away from my mate,” Jaebum warned, punching Jackson in the shoulder a little harder than necessary. Jackson rubbed at his shoulder, about to protest just for the sake of the argument.

“Gaga,” Mark called softly and Jackson slipped from under Jinyoung, making a funny face at Jinyoung before returning to Mark’s side. 

Jaebum reached over, pulling Jinyoung into his side, leaning his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder before drifting off back to sleep like it never happened.

Jinyoung snuggled in next to him, forgetting about the book that was in his lap and instead trying to sleep too. 

 

Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s arm before Jackson could head into his and Mark’s hotel room. They didn’t have practice tonight, but tomorrow they would go check out the venue and run sound checks and dance practices to make sure they were prepared. Tonight would be a night for them to sleep and get used to being 13 hours behind.

“Can we- can we keep this thing between us,” Jinyoung asked and Jackson clutched his chest. 

“Just what are you suggesting Park Jinyoung, I am very happy with my mate,” Jackson joked loudly and Jinyoung grabbed his ear, pulling him down. 

“Ow, okay, okay,” Jackson hissed and Jinyoung let go.

“Jackson, I’m serious,” Jinyoung said, wrapping his arms around his waist and Jackson nodded. 

“Alright, I will not tell anyone about your not baby,” Jackson said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes 

“I know it’s stupid, but- I don’t know, what if it’s true? What if I am pregnant?” Jinyoung asked. 

He’d wanted Jaebum’s child, obviously, he loved children, and he wanted children so much it ached in his bones. He loved the idea of a family, of a chance to right his father's wrongs. He loved the thought of loving someone unconditionally, with no regard to their sex or designation. He loved the idea of Jaebum being a father, of him looking at his child, and being happy for it, being glad it's in his life. 

He wanted Jaebum's child so bad.

“Then we'll all support you in whatever you decide to do,” Jackson said and Jinyoung smiled.

“Okay, okay,” Jinyoung breathed.

“I won't tell anyone your worry, not even Mark, now can we please go to bed?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung nodded, letting Jackson walk into the hotel room.

 

Jinyoung knocked on Jackson’s door, using the other hand to pull his robe closer to his chest. 

The door swung open and Jackson dropped back down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around his body, and snuggling in tight. 

“Where’s Mark hyung?” Jinyoung asked, and Jackson rolled over onto his back. 

“Left early this morning,” Jackson said and Jinyoung nodded. 

He didn’t think that Mark would go shopping by himself, but then again, everyone else was so jetlagged that it made sense for him to go by himself. 

Jinyoung hadn’t even really wanted to get out of bed, seeing as they didn’t have sound check and rehearsals until five tonight, but he was craving nesting with one of the omegas. 

“Well, I’ll go see if Bambam’s awake,” Jinyoung said and Jackson shook his head. 

“Mark took him with him.” Jackson shuffled in the bed.

Jinyoung was hurt a little by that. 

He couldn’t imagine what could possibly be going through their minds. Why wouldn’t they take him with them? He felt betrayed almost. 

“He left a note,” Jackson’s hand shot from the blanket burrito that he had somehow made himself into and pointed to the bedside table. 

 

_ To whomever is bothering Jackson wondering where I am, _

_ I took Bambam to the doctor because his stomach was still bothering him. It’s nothing to worry about, we’re just going to get some anti-nausea medicine. He should be okay to perform. If it is Jaebum or Jinyoung- I’m the oldest hyung, trust me. We should be back before noon, so don’t worry. _

_ Now please leave Jackson alone so that he can rest, you know he gets sick easily. _

_ -Mark _

 

Jinyoung put the note back down for the next intruder to inspect before looking over at Jackson who was already back asleep. Jinyoung shook his head, leaving the room quietly, listening to the door click closed behind him. 

What was he going to do now? 

Jinyoung sighed, shuffling back to his room and watching his alpha who was spread across the bed. 

“Yah, Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung complained under his breath, climbing on the bed and pushing him out of the way. He’d tried to make himself comfortable, pulling pillows close to him like he’d done when he was little and felt the need to cover himself with soft things. 

“What are you doing?” He heard Jaebum ask groggily and Jinyoung rolled over to look at him. 

“I’m nesting, go back to sleep,” Jinyoung hissed, and Jaebum sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Where’s Mark and Bambam?” He asked. 

“They left without me.” 

Jaebum ran a hand through his hair. 

“Okay,” He said, grabbing a pillow and rearranging it so that there wasn’t any barriers between them, knocking down the west wall of Jinyoung’s ‘nest’.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum tucked the pillow on his left side. 

“Isn’t it obvious, I’m nesting with you, now come on,” Jaebum said, pulling a blanket over the both of them. 

Jinyoung leaned his head on Jaebum’s shoulder and Jaebum gripped the back of his neck.

“We don’t touch like that, there’s no status in nesting, so there’s no need to show dominance,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum pulled away. 

“Right, okay, just tell me where to put my hands,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung moved it to his stomach, a neutral area before throwing his leg over Jaebum’s knee cap.

“There,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, snuggling into the pillow. 

“Now what?” Jaebum asked awkwardly and Jinyoung shook his head.

“We normally just talk about random things,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded.

“Can I tell you about this book I’m reading?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

Jaebum began to talk and Jinyoung sighed, feeling oddly at ease.

It wasn’t quite the same as nesting, but it was nowhere near scenting with Jaebum. 

He felt so comfortable in the alpha’s arms. He couldn’t believe that his alpha would do that, would nest with him, with no return reward, nothing that would actually benefit Jaebum, because unlike omegas, alpha’s didn’t need community soothing, but he was still willing to do it. 

Jaebum was going to make an excellent dad. 

 

Jinyoung heard voices in the hall and he got off the bed, moving aside the sleeping Jaebum. He opened the door to see Bambam, covered in a huge sweater, looking paler than usual.

“Hey, how are you feeling” Jinyoung said, moving to touch his face. Bambam flinched back before stopping himself.

“I'm fine, just sore.” He said quietly and Jinyoung frowned.

“You're really not feeling good. How serious is it? Why didn't you take me with you?” Jinyoung asked.

“It’s not that bad. Besides, you've been busy with Hyung and taking care of him,” Bambam said before pointing back towards his room.

“I’m kind of tired, I’m just going to sleep, okay?” Bambam said and Jinyoung nodded, allowing the youngest omega to head to his room. 

“Is he really okay?” Jinyoung asked mark once they were alone and Mark nodded, watching the boy enter his room. 

“He will be, I’m going back to bed too,” Mark said, heading to his own room and leaving Jinyoung out in the hallway by himself. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam has a scandal in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have replaced Bambam's scandal with one that makes more sense in the context of this story. I hope this doesn't offend any body.

The American leg of the tour seemed to be going by fast, each stop showing lots of love to the boys, more than they imagined, but he wasn’t surprised. Ahgase never let them down. Things were a little strange with the group, with Jackson and Mark being secretive, ducking off whenever they weren’t on stage or preparing to go onstage, constantly hovered over their phones. Bambam was coming back to himself slowly, rewarming back up to Yugyeom, which was strange, because he’d been acting distant since he went to the doctor that morning. 

Then again, if Jaebum gave Jinyoung a stomach virus, he’d act weird towards him too. 

They crammed into the car after their last show for the North American leg of the tour and Jinyoung smiled, leaning on Jaebum’s shoulder. 

They would have a couple of days in LA before they had to fly back to Korea to start the next leg of the tour. 

They’d have a show in Jackson’s hometown, Hong Kong, then have a month off before tackling the last two shows before preparing for a comeback a month later in September. 

It was all happening so fast, so Jinyoung was happy for the couple of days off without being under the scrutiny of his father. 

It would do wonders for all of them to be able to finally rest without worrying about what his father would say. 

Jinyoung could tell that Mark and Jackson were already feeling the freedom, the two were more attached at the hip than they had been in a while. 

They would be staying in the hotel for this last night before driving over to Mark’s house to stay for the rest of the trip. 

 

They arrived at Mark’s parents house and were immediately greeted by Mark’s parents. They were an Alpha and Omega pair. 

Mark and Jackson had disappeared earlier that morning, but made it back in time for checkout. 

“Is everything ready?” Mark asked his mother after they finished embracing and she nodded, leading them into the house. 

They put their stuff away in the spare guest rooms, before being herded into the backyard where there was a full party being prepared. 

“What is this?” Jinyoung asked and Mark grabbed Jackson’s hand. 

“This is Jackson and I’s mating ceremony,” Mark explained excitedly and Jinyoung’s eyes widened. 

“But my father-” Jinyoung began. 

“As of this morning, does not legally own me, I was transferred back to my father, who has given consent for me to mate with Jackson,” Mark said happily and Jinyoung stared at the omega amazed.

“You’re going to do it, what will my father say?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shrugged. 

“It doesn’t matter what your father will say, I’m going to be mated with Jackson, and he can’t stop me,” Mark said and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile.

Mark was really doing what he couldn’t do, he was disobeying his father.

 

Jinyoung stopped enjoying the party, his eyes trailing over to what had caught his attention earlier.

Bambam had been talking to an Alpha earlier, enthused about whatever the alpha was talking about, probably about America. Jinyoung had observed it, and moved on because it was harmless, but this, this wasn’t harmless anymore.  

Now the young omega was sitting in the Alpha’s lap, his cheeks red and his eyes averted, like he’d submitted to the alpha. The foreign alpha’s hand was resting high up on Bambam’s thigh and he was whispering something in his ear. He was surrounded on either side by others, two alphas, a beta, and an omega with a cellphone.

Jinyoung was amazed to see Bambam lean up and connect lips with the alpha, his eyes falling closed automatically as the alpha cupped the back of his neck. 

Jinyoung looked around, wondering if he were the only one seeing this.

Jackson and Mark were over by the door in post ceremony bliss, Jaebum and Yugyeom had disappeared somewhere, and Youngjae had gone upstairs to lay down some time ago.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, before stalking towards the two of them. 

The alpha, who had to be Mark’s age, pulled away, laughing with his friends and Jinyoung could hear what the alpha was saying. 

“Look at you, so eager. I bet you’d do anything I asked. You’d get on your knees for me in front of the whole party, won’t you. Tell me yes,” He said and Bambam nodded. 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he grabbed Bambam’s arm who had begun to sink to his knees. 

“Leave him alone,” Jinyoung said, making his voice strong and steady. The Alpha turned his eyes on Jinyoung.

“Stay out of this omega, before you get hurt,” The alpha tried to command Jinyoung and he grimaced. 

He’d been alpha commanded by better Alpha’s than him. 

“No, leave him alone, before you get hurt. I wouldn’t touch him, you wouldn’t want to deal with his alpha,” Jinyoung said, and the alpha yanked Bambam back, whose eyes were getting less glossy by the second. 

He yanked down the back of Bambam’s shirt. 

“He doesn’t have a claiming bite, which means he’s up for the taking,” He said and Jinyoung bristled. He hated alpha’s like this, and he had no idea how Mark could even be associated with such an Alpha. 

“You can smell him, you know he belongs to someone else,” Jinyoung challenged. 

“I smell a lot of things on this omega. I smell an omega who’s very  _ generous _ . But I don’t smell an alpha who was willing to claim him, now baby, tell this other omega you want to stay with Alpha,” he said and Bambam’s body loosened. 

“I wanna stay with alpha,” Bambam echoed and Jinyoung clenched his teeth. 

This man’s voiced didn’t seem to be anywhere near strong enough to have such an effect on Bambam. 

“You heard him,” The man said smugly and Jinyoung frowned. 

“If you don’t let him go, I’ll go get my alpha, his pack alpha,  _ Mark’s pack alpha _ and I’ll let him deal with you, let him go,” Jinyoung said more forcefully and one of the other alpha’s around the alpha grabbed his wrist. 

“Just let him go,” he instructed and the alpha let Bambam go, pushing him away.

Jinyoung grabbed the Omega who pushed him off of him before heading into the house, pushing past Mark and Jackson who were instantly following after him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked.

“Why do you smell like Tyler?” Mark asked and Bambam leaned over the sink, vomiting.

“I don’t feel good, I just want to lay down,” Bambam whimpered and Jinyoung stepped up. 

“I’ll take him, you guys enjoy your party,” Jinyoung encouraged and Jackson spared one more glance at Bambam. 

“I’m fine hyung, I promise,” Bambam said, giving a false smile and Jackson sighed. 

“Are you sure, is it-” Mark asked and Bambam shook his head. 

“No, it’s not that, I’m fine,” Bambam said before letting Jinyoung lead him upstairs.

“Why didn’t you tell him what he did to you?” Jinyoung asked and  Bambam shook his head. 

“It’s not a big deal, please Jinyoung, please you can’t tell them,” Bambam whimpered and Jinyoung relented. 

Maybe Bambam was right, even though it felt like a big deal, maybe it wasn’t. 

Turns out, it was a big deal.

 

Jaebum sat down beside Jinyoung, handing him a drink. Jinyoung moved to take a sip before putting it aside.

“Is this alcoholic?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded. 

Jinyoung sat it on the table.

“Sorry, did you want me to get you something else?” Jaebum asked, confused and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine, really,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum put his arm around his shoulder. 

“I’m ready to go back to Korea,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung put his hand on Jaebum’s stomach. 

He didn’t really like western food. 

“Is the food bothering your stomach?”

“Not just that, I’m just ready to spend time with just the two of us,” Jaebum said, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s neck, and Jinyoung shuddered.

“Cut it out, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were only interested in me when you want some ass,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum shook his head, leaning his head on the omega’s shoulder. 

“That’s not true, I’m interested in you because you’re my mate, and you’re the person I love, and you’re my future children’s father,” Jaebum whispered, his hand moving to Jinyoung’s stomach. 

Jinyoung paled. 

“Cut it out,” Jinyoung said weakly, moving to stand and Jaebum grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to him. 

“Come upstairs with me?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung swatted at Jaebum. 

“Not in Mark’s parent’s house!” Jinyoung hissed and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t mean in that way. You just smell different, I want to scent with you,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung’s eyes moved to the floor. 

“What do I smell like?” He asked Jaebum and Jaebum took a deep whiff of Jinyoung. 

“You smell nervous about something, but you just smell a little different too, I don’t really know the smell,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

Did he smell pregnant?

Could he even be smelled so early?

Jinyoung let Jaebum lead him into the house, passing by Mark and Jackson, who were still slow dancing around themselves in the backyard as if no one were even there. 

“I wish our mating ceremony was like this,” Jaebum breathed, stopping at the glass door just to watch the two of them. 

“It was, at least it was for me. It was that night that soured the deal,” Jinyoung confessed and Jaebum frowned slightly before grabbing Jinyoung’s hand. 

“Another thing I ruined for you, huh?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I try not to think about it too much. I wanted to reserve that day in it’s on little vacuum of time. It all felt so real, I don’t want to ruin it,” Jinyoung whispered. 

“It was- it was real, until that night. I chickened out because I was afraid that if I went through with it, I would have fallen even more for you- then I wouldn’t be who I thought I was- who I was supposed to be, who i’d always seen when I looked in the mirror. I didn’t think how it would have affected you,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung waved him away. 

“Why rehash the old stuff, it’s not- it’s not important. What’s important now is how much we love each other right now,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum smiled. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder as they walked up the stairs. 

“Do you want to have another ceremony?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“It’s not that important to me anymore. I don’t need the fancy party, I’ve already got you, and that’s more than some stupid party could ever mean,” Jinyoung explained.

“You’re so right,”Jaebum said, digging his chin into the meat of Jinyoung’s shoulder playfully and Jinyoung grabbed the back of the alpha’s neck, tilting his head to kiss him before wobbling on the stairs, Jaebum using his hips to brace them from tumbling back down. 

“What the fuck does it even matter?” Bambam yelled. 

“It matters because you’re mine-”

“No I’m not! I’m not yours Yugyeom, remember! You haven’t claimed me!” 

Jinyoung stopped in the hallway at the commotion.

“Oh, so that makes it okay, after-”

“You said it was my choice! You said you didn’t care!” Bambam yelled and Jinyoung crept closer to the door. 

Bambam whispered something that Jinyoung couldn’t decipher. 

“You were in his lap. You fucking smell like him, You  _ kissed _ him,”

“You’re right, I smell like him, and I smell like you, and I smell like every alpha I’ve ever passed because I’m a fucking whore. Whatever happened to you still wanting me even if another alpha touched me? Was that just a line you were feeding me to get into my pants?” Bambam accused. 

“Do you just expect me to be happy about sharing? Do you expect me to just watch after you-”

“Don’t blame me, I didn’t want it!” Bambam yelled. 

“Of course you didn’t! What’s next, are you going to tell me you don’t want me either?” Yugyeom yelled. 

There was silence on the other side before the sound of something crashing and hitting the wall, Yugyeom yelling something intelligible.

“Fuck,” Jaebum said, pulling the door open, quickly.

Bambam was cowering on the bed, a pillow hugged close to his body like a shield and there was clothes all over the place, like Yugyeom had picked up the suitcase and tossed it. 

“Enough, come with me, now!” Jaebum alpha commanded Yugyeom whose eyes were wild. He looked like he was going to buck off Jaebum’s control.

“Now!” Jaebum yelled, grabbing Yugyeom’s arm and the back of his neck. 

“You need to calm down,” Jaebum said and Yugyeom shook Jaebum off, leaving the room on his own volition, Jaebum following after him. 

Jinyoung turned to look at Bambam to see the omega rubbing his red eyes, beginning to pick up the stray articles of clothing. 

“Bam,” Jinyoung started and Bambam shook his head, sniffling softly. 

“I don’t- I don’t want to talk about it,” Bambam whispered, his voice watery and Jinyoung reached out to touch him. 

Bambam flinched back away from him, dropping the socks.

“Don’t touch me!” Bambam shouted and Jinyoung nodded, moving his hands away from Bambam. 

“Okay, okay, come on, sit down, you’ve had a rough day,” Jinyoung whispered and Bambam shook his head. 

“I can’t, I’ve got to clean this up,” Bambam said, wiping at his face, still trying to contain his tears. His face was turning red and his hands were shaking violently.

“Bambam,” Jinyoung tried again. 

“No,” He said and Jinyoung took a step towards him. 

“I’ve got to clean this up,” Bambam repeated, bending to pick up a sock before dropping to his knees, a sob wrenching through his chest. 

Jinyoung moved to him, rubbing over his hair. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, he didn’t mean it,” Jinyoung whispered and Bambam shook his head, still sobbing. 

“Not it’s not, it’s not okay, I’m bad,” Bam whimpered before sobbing harder and Jinyoung just held him through it.

 

Jinyoung woke up the next morning, his neck sore from the awkward angle he’d slept in. He’d shared beds with Bambam, Jaebum working on Yugyeom in their own room. 

His phone was vibrating and Jinyoung sighed, reaching over to grab it.

He answered the call blindly. 

“Yeoboseyo?” Jinyoung answered weakly. 

“Where is your alpha?” Jinyoung heard sharply and he sat up quickly. 

“Abeoji?” Jinyoung asked and he heard a loud laugh. 

“Who else could it be? Where is Jaebum, why isn’t he answering his phone?” he asked and Jinyoung moved to get out of bed. 

“It might be dead, what’s going on?” Jinyoung asked and JYP scoffed. 

“You tell me what’s going on, I let you guys have a couple of days off and this is the thanks I get? What kind of pack is Jaebum running?” His father went off.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” He asked.

Did his father somehow catch wind of the mating ceremony?

“Search the band,” JYP said, his voice serious and severe.

Jinyoung pulled the phone away from his ear, opening Naver and putting the band name in. 

The first article was about Bambam cuddling with an American alpha.

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Jinyoung hissed under his breath.

He could vaguely hear his father saying something but he couldn’t understand him because the phone was so far from his ear. Frankly, he wasn’t sure even wanted to know what the alpha had to say.

He hung up, moving to the guest room he and Jaebum had been sharing. 

“Jaebum wake up, wake up right now,” Jinyoung said, shaking the alpha awake before moving to plug in Jaebum’s cellphone. It took a second but it buzzed to life becoming inundated with calls, texts, and notifications.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Jinyoung shoved his phone under Jaebum’s nose.

“We’ve got some trouble,” Jinyoung whispered. 

Jaebum read the article, sitting up and taking the phone away from Jinyoung. 

“When did this happen?” Jaebum asked. 

“The incident happened yesterday, I’m guessing someone put it on their social media and it spread. My father saw it, he’s been trying to call you all morning,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum swore under his breath. 

Yugyeom had awaken beside him, pulling his phone off of the nightstand before his eyes began to widen. 

“Fuck,” Yugyeom swore and there was a knock at the door. 

“Why does JYP want to meet with me-” Bambam began before hearing the sound of the video. 

“Is that- Is that me and-” Bambam began and Jinyoung nodded.

“Fuck!” Bambam swore and Jinyoung got up, adrenaline rushing through his body before sitting low in the pit of his stomach. 

He rushed to the bathroom, emptying his stomach.

Fuck, they were in deep shit. 

 

They flew to Korea to the next morning, hoping on a plane that was booked especially for them. Jinyoung didn’t even want to think about how much that cost.

They were instructed to head to the dorm first and to turn off their phones immediately. They weren’t allowed to talk about the video, or the controversy at all, for fear of ‘making it worse’ instead they were told to avoid it until JYPE could make sure the video was scoured from the web. 

The boys walked into the dorm, a heaviness over the group. 

Bambam gave Yugyeom a look before slamming into his room, and they could hear the sound of something scraping on wood, no doubt Bambam barricading the door so that no one could get in. 

Jinyoung looked up at Yugyeom, who was wearing a miserably blank face. 

“Where are you going to sleep tonight?” Youngjae asked and Yugyeom just shrugged. 

Jaebum pushed past the young alpha, making his way to their shared room. 

“You can sleep with me,” Youngjae offered before leading Yugyeom into their room. 

Jinyoung followed after Jaebum. 

“What are we going to do?” Jaebum asked as Jinyoung stepped over the threshold. 

He didn’t even know what they could say. 

“We should just do what we always do, just stick together, and have each other’s backs,” Jinyoung offered sagely and Jaebum scoffed. 

“How can we stick together if we’re fractured like this?” Jaebum asked sardonically and Jinyoung sat on the bed next to him, taking a deep breath. 

He could smell the anger wafting off of Jaebum in waves. 

“We don’t need to fight too, that won’t help anyone, just calm down, and think,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum ran his hand over the back of his head and over his short hair. 

“We got so wrapped in each other, how could we not have seen it, who even took that video? How could we have let this happen? Why would he even do that?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“It’s not like the alpha didn’t want him on him, let’s not blame it all on Bambam, he wasn’t the only one in the situation, and you know how some alphas can be,” Jinyong defended and Jaebum sighed. 

“What do you want me to do Jinyoung? How do we fix this?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged, lost too.

“Just don’t go too hard on him, he’s already beating himself up bad enough, and who knows what my dad will say to him, he doesn’t need it from you too,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, putting his hands on his knees and standing up. 

“You’re right,” Jaebum said shaking his head, still muttering under his breath about how he got in the situation and what he was going to do about it. 

Jaebum called the members into the living room, watching as a tired Yugyeom slunk out of Youngjae’s room, his face downtrodden the next morning.

“We’ve got- we’ve got to do some damage control, we can’t, we can’t go in front of JYP and not be an united front, so whatever you’re feeling, squash it, do you understand?” He said and Bambam crossed his arms, nodding softly. 

Yugyeom followed along, and Jinyoung felt a little of the stress lift from his shoulders. 

At least they were on common ground. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam goes into heat and the rest of the pack finds out his secret.

Jinyoung was waiting with bated breath for his father to call them into his office. He knew that he would have to get it over with eventually, but the wait was the worst part. He’d tried to go to his father’s office himself, to just finally get it over with, but his father always seemed to be too busy. His secretary kept telling them that it wasn’t the right time, that he had things to do, maybe later. It felt like they were being ignored, and Jinyoung didn’t know how to deal with it. He didn’t know if he should be happy or sad that is father wasn’t talking to them.

 

Jinyoung knocked on Mark’s door, watching it open slightly.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung called and Jackson turned from where he was folding clothes on his bed. 

They were packing for their Hong Kong concert, where they would have their first public appearance since Bambam’s scandal, and hopefully things would go back to normal. He had briefly seen how netizens were talking about Bambam before he was instructed to turn off his phone, and it wasn’t good. 

It was Jinyoung’s worst nightmare, fans calling him all kinds of names, saying he was a bad omega, that he was a slut, and he couldn’t imagine how it must have felt to Bambam. He may act tough, but Jinyoung knew this was ripping him apart. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung nodded, looking around the room. 

“Where’s Mark hyung?” he asked and Jackson pointed out of the room vaguely. His father had finally started calling them into his office individually.

“He went to the company,” Jackson said before turning to look at him, to really scrutinize him. 

“What’s up?” He asked and Jinyoung cleared his throat. 

“I think- before we go to Hong Kong, and before I go talk to my Abeoji, we should, you know,” Jinyoung said gesturing vaguely. 

“Okay, yeah, come in,” He said, closing the door before digging through the drawer beside Mark’s side of the bed. 

“I’ll replace it later,” Jackson said when Jinyoung went to open his mouth. 

“Not here,” Jinyoung said when Jackson tried to lead him to the bathroom. 

It would be awkward to have Youngjae to walk in during the test, or Jaebum, who knew what they would think. 

Jinyoung grabbed his jacket and his face mask before heading out the door, Jackson in tow with the pregnancy test. 

They stopped at a convenience store and Jinyoung went to the bathroom while Jackson bought them ramyum. 

Jinyoung heard a knock on the door and he cleared his throat. 

“Someone’s in here,” Jinyoung called, trying to disguise his voice in case it was a fan of theirs. 

“It’s me,” Jackson called and Jinyoung opened the door, locking it behind Jackson.

“I’m sorry about your mating ceremony getting ruined,” Jinyoung said and Jackson shook his head. 

“It wasn’t ruined, we didn’t even notice any of that stuff going on, which, was a problem,” Jackson said before shaking his head, attempting to wave the conversation off. Jinyoung let them drop into silence, the sound of water dripping from the faucet the only thing breaking the quiet.  

“What’s the verdict?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung shrugged, his back turned to the test. 

“I haven’t looked yet, I’m not ready,” Jinyoung said, folding his arms over his chest. 

Jackson leaned against the door, mirroring Jinyoung. 

“Take your time, but if someone eats our ramyum, you’re paying me back,” Jackson teased and Jinyoung swatted at him. 

“I prefer sashimi,” Jinyoung informed him and Jackson snorted. 

“Not in your condition, besides, I’m not your alpha,” Jackson teased and Jinyoung’s heart skyrocketed. 

“My condition?” Jinyoung asked, turning to look at the test.

He let out a breath as he let his eyes scan the results. 

Negative.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson said softly and Jinyoung just stared blankly at the test.

“Jinyoung?”

“It’s negative,” Jinyoung spoke, his voice feeling entirely too soft and too loud in the tiny bathroom all at once. 

“I know,” Jackson said, putting his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“How do you feel about that?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung hugged himself. 

“It’s good, it’s a good thing, that would have been a lot to deal with, we were in the middle of a tour, we’re just now picking up momentum, we can’t afford to have a pregnancy,” Jinyoung rationalized shakily.

He was happy, he really was. 

They were just taking off, they couldn’t manage him being pregnant. Who had time for a nine month vacation, for dirty diapers at 2 in the morning, for little feet running around the dorm, waking them up far too early? They were better off the way they were.

But, he really wanted to have Jaebum’s baby.

He shouldn’t feel bad about not being pregnant.

But he couldn’t deny the hurt.

“You’re right, and you’ll have time later on, you have all the time in the world, you’ll have a family when the time is right, Besides, we have our hands full enough with our maknaes, that’s enough baby,” Jackson tried to reconcile and Jinyoung nodded, stuffing the test in his jacket pocket. 

“Don’t remind me. Come on, before the ramyum gets cold,” Jinyoung said, trying to sound chipper and Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulder, pulling him close to him. 

  
  


Jinyoung heard the door code beep and he got out of bed, slipping into the living room. 

Bambam was standing at the door, quietly slipping out of his boots. 

“Where have you been? We have to leave early tomorrow!” Jinyoung chastised the young omega and Bambam startled before turning towards him. 

“At the company,” Bambam said softly and Jinyoung looked at the clock, frowning when he realized that it was almost one in the morning. 

“For this long?” Jinyoung asked and he heard Jaebum stumble out of the room. 

“Yah, where have you been,” Jaebum asked tiredly and Bambam sighed, exasperated. 

“At the company,” Bambam repeated with an eye roll. 

“This long?” Jaebum grilled him. 

“Yes Mom and dad, now can I get to bed,” He asked and Jinyoung began to wave him away before Jaebum shook his head. 

“Come here,” Jaebum said and Bambam frowned. 

“Why?” He asked defensively. 

“Come here,” Jaebum commanded again and Bambam clenched his teeth. 

“Are you going to smell me, to see if I smell like another alpha, is that where we are now?” Bambam asked and Jaebum shrugged. 

“We can’t have another scandal,” Jaebum said and  Bambam looked to the side, his eyes prickling with tears, the scent of sea salt filling the room.   
“You have no fucking idea- here, come smell me, does this satisfy you,  _ alpha,”   _ Bambam pushed himself into Jaebum’s space, pushing his wrists under Jaebum’s nose. 

“No other alphas,” Bambam said testily before turning on his heels.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum asked and Bambam took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to bed,  _ alpha _ , does that please you?” Bambam asked and Jaebum huffed. 

“Watch your tone,” Jaebum warned him but Bambam kept walking away.

“I can’t believe that brat,” Jaebum swore under his breath and Jinyoung pushed his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong with you? How could you talk to him like that,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum rubbed his temples. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked and Jinyoung swatted him in the chest. 

“Smelling him, what’s next Jaebum, making him bend over for a cavity search?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“That’s a leap.” Jaebum ran his hands through his hair. 

“No it’s not, you don’t- you don’t know how degrading it is to be smelled like that, to have someone police you,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum sighed. 

“Make up your mind Jinyoung, you’re either for him sleeping around, or you’re against it, you can’t keep going back and forth, you’re going to confuse him,” Jaebum argued.

“I’m for him not being treated like a piece of property, you have no idea what they were saying about him online, you don’t understand what’s it’s like to be an omega, to be told that your body isn’t yours, and that you are for alphas to use. You don’t know what it’s like to have an alpha do something to you, and then you get blamed for it, whether you want it or not. You aren’t treated like a trophy by everyone you know. He has a lot to deal with and no matter how mad you are about this scandal, it’s worse for him. The whole world is against him, he doesn’t need for his pack to be against him too. You said it yourself, we’ve got to come together, we have to be unified, so squash it,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum took a deep breath, his jaw tight. He took a deep breath, the tension falling from his shoulders, his eyes dropping closed. 

He finally opened them, looking at Jinyoung.

“I’ll apologize in the morning,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, patting him on the chest. 

“I knew you had it in you hyung,” Jinyoung said before walking back to the room. 

 

Jinyoung got up early the next morning, ready to face the day and the band. 

They were leaving for Hong Kong today, which meant they had to get out fast. 

Jinyoung walked to the bathroom, stopping when he realized there was another body in the shower. 

“Bam?” Jinyoung asked, closing the door behind him. 

Bambam forced the curtain closed even farther, his hands crinkling in the plastic. 

“You okay?” Jinyoung asked.

“I’m fine,” Bambam said, his voice tight. 

“What- what did my dad say? Did you tell him about- about what Tyler did to you?” Jinyoung asked. 

“No,” Bambam said, his voice short and Jinyoung leaned against the cabinet. 

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because it doesn’t matter hyung, it’s- it’s to be expected,” Bambam said before sighing. 

“Could you leave me alone?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung popped his hip off the counter. 

“Don’t use all the water, I’m going to wake up Youngjae,” Jinyoung said softly and Bambam didn’t answer. 

 

Jinyoung made it out of Youngjae’s shower, running a towel through his hair as he attempted to shake the beta awake. 

“Jae-ah, I gave you twenty minutes, get up before all of the water is gone,” Jinyoung said, lifting the boys shoulders off the bed. 

He just flopped down like dead weight. 

Jinyoung sighed, he’d have to get Jaebum to wake him up. 

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung called as he walked into the room, ready to get him to wake Youngjae up. 

The alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Jinyoung’s jacket in his hands. 

“Hyung?” He started and Jaebum sucked his teeth. 

“You’re not pregnant,” Jaebum said softly and Jinyoung frowned. 

“No,” Jinyoung said slowly. 

Where was this even coming from. 

“When were you going to tell me you even thought you were pregnant?” Jaebum asked, finally looking up at him. 

“I’m not pregnant, it’s not a big deal,” Jinyoung said before squinting at the jacket that he was holding. 

“Did you go in my jacket?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shrugged. 

“It smelled like Jackson, is that why-”

“Don’t fucking start that Jaebum, why would you think that?” Jinyong hissed. 

“What else am I supposed to think?” Jaebum plead and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“You’re supposed to think that it’s not a big deal. I’m not pregnant. I had a stupid dream, and I took the test to reassure myself, it’s not a big deal. I didn’t tell you before I took the test because it was stupid, and after the test, it didn’t make sense to tell you, it was a non-event. If I were pregnant, I would tell you, I’m not sleeping around on you, and i’m not going to do anything without asking you, now, what’s wrong with you? What’s going on that’s got you so on edge?” Jinyoung confronted the alpha and he sighed, rubbing the back of his reddening neck. 

“I’m sorry- I just- the thing with Bambam, I never- I never saw him doing that with another alpha, I just don’t understand-” Jaebum started.

“Bambam didn’t want it, he didn’t want to kiss that alpha. He alpha commanded him into kissing him, and was going to do worse, if I hadn’t stepped in,” Jinyoung spilled and Jaebum’s face flickered through emotions. 

“What?” Jinyoung heard and he turned to see Yugyeom standing in the door. 

He hadn’t even noticed the young alpha. 

“Yugyeom-” Jinyoung started and Yugyeom turned on his heels. 

“Bam-ah!” Yugyeom called, stalking through the house and Jinyoung followed him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that he fucking alpha commanded you?” Yugyeom roared at the omega and Bambam flinched back before turning his eyes on Jinyoung. 

“You fucking told him?” Bambam accused the elder omega. 

“Hey! Both of you watch your mouth,” Jaebum admonished them. 

“Wait- Tyler did what?” Jinyoung heard Mark say and Jackson clenched his fist.

“He alpha commanded me into his lap. He made me kiss him, he wanted me to-” Bambam bit down on his teeth, closing his eyes. 

“That fucking asshole,” Jackson hissed, his anger being easily overpowered by the smell of charred earth that was coming from Yugyeom. 

“Calm down, there’s nothing we can do about it now,” Jinyoung counseled softly and Bambam scoffed. 

“Oh, we’re all on my side when I’m coerced, but if it were my choice, I’m in the wrong?” Bambam asked and Yugyeom took a deep breath. 

“He took advantage of you,” Yugyeom rationalized and Bambam shook his head. 

“What does it matter, whether he took advantage of me or not, it all leads to the same thing, doesn’t it?” Bambam said.

“I’m sorry- about the fight, I had no idea,” Yugyeom started and Jinyoung shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I just want to go,” Bambam said, turning and walking out of the room mechanically.

 

The Bambam that stepped off the plane was not the same Bambam that got on. While they were in China, Bambam became almost a different person. He was closer to the old Bambam, if not a little more apologetic, and it was refreshing. He apologized to the fans for his behavior, and promised to be a better person from now on, and he was so sincere it made Jinyoung’s heartache.

He felt bad for the omega, who was holding himself tight, looking like he was trying to comfort himself as he spoke softly about not being perfect, but still trying his best to keep the fans love. 

 

When they got back to Korea, that iciness returned, especially as they began to rehearse for JYP Nation. 

Bambam was performing Hush, by Miss A and Jinyoung wasn’t sure it was the right move after the scandal. 

To see a leather clad Bambam writhing around on stage, moving suggestively was strange, especially because they were trying to build past the problems of LA. It was hard to reconcile the newly shy Bambam with the one who got on stage, flirting with the dance teachers and stylists, who threw bedroom eyes at everyone while he did the dance, the one who lived up to the slutty omega stereotype so perfectly. Bambam had been out there before, drawing attention to his body one moment, and shying away from the attention afterwards, but now it was different, it was like flipping a switch, it was robotic in a way Jinyoung couldn’t understand. 

Jinyoung knocked on his father’s door who opened it, as if he were on his way out. 

“I’ve got somewhere to go, can you make it quick?” His father asked and Jinyoung cleared his throat.

“I’ll walk with you, I just want to talk to you- about Bambam,” Jinyoung spoke nervously, following after his father. 

“What about him?” His father asked, stopping his stride and Jinyoung took a deep breath. “Isn’t it- isn’t it a little weird for him to be doing  _ Hush _ so close to his scandal, doesn’t that look a certain way?” Jinyoung asked and his father put his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulder patronizingly. Jinyoung tried his hardest to repress the flinch that came with his father’s hands being near him. 

“Nothing he does will make them forget. He could do a soft concept, go back to his spiky hair, wear baggy clothes, it won’t matter, they will all see what he did, so we sell what he is, now, I’m late,” His father said, stepping into the elevator. 

“But-” Jinyoung started but the doors closed in his face. 

He shook his head. 

How could they sell what Bambam was? 

He wasn’t a bad kid. 

Jinyoung thought about asking the young omega about it, asking what he thought about having to perform it, but he didn’t know how to address it without coming off as if he distrusted Bambam, as if he was judging him. 

How could he say  _ Hey bam, are you sure you want to do this, it’ll make you look like a whore even more than you already do, _ to the omega without hurting his feelings, or making things worse. 

He couldn’t. 

So he didn’t say anything, hoping the omega would come to him when the time came.

 

Jinyoung walked into the dorm, his arm full of books. 

They had a saturday off, and Jinyoung couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get some more books, they only had two more shows on their tour, and they were both in Korea, but Jinyoung felt like he was constantly moving. 

He needed something that could take away his drama, and what was better than actually reading?

“Hyung, we’re home!” Jinyoung called, as he kicked off his shoes, the rest of the group pushing into the house after him. 

Jinyoung was nearly pushed over by Jackson and Mark as they tried to make it through the door. He could hear Coco barking and Youngjae cooing at the dog. 

What he didn’t hear was the maknae. 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung called again and Jinyoung felt Mark and Jackson go rigid behind him. Jackson inhaled deeply and Jinyoung frowned, trying his best to smell what he was smelling. 

Whatever it was was too faint for him to catch. 

“I’m in the room,” Jaebum called before peeking his head out of the door. 

“Go to your room Jae-ah,” Jaebum instructed and Youngjae frowned. 

“I could go to Bam and yugyeom’s room,” Youngjae suggested and Jaebum shook his head. 

“Just go to your room, put away those toys yeah?” He said to Youngjae who nodded, his eyebrows furrowed as he walked into his room.

“What’s going on?” Jinyoung asked as he was pulled into their room, Jackson and Mark following them.

“Bambam- Bambam’s in heat,” Jaebum announced, his face pinched in a stressful expression. 

“Oh, those brats,” Jackson said underneath his breath. 

“It’s- it’s more than that, he uh- he terminated a pregnancy,” Jaebum said and Jackson frowned. 

“How- how did he, when did he?” Jackson asked and Jaebum rubbed his temples. 

“When we were in America,” Jaebum said. 

Jinyoung frowned, when did he do that, they were all together when they were in America, there was no way he snuck out by himself…

Jinyoung turned to Mark. 

“That’s what you two were doing when- you told me he was sick,” Jinyoung accused Mark and Jackson turned on Mark. 

“You lied to me?” Jackson asked and Mark let out a sharp sigh. 

“I didn’t lie to anyone. I did what I had to do, what I was supposed to do. He told me not to tell, he trusted me. He needed help, so I helped him. He wasn’t ready to be a parent, he told me so. I didn’t do anything he didn’t want and I listened to him, something none of you have been doing to him for a long time,” Mark defended and Jaebum clenched his teeth.

“You should have told me,” Jaebum scolded Mark and Mark rolled his eyes. 

“I’m the oldest hyung, and I’m the oldest omega. I had to protect my dongsaeng. You wouldn’t get it Jaebum,” Mark hissed and Jinyoung sighed. 

He couldn’t be mad at Mark. 

He didn’t know what he would have done if he had been in Bambam’s shoes, being young, unmated, and pregnant, but he knows what he would have done if he had been Mark. He would have taken Bambam if that was what he wanted. 

“Does my father know?” Jinyoung asked fearfully and Mark shook his head, his fingers playing with each other. 

“No, we used a pseudonym, and covered ourselves really well, we didn’t tell any staffs either, there’s no way it got back to your father,” Mark assured him and Jinyoung breathed a little more easily. 

He could deal with it then, they all could. 

“So- what are we going to do?” Jackson asked finally.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked. 

“We’re just going to let the two of them- you know?” Jackson asked and Jaebum dropped his head. 

“It’d be riskier for them not to at this point. We’ll just have to put Bambam on the pill, and once Yugyeom claims him, it’ll be a done deal,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked at the alpha, getting this feeling like he was admitting defeat. 

He had been so adamant about the two not mating, about them staying far away from each other, but now Jinyoung got the sense that it was a losing battle. 

They all had to have known that it was inevitable, their scents even coordinated with each other. 

Jinyoung sighed. 

That was one more secret they had to keep from his father. 

 

Bambam emerged from his room quietly, moving to the shower like a ghost. 

Jinyoung went to knock on Mark's door, pulling the omega out.

“Bam’s in the shower,” Jinyoung hissed and Mark nodded.

“So he's done?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded.

Neither of them had ever gone through heat, so it was odd not being experienced in the area before him. There wasn't any advice they could give him, they just had to listen, and hope they got it right.

They didn't know what they would do about the termination either, there was so much water to tread with Bambam, so much they couldn't say to the youngest. None of them knew what he was living through.

The door opened and Bambam stepped out, draped in Yugyeom's clothes and his scent.

“Bam-ah!” Mark called and the youngest turned to look at them, his face turning red.

“Can we nest?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam nodded, moving to Mark's room.

Jackson stepped out easily, running his hands over Mark's face before pausing in front of Bambam. He looked like he wanted to hug the youngest omega, but Bambam smelled so much like another alpha that it must have been off putting for the alpha.

In the end, he shirked the disdain, hugging the omega close to him, pushing his hands through Bambam's hair.

“Are you trying to scent him?” Mark asked and Jackson tucked the omega even closer to his body, resting his head on Bambam's.

“You're going to upset his alpha,” Jinyoung warned and Jackson scoffed.

“Bambam is my baby, my little aegi,” Jackson cooed and Bambam giggled, pushing at the solid wall that was Jackson.

“Hyung,” Bambam whined.

“Hyung? Who's Hyung. I'm your appa!” Jackson hugged Bambam even tighter and Bambam went limp in his arms, causing the alpha to drop his dead weight.

“Your muscles are for show!” Bambam accused jokingly and Jackson dropped on the omega, tickling him.

Even Jinyoung could smell the sunshine dropping dripping from the omega.

“Gaga!” Mark called and Jackson's head popped up to look at the eldest omega.

“We want to nest,” Mark said and Jackson got up, helping Bambam up.

“Sorry,” Jackson said, ruffling Bambam's hair again.

Mark reached his foot out, kicking at Jackson who ran from the room laughing.

“Jealous?” Bambam teased and Mark mocked slapping the boy before pulling him into the room. They collapsed on the bed, pulling at the blanket until they were all covered by it.

It felt like it had been so long since they all nested, not since the start of the tour. He couldn't imagine Bambam having to go through it all alone.

“I missed this,” Bambam hummed and Mark nuzzled his head into Bambam's hair.

Jinyoung threw a leg over Bambam's hip. 

“Its been a rough couple of months huh?” Jinyoung said and Bambam nodded.

“All of the hyungs know now?” Bambam asked and Mark hummed an affirmative.

“Are you mad at me?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shook his head, pulling the omega into his grasp. 

“No, never. It was a tough decision, and you did what was best for you. I can't fault you for it,” Jinyoung said before sighing.

“You know, I thought- I thought I was pregnant, it was… I'd had a dream about being on a boat with Jaebum Hyung and I was picking up fish and we looked up at the moon and it was so small and I don't know. Youngjae told me it meant I was pregnant. I wanted to be, but I wasn't and it was a good thing I wasn't. I wasn't ready for a kid, we're not ready for kids, but I would have kept it and jeopardized everyone’s career. You're smart Bam. You did what was right for you,” Jinyoung said and Mark adjusted, squirming to look at Bambam.

“When was this?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged.

“The day before we flew to America,” Jinyoung said and Bambam gasped out.

“It was me,” Bambam said and Jinyoung pushed out a breath.

“At least your pack omega pregnancy senses work,” Mark teased and they laughed before falling into a comfortable silence.

“So, how did it feel?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam blushed.

“What?” He asked.

“Are you seriously asking how our youngest alphas sex game is?” Mark asked and Jinyoung gagged.

“No! I meant the general situation. You can't tell me you aren't curious how heat feels,” Jinyoung defended and Bambam sighed.

“It was- it was hot? Not like that, but temperature wise. It felt good. He was very gentle and he lasted a lot longer than before,” Bambam divulged and Mark crinkled up his nose. 

“Ew, I really don’t want to hear that,” Mark said and Bambam leaned heavily on Mark’s side. 

“You can tell us what Jackson’s like if you want,” Bambam teased and Jinyoung sneered. 

“Does he make you call him appa too?” Jinyoung teased and Mark cringed. 

“New subject, please,” Mark said loudly, swatting at the other two Omegas and complaining about them treating their hyung this way.

Jinyoung laughed along before quieting, burrowing in closer to the two.

“So, how does it feel be a mated omega, all three of us are mated,” Jinyoung said, the fact blowing his mind.

Bambam had just turned twenty, and they were all mated.

“We’re not mated,” Bambam said, moving to look up at Jinyoung 

“Yeah, technically, but physically, you are. He claimed you,” Jinyoung said and Bambam shook his head softly, the melancholy mood seeming to blanket them once more.

“No, he claimed a pillow, he didn't claim me,” Bambam admitted and Mark sat up, dislodging their pile.

“Why not? That’s what you wanted, that’s what you said you wanted, all you’ve ever said you wanted,” Mark pointed out and the omega shrugged, sitting up as well. 

Jinyoung followed suit. 

“Things change, people change,” Bambam said ambiguously. 

“People change, right, well, does he- did he at least tell you why he didn’t claim you?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam rolled his eyes. 

“I told him I didn’t want him to claim me, not the other way around,” Bambam acknowledged and Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?” 

“It's not our style, why be claimed when I can be free?” Bambam said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Why are you lying? All you want is for that boy to own you,” Jinyoung said and Bambam’s eyes ignited.

“I don't want to be owned by any alpha, beta, omega, or otherwise. I want to be me, be my own person. I know why I didn't want to be claimed, and it's my own personal business,” Bambam snapped and Jinyoung raised his hands in surrender. He couldn't argue with the omega.

He didn't want to start a fight when everything was just starting to get better.

“You're right. It's your choice. But you talked to Yugyeom about it, right?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam nodded.

“We're on the same page,” Bam said, playing with his fingers.

Jinyoung hoped for their sake that they really were on the same page.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam flirts with the wrong alpha and Jinyoung confronts his father.

Bambam swished off the stage, his legs looking incredibly long in the leather pants. They weren't as tight as they could be, but they showed off his petite hipbones and thin legs. He was wearing a crop top that helped show off more of his flat torso.

He dropped into Yugyeom's lap, who held him cautiously, his eyes moving to look at those around him.

When satisfied that no one was looking, he leaned on the omega, scenting him, his nose tracing over the exposed skin, his hands holding him protectively, like someone could swoop in and take him away.

Were they really on the same page?

Jinyoung moved towards them, looking around frantically.

He knew the situation, but staffs didn't and he didn't want anything else to leak into the press, Bambam didn't need another scandal.

JYP didn't need anymore scandals.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Jinyoung asked innocuously.

“Just waiting,” Yugyeom said, his hands still rubbing circles over Bambam's back. Jinyoung wasn't stupid, and neither was Bambam. They were both aware that Yugyeom was rubbing tight circles over where a claiming mark should be.

“Yeah, I'm ready to go home too,” Jinyoung said, squeezing between them until he was able to separate them a little.

Yugyeom reluctantly let the omega go, who got off his lap, tugging at his cropped top. Yugyeom reached out, smoothing his hand over the fabric of Bambam's shirt, tugging it down futilely. 

Jinyoung gave Bambam a look and Bambam looked at Yugyeom.

“Can you get me something to drink?” He asked and Yugyeom got up, going to get him some water.

“You can't do that stuff,” Jinyoung admonished and Bambam shrugged.

“We’re not doing anything out of place,” Bambam complained.

“you two aren't mated in public,” Jinyoung hissed and Bambam shrugged.

“We’re not mated in private either, as far as everyone knows, we're just friends,” Bambam said and Jinyoung scoffed.

“Friends don't scent each other like that,” Jinyoung said and Bambam sighed.

“We're more than friends.” Bambam added and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, tugging on the other omega’s earlobe.

“Yeah, but not publicly. You can't be all over him like that,” Jinyoung cautioned and Bambam ducked out of his grasp. He turned around, putting his hand on his hip and cocking it to the side.

“But isn't that my image?” Bambam teased, before sashaying away to join Jackson and Mark, draping his arm over the Allah's shoulder.

Yugyeom came back with a bottle of water.

“Where did Bammie go?” He asked, even though Jinyoung knew he could smell the omega.

“Oh,” He said as he watched as Bambam coiled himself around Jackson, petting over the alpha in an almost flirtatious manner.

Jinyoung watched Yugyeom clench his fist around the water bottle, the water splashing over his knuckles.

“Jackson's mated, it doesn't mean anything,” Jinyoung reminded Yugyeom when he realized Yugyeom was taking it seriously.

He didn't really think that Yugyeom would take it serious. But, he guessed it must have been hard watching someone he loves be all over someone else after spurning him.

Yugyeom walked towards Bambam, leaning against the young omega and trying his best to butt into the conversation.

Jinyoung turned away from him, making his way to find Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung stopped in his tracks when he saw Day6 standing around talking to each other.

“Wonpil Hyung!” Jinyoung called and the omega turned to look at him, before giving a wave.  He patted Sungjin on the back before walking towards Jinyoung.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung greeted and Wonpil bowed his head at the younger omega.

“Congrats on your first tour,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung nodded.

“You guys are doing great too,” Jinyoung offered and Wonpil looked back at his group before looking at Jinyoung.

“We're doing alright,” Wonpil said with a shrug.

“So you and Sungjin…?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil smiled softly.

“We're- we're working things out,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung nodded.

“Did you tell him?” Jinyoung blurted and Wonpil grabbed Jinyoung's arm, leading him down an empty hallway backstage.

They watched stagehands flutter by them idly before Wonpil finally took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his body.

“Yes, I told him,” Wonpil admitted and Jinyoung crossed his own arms.

“How did it- what did you say? What did he say?”

“He was mad at first,” Wonpil whispered.

“At you? How could he be mad at you for that?” Jinyoung hissed, outraged.

“No, not mad at me, mad at himself. He was mad that he claimed me without my consent, mad that he'd done something that broke my trust, mad at himself for never gaining the trust needed for me to tell him. Mad that it happened to me in general, but not mad at me, never mad at me. ” Wonpil answered.

“Are you two, are you mated now?” Jinyoung asked and Wonpil nodded.

“There was little I could do that wouldn't cause our bond to break permanently, and even if he- I still wanted to be mated with him. We just- we're taking it a lot slower, we're mated, not publicly, and your father knows. But you already knew that,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What do you mean?" Jinyoung asked and Wonpil shook his head.

“Don't pretend you didn't know Jinyoung,” Wonpil said and Jinyoung’s shoulders fell.

“Im sorry,” Jinyoung said and Wonpil shook his head.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked and Jinyoung hung his head.

“I should have- I should have stayed, I should have-”

“What could you have done Jinyoung? Step into that room and make your father even more angry, stopped Sungjin? There is nothing you could have done. I smelled you, you were so scared. You're not responsible for what your father does,” Wonpil assured him before his phone buzzed.

“I've gotta go, Sungjin is looking for me,” Wonpil said before waving at Jinyoung and disappearing down the hall.

Jinyoung was happy that Wonpil was okay, happy even, but as he thought about what his father had done to them, he knew he was wrong.

He’d have to stand up to his father.

Things could only continue to stay this bad if he let his father run all over them.

 

Jinyoung sat on the couch, his nose buried in a book. Jaebum was sitting next to him, his arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s shoulder, a book in his other hand. 

They’d endured the other’s passing comments about them being nerds, but they didn’t really pay it any mind. They had just wrapped up the JYPE Nation engagement and didn’t have another performance until the 20th and 21st when they would wrap up the tour finally. 

That didn’t mean they weren’t completely busy, because they still had a lot going on, with dance practices and vocal recording as well as there various appearances, they had things to do.

But in this moment, it felt like they were in between comebacks, that they could rest a little, could let their guards down and just breathe. 

If it weren’t for that impending date of the concert on the 20th and 21st, Jinyoung would have already said fuck it and stopped taking the heat pills. 

Jinyoung looked up from his book, stopping to look at Jaebum’s profile.

The man was so handsome.

Jinyoung leaned over, pressing his lips to Jaebum’s ear before trailing to his jaw and landing on his nose. 

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked, looking over at the omega. Jaebum’s face was turning red and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. 

“I looked at you, and you looked like you could use some kisses,” Jinyoung said, propping up on his knees beside Jaebum as he kissed him.

Jaebum reached over, tugging the omega until he was straddling his lap. Jinyoung giggled breathlessly, his lips never leaving Jaebum’s.

Jaebum’s hands found their way around Jinyoung’s waist, the book thudding to the ground uselessly and Jinyoung cupped Jaebum’s face, his own book discarded on the chair beside them. 

“Not on the couch please!” Youngjae called from his bedroom and Jinyoung pulled away from Jaebum, his own ears burning. 

“Brat,” Jaebum said under his breath and Jinyoung swatted at the alpha.

“Stop!” Jinyoung heard Bambam squeal and he slid off of Jaebum’s lap, watching as the omega ran into the living room. 

They moved off the couch as he dove for it, trying to avoid being wrapped up in whatever trouble that Bambam was bringing with him. 

Jinyoung was surprised to find that it was Jackson chasing him into the living room, not Yugyeom. 

“Got you!” Jackson called, jumping on him and Jinyoung watched amused as the alpha pinned the omega down, his fingers targeting the omega’s vulnerable spots. 

The two youngest were the most ticklish of the group, and it was the best way to get them to do something. 

“No!” Bambam squealed and Jinyoung leaned against the wall, watching, ready to jump in.

“Alpha,” Bambam giggled out, before throwing his head back, his back arching slightly.

“Gaga!” Mark called sharply and Jinyoung frowned when he saw the sharp line of tension in Mark’s stance. Jackson’s eyes shot to Mark.

“Get off of him!” Jinyoung heard and he watched as Yugyeom pushed past Mark, pulling Jackson off of Bambam. 

“Hey, cut it out,” Jaebum said, grabbing Yugyeom’s shoulder and yanking him back. 

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Mark cut in and Jinyoung realized that Mark wasn’t talking to Yugyeom, but Bambam. 

Bambam sat up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at Mark. 

“Jealous?” Bambam asked and he watched as Mark’s hands coiled into fists. 

“Hey, calm down, what’s-” Jinyoung grabbed Mark, holding him back before freezing as he caught the scent that must have been spreading through the living room. 

“Why do you smell like that?” Jinyoung asked as he eyed Bambam. 

He smelled sweet, too sweet, like his normal scent, but peaked, with jasmine undertones that Jinyoung had caught from him before, that same smell from the greeting video for  _ Just Right _ .

“I don’t know what you mean,” Bambam said, blinking his eyes up at Jinyoung in the most conspicuous way possible. 

There was no way Bambam didn’t know how he smelled, and there was no way it wasn’t on purpose, he just didn’t know why the fuck he would try and bait Jackson like that, why he would even go near Jackson when Jackson had a mate, and he was a band member, especially when he had his own alpha, even if it were unofficial. 

“You said it meant nothing, I fucking told you-” Yugyeom started and Jaebum yanked back Yugyeom. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Jackson asked before pausing scenting the air and looking at Bambam. 

“Don’t fucking look at him,” Yugyeom and Mark shouted at the same time and Jackson’s eyes snapped between the two before landing on Mark. 

“Babe-” Jackson started and Mark turned on his heels, going to their shared room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Go to your room, go now!” Jaebum yelled at Yugyeom, pushing him towards his bedroom and Yugyeom went in his room, slamming his door too. 

The action seemed to snap Jackson into motion and he went to his own room, opening and shutting the door behind him. 

“You, my room, now,” Jinyoung snapped at Bambam and Bambam threw his legs off to the front of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What did I do?” Bambam asked, trying to make himself sound innocent and Jinyoung sneered, tired of the act, Jinyoung grabbed the youngest omega by his ear, dragging him into their room. 

“I’ve got it on my own,” Jinyoung bit out to Jaebum as he pushed past the alpha, Bambam complaining about the pain in the background. 

Jinyoung dragged him into their room, shutting the door behind him and throwing him into the wall. 

Bambam winced, moving to sit down on his bed and Jinyoung hissed at him. 

“I don’t want your  _ scent _ on my bed,” Jinyoung said scathingly and Bambam flinched at the tone, moving to stand at the end of the bed. 

“What the fuck?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam’s eyebrows flickered, but he didn’t make a noise.

“Hey, I’m serious, what the fuck are you thinking? What the fuck are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shrugged. 

“It’s my image,” Bambam answered and Jinyoung pinched his arm, causing the omega to yelp. 

“That may be your  _ image _ but not here, not at home, and not with a mated alpha, a mated alpha who is your bandmate by the way, do you know what I would have done to you if I were Mark and you were messing with my mate like that?” Jinyoung hissed at him and Bambam shook his head. 

“It’s-” 

“It’s what? You’d better not say ‘not a big deal’ because it is, you could break up the band, and what the hell were you even thinking about, do you have feelings for Jackson or something?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Ew, no I don’t have feelings for Jackson,” Bambam said and Jinyoung growled. 

“Then what were you thinking? Why did you smell horny?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shrugged. 

“You don’t know? You’re going to mess up the whole band for ‘I don’t know’?" Jinyoung mocked and Bambam shook his head, his eyes welling up. 

“No,” He said, his voice cracking. 

“No, so what is it then?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shook his head. 

“It’s nothing,” He whimpered. 

“Nothing, oh that’s even better, you’re going to fuck it all up for absolutely nothing, Why are you acting like such a-”

“Slut?” Bambam asked, tears finally falling and Jinyoung opened his mouth. 

“Well- I’m not- I’m not a slut- I mean I am- I just-” Bambam pushed his palms into his eyes and let out a ragged sob and Jinyoung froze. 

“What the hell is going on Bam?” Jinyoung asked softer this time and Bambam hung his head, his whole body seeming to curl into itself. He leaned against the wall. 

“Your abeoji, he said- he said that I should- that I was dirty now, and with the termination, no alpha will want me properly, that the only thing I would be good for would to be a side omega. he said if he didn’t already have one, he’d take me- I just.” Bambam took a deep breath.

“I liked it, hyung. I liked doing the girl group dances, and I liked showing that much skin, I’m getting used to my body, getting used to being the omega I am. I just- what am I supposed to do now? I can’t belong to Yugyeom because I’m dirty now, and there are so many men, so many  _ alphas _ out there who look at me, who tell me their fantasies, what they want to do to me. I know what kind of omega I want to be, but I see the kind of omega I’m expected to be. I don’t like Jackson like that. I’ve never liked any other alpha the way I like Yugyeom, but that’s- that’s not who I’m supposed to be. I’m supposed to be a  _ slut _ and I’m trying so hard, but I can’t even, I had to think about Yugyeom just to even smell like that for Jackson, and he doesn’t want me. What do I do?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung hugged Bambam who was shaking like a leaf. 

“You don't have to be that. You're not that,” Jinyoung assured him.

“But your dad-” 

“My dad is a liar and a disgusting man, who should have never propositioned a young distraught omega, nor told him he had to- you're not a slut Bam. And I'm sorry if I ever put that on you. I never wanted you to think like that,” Jinyoung whispered and Bambam shook his head.

“Its not- its not just your dad,” Bambam hissed and Jinyoung frowned.

“Is it other board members? Other alphas in the company?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shook his head.

“Its-” Bambam stopped himself, running his hands through his hair.

“Can you go get the box in my room, under my bed?” Bambam requested and Jinyoung nodded, going to the omega’s room.

Yugyeom was lying in the bed, a pillow over his face.

Jinyoung grabbed the box and Yugyeom sat up.

“You can't touch that, thats Bambam's, no one is supposed to touch it,” Yugyeom defended, getting off of the bed and moving to rip the box from his hands. 

Jinyoung tugged away from him, turning his back and the bigger alpha persisted, trying to get the box away. 

“Bambam said no one can touch it,” Yugyeom protested again. 

“What’s in it,” Jinyoung asked, hiding it behind his back and Yugyeom shrugged. 

“He told me I couldn’t touch it, I figured it was something from his dad or something,” Yugyeom answered and Jinyoung sighed. 

“He asked me to bring it to him, let me go,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom put his hands down. 

“What’s going on with him?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“He’s- why didn’t you claim him?” Jinyoung asked and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“He told me he- he didn’t want to, that he wasn’t ready to be-  _ monogamous _ . I didn’t- I didn’t think that Jackson hyung was- that he would,” Yugyeom bit his lip, whether he was trying to control his anger or tears, Jinyoung didn’t know. 

“I’m not a good enough alpha to him,” Yugyeom whispered and Jinyoung dropped the box, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

“That’s not true,” Jinyoung asserted. 

“It has to be, there is no other reason. I scared him. He doesn’t want me to be his alpha, he didn’t even want  _ my _ kid. I’m not like Jackson hyung, I’m not kind and manly too. I’m just- me.”

Jinyoung squeezed Yugyeom tight.

Jinyoung rubbed the youngest head and cooed.

“That's not true, he loves you,” Jinyoung assured him and Yugyeom shook his head.

“I’m not good,” Yugyeom whispered and Jinyoung combed his hands through his hair.

“You are good, and he loves you. We all love you. He's going through something right now, and I'm going to fix it,” Jinyoung pulled away from the alpha, picking up the box and heading to the door.

“I'll send him in to talk to you once I get to the bottom of it,” Jinyoung promised before heading back to his room.

Bambam was curled up into a ball on the floor.

“Is he really mad at me?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“He's confused, but he wouldn't let me touch the box,” Jinyoung said before reaching his hand out, helping the boy up from the floor.

He sat the boy down on the bed before sitting next to him.

“He's a good alpha,” Bambam whispered and Jinyoung nodded

“You need to tell him that,” Jinyoung said and Bambam shook his head.

“He already knows that, it's me that's- I'm the bad one,” Bambam said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“He doesn't know that, and you're not bad either,” 

Bambam sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair.

“Not according to this,” Bambam said, picking up the box. He put in on his lap, sliding the top off. Jinyoung looked inside, not sure what he was looking at.

It just looked like a bunch of letters.

“What is this?” Jinyoung said, picking up one of the bundles.

He opened the letter, his eyes scanning over the words.

 

_ Bam-ah, _

_ You're such a good little slut. If I had my way with you, you'd never leave the house. You'd beg for my alpha cock morning noon and night. _

 

Jinyoung picked up a different letter.

 

_ I want to fuck you until you're round with my kids. I want to wrap those plush lips around my- _

 

Jinyoung discarded the paper before picking up a new letter. 

 

_ You need a real alpha in your life, not the one you have now. I would make sure you never looked at anyone but me. You’re a dirty little bitch but I’d make you submit on my cock. I would hold you down until you learned to just lay on your fucking back and take it. I want to tie you down and keep you as my own little trophy. I know that’s what you want, you want an alpha to take charge of you, to fuck you into submission, to make you into a good boy. That’s why you act the way do, the reason that you swish around, you’re begging for an alpha to tame you, to make you take his cock no matter what and I’m going to. I’m going to put my cock in you, make you choke on my knot. I’m going to take you, hold you down, push it in even if it doesn’t fit. I’m going to make you a good omega even if I have to use my cock to do it- _

 

“This is disgusting. How- how did this get through?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shrugged.

“It just comes. It's- its all that comes,” Bambam said and Jinyoung tsked.

“I told my father hush was too much too soon,” Jinyoung hissed and Jinyoung shook his head.

“It's been happening for longer than that. It's been since  _ If you do _ . At first they weren't that bad, made me feel, I don't know, more than cute. They made me feel sexy, but now it's just scary,” bambam divulged.

“Why didn't you tell my father?” 

Bambam leveled him with a glare.

“Right. Why didn't you tell me or Jaebum hyung?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shook his head.

“You two were all over me and Yugyeom, and I thought it was going to turn into a lecture. I thought I had done something to make them send that stuff to me, and you would see it the same way.” Bambam took a deep breath.

Jinyoung watched the omega struggle, pushing his hands through his hair so many times before his shoulders just dropped, the tension leaving his body eerily.

“I thought I deserved it, I was so ashamed to tell anyone. I was so scared,” Bambam admitted, his voice cracking and Jinyoung wrapped his arm around the omega, hugging him to his chest tight.

“I don't- I don't deserve Yugyeom. He deserves a good omega. He doesn't deserve such a slut. That's why I wouldn't let him claim me. I don't want him to have a bad omega,” Bambam whispered.

“You're not bad. You're a good omega. You're a good person, it doesn't matter who you've slept with, and all those alphas are disgusting. You weren't legal then, and that talk, my father's talk is unacceptable,” Jinyoung counseled before sighing. 

“You need to talk to Yugyeom. You need to tell him how you feel,” Jinyoung said and Bambam nodded.

“And you need to apologize to Mark and Jackson,” Jinyoung continued.

Bambam opened his mouth like he was going to object and Jinyoung gave him a stern look.

“I know,” he conceded before sighing.

“Do I have to do it tonight?” Bambam asked and Jaebum knocked on the door.

“I wouldn't if I were you, its not very pg in there right now,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung wrinkled his nose.

“Gross,” Bambam said and Jinyoung nodded.

“Go talk to him,” Jinyoung said and Bambam nodded, getting off the bed.

He got off the bed, lingering like he was going to stay for a hug from Jinyoung before heading towards the door, squishing himself past Jaebum, trying not to touch the alpha.

“What's going on?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

He knew that Jaebum would never approve of him confronting his father. He wouldn't want him to get hurt, and he'd forbid him from doing it.

But Jinyoung was tired of being afraid of his father, he was tired of not being true to himself. He wondered where the man who he was before he met Jaebum went, the man he was when he was fucking around with Hyunwoo.

His father finally did it, he beat him into submission, he made him into the omega Jinyoung never wanted to be. He made him into an omega who deferred to any alpha, who judged omegas who did what Jinyoung used to do, who lived unapologetically.

He wouldn't take it anymore.

“I got it straightened out,” Jinyoung said, grabbing his phone.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’m going out,” Jinyoung answered vaguely and Jaebum frowned. 

“This late?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’ll be fine,” Jinyoung answered. 

“I’ll come with you,” Jaebum offered and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No thanks, hyung really, I want to go alone,” He said before leaving the room. 

Jinyoung could hear Jaebum following him to the door and he turned once more, kissing the man on the cheek, his hands caressing the alpha’s face. He inhaled Jaebum’s thick scent, the sandalwood doing enough to calm down his anger that Jinyoung assumed he smelled of. “I just want to take a walk, clear my head, release some of my anger. You can smell it on me, can’t you,” Jinyoung guessed. 

He actually didn’t know how he smelled, but he knew he was angry, that he was livid with his father. 

“Keep your phone on you, don’t go too far,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded.

“I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Jinyoung walked into JYPE, his hands tucked into fists at his side. 

He was so angry, and the walk only served to make him more angry. 

He couldn’t believe that his father could do something like this. 

He was fed up, righteously fed up. 

He was more angry than he’d been a long time, and he found that he was angry for Bambam--- _ he was pissed for him-- _ but he was even more angry for himself, and he couldn’t remember the last time that he was angry for himself, that he felt enough indignation to finally do something. 

He stalked up the stairs, too angry to take the elevator before pushing open his father’s door. 

“Jinyoung-ah, what’s Jaebum mad about this time?” His father asked and Jinyoung stopped at the door, slamming it behind him. 

“Jaebum isn’t here,” Jinyoung growled and his father’s face flickered through surprise before landing at smug. 

“All that anger, I thought you were an alpha, if only you’d presented that way,” His father said wistfully and Jinyoung bared his teeth. 

“I don’t need to be an alpha to feel this way,” Jinyoung hissed. 

“I’m guessing you heard about Bambam,” JYP asked and Jinyoung snarled at the older man. 

“I heard more than enough, I heard that you propositioned him, you propositioned my omega, you said you would take him if you hadn’t had another omega?” Jinyong accused and He laughed. 

“He doesn’t belong to you, he doesn’t belong to Jaebum anymore, unless he was the one who knocked him up,” His father said and Jinyoung clenched his eyes shut. 

“So what is it that you were mad about, if it’s not the slut whoring himself out?” His father asked and Jinyoung slammed his hand down on his father’s table. 

“Don’t talk about him that way! You’re supposed to be a good alpha, you’re in charge of so many impressionable omegas. He’s not yours. They are not your children, they are not yours to mold into what you think is best. You don’t have the right to tell that boy what he is or is not. Furthermore, how dare you sleep around on my mother, on the woman who birthed me,” Jinyoung yelled and his father laughed. 

“You think I’m unique. I’m an alpha, your mother is too. She understands that there are some things she can’t satisfy. Don’t fool yourself, you knew that even Jaebum wasn’t enough for you, that’s why you went after Hyunwoo, isn’t it?” His father taunted and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“You’re going to throw that at me again. I was young, and I made mistakes, I know that. I know what I did- I did what I thought was right at the time. But that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter, because even though it was my mistake, it was just that, a mistake in the past. I don’t care anymore, if you’re going to tell people, do it, But, I’m done,” Jinyoung hissed and JYP raised his eyebrows.

“You’re done? What are you done with?” JYP asked.

“I’m done with you, I’m done with being afraid of you.” Jinyoung said and JYP chuckled. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“I’m done,” Jinyoung reasserted.

“So you’re quitting Got7?” His father asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’m quitting you. I'm requesting to change my stage name. I no longer want to be recognized as your Junior. I want to go by Jinyoung from now on, I want nothing to do with ‘the JYP’ any more. You are not my alpha, and I am not your omega. I give up my stake in the company, I give up my bid for CEO. I no longer want to be your son. From now on, I am just another artist in the company, you no longer have the right to put your hands on me, you don’t control anything in my personal life. You are nothing but my ceo from now on,” Jinyoung said and his father just eyed him. 

“You won’t say anything else to Bambam like that again, he is Jaebum’s, not yours, next time, I’ll get his real alpha, my alpha to address the situation,” Jinyoung said and his father leaned forward on his elbows. 

“Is that all,” His father asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“That’s all,” He answered.

“Then, get out of my office, I’ll expect next time you will have  _ your alpha _ to address it, omega,” His father degraded and Jinyoung gave a dip of his head to let his father know that he understood. 

They were done, they have severed their ties. 

Jinyoung couldn’t be happier about that. 

Jinyoung left the office, heading out of the building and to the dorm. 

He finally gave way to the fear when he got in the door, his knees giving out as he slid down the solid wood.

He’d done it, he’d finally crawled out from under his father’s thumb. 

“Nyoungie?” Jaebum asked and he looked up to see the alpha--  _ his alpha _ \-- standing over him, his hand outstretched in concern. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum lifted him up from the ground. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck, hugging him tight. 

“Did he hurt you?” Jaebum asked, pulling back far enough to squeeze Jinyoung’s face in his hands. 

“No- he didn’t, he let me go hyung, he let me  _ go,”  _ Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum frowned. 

“He fired you?” Jaebum asked, alarmed and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, I’m- I’m not his now. I’m yours now,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum shook his head. 

“You were always mine,” Jaebum assured him and Jinyoung shook his head, putting his forehead against Jaebum’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 

He belonged to Jaebum.

But not officially. 

Not without his father’s meddling. 

He wanted to belong to Jaebum outside of his father. He was going to let Jaebum reclaim him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung talks to Mark and goes through his first heat.

Jinyoung woke up the next morning, his eyes heavy as Jaebum held him close to his chest. 

He shook the alpha awake, laying his head on his shoulder and blinking up at him. 

“Morning,” Jaebum spoke groggily, his eyes still closed. 

“Good morning,” Jinyoung answered with a yawn. 

“Jaebum,” He whispered and Jaebum cracked an eye at the omega. 

Jinyoung took a deep breath. 

Being this close to the alpha felt good, he could smell the sandalwood and rain, clearly, strongly.

He didn’t feel so broken. 

He felt sure.

“I want you to claim me,” Jinyoung whispered softly and Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What?” he asked and Jinyong bit his lip. 

“Not- not now, but soon, during my heat. I want you to bite me, again,” Jinyoung admitted and Jaebum rubbed his hand over the claiming bite that Jinyoung had given him. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“I want to be yours for real, no coercion, no confusion,” Jinyoung explained and Jaebum leaned down, kissing him softly.

“Okay,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung smiled at him before pinching the alpha. 

“God, you have morning breath,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum growled playfully before blowing his breath in Jinyoung’s face. 

“Ew,” Jinyoung complained before pushing away from the alpha. 

“Go brush your teeth,” Jinyoung instructed and Jaebum pushed at Jinyoung.

“If I go with you, I’m not going to focus on brushing my teeth,” Jaebum hissed and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“You just don’t want to get up yet,” Jinyoung accused and Jaebum rolled over on his stomach, taking Jinyoung’s spot, and closing his eyes. 

“You idiot,” Jinyoung teased, smacking his alpha’s butt before going to the bathroom. 

Jinyoung made his way to the kitchen, moving to the fridge to get something to drink. 

“Hyung,” He heard and he turned to watch as Mark brushed past Bambam, nearly knocking the little omega over. 

Bambam scratched at his wrist awkwardly, his body shifting on his ankles. He was wearing one of Yugyeom's shirts that swamped his frame, and the guilty look on his face did nothing to make him look nothing less than a child.

“Good morning, Mark hyung,” Bambam tried again and Mark slammed a cupboard shut before moving past Bambam, filling a cup with water and drinking it all in one gulp. 

“Morning Jinyoung-ah,” Mark greeted. He left the kitchen just like that, as if he never heard him in the first place. 

“Bam,” Jinyoung started and Bambam shook his head, biting his lip. 

“It’s fine,” Bambam said, his voice cracking lightly before turning quickly and heading back to his and Yugyeom’s room. He got a water bottle, heading back to his room as he tried to decide what to do about Bambam and Mark.

He felt like he should tell Jaebum, but was this even a problem Jaebum could fix? He couldn’t just alpha them into not fighting, this was something that could only be solved through omegas. Jinyoung paused at the dresser, eyeing his heat suppressants before shoving them in the drawer and turning towards Jaebum. 

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung called, pushing the water bottle to the back of the alpha’s neck and waking him up.

 

Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s arm, tugging on him as they stood outside of their rehearsal space. 

They were getting ready for the concert tonight, the second to last before they were officially off tour. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Jinyoung asked and Mark ran his hands through his sweaty hair, playing with his in-ear. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Mark asked and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, trying his hardest not to yell at the boy. 

“You know what’s up,” Jinyoung said and Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark insisted. 

He didn’t understand why Mark was being so obstinate. Mark was normally never like this, he was never this immature. 

Then again, Jinyoung didn’t know if he would be able to forgive and forget so easily if it had been Jaebum he targeted instead of Jackson. 

“You’ve got to stop treating Bambam that way,” Jinyoung said bluntly. 

He didn’t want to beat around the bush anymore. 

They didn’t have time for it, and he couldn’t let Bambam beat himself up about it. 

“Treat him like what? I’m only treating him how he wants to be treated, how whores are supposed to be treated,” Mark spat out and Jinyoung punched the omega in the shoulder. “Stop that! You were the first one to say that I shouldn’t judge Bambam for wanting to be more open, and now you’re acting like this?” Jinyoung scolded. 

“When I told him to be open, i didn’t mean for him to open his legs for  _ my alpha _ ,” Mark hissed and Jinyoung took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

“He’s a young omega, he’s confused. We’re not all like you Mark, we didn’t just find our soulmate and settle down quickly. Besides, Bambam wasn’t doing it because he liked Jackson,” Jinyoung divulged. 

“Oh, that makes it even better, he was doing with no feelings.”

“No, it’s not that,” Jinyoung began. 

“He knew how happy we were, I’ve practically raised that kid, and this is the thanks I get-” Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s shoulders. 

“Listen to me you idiot. Why would Bambam, someone who has only seen you and Jackson as brothers, hell, you’re right, you raised him, so as parents, start to come on to him?” Jinyoung asked and Mark tried to squirrel away.    
Jinyoung grabbed his arm, keeping him looking at him. 

“Look at me, why would he, after all that trouble, after having a fucking abortion, after being sexually assaulted by another alpha, why would he come for yours, use your fucking head Mark,” Jinyoung said angrily and Mark’s shoulders fell. 

“I’m tired of being rational Jinyoung, why don’t I ever get to be angry? Why don’t I ever get to just say fuck it all? Why do I have to be the mature one, I want to get mad too, I want for once not to think of the best of the group,” Mark sighed out and Jinyoung reached out to the shorter omega. 

He understood, he really did. 

Mark was right, he was the one who put on the cheery face, who thought things out, and slowed everyone down when they were angry, he did the pack omega job so well, a lot better than Jinyoung. 

But Jinyoung knew that he couldn’t let them go on, he couldn’t let Marks’ anger fester and infect the rest of the pack. 

“I know that you are the voice of reason, so I know that you know in your heart that getting mad would do nothing to help, why would he do this Mark,” Jinyoung implored and Mark sighed. 

“It was your father, wasn’t it?” Mark finally breathed out and Jinyoung nodded. 

“JYP told him that he had to do this, had to act this way, they’ve been sending him disgusting mail since If You Do. He- he’s been warring with himself for so long, and my father told him he wasn’t good enough for Yugyeom, that the only thing he would be good enough for would be to be a side omega,” Jinyoung explained and Mark closed his eyes. 

“I can’t have been making it any better either, he must be so angry at me,” Mark sighed and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“He’s mad at himself mostly. He said that he had to think of Yugyeom to even- JYP is once again ruining things,” Jinyoung said and Mark ran his hands through his hair.

“Fuck,” Mark said before sighing. 

“I’ve got to go talk to him,” He sighed, before heading towards Bambam. 

Jinyoung tugged on the bottom of his shirt, relieving the heat that filled him. 

It was warm in the rehearsal spot, and just the idea of conflict in the band made his palms sweat. 

“Hyung, are you alright?” he heard, and Jinyoung turned to look at Youngjae. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Jae-ah,” Jinyoung said, swiping his hand over the Beta’s face. Youngjae dodged the hand before leaning against the omega. 

“Everything alright?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae nodded, giving him a bright smile. 

“I’m ready to take the longest nap,” he said and Jinyoung smiled.

“Only two more performances,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Only two more performances,” Jinyoung repeated before humming. 

“Then we get a whole week of rest before the next start of comeback prep,” Jinyoung said and Youngjae scoffed. 

“Don’t you mean a whole week of getting dicked down?” Youngjae teased and Jinyoung swatted at the boy, trying to get him into a headlock. 

“You have been hanging around the maknae for too long.”

“I can’t do that, they’re too busy dicking each other down, the whole band is,” Youngjae said.

“Jae-ah, are you sure you’re okay?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae nodded, giving him a smile, this one a little less bright. 

“Nyoung-ah,” Jinyoung heard and he turned to look at the source of the noise. It was Jaebum. 

“We’re about to start again,” Jaebum instructed him and youngjae gave a heavy sigh as he headed back into the room, Jinyoung following. 

 

Jinyoung stepped off the stage for the last time, wiping sweat off of his forehead. 

“You’re really sweaty,” Jaebum commented, throwing his arm around the omega. 

Jinyoung wrinkled his nose, pushing Jaebum off of him. 

“it’s hot and I just danced my ass off, don’t judge me,” Jinyoung hissed, wiping his forehead on Jaebum’s chest. 

Jaebum looked behind him, pinching at his backside.

“Nope, still looks all there to me,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung punched him in the shoulder. 

“I hate you,” Jinyoung hissed without heat.

He was kind of tired and he was ready to lay down with Jaebum.

“We have another concert tomorrow,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung leaned his head against his chest. 

“I know, I’m so ready to get this over with,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, kissing Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Me too,” Jaebum said, rubbing Jinyoung’s back between his shoulder blades. 

Jinyoung groaned and his eyes sunk closed. 

“You shouldn’t talk like that as a leader,” Jinyoung said, his voice a little drowsy and Jaebum gripped Jinyoung’s hip, pulling him into his side. 

“Talking as your mate, I want to pin you to a bed and fuck you for seventy two hours straight,” Jaebum growled and Jinyoung shuddered. 

“But, you’re right, as a leader, it’s selfish, I’ll just put my band ahead of you,” Jaebum acknowledged, pulling away from Jinyoung and Jinyoung pouted.

“Hyung, hyung you’re too mean,” Jinyoung called, running after Jaebum before wrapping his arms around his back. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whined, nuzzling into Jaebum’s shoulder and Jaebum ducked out of his hold, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. 

“Let’s get home,”Jaebum said, pressing his hand to Jinyoung’s still sweaty forehead. 

 

The next day went by quickly, Jinyoung not really able to function well. He felt like he was in a cloud, every time he started a sentence he had a hard time finishing it. He wasn’t messing up the words to the songs, but he’d stumbled during some of the choreography during practice. It was probably just the jitters of having the concert come to an end, he was really anxious to spend some alone time with Jaebum, and to finally be off tour.

The concert passed in a whirlwind of noise and cheering, and Jinyoung didn’t seem to register any of it.

Jinyoung tripped off of the stage, Jaebum catching him as he stumbled. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, his legs shaking from the adrenaline. 

“I’m great, it’s done,” Jinyoung said, pouncing forward and kissing Jaebum square on the lips. 

“Whoa there,” Jaebum hissed as Jinyoung nearly headbutted him trying to keep them connected. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked, and Jaebum pushed Jinyoung’s hair back, where it was plastered to Jinyoung’s forehead. 

“You’re really eager aren’t you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung pushed his head into Jaebum’s neck, taking a deep breath. 

He’d never been able to smell Jaebum’s scent so clearly it seemed. 

Jaebum was taking over his senses, making him feel weak. 

He clawed at Jaebum’s shirt, trying to get it away from his skin, because he really wanted to press his nose to his skin to smell him better. 

He couldn’t get enough of the scent, he wanted to be wrapped in him. 

Had Jaebum always smelled this good? 

Had the sandalwood always smelled so woodsy, so strong and manly? Underneath it all, was their scents intertwining.

His knees wobbled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and Jaebum caught the omega. 

“Hey, hey, when’s the last time you took your heat suppressors?” Jaebum asked the man, wiping Jinyoung’s face.

“Um,” Jinyoung bit his lip, looking up as if he could trigger the memory. 

“Two days ago,” Jinyoung said before looking at Jaebum. 

“Why would you be so careless, you know we had concerts,” Jaebum admonished.

“But we were so close to break and I was so excited to be with you. I just didn’t think it was important,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum cursed, looking around. 

“We got to get out of here,” Jaebum swore, rubbing his hands over Jinyoung’s face. 

“I’m fine, hyung, I’m fine,” Jinyoung teased, tugging at Jaebum’s shirt and Jaebum touched his forehead.

Jinyoung was warmer than he normally was, but he wasn’t as hot as someone in full blown heat should be. 

They’d have time to get out before it got too bad.

“Come on,” Jaebum said, growling under his breath when he moved Jinyoung and his scent began to waft around the backstage area. 

He watched as crew members and staff looked over at them. 

He knew they were beginning to smell Jinyoung, and he knew how good Jinyoung smelled normally, he couldn’t imagine what it was like to have to smell it when it was starting to heat up, starting to sweeten. 

“Hyung-” Yugyeom called and Jaebum pulled Jinyoung to him as the boy paused, inhaling the omegas scent.

Jaebum growled at Yugyeom.

Jinyoung frowned, hugging Jaebum tighter, he wasn’t really sure why Jaebum was growling, but he was afraid, irrationally afraid at that. 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure why the scent of an unmated alpha was triggering him so much.

“Hey, hey calm down,” Yugyeom said, holding his hands out. 

“Get away from us,” Jaebum hissed and Yugyeom took a step back. 

“Jackson hyung!” Yugyeom called, and Jackson came jogging up before covering his nose. 

“Oh jeez,” Jackson said and Jinyoung sloped off of Jaebum’s body, moving to cradle Jackson. A mated alpha, someone he could trust. 

It wasn’t his alpha, but maybe he’d be able to talk some sense into his alpha, make him take care of him. 

“Hyung,” He whined, trying to nuzzle at the shorter alpha and Jackson pushed the man farther away from him, looking around for his omega. 

“I literally cannot smell like an omega in heat, Jinyoungie, how about you go to your alpha, so that he can take you home,” Jackson asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“He won’t take care of me, hyung, will you take care of me?” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum growled, looking like he wanted to snatch Jinyoung away from Jackson. 

“I can’t, but I think Jaebummie will Jinyoungie, you just got to get home,” Jackson said and Mark walked up. 

“Hyung, why won’t the alphas make me feel better?” Jinyoung asked, cuddling with Mark and Mark touched his forehead. 

Bambam squeezed between Jinyoung and Mark, pinching at his reddening cheeks.

“He’s in pre-heat, it doesn’t hurt yet, does it, Jinyoungie hyung?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, just wanna hug,” Jinyoung pouted and Bambam laughed. 

“Yeah, I know, let’s go home, I’ll hug you the whole way there,” Bambam promised and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the smaller omega. 

“Jaebummie hyung smells so good, I didn’t even know he could smell so good,” Jinyoung babbled as they walked and Bambam nodded. 

“Yugyeomie smelled good too,” Bambam acknowledged and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, only Jaebummie hyung,” Jinyoung complained and Youngjae laughed, 

“Dude, I’m definitely using this as blackmail,” Youngjae said and Jaebum pushed his phone away from his head. 

“I don’t think we need to have more video of our omega being vulnerable,” Jaebum said as they walked to the dressing room. 

 

Jinyoung laid across his bed, his shirt pulled up on his torso to reveal his stomach as Jaebum moved back and forth in the room. 

The ride to the dorm was hard, stifling even as Jinyoung began to get more and more hot, his focus shot. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked.

“Getting us some clothes, I wasn’t expecting us to leave so fast,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung leaned up on his forearms. 

“Don’t need any clothes, we’re gonna be naked,” Jinyoung explained, taking his shirt off to prove it and Jaebum threw one of his shirts to the omega.

Jinyoung latched onto the shirt, inhaling in the stale scent. 

It was Jaebum. 

“Put that on,” Jaebum suggested and Jinyoung pouted. 

“You said you were going to pin me down and-” Jaebum covered Jinyoung’s mouth, using every inch of self control that he had. 

“Nyoungie, baby. I know it’s hard to focus, and you just want me to touch you, but I need to be focused for the both of us, so no more talking, okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded behind his hand. 

Jinyoung wanted to cry, because Jaebum wasn’t moving fast enough. 

He could feel it, the pain in his body starting as his muscles began to contract, and he knew that it could only get worse from here. 

Why wouldn’t his alpha take care of him?

What had he’d done wrong?

Jinyoung whined as Jaebum zipped up a suitcase. 

“Come on, we can go now,” Jaebum instructed and Jinyoung breathed out a sigh of relief, nearly gluing himself to Jaebum’s side. 

He was so ready to go. 

By the time they had arrived to the suite, Jinyoung’s heat had become full blown.

 

Jinyoung had to be carried into the suite by Jaebum, his legs shaking with the effort to carry a completely slackened Jinyoung.

He sat him on the edge of the bed, going back to get their clothes. 

He’d had everything planned out. He was going to come to the suite first thing tomorrow morning to get everything ready and taken care of. But now he felt like everything was out of place, and that he was a bad alpha.

How had he not noticed Jinyoung starting his heat?

“Hyung, alpha it hurts,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum grit his teeth.

“Just hold on,” Jaebum called.

Jinyoung didn't want to wait, he wanted to not be in pain.

“No, please Alpha, i'll be good, just help me,” Jinyoung groaned curling into himself.

His body ached and he felt hot and feverish.

Between his thighs were wet, and the sensation wasn't doing anything to extinguish the flames.

“Give me some time Jinyoung. I've got to get stuff ready,” Jaebum called, still too far away from Jinyoung for his liking.

“Hyung please,” Jinyoung whined.

“Jinyoung be patient,” Jaebum's voice sounded strained, as if he were on the edge of snapping.

Jinyoung pouted. Why didn't he feel the urgency like Jinyoung did? Why wasn't he taking care of him.

“Why don't you love me anymore? Why won't you help me? I'll get yugyeommie to help me,” Jinyoung whined, pulling at his hair as he tried to soothe himself.

“Jinyoung-ah shut up,” Jaebum commanded and Jinyoung's mouth snapped shut.

He whined in the back of his throat, rolling onto his stomach.

He could feel hot tears rolling down his face, feeling like they were scalding his face.

“Hey, nyoungie hey,” Jaebum whispered, coming to sit beside Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn't speak, Jaebum's command still picking at his brain.

“Talk to me,” Jaebum said gently and Jinyoung shook his head even as his hips pushed up to present for the man.

“Get away from me, I want Yugyeom,” Jinyoung whined and Jaebum growled, his hands clenching into fist beside Jinyoung's head.

“No you don't. You want me,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“You're being mean to me. You alpha commanded me,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum put his hands on Jinyoung's forearms, turning him over on his back.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alpha command you,”  Jaebum apologized, wiping Jinyoung's eyes.

He was burning up, pushing his face into Jaebum's cooler hands.

“I'll be good, I promise,” Jinyoung whispered, baring his neck to the alpha.

“You don't have to prove anything to me Jirongie, just close your eyes, let me take care of you,” Jaebum whispered.

Jinyoung nodded, rolling onto his stomach again, and pressing his face into the pillow as Jaebum finally put his hands on him.

Jinyoung could barely register the feeling of his pants being pulled down, or the shirt he'd been given by Jaebum being removed, but he could recall Jaebum's fingers, then himself sinking into Jinyoung's heat.

Jinyoung did his best to communicate with Jaebum, but his brain was mostly mush as the alpha pushed into him, his fingertips pressing into Jinyoung's hips, leaving marks on his skin.

 

Jinyoung exhaled as Jaebum finally pulled out of him, his head was still fuzzy from the heat, and he felt sluggish. 

“Come here,” Jaebum said, as he walked back into the room, and Jinyoung didn’t even realize that it had hit him that hard, that he hadn’t noticed that Jaebum had left the room. 

“Is it over yet?” Jinyoung asked, even though he knew the itching was still there under his skin. 

It had subsided a little, like pulling a sheer curtain closed on a sunlit day, it was still warm, but it had blocked some of it. 

“Let me check your temperature,” Jaebum said, pulling Jinyoung so that his head was in his lap. 

When did Jaebum put underwear on?

Jaebum stuck a thermometer in Jinyoung’s mouth, kissing him on the forehead as they waited for it to beep. 

“It’s one hundred point one. It’s lower, but it’s probably going to spike again,” Jaebum cautioned, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a piece of ice.

“I don’t want it,” Jinyoung complained but Jaebum persisted. 

“Come on, you’ve got another one in you, you’re going to want to have eaten before it,” Jaebum spoke softly, yet sternly, rubbing the ice cube over Jinyoung’s lips before popping it into his mouth. 

He followed it with a piece of frozen fruit, and Jinyoung accepted it. 

He really did appreciate Jaebum taking care of him.

 

Jinyoung was pulled out of sleep by the gnawing heat and he pushed at Jaebum who was sleeping on his side, his back to him. Jaebum had just gotten to sleep it seemed. They’d already been through it five times, and this would be there sixth in the span of two days. 

He didn’t really want to bother him, so he turned on his side, tucking himself in a ball and hugging a pillow to his chest. 

A horrible shudder went through him as more heat flooded his system, slick running down the back of his thighs.

He closed his eyes, trying to soothe himself.

It was hard knowing that his alpha was right there, and ignoring him. 

It made Jinyoung think back to when he first presented, when he could faintly smell the heavy sharp tang of Pine and Lemon tainted with charred earth standing outside of his door but never stepping in even though Jinyoung needed something, he need comfort, because his son was weak, because he was an omega,  _ a filthy omega who was only going to be good for laying on his back _ . Jinyoung squeezed the pillow tighter, wishing that he could feel some comfort, feel some sort of resolution. 

He let out a gasped sob.

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s body before pulling away. 

“You’re burning up, how long have you been laying there?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. Time was vague for Jinyoung right now, he wasn’t sure how it felt like he had been lying there for hours and seconds all at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so long, come on, you want me to take care of you?” Jaebum asked.

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean to wake you, I was going to get out of bed,” Jinyoung explained and Jaebum shook his head, rubbing his thumb over Jinyoung’s brow bone. 

“I’m supposed to wake up,” Jaebum assured him and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I’m a nuisance,” He complained, even as pain ripped through his midsection. 

“No, no you’re not. I want you to rely on me Jinyoungie. Can I take care of you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, even though what he wanted most was for Jaebum to hold him and tell him he was good.

“Will you, will you claim me this time?” Jinyoung asked the alpha as Jaebum hovered over him and Jaebum nodded.

“Whatever you want,” He assured him and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“I want you to,” He whispered, and Jaebum nodded before pushing into him. 

Jinyoung took a sharp breath as Jaebum’s breath ghosted over Jinyoung’s shoulder blades where the first mark lay. 

It had been nearly five years since Jaebum had originally claimed him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jaebum asked, his hips stilling so that he didn’t overwhelm or influence Jinyoung. 

“I’m sure,” Jinyoung said, even though his voice wavered slightly. 

Jaebum kissed the scarred skin, watching the goosebumps raise on his skin before opening his mouth. 

“I love you,” Jaebum spoke against the raised skin and Jinyoung closed his eyes. 

“I love you too,” He whispered and Jaebum bit into Jinyoung’s skin as his knot swelled and he became locked into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung felt his breath be pushed out of his chest as heat swelled in his stomach before being released, the temperature lowering in the room slightly. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae moves out and Jaebum is overprotective of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung opened his eyes, looking to the side to find that Jaebum was sleeping peacefully beside him. He turned on his side, reaching across to touch the alphas face.

“Are you okay, do you need me,” Jaebum asked, rubbing his eyes as he moved to Jinyoung and Jinyoung shook his head, flopping onto his stomach.

“No, I don't, I’m done,” He said sheepishly and Jaebum put his head on Jinyoung’s back.

He slung his leg over Jinyoung's hip. His hands traced over the bite mark on his back.

“How does it look?” Jinyoung asked and he could feel him smooth a hand over the raised skin.

“It's a little wonky. I couldn't get it right on the mark,” jaebum answered and Jinyoung shrugged.

“That's us isn't it, not exactly where we are supposed to be, but we work just fine” Jinyoung answered and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“I thought I was the greasy one, not you,” He teased back and Jinyoung shrugged.

“Are you hungry?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“No, not yet,” He said before running a hand through his hair. 

“You know, you said some strange stuff while you were under,” Jaebum told him, and Jinyoung turned his head towards Jaebum. 

“Did I?” He asked and Jaebum nodded against his back, using one finger to trace over the skin there, tracking over moles and blemishes. 

“I’d read before that during an omega’s first heat, they sometimes have issues with past things, like they’re very sensitive. You uh- you had internalized a lot of stuff, it was almost- you were almost like you were before,” Jaebum whispered. 

“Before what?” He asked and Jaebum shrugged.

“Before we were mated again, before Hyunwoo left. You asked for Yugyeom, you tried to get Jackson to- you know,” Jaebum spoke softly, and Jinyoung could hear the insecurity in his voice, feel it in the finger that traced the claiming bite.

“Hyung- I would never, that was the heat talking, I would never betray you like that,” Jinyoung said before rolling on his side, dislodging Jaebum. 

“You kept telling me you’d be good as long as I did something. Where did you get that? Why would you think you weren’t good. Have I treated you like you weren’t good?” Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung froze.

He knew who had made him say that, who he had begged on his knees to see him as worth something.

“No, not you,” Jinyoung divulged and Jaebum wrapped his arms around him.

“I'm sorry that he still has such a hold on you, I'm sorry I went right along with it and I'm sorry I alpha commanded you,” Jaebum apologized again and Jinyoung laid his head on Jaebum's chest.

“Its okay,” Jinyoung answered even though it didn’t really feel okay.

“You're good though. Like you're a good person. A good omega,” Jaebum reassured him and Jinyoung nodded, wiping the tears that begun to escape onto his chest.

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes, peeling his face off of Jaebum’s chest with a groan 

His eyes hurt like he’d cried them out. 

His whole body was sore and his stomach growled pitifully.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung pawed at the man, who rolled over onto his side and Jinyoung sighed. 

Now that Jaebum wasn’t solely responsible for Jinyoung’s well-being and sanity, he’d gone back to the same lazy alpha he normally was in the morning.

“Jerk,” Jinyoung whispered without heat before getting out of bed, going to the bathroom. 

He stepped into the shower, washing the rest of the sticky residue that Jaebum had missed away, because honestly, it was hard to get a thorough cleaning when you’re not able to stand without trying to hop on your mate’s dick. 

He washed his hair, glad to feel the sweat wash away before turning off the shower. He brushed his teeth three times, feeling gross that he couldn’t while he’d been in heat.

He grabbed a towel and a pair of underwear, going to make himself something simple to eat because he didn’t feel like cooking, especially not something warm after how hot he had been.

He set his phone up on the counter, pulling a shirt that he’d grabbed from the laundry over his head before video calling Mark. 

“Jinyoungie!” Mark called as he picked up the phone. 

Jinyoung gave im a half hearted wave, moving to grab some fruit out of the fridge. 

Honestly, he was tired of fruit, but Jaebum hadn’t got any cereal, and the kitchen wasn’t that well stocked, as it had been short notice. 

“Where’s Jaebum?” Mark asked and he pointed back to the room as he grabbed a yogurt 

“Still asleep,” Jinyoung said. 

“Damn, you put his ass to sleep, what’s that nicki minaj lyric?” He heard and Jinyoung sighed.

“Hi Jackson,” Jinyoung said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache of speaking to Jackson. 

“Hey Jinyoungie, how are you?” He asked, and Jinyoung sucked on his spoon in thought.

“Tired,” He finally answered and Jackson opened his mouth to say something before getting smacked in the head by Mark who hissed something to him in mandarin before looking back over at the camera.

“How was it? I wasn't expecting you to come out of it so fast,” Mark asked and Jinyoung hopped on the counter.

“It was only fast because we did it a lot. It took six-”

“Can we not talk about this?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you'd want to know how I put his ass to sleep, I can give Mark some pointers if you’d like,” Jinyoung teased, letting the spoon rest on his lip.

“Trust me, he doesn't need any pointers. My baby puts it down,” Jackson said and Mark wrinkled his nose.

“Could you stop?” Mark hissed.

“I'm just trying to tell him how good you are. It's not like i told him how wet y-”

Mark slapped at Jackson, knocking him off of the bed.

“I'll see you when you get home nyoungie,” he called before the call ended.

Jinyoung looked up as he heard footsteps slapping on the hardwood floors.

“I brought you some socks,” Jaebum offered and Jinyoung smiled at him, lifting his foot high to wiggle it at Jaebum.

He kneeled before Jinyoung, slipping the socks on his feet before kissing up his ankle sensually. Jinyoung hooked a leg over Jaebum’s hip as Jaebum walked closer to him. 

He put his hand on Jinyoung’s face, holding his cheek softly before kissing him softly, causing Jinyoung to exhale. 

“You taste like yogurt,” Jaebum whispered, licking into Jinyoung’s mouth.

Jinyoung let his eyes close, just enjoying the feel of Jaebum pressed against him.

“That’s all we have to eat,” Jinyoung answered softly.

“I want something else to eat,” He teased, trailing his mouth down to Jinyoung’s neck. 

“I’m not on the menu,” He said, kicking Jaebum away before jumping off of the counter, nearly knocking heads with the alpha and forcing him to move away. 

“For real, what are you going to eat?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shrugged, kissing Jinyoung on the forehead. 

“I want meat,” He said and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“We don’t have any, all we have is fruit and yogurt,” he said and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“When are we leaving?” Jinyoung complained, turning his back to Jaebum as he began to cut up some fruit for Jaebum. 

Jinyoung wasn’t kidding when he’d said that they didn’t have anything else.

“I want to leave soon,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung hummed.

“I’ll treat you to some chicken before we get home,” Jinyoung answered, knowing it was his fault they were even eating fruit all day. 

Jinyoung felt Jaebum push him into the counter hard and he lost his breath as the alpha’s hands gripped his waist tight.

“Jaebum what are you doing?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum leaned his head into Jinyoung’s neck.

“You can see the mark through your shirt,”Jaebum groaned, pushing his hips into Jinyoung’s.

“Jesus, you didn’t get enough yet?” Jinyoung asked, rocking his hips back unconsciously.

“I don’t know what it is about the mark that- fuck,” Jaebum hissed and Jinyoung sighed as he felt the slick begin to dampen his underwear, where Jaebum was prodding him with his member.

“You owe me sashimi,” He said, tilting his neck and giggling as Jaebum hoisted him farther up the counter. 

 

Jinyoung walked into the dorm, Jaebum backhugging him, to loud shouting. 

“We can’t leave them alone for one day,” Jaebum swore before letting Jinyoung go. 

“Yah! What’s all that noise?” Jaebum called and Jinyoung sighed. 

He should have realized that Mark and Jackson weren’t in the dorm earlier when they were on the phone with Jinyoung. 

“Youngjae!” Bambam called and Jinyoung’s attention turned to Jaebum.

Bambam didn’t use honorifics. 

“Whats-” Jinyoung started before walking in to the room to see what was going on, Jaebum trailing after him.

Bambam was holding onto one of Youngjae’s shirts, and wouldn’t let it go.

“I need that,” Youngjae said, less patiently.

“Youngjae is leaving,” Bambam wailed and Jaebum turned to look at Youngjae. 

“You’re what?” He asked and Youngjae’s face fell.

He was mostly packed, his room just having the barebones necessary in it, like his bed and dresser. His walls were bare, and Coco’s cage was already gone.

Was he planning to move everything else out before they got back?

“I’m moving out?” Youngjae spoke, his voice upticking like he was asking a question and Jaebum frowned. 

“When were you going to tell us?” Jinyoung asked. Youngjae looked down at his feet.

“I was going to-”

“When, when we got home and saw you were completely gone, How could you do this to us?” Jaebum accused forcefully.

“Us? There isn’t an us. There’s you guys and me. There are perfectly mated couples and the spare Youngjae, and I’m tired of being a spare.” Youngjae’s voice was hard, his face severe, and it was so odd to see the young beta and smell the fierce charred earth of anger. 

“Just because we are mated doesn't mean that we don't care about you,” Jinyoung spoke, trying to calm things down.

Jaebum had a temper, and even though Youngjae was a beta, he had the temper of an alpha if he were pushed too far.

“Yeah, but you don't include me in anything. You guys told everyone else about Bambam's abortion, everyone else knows that you two weren't really mated until recently, that the reason i even got here was because Jinyoung and Hyunwoo were sleeping together,” Youngjae leveled at them and Jinyoung felt Bambam and Youngjae’s eyes on him as if they were waiting for him to confirm it.

“You and Hyunwoo?”  Bambam asked and Jinyoung opened and closed his mouth.

“I never slept with Hyunwoo. Im sorry Jae-ah if we hurt you. I'm sorry we never took enough time out for you. No one knew about the mating thing or Hyunwoo except Jaebum and Mark, and I'm sorry if I mislead you,” Jinyoung apologized and Bambam scoffed. 

“You- you were so mean to me about- and you-” Bambam began before running out of the room.

“Fuck, Bam,” Jinyoung swore under his breath before heading after the omega.

“Bam wait,” Jinyoung called heading after him, hoping that Jaebum would handle things with Youngjae in a way that didn’t end in violence. 

He couldn’t help but feel like he was proving Youngjae right by following Bambam. 

“Bam-” Jinyoung began. 

“First youngjae, now- you called me a slut, but you were already mated with Jaebum hyung when you did it, you’re the slut,” Bambam pointed out and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Fair, that’s fair. I did cheat on Jaebum, I did have a relationship with hyunwoo, and that was precisely why I didn’t- why I didn’t want you to be with Yugyeom. Jaebum and I got mated when we were young, way too young to even consider it, we didn’t know each other, we were matched together and Jaebum didn’t feel the same way. I had hyped my relationship up so bad, that instead of staying with what I had, and confronting the problem, I looked outside my mating. I figured that you felt the same way about Yugyeom that I felt about hyunwoo, and I was scared. Things with Hyunwoo and I were pretty intense and I was- I was willing to risk a lot for it. I got hurt, badly hurt because of it, and I was scared, so I internalized a lot of it, projected it on you because I didn’t want you to get hurt, because I was taught that omegas are supposed to be the one who are punished when something like that happens. It wasn’t your fault, what happened with Tyler, and it wasn’t your fault that you felt like you had to do what you did, but it does suck that we are taught that everything falls on us. So, in an alpha’s eyes, I’m a slut, you’re right, but in my eyes, I’m not. Neither are you, and it sucks that right now we have to rehash my sexual past when Youngjae is moving out,” Jinyoung said and Bambam’s face crumpled. 

“I don’t want him to move out,” Bambam simpered and Jinyoung nodded in agreement. 

He didn’t want him to move out either.

 

Jinyoung stepped out of his and Jaebum’s room to see Jaebum holding a suitcase for Youngjae as he helped him to the door. 

He couldn’t help but be astonished by it.

He’d expected the alpha to react with anger, with anything but this complacent gesture, with him helping the beta out of the house. 

“Call me when you get there,” Jaebum imparted, putting his hand on Youngjae’s shoulder and Youngjae nodded, surging forward to give Jaebum a tight hug before stepping aside, looking at Jinyoung. 

“Could I have a hug hyung?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung nodded, stepping forward to wrap the beta in his arms. He tucked his nose into the pit of the beta’s neck, wishing his sense of smell was better, that he could smell the clary sage and cedarwood more clear, as potent as it should be this close.

“I love you,” Jinyoung said as Youngjae finally pulled away. 

Youngjae ducked his head. 

“I love you too, all of you,” Youngjae said a little louder and Bambam didn’t move from the bed. 

“Bye Yugyeom!” Youngjae called. 

“Bye Youngjae hyung,” Yugyeom called from his room, not bothering to come out and Jinyoung frowned at that, because why wasn’t Yugyeom getting upset about it? Why did he stay in his room, instead of fighting for Youngjae?

Youngjae gave one last wave before departing over the threshold. 

Jinyoung moved to the window, waiting anxiously as the boy departed from the house, and headed down to the lobby of the building. 

Jinyoung watched as he threw the rest of his clothes in the backseat of a car before getting into the passenger seat. 

The car headed off down the road.

“You’re just going to let him leave?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes tracking the car down the street until it was too far for him to see. He could feel tears beginning to trickle down his face, dripping off his chin and darkening his shirt.

“What was I supposed to do? Tie him down?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Yes,” He spoke, as if it were the obvious answer. 

“He’s going to be with his family,” Jaebum said softly. 

“We’re his family.” Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum, leaning against the windowsill. 

“Nyoungie,” Jaebum spoke, his voice low. 

“Is it- it must have been something I said, you should have stopped him,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum reached out, pulling Jinyoung into his chest.

“I know, but this doesn’t mean anything, so what he doesn’t live with us, he’s still pack, we’re still a pack. It’s not like he could have brought home a mate, not how crowded it is in here, one of us were bound to leave, and with the way we’re all mated, either he would have left, or we would have left him all alone, this doesn’t mean he doesn’t love us. This doesn’t mean you’re a bad pack omega,” Jaebum assured him and Jinyoung couldn’t help but cry harder.

“Is everything okay?” Yugyeom asked, as he walked into the livingroom and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Youngjae’s- Youngjae left,” Jinyoung whispered and Yugyeom nodded.

“I know,” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“What do you mean you know?” He asked and Yugyeom flopped down on the couch with a shrug. 

“He told me a couple of days before, I helped him pack,” Yugyeom admitted and Jinyoung glared at the boy. 

“What do you mean he told you?” Jinyoung asked. 

“We were out to lunch, he told me he was thinking of moving in with his brother,” Yugyeom answered.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jinyoung accused him and Yugyeom shrunk into himself. 

“You were busy with heat, and I don’t know, I figured he’d talk to you guys first. It was bound to happen,” Yugyeom answered, his voice small. 

“What was bound to happen?” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom shrugged again. 

“Someone leaving, we can’t all stay together like this forever, eventually someone will have to leave,” Yugyeom said. 

The door opened and Jinyoung turned towards it to see Jackson. 

“Why does it smell so bad in here?” Jackson asked, blocking Mark from coming in as if he were trying to protect him from whatever was causing the distress. 

“Jeez Jackson, move,” Mark said, pushing past the alpha.

“Where’s Youngjae-ah?” Mark asked. 

“He just left,” Jaebum answered and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Oh, well call him and tell him to come back, we brought dinner,” Mark said and Jinyoung whimpered. 

“He’s not going to get dinner. He moved out,” Jaebum answered and Mark dropped the bag he was carrying. 

“He what?” Mark asked, pushing past the pair to peer into Youngjae’s now empty room. 

“He- he really left? Why? what did he say, was it Jinyoung’s dad?” Mark asked hurriedly and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“He just wanted his own space and not to be faced with mated pairs every second of the day. He mentioned something about being tired of walking into any given room and finding his packmates-- humping,” Yugyeom said and Jackson laughed. 

“It’s not funny,” Mark said and Jackson shrugged. 

“it’s a little funny, can you imagine though, having to have lived with 3 mated pairs, I would have moved out too,” Jackson sympathized and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“Why aren’t you taking this more serious?” Jinyoung leveled at him. 

“Taking what more serious?” 

“Youngjae leaving the pack?”

“Youngjae didn’t leave the pack, he left the dorm. There’s a difference, you know that right? We’re all going to leave eventually, did you think we were going to raise our children in this place?” Jackson said and Jinyoung stood up straight, feeling a little silly in that moment for being so dramatic. 

Jackson was right, he wouldn’t raise his children here, not in this dorm given to them by JYP.

“Speaking of kids, how did your heat go?” Jackson asked and Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“Nice diversion, really,” Jaebum scoffed, moving to pick up the bag that Mark had dropped. 

“Is this chicken?” Jaebum asked as he moved towards the kitchen. 

“It went- well,” Jinyoung spoke clipped and Yugyeom gagged. 

“I really don’t want to hear about this,” Yugyeom said, standing up. 

“Bam- ah! Are you still sad?” He called to the omega before moving to Jaebum and Jinyoung’s room to retrieve him. 

“Don’t fuck in my room!” Jaebum called from the kitchen. 

“Like they haven’t already, you guys have the most comfortable bed,” Jackson called and Jaebum swore under his breath.

“We haven’t!” Yugyeom yelled, sounding harassed. 

“So should we be expecting a little one running around?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“I haven’t had any suspicious dreams, so we should be good to go,” Jinyoung answered and Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Forget dreams, did you use protection?” Jackson asked. 

“Of course not,” Jinyoung said, his face red. 

“What do you mean of course not?” Mark butted in. 

“We’re mated, it’s not like we have different sex partners, we’re not going to get any diseases,” Jinyoung said. 

“I don’t know about that, you could catch a parasite that lasts for about nine months,” Jackson said and Mark slapped Jackson’s shoulders, looking around to make sure Bambam wasn’t in hearing distance. 

“Don’t be so insensitive,” Mark cautioned and Jackson sobered up. 

“I was just kidding, but come on, Jinyoung are you really telling me you and Jaebum didn’t- use any protection,” Jackson asked. 

“No…” He trailed off, feeling foolish. 

He was serious, he’d never thought to use protection with Jaebum, he’d never even asked Jaebum to consider it. 

“And he knotted you?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Six times,” Jinyoung answered. 

“Oh, gross I didn’t need to hear that,” Yugyeom whined from behind him. Jinyoung turned to look at the younger alpha. He had been walking through the living room, Bambam on his back. The small omega was now covering Yugyeom’s ears for him who complained about how disgusting that was, as if he hadn’t done the same thing with Bambam a month before.

“Oh grow up!” Jinyoung yelled after the boy who was making lala noises as he walked into his room, and watched as he tripped over the threshold, nearly throwing Bambam off of his back.

Jinyoung smiled with satisfaction. 

“Wait, you’re telling me, he knotted you six times?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Yes.”

“With no condoms?” Mark asked. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung said, his face turning red. 

“You’re pregnant,” Jackson concluded.

“Who’s pregnant?” Jaebum asked as he walked into the living room, holding a plate.

“Jinyoung’s pregnant, it’s a good thing Youngjae moved out, we’re going to need his room for a nursery,” Jackson concluded.

“Jinyoung’s not pregnant,” Jaebum said and Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“How would you know? Did you use a condom?” Mark asked. 

“No, but I would know,” Jaebum said. 

“How?” Jackson asked. 

“I’m his alpha, I would know,” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“You didn’t even know about Jinyoung last time,” Jackson hissed.

“He wasn’t pregnant so there was nothing to know,” Jaebum said and Mark scoffed. 

“You didn’t know about Bambam, and you were his alpha,” Mark leveled at him. 

“I- I didn’t have sex with Bambam,” Jaebum hissed.

“Oh, thank god,” Jinyoung said and Mark cut his eyes at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung stopped his laughing. 

“I’m just saying, we should be more than a little worried. We all know what heats are for,” Mark hissed and Jaebum shrugged. 

“This isn’t our first time having sex, nothing’s happened before,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung felt the room grow a little colder. 

“Jaebum’s right, we’ve never worried about it before, we should be okay,” Jinyoung said before turning to look at Jaebum hoping he hadn’t had the same thought that Jinyoung had. 

“You brought me some food?” He asked the alpha, ready to change the subject and Jaebum looked down at the food. 

“Uh-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung pouted at him. 

“Hyung, how could you be so selfish,” Jinyoung whined and the room was thrown out of it’s serious mood by Jaebum begrudgingly giving up his food to Jinyoung.

 

They arrived at the shoot for the newest music video, Hard Carry.

Jinyoung was glad that they’d had such a large gap between the last couple of dates during the tour so that they could practice and record their newest songs before his heat, it made it not seem like everything was happening all at once. 

Now they had to shoot the music video and various ‘dance practices’. 

They were briefed on the storyboard about what would be happening. 

It would be a ‘continuation’ of Fly so they would have to focus on story and dancing in this video. Jinyoung would be doing some more wire work, but only briefly, and then it would be a lot of ‘drowning’ sequences. it wouldn’t be anything too major.

Youngjae walked through the door, three boxes of coffee stacked in his hands, Jinyoung could guess that it was a gift for the staff who he made wait by his lateness. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Youngjae began to apologize profusely, placing the boxes on the craft service table. 

“Youngjae!” Jinyoung yelled, moving to embrace the beta. 

“It’s a lot harder to wake up without hyung pulling me out of bed,” Youngjae admitted and Jinyoung hummed, holding onto the boy and shoving his nose into his neck.

He was soon joined by Mark and Bambam. 

“You don’t smell right,” Bambam complained, sticking his head between the betas shoulderblades and Mark threaded his hands through Youngjae’s hair.

“Guys, that’s a little excessive,” Youngjae said embarrassed, but they held on, scenting him.

“Nyoung-ah!” Jaebum called sharply and Jinyoung snapped his head to look at his alpha.

“Hmm?” He asked. 

“Let him go,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, backing away from Youngjae. 

Jinyoung returned to Jaebum’s side, who put his hand over the omega’s shoulder. 

“You’ve got to get here on time Jae-ah,” Jaebum scolded Youngjae gently and Youngjae dipped his head. 

“Yeah, I know hyung,” He said before rubbing his hand over his neck. 

“Can we get the omegas to make up?” One of the coordi-noonas called and Jinyoung unraveled from Jaebum, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the makeup chairs. 

 

Jinyoung was helped down out of the tank and he shivered as he gave a slight wave to the camera that would be capturing their online content. 

He was cold, and his eyes stung, but he knew he’d have to make it to the other stage to do the rest of the water stuff. 

They’d be shooting in stages, considering it was such an undertaking. 

Today would be the water scenes and first half of choreography, tomorrow would be main choreography, and solo shots. 

They’d only have the water professionals around for today. 

“You cold?” Jaebum asked, handing the omega a towel and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“What was your first guess genius?” Jinyoung snapped at him and Jaebum rubbed the towel through his hair, messing it up from the style it had been put in. 

Of course, with all the water, their hairstyles were already ruined. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked Jinyoung, wrapping the towel around Jinyoung’s shoulders like a cape. 

Jinyoung clutched it closed. 

“I’m cold,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, biting his lip. 

“Feeling any different?” He asked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“No, I’m just cold Jaebum,” Jinyoung said, trying not to sound too snappy. 

He was a little tired, and the shivering wasn’t making him feel any better. 

He was ready to get out of the wet fabric, wrap himself in Jaebum’s scent and sleep until the next morning.

He’d already given up on the prospect of another meal, they were on a diet and Jinyoung didn’t have it in him to eat more chicken breasts and sweet potatoes.

 

They breached the water at the same time, gasping for air. Jinyoung wiped his hair from his face, knowing that all of the product had been officially washed away in the pool.

He wasn’t going to get the smell of chlorine out of his nose. 

“Hyung, that looked good,” Youngjae called from the corner. 

He hadn’t dived in, being too afraid of water to actually participate, and Jinyoung was glad of it, his smell of anxiety was just now beginning to fade, and if he were able to smell it, he had no idea how the others weren’t doubled over under that much fear. 

“Did we get the shot? Are we done?” Jaebum asked, his arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist, holding him up in the water. 

Bambam was clamoring onto Yugyeom’s back, mussing his hair around. 

“Can we get one more shot?” The director asked and Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, who was already starting to shiver. 

“I don’t think we’ve got another in us,” Jaebum called. 

The director looked over the shot once more before nodding. 

“If that’s all you’ve got, that’s fine, that’s all we got. We’ve got a good enough shot,” The director said before leaning to whisper something to his assistant. 

The beta beside him showed him a clipboard and he nodded, taking the pen and circling something. 

“That’s all for today, we have a busy day tomorrow, so come ready to shoot,” The director said, wrapping the shoot for the day and everyone clapped as they were helped out of the tank and handed towels. 

“Let me,” Jaebum said, taking the towel away from Jinyoung. He took the corner in his hands, wiping along Jinyoung’s eyes. 

Jinyoung felt his face flush before looking to see that several of the staff were watching them.

“You can’t get too cold,” Jaebum scolded him and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not going to get sick hyung,” Jinyoung slapped at the alpha’s chest and Jaebum grabbed his wrist, placing a kiss on soft skin that was still wet from the water.

“Junior-ssi we need your costume!” One of the stylist’s called. 

“It’s Jinyoung now,” Jaebum corrected and the omega nodded, bowing profusely as she corrected herself. 

“You didn’t have to scare the poor woman,” Jinyoung said, smacking the alpha’s stomach before bowing at her. 

“I’m coming,” Jinyoung said before following her to the changing room. 

“We’ll have everything pressed and washed for tomorrow morning,” The omega said quietly and Jinyoung nodded.

“Thank you, I’m sorry about him, he’s being very touchy today,” Jinyoung said and she nodded. 

“Is he always so protective of you? It’s like he’s afraid you’re going to break or something,” The omega said under her breath before blushing as if she just remembered her place. 

“I mean- He seems to care a lot about you Jinyoung-ssi, he’s a caring alpha,” She corrected and Jinyoung nodded with a tight smile. 

He was a caring alpha, and it was no doubt the stress of Youngjae moving out that was causing him to go into overdrive. 

He wasn’t shocked that Jaebum was trying to keep a strong face on, but Jinyoung had woken in the middle of the night to find Jaebum hadn’t been in bed, and he could guess that the alpha had gone to check on Youngjae before realizing he wasn’t there. It was hard for the omegas, but the alphas were putting on a front as if it didn’t bother them that someone was missing. 

He figured it would just come out in this way, in over protectiveness and micromanagement. 

He just hoped for his own sake that Jaebum would sort himself out soon enough, because he loved having Jaebum’s eyes on him, but he could feel that it would be too much soon enough.

“He is always protective, it comes with the territory,” Jinyoung said, trying to joke a little and she nodded letting out polite laughter before leaving. Jinyoung didn’t blame her, she had basically insulted his alpha, most omega would have jumped down her throat for that

Jinyoung pulled on the jeans that he’d brought to the shoot, kind of wishing that he’d been smart and worn sweatpants like Jaebum. 

He could take Jaebum’s pants, but then Jaebum would have to wear his jeans, and Jinyoung wasn’t even sure that Jaebum could fit his jeans. 

They were the perfect amount of tight to show off his ass, and Jaebum was a little wider than him. 

It’d never work. 

Jinyoung sighed, pulling the jeans up his still damp legs with a sigh before heading out of the dressing room, ready to head home. 

“Why didn’t you wear my sweats?” Jaebum asked, moving to wrap his arms around the omega. 

Jinyoung dodged him, Jaebum was still wet.

“Then you wouldn’t have any clothes to wear yourself,” Jinyoung pointed out and Jaebum shook his head.

“I could have worn your pants,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung just leveled him with a glare. 

“You’re right, but tomorrow, bring sweats,” Jaebum admonished him and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Yes alpha,” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum cuffed him softly before a stylist called for him. Jaebum departed with a hand on the back of Jinyoung’s neck and he watched the alpha go, hoping he would get his protectiveness down. 

 

Jinyoung was loaded into the harness. He was helped onto the ground, and he turned his head where he felt eyes on him.

Jaebum was standing beside the camera, his arms folded at his chest. His face was stern and Jinyoung pulled a face at him before blowing a kiss. Jaebum smiled despite himself, the grin lighting up his face as his eyes turned into curves.

“Ready to go?” The tech man asked and Jinyoung gave him a thumbs up, his hands reaching up to handle the tethers.

“Alright, when we start, you're going to drop your head against the sand and then we’ll start to lift you. Don't sing yet, this is just seeing how it's going to look,”

Jinyoung nodded at the instruction, letting the tethers go and allowing his hands to hit the sand.

“Action,” Jinyoung heard and he dropped his head as he began to rise.

They stopped once he was mid air before letting him down. 

“Alright, let’s get some shots of you singing now, you’re okay with the harness right?” The man asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

It was pinching a little at the waist, but that was the nature of harnesses. 

He was lifted and performed the lyrics, trying to fix the discomfort that was on his face from being lifted by his waist. 

“Jinyoung, you okay?” Jaebum called and Jinyong turned his head from where he was hefted into the air. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He said and the director whispered to his assistant. 

“Alright, can we get the rest of the boys,” She called and they surrounded him. 

He was dropped unceremoniously into their arms and he winced at the feeling. 

“Hey, watch it,” Jaebum growled at the director before turning towards Jinyoung. 

“Are you okay?” He asked the omega who nodded. 

“I’m fine, really,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum ran his hands through Jinyoung’s hair before fixing it. 

Jinyoung knew that Jaebum was putting his scent on him, using it to calm Jinyoung’s beating heart and Jinyoung was thankful for it. 

“Next time, can you give me a warning?” Jinyoung asked from behind Jaebum and the director nodded before resetting the set. 

Jinyoung could feel the tension in Jaebum's hands as the director told him to reset again and again because they couldn't get the shot just right.

“I’m okay,” Jinyoung felt himself whisper for the fourth time, smoothing a hand over the mating bite that he left on Jaebum.

He felt the alpha relax and Jinyoung took a deep breath, hoping that it would put an end to his protective nature, at least for the duration of the shoot.

He had no such luck.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung goes to the doctor.

Jinyoung wiped his nose with a tissue as he got into bed, frowning at the dark dust that filled it. 

They were burning stuff on set, and it was in every crevice that Jinyoung had.

Jaebum walked into the room, a towel slung around his neck and his pajamas slung low. 

“I’m gonna be coughing that shit up for days,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum sat on the bed, putting his head on Jinyoung’s chest, and rubbing his stomach. 

“That shit better not be toxic,” Jaebum growled, and Jinyoung smacked the top of his head. 

“Cut it out,” Jinyoung hissed at him and Jaebum looked up at him. 

“Cut what out?” He asked and Jinyoung gave him a dead stare.

“You’ve been acting overprotective for the last couple of days,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum shrugged.

“I’m just protecting you,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“You mean annoying me,” Jinyoung said.

“I’m not annoying you, I’m protective of you, I have to protect what’s mine,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung smacked him on top of the head. 

“I mean, what I love, I’ve got to protect my family,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, pushing Jaebum off of his chest, 

“I’m not pregnant Jaebum,” Jinyoung hissed and Jaebum sighed,

“You could be,” Jaebum said emphatically and Jinyoung pulled Jaebum so that he could lay next to him.

“Why do you say that?”

“We- we knotted six times, it’s bound to have happened, we can’t have gotten that unlucky for this long,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung looked up at the ceiling, wanting to open his mouth, and say to Jaebum, maybe they were that unlucky. What if there was a reason they were this unlucky?

“What if-” Jinyoung started before looking over at Jaebum. 

Could he really utter that to Jaebum?

He was broken enough, he didn’t need one more thing that showed how unworthy of an omega he was.

Jinyoung sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“What if I am?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum reached down, resting his warm palm on Jinyoung’s stomach and smiling up at Jinyoung. 

“We won’t know for a while,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded. 

“But- I’ll take it easy okay? So I don’t harm anything,” Jinyoung said vaguely and Jaebum kissed Jinyoung’s forehead, his hand bunching up in the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt. 

“You’re not scared?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“Never,” Jaebum answered and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“I’m scared,” Jinyoung answered truthfully and Jaebum hugged him closer, his hand still gentle on his stomach, 

The heat was searing. 

“It’s us, we can make it work, we’ll love it,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung wanted to cry. 

What if there would never be an it?

 

“Jinyoung, your father wants to talk to you,” A coordi-noona called and Jinyoung stood up. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jaebum asked from where he was sitting on the practice room floor. 

They were practicing for the comeback, and time was winding down. They would be going on a comeback show tomorrow. 

“No, I’m fine,” Jinyoung assured him and Jaebum’s face set in a frown, no doubt thinking about every time Jinyoung had said he would be fine and then ended up finding his mate bruised and crying.

“Really,” Jinyoung reassured him quietly.

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door, following after the beta.

They weaved through the building in silence, her fingers tapping against the clipboard that she had and Jinyoung wanted to ask what it was that he was being called for. 

He wasn’t afraid of JYP, not like he used to be, not since he took the power away from the man, but he wouldn’t deny that just seeing him would bother him.

They hadn’t talked since that day, and Jinyoung wondered how he would treat him from now on. 

Hopefully they would go on to have a very professional business relationship, or maybe he would find a way to cast Jinyoung out of the company for his insolence, since Jinyoung denied all the protections being a CEO’s son afforded him. 

“He’s in his office,” The Beta pointed him to as she checked something off of her clipboard, not even stopping long enough to wait to make sure he actually made it into the office before she was down the hallway.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before knocking sharply, trying to pour confidence into himself. 

“Come in,” JYP called and Jinyoung pushed open the door, bowing at the man before closing it behind him.

Jinyoung didn’t move any further in the room, and JYP looked up from his paperwork, folding his hands. 

“You can come in,”JYP motioned and Jinyoung cleared his throat.

“I’m fine over here,” He insisted and the man sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. 

“Youngjae moved out,” JYP started and Jinyoung nodded.

“Why?” JYP asked and Jinyoung tilted his head, staring the man down.

He wasn't going to let the man walk him into snitching on his members. He was sure that no matter how fed up Youngjae was, he'd never rat them out.

“You tell me, you authorized it, he was nearly moved out by the time Jaebum and I got back,” Jinyoung informed him and his father nodded.

“He felt like the dorm was too crowded, he said he was living in a closet, and now that he had the money, he wanted his own space, I couldn’t deny him, although he really should have talked to his pack alpha about it, I’m sure you could have moved things around in a suitable way for him,” JYP jabbed and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“It was his decision, and since you gave him the go ahead, I doubt anything Jaebum had to say would have helped.”

It felt ice cold in the office, the back and forth frigid between them.

Jinyoung wouldn’t say there was much warmth between his father and him when he was younger, but it had never been this cold.

Jinyoung relished in the feeling.

It felt so good not to want for his father’s love, not to crave approval that was easily loss, and hard won. 

It felt good to not rely on the man for emotional stability and self-worth.

“I heard some murmuring, from staff. Are you- are you pregnant?” JYP asked and Jinyoung shrugged.

“That’s a vicious rumor,” Jinyoung finally answered and JYP frowned. 

“You just had your heat, how many times did Jaebum knot-”

Jinyoung raised a hand to stop the man. 

“That is wildly inappropriate PD-nim. You are not my alpha, therefore you do not get to know those sorts of things. I would be careful who you ask those things. It can be misconstrued as sexual harassment,” Jinyoung hissed and JYP laughed in astonishment.

“I’m your father,” He said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“No. You’re my CEO, and I’m an artist in your company. There is no father and son between us, only alpha and omega. I’m an omega, and you are an alpha, and there is little that stops an alpha like you from hurting an omega like me. If that is all, may I be excused, we have a lot to get ready for the comeback,” Jinyoung said and his father nodded slightly before letting him leave the office.

 

Jinyoung looked at the schedule in his hands. He was used to people giving him schedules and telling him what to do. They were getting deep into the process of promotion, and Jinyoung was used to mindlessly following schedules. 

Jinyoung had vocal lessons in the morning but they were now crossed out. 

“Does anyone else have their morning schedule crossed out?” Jinyoung asked and everyone looked at their schedule. 

“No, still have japanese lessons,” Yugyeom called before going back to playing around with Bambam and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung called and Jaebum turned to look at him before crossing the room, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s middle. 

“What’s up,” Jaebum asked, burying his face in Jinyoung’s neck before looking over the schedule.

“Do you have a schedule change too?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“Do I need to cancel my schedule? It's just studying,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“You're already behind on your lessons Hyung, you miss another class and they'll kick you out,” Jinyoung admonished before waving down one of the managers that helped them stay on schedule.

“Why is my schedule crossed out?” Jinyoung asked the alpha.

“You have a doctor's appointment, did the intern not write that down? Stupid omegas I swear they can’t manage thinking about anything other than an alpha’s knot and babies,” the alpha said walking away and Jinyoung clenched his teeth, trying not to correct him.

Jinyoung was used to chauvinistic alphas like that. Jinyoung could feel Jaebum tense behind him, and he rested his hand on his hand, squeezing Jaebum’s fingers so that he’d focus on him and not the retreating rude alpha.

“Hyung are you sick?” Youngjae asked, looking up at him.

“He's got a parasite,” Jackson called and Jinyoung glared at him. Mark smacked the alpha across the back of the head.

“A parasite? How did you get a parasite?” Youngjae asked, aghast.

“Well-” Jackson began. Mark hit him again.

“I will black both of your eyes,” Jaebum threatened and Jinyoung slapped the alpha on the chest.

“Hyung is fine, Its just a check up,” Jinyoung assured Youngjae and Youngjae shook his head.

“I don't know Hyung, a parasite sounds pretty serious,” Youngjae complained but continued to go about his schedule.

The group departed for their schedules, an omega intern waiting for him with a clipboard and a soft smile.

“I'm sorry that I forgot to put in the new schedule Jinyoung-ssi,” the omega apologized and Jinyoung shook his heads.

“It’s fine, really. I hope you didn’t get in trouble. Did he yell at you?” Jinyoung asked and the omega shrugged. 

“I’m used to it,” She said and Jinyoung leaned into her shoulder as they finally made it to the van that would be taking them to the doctors office. 

“I hate him you know, he’s obviously overcompensating for something, I bet he hasn’t even knotted anyone, he’s probably never made it into an omega,” Jinyoung whispered conspiratorially and the omega laughed behind her hand.

Jinyoung’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. 

_ Hi Jirongie ❤❤ _

Jaebum texted him, Jinyoung thought it was so cute that Jaebum sent him emojis.

_ Pay attention in class!!! _

Jinyoung sent back.

_ I can’t believe I’m missing your first prenatal appointment. I feel like I should be there. Why didn’t you tell me you scheduled it?  _ Jaebum sent back so quickly, Jinyoung could bet he hadn’t put down his phone.

_ It’s not a prenatal appointment, and I didn’t schedule it.  _ Jinyoung messaged back.

Jinyoung looked up at the omega. 

“Who scheduled the appointment?” Jinyoung asked and she flipped through her clipboard. 

“Your father,” She said and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Did he say what for?” Jinyoung asked and she put her hand on Jinyoung’s knee. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed, your father told me you asked him to set you up an appointment for your, you know,” She said, patting his stomach and Jinyoung blushed. 

“I’m not-” Jinyoung started and she gave a soft smile. 

“I learned to be like that with my first time. I was so excited to have a child, I told everyone I knew, but then, I lost my first child- and I started to hide it too. But you should be happy, it’s a joyous time,” She said, squeezing his knee and Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to let out his fears on this omega. 

_ Was it your father, what doctor are you going to?  _

 

_ Don’t worry about it hyung, I’ll be fine, you should  be focusing on class!!! _

 

_ I can take these lessons anywhere. I should be with you. _

Jaebum messaged back and Jinyoung stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

 

Jinyoung arrived at the doctor’s office, and the omega intern checked him in. He pulled on a dust mask, sitting next to a rack of Omega Quarterlies. The room was nearly empty, there was an omega sitting in the corner, a baby on her lap, a beta and omega couple leafing through a magazine, and a family with a texting teenager slumped low in the chair. 

“Yoon Minhi?” The receptionist called and the omega intern got up, heading to the front. Jinyoung watched for a minute before realizing that they had called her name instead of his. 

At least his name wouldn’t be on the record for nosy media to poke at.

Jinyoung followed her, putting hand sanitizer on his hand in a nervous gesture. The walked into the back, being deposited into a tiny corner doctor’s office. 

“I’m going to wait in the hallway, okay, unless you wanted me to stay?” The omega intern said and Jinyoung wanted to protest. He wanted someone to stay with him, hold his hand and comfort him. 

But he knew better, he knew that this was not what she was here for, and he didn't want her to be here when the doctor told him that he wasn’t pregnant. 

He doesn’t want her to coo and cry for him.

He didn’t want her pity. 

“I’m fine, you can wait outside,” He encouraged, giving her the classic Actor Park smile. 

She bowed to him once more before leaving the room, and leaving Jinyoung alone. 

He sat on the table, his feet swinging back and forth as he looked around. 

He hated that Doctor’s offices did this, left people alone to their own devices, left them to stew about what was going to be the result. 

He couldn’t help that his brain was starting to cycle, starting to fear the thing Jinyoung already knew to be untrue. 

What if he were pregnant?

They were about to head out on a fanmeeting tour, they were going overseas, what were they going to do? They were starting to get big, what would happen to their momentum, where would they even bring their baby home to? They would have to move, they couldn’t do this unplanned. 

What would his father expect from him, would his father have set up the appointment to confirm it and then force him to have an abortion?

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung startled out of his revelry, smoothing down his pants leg. 

“Hi, Jinyoung-ssi,” The doctor greeted and Jinyoung bowed before reaching out to shake hands with the beta. 

“Hi,” Jinyoung said shyly, 

The doctor sat in the rolling stool, and Jinyoung crossed his ankles as the man typed information into a laptop before grabbing latex gloves. The man turned around in the stool before rolling over to Jinyoung. 

He prodded Jinyoung’s stomach, and listened to his heartbeat, before taking his blood pressure. 

“So, you’re here for the possibility of having a little bun in the oven huh?” The doctor asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Have you had any symptoms yet? Nausea, heartburn, weight gain?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“How long has it been since your heat?” He asked and Jinyoung jumped at the feeling of the cold metal of the stethoscope against his back. 

“Uh- I think about eight weeks,” Jinyoung answered and the man nodded.

“You’ve waited quite some time huh? Did your alpha knot you?” The doctor asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“How many times?” He asked and Jinyoung blushed. 

“Six.”

“Impressive, and what was the duration of your heat?”

“2 days,” 

“How long did each knot last?” The beta asked. 

“About thirty minutes,” Jinyoung said and the doctor hummed. 

Was that normal, too long, too short?

“Were you on heat suppressants?” The doctor put down the stethoscope and picked up his clipboard. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung affirmed. 

“How long before your heat?” He asked and Jinyoung looked up, trying to remember. 

He started in March, right?

“Seven or eight months?” Jinyoung said and the man nodded. 

“Okay, did you use protection during your heat?” He was asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

The doctor wrote it down before putting down the clipboard. 

“Okay, so today we’re going to give you a pregnancy test, although, I’d say it’s probably a yes, just by the information you’ve given me,” He said and JInyoung frowned.

“But- I haven’t had any symptoms,” Jinyoung said and the doctor nodded.

“Some people don’t have symptoms like that for a while, you may just be like that. I’ll get the nurse to give you the test, and i’ll be back to read it in about thirty minutes.” The doctor announced before washing his hands again and leaving the room. 

Less than two minutes later a omega nurse in bright purple scrubs walked in, washing his hands before smiling at Jinyoung friendly.

“I’m here to get you to pee on this stick, no needle pricks, I promise,” The nurse said cheerily and Jinyoung nodded, taking the kit. He led Jinyoung to the bathroom, keeping up harmless chatter about work as they made it to the bathroom before leaving him to do his business. 

Jinyoung gave the test to him when he was done, who put it in a bag, and zipped it, taking him back to his room.

“We’ll be right back with the results, just sit tight honey,” The omega said and Jinyoung nodded, scratching his ankle with his foot. 

Probably a yes? 

Jinyoung knew his body, he knew he wasn’t pregnant. 

Why would they say he’s pregnant?

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung took in a deep breath as the doctor walked back in.

“So,” Jinyoung asked and the doctor washed his hands, sitting on the stool.

“You’re not pregnant,” He announced and Jinyoung let out a breath. 

“Oh,” He whispered.

“Would you like to talk about it or?” The doctor began and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“Could I- could I have a fertility test?” Jinyoung asked, his voice small.

The doctor frowned and scooted closer to Jinyoung. 

Why do you need that?” The doctor asked and Jinyoung sighed.

“I’ve- I’ve never used protection,” Jinyoung said and the doctor nodded. 

“And I’m guessing that you haven’t been pregnant before either?” The doctor asked and Jinyoung 

nodded. 

“You know, you just have to have the right conditions,” The doctor counseled as if he were afraid to tell JYP’s son that he was infertile. 

“Yeah, but that’s what heats are for, heat is literally the right conditions for making a child,” Jinyoung said and the doctor pulled a pen out of his pocket. 

“I’ll get you the test in, it should be in the next thirty minutes,” The doctor said and Jinyoung shook that man’s hand before letting him go.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung looked up at the door, not expecting to have them have come back so fast. 

The door opened and Jinyoung was shocked to see Jaebum standing in the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shrugged. 

“I couldn’t let you be here by yourself, have they not brought your test yet?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded.

“Then why are you still- is it a yes, are you waiting for your prenatal vitamins?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“It’s a no,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum sat on the table next to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you waiting for them to discharge you?” He asked and Jinyoung took a shuddering breath. 

“No, I’m getting a fertility test,” Jinyoung spoke softly. 

Jaebum opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, like wanted to ask why Jinyoung would ask for that before shaking his head. 

He was starting to put things together. 

“It’s not that, it’s just bad timing,” Jaebum reassured him and Jinyoung shushed him.

He didn’t want to hear Jaebum’s platitudes. 

 

They finished running tests, Jaebum’s hands on Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung closed his eyes as the lights flipped up.

He was told to redress and he did, not looking at Jaebum even though he knew the alpha was there to support him. 

“We’ll be right back,” The doctor said and Jinyoung nodded as they left the room, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Jinyoung-” Jaebum started and Jinyoung shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum sighed. 

“What if it’s me,” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung looked over at him. 

“What?”

“What if I’m the reason- what if it’s not you. Maybe I’m-” Jaebum began and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“You can’t- of course it’s me, it’s always me, I’m the broken one. I’m always the broken one.” Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair, slightly pulling on it to relieve some tension. 

He needed the distraction of pain, because if he didn’t, he would break apart. 

“You’re not broken, you’re good, you’re so good,” Jaebum said, untangling Jinyoung’s hands from his hair and pulling him into his side. 

Jinyoung wanted to be sympathetic for the alpha, he knew that he should be helping the alpha grieve the process, but it was hard because Jinyoung knew fundamentally, that it was him.

He couldn’t do this.

“What kind of omega can’t give his alpha kids?” Jinyoung asked hollowly.

“I don’t need you for kids. Whether we can have kids or not does not diminish you from being a good omega, from being a good mate. I’m sorry that I put so much pressure on you. But it’s not the end of us. It’s not the end. We’re young, we still have time, and there are hundreds of thousands of kids that need parents, we can adopt, we don’t have to have kids to be whole. You don’t have to have kids to be whole,” Jaebum assured him and Jinyoung just clung to his side, feeling that he’d failed in some huge way.

 

The door opened and Jaebum stood up, greeting the beta doctor. 

“We have your results back,” The doctor said and JInyoung nodded firmly, knowing he was going to get back news he wouldn’t like. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Jinyoung asked and the doctor leaned against the cabinet, his hands crossed. 

“It’s- anything we talk about can stay in this room, if you choose,” The doctor began and Jinyoung nodded slowly, unsure of what he was saying. 

“Did you face adverse childhood events?” The doctor asked and Jinyoung frowned.

“I was rich, my father’s a CEO. I had an easy childhood,” he explained and the doctor’s eyes flickered to Jaebum before moving back to Jinyoung. 

“Did you face trauma, childhood trauma,” The beta asked.

He’d faced abuse from his father, but nothing- nothing that could have stopped him from having kids, at least he didn’t think so. 

“Trauma? What kind of trauma?” Jaebum asked and the doctors face was very pinched. 

Jinyoung understood, accusing someone of such high standing as JYP of hurting his child had horrible ramifications. 

“Abuse, physical or sexual can cause these types of issues. We’ve found that early life stressors can predispose some omegas to adaptively suppress fertility, especially when they feel as if they aren’t in a safe environment, or things aren’t optimal for offspring. I’m not accusing your father of anything, but you have scar tissue that is making it harder to conceive. You can still conceive, but it’ll just take more planning, and hormone treatments that will work to dissolve the scarring. Also, reducing stress levels will help,” The doctor explained and Jaebum frowned. 

“What kind of scar tissue?” Jaebum asked and the doctor looked at his chart. 

“It’s hard to explain. When an omega feels threatened, and has high levels of cortisol, the mechanisms that allow for a place for the child to implant will begin to grow in places it doesn’t belong, outside the uterus. With male omegas, it’s already a trickier system, so the addition of that stress causes a build up that eventually hardens and causes scarring. That mixed with the decreased number of follicles to latch onto, causes fertility problems. Once the obstruction is out of the way, we’ll work on building more follicles, and that should clear up these problems. This doesn’t mean you’re broken or that there isn’t hope, it’s just a longer process. A process that isn’t your fault, so you shouldn’t feel it is. It’s not your fault what happened to you. If you would like, I can refer you to a psychologist, that could help you process what happened,” The doctor said and Jinyoung shook his head at the referral. 

“Thank you for the information,” Jinyoung said hollowly before standing up. 

“Is that all? Am I free to go?” He asked and the Beta nodded. 

“We can schedule treatment appointments as soon as you’re ready,” The doctor said and Jinyoung bowed to him. 

“Thank you,” He said and Jaebum stood after him, wrapping a steadying arm around the omega’s waist. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung breaks down and asks JYP a serious question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague mentions of childhood sexual abuse. Nothing explicit, but its something that's there.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum started as they walked out of the room and Jinyoung shook his head.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jinyoung whispered before stopping when he realized the omega that brought him to the clinic wasn't there.

“Where did Minhi noona go?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum cleared his throat.

“I told her I would take you home,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded.

“Oh, Okay,” he said quietly.

Jinyoung followed Jaebum to the car and got into the passenger side, putting on his seatbelt and pulling his knees up to his chest.

He could feel Jaebum looking at him from the side of his eye, but he didn’t look back, instead focusing on staring out the window blankly. 

“Jinyoung, we should talk,” Jaebum said once he stopped the car, but Jinyoung ignored him, getting out of the car and heading up to the dorm. 

The results from the first test should get to JYP soon, and Jinyoung knew that he probably should get ready for the rest of his schedule, but he didn’t feel like it. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum pressed again and Jinyoung turned on Jaebum. 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it. Drop it,” Jinyoung spat out and Jaebum nodded, taking a step back. 

“You’re not the only one hurting, Jinyoung,” Jaebum began and Jinyoung huffed out a breath, biting into his bottom lip. 

“I said drop it.” 

“Guys?” Jinyoung heard Mark call from the door and he turned to see the Omega standing in the doorway, the rest of the members behind him.

“You guys never came back to the company, we were worried, is everything okay?” Mark asked. 

Jinyoung walked over to Mark, grabbing his arm and tugging on it.

“Can we- can we nest?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded, stepping out of his shoes. 

Bambam untangled himself from Yugyeom.

“Did you want to nest in your room?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

He didn’t want to be anywhere near Jaebum’s scent at the moment, he didn’t want to even smell an alpha.

He just wanted to be near omegas, just be by themselves. 

“No, can we do it in my old room?” JInyoung asked and Mark nodded

Bambam ran to get blankets and Jinyoung went into his old room, being oddly weirded out by it. 

It was like he was transported back to the days before he and Jaebum figured it out, when it was just him with all of his heavy feelings. 

It was odd, but it was exactly what he needed now.

Bambam came back with the blankets and a pillow. Jinyoung heard the front door slam shut, the alphas and youngjae no doubt leaving because they could sense they were not needed right now. 

“These don’t smell like Yugyeom,” Bambam informed him before dumping them on the bed, beginning to spread it around.

Jinyoung locked the door after Mark walked in, already changed into sweatpants that actually belonged to him, and not Jackson. He wondered if the other two could sense that he didn’t want anything to do with alphas right now. 

Jinyoung didn’t bother to change, just dropped his jeans and climbed onto the bed with the two omegas, intertwining his bare legs with Bambam’s clothed ones. 

Mark hesitantly put a hand on Jinyoung’s head, combing through his bangs in small strokes. 

“What was the appointment for?” Mark asked finally and Jinyoung pushed at the pillow under his head. 

“My dad set it up,” Jinyoung answered before turning his head to look at Mark. 

“Okay,” Mark said softly, as if he were waiting for Jinyoung to continue talking. 

“He wanted me to take a pregnancy test,” Jinyoung answered and he could feel Bambam stiffen up beside him. 

“What were the results?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung turned again to face the ceiling, his hands coming up above his head.  He stared at the light filtering through his fingers, closing and opening them slowly.

“I’m not having a baby,” Jinyoung answered. 

“Did you- did you terminate your pregnancy?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I was never pregnant,” Jinyoung answered before sighing.

“I have fertility issues, I have scarring that’s keeping me from being able to conceive.” Jinyoung’s voice was very clinical and distant, as if he were talking about the weather, or his plans for dinner, not like he was talking about such a life altering situation.

“I’m so sorry hyung,” Bambam whispered, clinging onto his side and Jinyoung could smell the heavy scent of grief emanating from the omega. 

He didn’t want Bambam to be so torn up about it.

“You can cry, Jinyoung if you want,” Mark whispered and Jinyoung shook his head.

“What do I smell like?” Jinyoung asked and Mark inhaled deeply at Jinyoung’s pulse point. 

“You smell like the hospital,” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Anything else?” He asked and Mark sniffed him again. 

“What else could you smell like?” Mark finally asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“My emotions, do I smell sad?” Jinyoung asked and Mark smelled him again. 

“You don’t smell like anything but your normal scent,” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded, tucking one hand under his head, the other coming around Bambam’s shoulders and pulling him closer to him. 

“I don’t smell sad, so don’t be sad, it’s fine, I’m fine with it,” Jinyoung said, and bambam nodded, putting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

Jinyoung didn’t want the omega to feel guilty, It wasn’t Bambam’s fault that Jinyoung was infertile. There was only one person to blame for that, and Jinyoung couldn’t face him just yet.

 

Jinyoung walked into his room that night to see Jaebum sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his hands through his hair. 

Jinyoung didn’t acknowledge his presence, instead, moving to the dresser to grab some clothes. He changed quickly, moving to his side of the bed and sitting on it. He grabbed the book on the nightstand, turning to the page that he had dog-eared. 

“What did your father do to you?” Jaebum asked quietly and Jinyoung didn’t answer, instead turning the page. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum said, grabbing his ankle and Jinyoung snatched it out of his grip. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, I’m trying to read Jaebum,” Jinyoung spoke, his voice sounding tired even to his own ears. 

“Jinyoung, what did he do to you?” Jaebum asked again. 

“You know what he did to me, why do you want to talk about it again?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum let out a deep breath. 

“Because I can’t- I can’t not know,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shut his book quickly. 

“What do you want me to tell you, huh Jaebum? How my father beat me for being caught trying to fuck Hyunwoo? Or the time he slapped me for wanting to help Mark and Jackson get mated, is that too recent for you, do you want to know what he did to me before or after I presented. Oh, how about the time before I presented, when my father kicked me in the face for submitting to Taecyeon hyung? How about the time he punched me in the back of the head for trying to nest with Jihyo, or the time he slapped me in the mouth because I expressed the urge to have children, like physically have children? Should I talk about after I presented, how he’d beat my ass if he found me in the practice rooms because I wasn’t good enough to do anything at the company besides sit and look pretty. How about the fact that he mated me to an alpha who he thought would treat me the same way that he treated me, something to keep control of, to take their anger out on and keep in line, is that what you want to hear Jaebum?” Jinyoung said, his voice quiet but powerful.

Jaebum nodded softly,  getting up off of the bed and coming to Jinyoung’s side, sitting facing him. 

“When did he tell you you weren’t good?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Everyday of my life,” Jinyoung answered. 

“But did he ever,” Jaebum paused and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I told you, he never- he never touched me like that,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum reached his hand out. 

“Jinyoung- you remember what you thought sex was like, you remember our first time, the things you said during heat, I just- are you sure, are you sure he never did anything to you?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung looked at their joined fingers. 

“He never forced me to do anything, at least, I don't remember him forcing me to do something. I would remember something like that.” Jinyoung asserted.

“Have you thought about the treatments?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I don’t- I don’t want to think about it now, we have a lot to worry about, Youngjae has been complaining of being sick, and we still have so much to do for comeback, we’re going overseas soon, I’m not going to die if I don’t get this treatment. I’m fine, I’m completely healthy, besides, it’s not like we can just have a kid, we’re getting too big, Got7 is getting so popular” Jinyoung answered before pulling his hand out of Jaebum’s. 

“I’m fine and GOT7 is fine, let’s stay that way,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded, leaning his head against Jinyoung’s collarbone. 

Jinyoung laid his hand against the side of Jaebum’s head, pressing his lips to the crown of his head as the alpha breathed him in.

 

They took off for overseas for their fanmeeting tour and it helped to distract Jinyoung from the prospect of even having children. Youngjae got sick during promotion, but was able to recover well enough to make it to the toronto fanmeeting. They were so busy, shooting for their reality show Hard Carry, alongside of their fan meetings and performances that Jinyoung fell asleep even before his head hit the pillow. 

Of course, that didn’t stop Jaebum from waking him whenever he made it into the room, and pulling him close, scenting him. 

Jaebum had complained, saying that he smelled too much like Jackson. 

For some reason, he was being paired with Jackson in this new strange amalgamation of what would have happened if he’d chosen Jackson instead of Jaebum. 

Fans seemed to like the Wang Gae Park Gae couple, and Mark had chosen to stay ambivalent about it, no doubt trying his best not to get jealous and freak out. 

He’d ask whenever the cameras stopped rolling, whether Jackson still loved him, or if he thought JYP knew what they had done and if he were punishing him, but on camera, he tried his best to maintain that air of unbothered bandmate that he was known for.

Jaebum was a little less subtle about his hatred of the pairing, which everyone ate up because they thought he was such a good mate for it. 

Jinyoung didn’t have time to focus on anything but doing his work and trying to stay as healthy as possible. 

It all broke in Los Angeles.

 

Jinyoung smiled at each person as they came up to the table, saying hi and waving, complimenting them, and making them feel special, just what he was supposed to do. He was on autopilot. it was their last fanmeeting in the states, and Jinyoung wanted to get it over with. He didn’t want any other issues to pop up in LA, and he made sure to keep a close eye on their maknae, he wasn’t sure if Tyler had managed to get tickets and even if he had, he didn’t think that he would have been even done anything out of the way to Bambam, but he never knew, some alphas thought of omegas as their property, and to be denied whatever they wanted as something unacceptable. 

“Hi, hello,” Jinyoung said, shaken out of his thoughts as the last person moved to the table. It was an omega, a small nervous girl hiding behind her long hair. 

“Hello,” She greeted before sitting in front of him. He held his hand out, clasping onto hers as he smiled.

This was the last one and then he would be done. 

“I brought you something,” she said and he shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t have,” He said and she handed him the bag. 

“I just- I wanted you to know that you are a big inspiration to me and that whenever the time comes, I want you to know that ahgase will support you, that you don’t have to do anything because of us,” she said before bowing and moving onto the next person in the line. 

Jinyoung put the gift in his lap, glad that the handlers hadn’t seen it fast enough to take it away from him. 

He didn’t know what it was, or what the omega was talking about, but he couldn’t help but feel the need to keep it to himself. 

They thanked the crowd once more before heading back to the waiting area to begin getting ready to go back to the hotel for the night. 

“What’s in the bag hyung?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung looked down at it, as if he forgot he was even holding it. 

“A gift from one of the fans,” Jinyoung answered. 

“They didn’t take it from you?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I just put it in my lap, it was the last one of the day,” Jinyoung excused. 

“I hope it isn’t something gross, or weird, or dangerous, you should really tell one of the managers,” Youngjae said and he shook his head. 

“It’s not something bad, see it’s a-” Jinyoung’s voice cut out as he reached into the bag, his fingers catching on the soft cotton. 

“What is it?” Youngjae asked, his voice frightened and Jinyoung pulled out the item to look at it, really look at it. 

It was a baby onesie.

“Hyung?” Youngjae started but Jinyoung fell onto his butt, holding the fabric in front of him as he rubbed his thumbs over it.

One tear fell.

Then two.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung could hear Youngjae asked worriedly but he didn’t answer. 

He was sobbing.

It felt like a wave crashed over him, like floodgates broke as he looked at the small green onesie the same color as an ahgabong. 

He looked at it, and couldn’t help but let it all out. 

He felt like he was grieving a tragedy, like a death had occurred. 

“Rongie, what’s wrong? What’s-” Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s hand on his shoulder.

“Oh,” The alpha whispered before plopping down beside Jinyoung, pulling him into his side. 

“Let it out,” Jaebum instructed quietly, and Jinyoung did.

“It’s not- It’s not fair,” Jinyoung whimpered and Jaebum just nodded, holding him tight, knowing that nothing he could say in the moment could help make it right.

 

Jinyoung finally got himself together, standing and leaning on Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“Can we just go?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Jinyoung’s tears had slowed, but he was still shaking, the heaviness in his heart was still there. 

It hurt to even breathe, and Jinyoung knew it was because he had waited so long, had let the heaviness sit so long on his chest that when it came out, it came out violent and painful. 

Jaebum led him to the van, and for the first time since it was just them, they sat in the back seat. Jinyoung leaned his head on Jaebum’s shoulder as little tears continued to escape. 

He wasn’t crying hard enough to get sick, but just enough so that he could feel the wetness on his face, so he could feel the heaviness. 

Jaebum had done a good job of shielding his face from the public, so no one would know, but he was still tearing up, even as they drove to the hotel and even as he made it up to his room.

Jinyoung could feel the onesie still in his pocket, and it still hurt him. 

“Jirongie,” Jaebum whispered softly and Jinyoung looked up at him.

“I’m sorry I’m so weepy and emotional,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum shook his head.

“You’re not being weepy and emotional, you’re hurting,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, pulling the onesie out of his jacket pocket and smoothing out the wrinkles.

He couldn’t help but imagine the little body that should fill it, that never would. 

It made him want to cry all over again.   
“How do I get over this? How do I let it go? I really wanted a baby, I really wanted  _ your _ baby,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum moved to sit beside him, running his hands through his hair. 

“You don’t have to get over anything, or let it go Jinyoung. You have the right to be upset, the life you’ve had, you have the right to be absolutely pissed, because it isn’t fair. But that doesn’t mean that this is the end. You still could get treatments,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head.

“Those treatments are expensive Jaebum, and we’re already living in a crappy dorm, we can’t afford that,” Jinyoung complained. 

“Jinyoung, you’re rich,” Jaebum said like it was obvious.

“No I’m not. I made him write me out of his will, I told him I wanted no part of him, that from now on, I’m just an artist, not his son. What company would pay for fertility treatments for one of their artists?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum sighed. 

“He caused this, he owes you. Even if I have to go down there myself, I’ll make sure he gives you the treatment if that’s what you want,” Jaebum vaguely threatened. 

“You’re going to beat up my dad for me? I’m sorry, but we’re way past beating up my dad,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sighed. 

“We could still adopt,” Jaebum said, his voice quieter and Jinyoung nodded, even though he didn’t think he could do it.

He wanted the little girl from his dreams, he wanted the girl with Jaebum’s eyes and his lips, not some stranger.

Why was it so hard to understand?

Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder and Jaebum tilted his head up, pressing his mouth to Jinyoung’s forehead. 

Jinyoung’s eyes closed as Jaebum’s lips moved softly against his skin. Jinyoung could feel the tears that slipped down his face before feeling Jaebum’s lips following them, wiping it away with the brush of his lips. 

Jaebum’s lips landed softly against his eyelids before moving over his cheekbones, trailing over to the bridge of his nose. 

He moved his lips again, connecting their lips in a dry press before using his thumb to wipe the residual wetness. 

“We’ll be okay,” Jaebum whispered and Jinyoung nodded, not opening his eyes to look at the man. 

He didn’t want to see the adoration in the man’s eyes, didn’t want to see the deep hurt etched into his forehead. 

Jaebum laid his back against the bed, taking care to lift his shirt over his head. He let his hand rest over Jinyoung’s heart before continuing to undress the weepy omega. 

“Do you want to?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded, attaching their lips together more firmly, using the opportunity to help him forget and to try to hopefully heal him. 

 

They flew back to Korea soon after to begin preparation for the new album.

They were all tired and sick, but they didn’t have the time to rest, instead having to go to album recording and dance rehearsals. Their days were packed, so Jinyoung took the only opportunity he could to go see the CEO, a bathroom break during a dance practice.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, knocking on JYP’s door. 

“Come in,” He called and Jinyoung walked in. 

“Have you heard the news?” Jinyoung asked and his father put his papers down. 

“You’re not pregnant, yeah I know, is that what you’re here for. It’s a failing on you and your alpha,” He said and Jinyoung scoffed.    
“I’m infertile!” Jinyoung shouted and his father looked up at him. 

“What?” He asked incredulously and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

“I’m infertile, and it’s all your fault!” He leveled at the CEO.

“What?” JYP asked as if he hadn’t just heard what the omega said, as if he didn’t understand him. Jinyoung closed his eyes, trying to reign in his anger, but it wasn’t happening.

“I'm infertile and it’s your fault.” He accused, opening his eyes to watch the man’s face. He wanted to see the man face the truth.

“How- how is that my fault?” He asked and Jinyoung’s clenched his fists.

“They found scarring- what did you do to me?” He asked the man. JYP stood up from his desk, but didn’t make the move to walk around, to meet Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung didn’t know what to think. 

“What did you do to me?” He asked the alpha again, his voice quiet, deadly. 

Jinyoung felt like they were at the edge of a precipice, like they were on the verge of something dangerous, too dangerous to name, that if a sharp wind blew, they’d be careening through a web of deceit and heartache. 

It was treacherous. 

“Are you asking your father, or your CEO?” JYP asked back and Jinyoung’s face scrunched up in rage. 

“I’m asking you! The man who made me his namesake, the man who made me this way. What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?” Jinyoung yelled and JYP shook his head. 

“What do you want me to do Jinyoung?” JYP asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“Why am I this way? Did you- did you rape me?” Jinyoung asked and his father huffed. 

“I’m your father,” JYP said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No you’re not, did you rape me?” He asked him again and JYP shook his head. 

“I can't believe you're asking me such a thing, do you remember anything like that?" The alpha asked and Jinyoung pushed his palms into his eyes to stop the tears. 

He didn’t want to cry anymore. 

He didn’t know why he was even tearing up, but he didn’t want to show that kind of weakness in front of the alpha. 

He’d gotten his answer.

He felt tired all of a sudden, like his energy was sapped out of him.

“They can fix it, they can get rid of the scarring, but I don’t have the money for it,” Jinyoung said, his voice dull and he could hear the squeak of the alpha’s rolling chair as he sat back down.

“How much is it going to cost?” JYP asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I don’t have the numbers just yet,” Jinyoung spoke. 

“Ok,” JYP said, his voice just as quiet as Jinyoung’s in the office.

It was unnerving.

“I’ll make some calls,” JYP relented and Jinyoung bowed his head, nodding slightly. 

“Thank you,” He whispered before turning on his heels and leaving the office.

Jinyoung walked back into the dance room and Jaebum stood up, sniffing at Jinyoung. Jinyoung pushed alpha away. 

“You were in JYP’s office?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“We talked about my results,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum opened his mouth.    
Jinyoung shook his head, glad that the choreographer walked into resume practice.

_ afterwards _ he mouthed to the alpha. 

“What did he say?” Jaebum asked as soon as they were done for the day and Jinyoung groaned from where he had collapsed on the floor. 

“I’m tired,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum laid next to him, putting his head on his shoulder. 

“What did he say,” He asked again and Jinyoung groaned. 

He could hear the rest of the pack getting ready to leave, getting their stuff packed, and Jinyoung wished Jaebum would do the same too. 

“He agreed to pay for it,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum lifted himself so that he could look in Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“Why would he agree to that?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I can’t begin to know what was in his head. Maybe because he caused it and he feels guilty?” Jinyoung guessed and Jaebum scoffed. 

“I didn’t think he was capable of remorse,” Jaebum said before pushing sweaty hair out of Jinyoung’s face. 

“You’re going to take his offer right?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

He’d accept the help, but it didn’t change the way he felt about the man.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung starts treatment and JJP get into a fight.

They walked into the dorm room, Jinyoung dropping his duffel bag by the door and heading towards his bed, dropping into it flat. 

“Nyoungie?” Jaebum asked and he shook his head.

“I‘m tired, ask in the morning,” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his socks. He rolled the omega onto his back before moving to unbutton his pants. He pulled the pants down his legs before work them down his legs. 

“You smell,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I don’t care, you mated with me for better or for worse,” Jinyoung said, slinging a hand over his eye. 

“Yeah, nowhere in my vows did I say I’d accept a smelly Jinyoung,” Jaebum complained and Jinyoung feebly slapped at the alpha. 

“I’ll have my bags packed by the end of the week,” He mumbled, his eyes closing under his arm. 

“How did it go?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung groaned under his breath. 

“Didn’t I say ask in the morning, I’m tired,” Jinyoung whined and Jaebum pulled his hand away. 

“You’re too busy for me to ask in the morning. Besides, you need a shower,” He said and Jinyoung kicked Jaebum away from him before sitting up. 

“Give me a bath,” Jinyoung demanded and Jaebum stood, lifting Jinyoung from the bed. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he hefted him higher. 

Jinyoung had started his treatments today, amidst all of the promotions for their newest album Flight Log: Arrival. 

It was the much anticipated end to their flight log trilogy, and the teasers and music videos found Jinyoung in more peril, but he finally gets a somewhat happy ending. The new song seemed to be popular, and with that meant that they would be more busy. 

Jinyoung knew that he could postpone things, stop trying for a kid until after comeback, or even table the discussion for another couple of years. 

It wasn’t like they were intentionally trying to have kids, at the moment, but getting the treatment opened up the possibility. 

Jinyoung wanted to get it over with as soon as possible because he was afraid that the longer he went without it, the worse it would get until he couldn’t have kids.

He wasn’t able to take the quick route, to have the scar tissue removed directly because the recovery time was longer. He was having to do it through hormone treatments, which meant that it would take a little while longer, but it at least wasn’t invasive. The doctor said after the comeback, they would re-evaluate, and then if the growths hadn’t dissolved enough or if more occured, surgery may be the next step. 

Jinyoung hoped that wasn’t the case, but he was prepared for it. 

Jaebum ran a bath, undressing Jinyoung while the water ran before placing the tired omega in the water. 

He soaped up a flannel, running it across his chest and under his arms. 

Jinyoung leaned on the edge of the tub, his eyes lidded. 

“How did it go?” Jaebum asked again and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“I had to get a shot today,  and they sent me home with some pills that I’m supposed to take once we start the fanmeeting tour,” Jinyoung informed him and Jaebum hummed, running the cloth over his back. 

“What are the side effects?” Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung knew the alpha worried about him, worried about what he was going through, and how it would affect his stage presence, and functioning. 

“Nothing too bad, just headaches, stomach pains, cramps, my scent will be off for a little while, and my ears might fall off, those sort of things,” Jinyoung said with a yawn, leaning his head back as Jaebum began to wash his hair.    
“You’re not funny,” Jaebum said monotone, and Jinyoung moved his head to look at him. 

“My ears won’t fall off,” Jinyoung amended. 

“Good, we don’t need any more dinner plates,” Jaebum teased, pinching one between his forefinger and his thumb. Jinyoung reached back, smacking him with a wet hand and leaving a stain on his shirt. 

“Hush.” He said tiredly. 

“Headaches, cramps, pain, that sounds bad,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. “Nothing I wouldn’t already have just from performing. The side effects are fairly mild, and if it works the first time, I won’t have to do surgery, I can deal with a headache for that,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum poured a cup of water over the omega’s hair. 

“I can’t wait until this is done, and you’ll be able to be back to yourself,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

He couldn’t wait until it was over either, he couldn’t wait until he didn’t have to worry about this anymore, about being broken. 

It was something to look forward too. 

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll be all better before you know it,” Jinyoung said through an even more severe yawn. He knew Jaebum was still talking to him, but he was too tired to do anything but hum until their voices cut out and there was only the sound of lapping water to replace it. 

His eyes began to slip closed and he gave into the temptation to fall asleep.

 

Jinyoung leaned against the window, the car jostling his head, causing pain to splinter through his brain. He was tired, beyond tired in fact, and there was little he could do about it. He wasn't feeling well and he just wanted to sleep.

They were heading to the doctor’s office, so Jinyoung could have his levels checked, and hopefully figure out when he could stop taking the medicine, and whether he would feel better. He was just ready for them to tell him that he was all better, that the scarring was gone, and he could conceive children. 

They arrived at the doctor’s office, Jaebum’s hand stopping on Jinyoung's thigh. 

“How do you feel?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged, pushing open the door. 

He wanted to go home. 

Jaebum got out of the car, catching up to Jinyoung and slinging his arm around the omega. He buried his nose in Jinyoung’s hair, with zero ounces of subtlety. He was scenting him, but Jinyoung was used to it. 

He’d been doing that ever since Jinyoung got the treatment. It had caused a change in his scent, causing it to lose some of its potency, and in the same vein, it made it hard for him to smell like the pack.

Because of that, Jaebum made him smell like him, because he wasn’t smelling like himself. 

Jinyoung couldn’t even smell himself, so he couldn't imagine how wrong he smelled.

“Stop,” Jinyoung said, pushing him away. 

Jaebum moved his nose, but kept his hand on the back of his neck. 

They walked into the office, checking in.

There were different people in today, all older omegas who were sitting to themselves, reading magazines, and books. 

The front desk omega was doodling on a sheet of paper, looking like she wanted to leave. She was nice though, and always gave a smile when Jinyoung walked in. 

He had the sneaking suspicion that she was a fan of the group. 

“Hi,” Jinyoung said, lowering his mask and bowing to her. 

She bowed back, bowing twice to Jaebum. 

He was the only alpha there. 

“You can head on back,” She said and he nodded, heading back into the offices. 

They sat in the corner office, waiting for the doctor. 

“How is your headache?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Still bad,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sighed, pushing his bangs away from his face to touch his skin.

“It shouldn’t be this bad should it?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged, letting his eyes close. 

The nurse came in, taking his vitals and Jinyoung smiled. It was the same omega from before, and he had on dark purple scrubs instead the lavender of earlier. 

His lavender scent complemented his wardrobe choices. 

“How you feeling today?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“Tired, and the hormones are making my head hurt,” He complained and the omega nurse nodded. 

“It's the worse, it’s supposed to, but if it’s too bad, we’ll talk to the doctor, and see what he can do about it,” He said before heading back into the hallway. 

The doctor finally came in, the nurse pulling the equipment cart into the room after him. 

They were checking his levels, to see exactly where his levels were, and how much longer they would use the treatments. 

“How are we doing today?” The doctor greeted and Jinyoung told him about his headache. 

The doctor pulled up Jinyoung’s shirt, tucking the top edges of a square sheet of paper that seemed similar to the type that was used on the tables in the office into the top of Jinyoung’s pants. The beta smeared the jelly for the sonogram on Jinyoung’s stomach and pulled out the wand from it’s attachment notch on the machine. 

“That’s the side effects, many omegas report that,” The beta said, moving the wand against Jinyoung’s stomach. 

“One day we’ll be doing this, and we’ll hear a heartbeat,” Jaebum whispered into Jinyoung’s ear and Jinyoung bit his lip. 

He could imagine it, he’d love to imagine that. 

“What- what does it look like?” Jinyoung asked and the doctor frowned, wiping the wand off. He replaced it in the slot before turning to look at JInyoung. 

“How- how’s it doing?” He tried again, unsatisfied with the doctor’s non-answer and the beta shook his head. 

“It actually looks like it is still building up,” The doctor said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“Really?” He asked and the doctor turned on the projector, reapplying the jelly and putting the wand back against his belly. Jinyoung watched the warped projections on the screen. 

“These are new growths right here,” He said, and Jinyoung let out a sharp breath as he spied the abnormal ridges.   
“How are there new growths? Why isn’t it working?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Well, sometimes, there are issues with the dosage and some omega just are resistant to certain hormone treatments, it’s especially tough if there is still stress in your life, or you still feel at risk. Have you started seeing a therapist?” he asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, but we just got off of tour, maybe it’ll work now that I have some rest?” Jinyoung suggested and the doctor shook his head. 

“I’m not sure if that’s the best course of action.” 

“What do you suggest?” Jinyoung asked. 

The doctor sighed, rubbing his hands together. 

“We can try and switch the medicine, and try to remove some of the growth. We can set up another appointment two days from now, and then go from there,” he offered and Jinyoung nodded, pulling down his shirt.

“I'll put the referral in for a therapist as well. If there is a body part that is hurt, we take care to treat it. We should do the same with the mind,” the doctor said.

The doctor shook his hand telling him he’d have the front set up an appointment for the therapist and surgery.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung bit his lip.

“I'm okay. I just want it to be over with,” Jinyoung said, covering his eyes.

Jaebum kissed his forehead and Jinyoung leaned his head against the alpha.

 

They got out of the car, heading upstairs to the dorm.

“We have recording for  _ My Swagger  _ that day. Maybe we can record later that day,” Jinyoung debated and Jaebum nodded.

“You'll probably be too tired. I can talk to staff to see if we can record tomo-” Jaebum began and Jinyoung opened the door.

He stopped in the door to see Bambam and Yugyeom on the couch.

Bambam was straddling Yugyeom's lap, his shirt tossed on the floor. 

“What are you idiots doing?” Jaebum called and Bambam turned quickly, falling onto the couch. Yugyeom fumbled with his pants.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom's voice wavered and Jinyoung turned, slapping Jaebum's chest.

“Why didn't you warn me!” Jinyoung complained and Jaebum huffed.

“I didn't know-”Jaebum said and Bambam stood from the couch.

“We lit a scent neutralizing candle, we didn't think anyone would come home so fast,” Bambam said, bending to grab his shirt.

“No wonder Youngjae left,” Jaebum said.

“What is that?” Jinyoung said and Bambam turned.

“What's what?” He said evasively.

“He claimed you. That's a claiming mark!” Jinyoung accused and Bambam pulled his shirt on.

“I don't have a claiming mark,” he stuttered and Jaebum grabbed Bambam by the waist, sticking his nose in his neck. Yugyeom growled, clenching his fists by his side.

“Oh he didn't claim you?” Jaebum asked sarcastically, letting the reddening omega go.

Jinyoung could literally see the tension slip out of Yugyeom’s body as Jaebum instead grabbing Jinyoung’s neck, smoothing down the hair there.

“Are we in trouble?” Bambam asked.

“For fucking on the couch, yes. For claiming, it was inevitable,” Jaebum said.

“We weren’t fucking,” Yugyeom defended and Jinyoung scoffed. 

“Not yet, but you were really fucking close,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum grabbed the back of Yugyeom’s shirt and nearly throwing the alpha towards his room. 

“Wait for me,” Bambam called after the alpha and Jaebum groaned as they shut the door. “They’re going to fuck, aren’t they?” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“And we’re going to allow it?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded again. 

“That feels gross,” Jaebum complained, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand. 

“It’s inevitable. I can’t believe they're officially mates,” Jinyoung said before pausing. 

“Did you want to go get something to eat while they…”Jinyoung asked and Jaebum nodded, grabbing his wallet and leading him back out of the door.

Jinyoung was happy that the maknae had figured out their problems, but it was kind of strange that he’d done it without telling him. Bambam was singing a whole different tune during his heat. 

“Was he in heat?” Jinyoung asked, and Jaebum shook his head. 

“He’s on the pill, though he’ll probably be there in the coming days, he’s starting to smell sweeter,” Jaebum said before pausing. 

“Shouldn’t you be in heat, are you taking the pill?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head.

“No, I can’t take the pill while i’m doing the treatment,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum frowned. 

“It’s been eight months since your heat. Is that normal without the pill?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

Why wasn’t he shocked, there was another thing to worry about, another reason why he was broken.

 

Jinyoung woke up the morning of the surgery, his eyes heavy, and his mind numb. He had stopped taking the pills, and he’d not eaten because of the surgery.

It wasn't going to be as involved as he’d thought, mainly just three small incisions in his abdomen, and the recovery time would be a week, enough for him to be able to continue with his schedules. He got in the shower, washing with the special disinfectant that he had been given before going into his room. Jaebum was already awake, making up the bed.

“Morning,” he mumbled, leaning to kiss Jinyoung on the forehead. Jinyoung accepted the kiss lacklusterly before moving to pull on sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

“I don’t like that stuff, you can’t even smell your scent,” Jaebum complained and Jinyoung shrugged. It was too early to even talk it felt like, and he definitely didn’t feel like engaging in discourse about his scent.

Jaebum got dressed as well, before following Jinyoung to the car that was waiting downstairs. 

They would have to be there by five in the morning, and they were no stronger to waking up early and getting somewhere quickly. 

They made their way to the hospital, Jinyoung leaning on Jaebum’s shoulder as he napped lightly. It wasn’t like he could actually fall asleep, but the motion of the van was helping a little. They arrived and Jinyoung made his way to the back, getting his vitals checked before he was brought to the surgery room, Jaebum left on the outside. 

Jinyoung was laid on a table, and watched as they inserted a IV in his skin before closing his eyes as the anesthesia began to work.

 

Jinyoung was helped back to the dorm, and carried back to his room by Jaebum, who kept a strong arm around his waist.

He was lowered onto the bed, his eyes half closed. 

“Do you need anything?” Jaebum asked from above him and Jinyoung shook his head. 

He just needed sleep. 

“Hyung, you smell so bad,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung scooted to let youngjae climb on top of the bed with him. 

Bambam and Yugyeom climbed in after him, Bambam curling up on his side. Yugyeom curled up behind him.

Youngjae had left a spot for Jaebum beside Jinyoung, but Jinyoung pulled the beta closer, trying to keep him close. 

Jaebum took the hint, curling up at the top of the bed, his hand petting through Jinyoung’s hair. Mark and Jackson curled up at the bottom of the bed and Jinyoung finally closed his eyes.

 

Youngjae ended up staying for the week that Jinyoung was out of commission, pitching in around the dorm, and helping him. Jinyoung was happy about that, it felt like so long since it had been all of the members in the dorm, and the familiarity of Youngjae’s scent helped to ease a lot of the tension that was hanging around. 

It truly was one of the reasons why Jinyoung missed having a beta around. Sure Alpha’s offered a sense of comfort and protection, but Betas helped things feel like  _ home _ . They didn’t have that territorial feeling about them, and they didn’t put Jinyoung on the offensive, quite like alphas did. 

He’d found himself clinging to the beta a lot, letting Youngjae into the bed more often than Jinyoung was sure that Jaebum would have liked. 

It wasn’t that Jinyoung didn’t want Jaebum in the bed, or that he wanted the alpha to feel defensive or uncomfortable, it was just-

Jinyoung didn’t know what it was, and that was the issue. 

He felt so angry when he looked at Jaebum, so upset anytime the alpha even motioned to touch him, and it was wrong, Jinyoung knew it was. 

He was probably moody from the influx of hormones, or from having to have surgery, but he couldn’t shake the feelings of disgust when the alpha,  _ his alpha _ , came near him. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

“Youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung called and Youngjae and Jaebum both walked into the door frame. 

“Yes hyung?” Youngjae asked. 

“You need something?” Jaebum asked a fraction of a second after Youngjae.

“Youngjae, can you bring me to the living room?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae looked between Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Hyung, are you sure you want me?” Youngjae asked. 

“I can take you Nyoungie,” Jaebum offered and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, I want you to do it Youngjae,” Jinyoung said firmly and Youngjae spared another glance at the alpha. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae started and Jaebum shook his head.

“Just do it,” He said, turning and retreating back towards wherever he’d come from. 

“Is everything okay?” Youngjae asked as he leaned down for Jinyoung to wrap his arm around the betas neck. 

“Yeah, I just want to go to the living room,” Jinyoung answered and Youngjae huffed as he lifted Jinyoung from the bed. 

“I meant between you and hyung,” he asked, his voice more quiet, and Jinyoung shook his head, reaching out to pinch Youngjae’s cheek.

“I want my favorite dongsaeng to help me. I’ve missed you since you decided to leave me,” He complained and Youngjae sighed, but dropped the line of questioning, like he just didn’t know what to say anymore. 

He helped Jinyoung to the living room, before handing him a book he had been reading. 

Jinyoung took it, curling up at the bottom of the couch. 

“Anything else hyung?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung patted the couch next to him.

“You could sit next to me,” Jinyoung pouted and Youngjae did as he said, sitting next to him with a sigh.

“Don’t you want to sit with your hyung?” Jinyoung asked him and Youngjae shrugged. 

“Of course I do hyung,” He said, and if Jinyoung weren’t using the beta so obviously as a buffer to keep Jaebum away, he would have called the beta out of his insincerity. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum called and Jinyoung leaned his head against the back of the couch. 

“What?” He answered and he heard the alpha push a breath out from between his teeth. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed. 

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung called back, leaning on Youngjae’s shoulder and Jaebum walked in with the cup of tea. 

“I already made it, lemon and honey,” Jaebum said, sitting it on the table in front of Jinyoung. 

“Then why did you ask if you were going to make it anyway?” Jinyoung asked, more venom in his voice than he intended. 

“Because, I thought you would have liked it,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung felt Youngjae tense next to him.  

Jinyoung was sure that the beta could smell the annoyance wafting off of himself in waves.

“Thanks.” Jinyoung picked his book back up, using it to ignore the alpha until he walked out of the room. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Youngjae excused himself and Jinyoung nodded to acknowledge him. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jinyoung heard again and he huffed. 

“What?” Jinyoung asked. 

“You have a therapy appointment tomorrow, have you cleared your schedule for it?” Jinyoung would be heading back to work tomorrow, he didn’t have the luxury of getting to lay around the house for longer than a week. 

“No I don’t, I cancelled it,” Jinyoung called back. 

Jaebum peeked his head around the corner. 

“Oh, when did you reschedule it for?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung turned the page in his book. 

“I didn’t,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum frowned, picking up his phone. 

“Why not? I heard that doctor is very busy. I’ll reschedule it for you, I’ll come with you if you-”

Jinyoung dropped his book, getting up off of the couch and pulling Jaebum’s phone from his hand and dropping it on the table. 

“No you won’t,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum huffed. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Leave it to you not to know, it’s you, you asshole!” Jinyoung yelled and Jaebum stared at him incredulously. 

“Me? How is it me?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung laughed mirthlessly.

“Come on Jaebum, you don’t see it?” Jinyoung asked. 

“See what? The only thing I’m doing is trying to help you,” Jaebum said. 

“You’re not helping me. You’re smothering me!” 

“How am I smothering you? I’m trying to take care of you, because if it were up to you, nothing would get done. You wouldn’t even go through with the procedure. I just want this to be fixed,” Jaebum pushed his hands through his hair and Jinyoung could feel his anger building up.

“Be real, you don’t want  _ it  _ to be fixed. You want  _ me  _ to be fixed. I know I’m broken, and I know you’re holding it against me,” Jinyoung accused. 

“I’m not holding it against you, Jinyoung, I don’t think you’re broken-” Jaebum said and Jinyoung pushed the alpha hard causing him to stumble over the table before catching himself against the wall. The tea that was on the table spilled, the dark water spreading across the wood and onto the floor. Jinyoung was too angry to even notice. 

“Stop fucking lying to me, I’m tired of alphas pretending like they have my best interests at heart when they are only interested in what they can get from me,” Jinyoung grit through his teeth. 

“If that’s what you think, you need that therapy even more than I thought.” Jaebum’s voice was cold and it only served to make Jinyoung even more angry than he was.

“Don’t tell me what I need. Don’t tell me anything anymore. I’m tired of it Jaebum. I’m tired of you. I’m tired of you pretending that you give a fuck about me. I know that you don’t care,” Jinyoung yelled. 

“I don’t care? If I didn’t fucking care about you, I wouldn’t be here right now Jinyoung. I wouldn’t have stayed after you cheated on me with Hyunwoo,” Jaebum defended and Jinyoung laughed humorlessly, the sound twisting out of his throat dryly.

“You stayed because of my father’s money and your alpha ego, and you know it. You didn’t care about me then and you don’t now. You don’t want me to be better, you want me to be able to carry your kid. You don’t give a damn about my wellbeing, so just fucking stop,” Jinyoung huffed out.

He could feel eyes on his back, and he knew that the others had emerged out of their rooms at the sound of the argument. 

“That’s how you feel?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

Jaebum took a deep breath, his hands clenching into fists before he lost all of the tension in his body. 

“Fine, that’s fine Jinyoung,” Jaebum said before pushing past the omega, and heading to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked after him and Jaebum didn’t even turn to look at him. 

“Does it even fucking matter?” He said before slamming the door behind him.

“Jinyoung! What the fuck,” Mark yelled at him and Jinyoung shook his head. Bambam moved forward, cleaning up the tea quietly and efficiently.

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it,” Jinyoung said before heading back towards his and Jaebum’s bed. 

He dropped down on it, tears wracking his body as he finally broke before curling into himself. 

He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest, biting into it as he cried.

It smelled like Jaebum.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung realizes his mistakes.

Jinyoung woke up, reaching his arm out to grab Jaebum. He opened his eyes as he realized that the stale scent of sandalwood and rain was from the pillow shoved under his nose, and not from the alpha himself. Jinyoung got out of bed, rubbing his swollen eyes as he walked to the kitchen.

It was all coming back to him, the fight he had with Jaebum.

Jaebum didn't come back home last night.

He really fucked up.

“You really fucked up.” Jinyoung looked up to see Jackson standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

“I'm aware,” Jinyoung said, pulling a cup down from the cabinet and filling it with water.

“Do we have any?” Jinyoung began and Jackson handed him a bottle of pain relievers. Jinyoung shook some out, tossing the pressed pills in his mouth before washing it down with water.

He hoped the pill would work soon, because he'd cried himself to sleep and woke up to an empty bed and a raging headache.

He was feeling awful.

He didn't need Jackson to make him worse.

“No, you really fucked up. You fucked Hyunwoo?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung runned his temple.

“No I didn't fuck Hyunwoo. I did kiss Hyunwoo, and I wanted to leave Jaebum for him, but we never made it that far. Jaebum and I weren't even together. I tried to make it work with Jaebum, he wasn't ready to admit that he wanted to be with me in that capacity,” Jinyoung explained before shaking his head.

“I didn't even do anything with him. Besides, I’m not the one who walked out, it was Jaebum,” Jinyoung said and Jackson snorted. 

“Since when have you had the nerve to call him by his name?” Jackson said and Jinyoung stared at him defiantly. 

“You really fucked up this time Jinyoungie,” Jackson said and Jinyoung sighed, the air whooshing out of his lungs like he didn’t know how he was still breathing. 

Jinyoung leaned beside Jackson against the counter, laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

It was the wrong burst of alpha scent, too different from Jaebum to offer any real comfort. 

“I fucked up,” Jinyoung weeped, and Jackson placed his hand on the side of Jinyoung’s head, petting through his hair. 

“What if he leaves, what if I’ve driven him away, he’s the only who has ever loved me,” Jinyoung whispered and Jackson cooed at him. 

“You haven’t driven him away. He’s not going anywhere Jinyoungie. He’s tired, and you’re tired. Everything can’t be perfect for you two. Nobody is ever like that. But you’re bonded, you’re his and he is yours, he’s not going anywhere,” Jackson assured him. 

“Then where is he?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson shrugged. 

“That I don’t know Nyoungie,” Jackson said and Jinyoung rubbed at his swollen eyes.

“You don’t think he went out and slept with someone else, do you?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson shook his head. 

“No, no matter how mad he got, he wouldn’t do that to you. He’s probably by himself, drunk off his ass, scribbling his feelings into a notebook,” Jackson said before looking over at Jinyoung. 

“What was the fight about?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung sighed, pushing his palms into his eye sockets. 

“You were here, I’m sure everyone got more than an earful about what our fight was about,” Jinyoung whimpered. 

“No, what was it really about? You’ll keep fighting like this, nitpicking each other until you explode again if you don’t really figure out just what is making you mad,” Jackson counseled. 

Jinyoung didn’t want to hear that, he didn’t want to hear Jackson say something, and be so right, but he had to acknowledge it. Jackson was right, they wouldn’t be able to move on until Jinyoung acknowledged what was wrong. 

He was damaged, and he wouldn’t be able to fix it by relying on Jaebum alone. Jinyoung had to face his past, what his father did to him, he’d have to face his demons himself. 

Jaebum couldn’t piece him back together.

He’d have to get professional help. 

An alpha wasn’t going to make things all better. 

 

Jinyoung walked into the studio, worry etched onto his face. 

He hadn’t heard anything from Jaebum since last night, and he had left his phone at the dorm, so he couldn’t get in touch with him. 

Jinyoung startled when he saw the body slumped over the keyboard, a couple of bottles of soju by his feet.

Jaebum was drooling against the desk, his head pillowed by his folded arms. 

Jackson was right. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung called softly, bending down beside the sleeping body.

Jaebum’s eyes opened and his face dropped into a frown as he took in Jinyoung’s disheveled appearance and tear swollen eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” They both blurted at the same time and Jinyoung shook his head. 

He could hear the others backing out of the studio, as if they realized the two needed some time alone. 

“I’m sorry that I upset you,” Jaebum said, rubbing the pad of this thumb against the apple of Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung shook his head, cupping Jaebum’s wrist in his palm. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been telling you how I feel. I’m sorry I haven’t even asked you how you feel. This must be so hard on you too, and i’ve been selfish and mean. You’re right, I need that therapy.” Jinyoung’s voice was quiet in the room, as if he were afraid to break some kind of spell. 

“I shouldn’t be pushing you. If you’re not ready for it, you’re not ready for it. You can stop if you want, you can stop the treatment. You’re way more important to me than a baby, and I’d rather have you forever than to lose you over something like this. The two of us are enough for me Jinyoung. You’re enough for me.” Jaebum sounded so sincere, so sure of what he was saying. He really believed it. 

Jinyoung could feel a tear sliding down his face and Jaebum wiped it away. 

“Don’t cry, I hate that I made you cry,” Jaebum said softly. 

“I do want this. I want a kid, I want  _ your _ kid. I’m just- I’m tired and I’m afraid that it won’t work, and I’ll have to- but you’re right. Having you is the most important, and there is no way I’m going to keep either if I don’t deal with my issues. I need that therapy. i want to face it all, that’s the only way I’ll get it all together,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling him close to him. 

Jinyoung buried his nose into the alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply the scent of Sandalwood and rain. 

“I love you,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum hugged him tighter. 

“I love you too,” Jaebum mumbled into his neck and Jinyoung believed it. 

 

Jinyoung fidgeted with his thumb as he sat in front of the therapist. He’d been lucky to have gotten in a early saturday morning appointment with the Omega doctor. 

It was reassuring that they shared the same designations, there was no rank order, nothing that would have intimidated Jinyoung into telling lies, or making himself feel uncomfortable, like he had to behave a certain way because of his designation. It helped to take the pressure off of himself, made him not feel so inadequate. 

Jaebum was in the waiting room, following Jinyoung’s instruction to wait for him, but not to come in. They’d have a chance to have a couple session sometime in the future, but right now, Jinyoung wanted to just be by himself, tell his secrets and get on the road to recovery without having Jaebum there. 

He’d been watching the omega scribble words down on the paper for a while, with each pause of his breath, each story finished, the omega would make an annotation, a note about whatever he was saying. 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what she was saying, if she thought that his issues stemmed from his personality, from some sort of defect from within that had caused him to internalize the behavior from others as personal attacks against him. He wondered if the omega found his character sensitive, and if that was what was the issue.

“I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner,” She said once she had finished taking the notes. 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked and the woman raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You seeking help. It’s obvious to me that you are a smart man, as well as a well read omega. I’m just surprised you haven’t taken the steps sooner. Then again, it is always harder to recognize abuse when it’s directed at you, rather than if it were directed at someone you love. When it happened to you, you internalized it, felt that it was some fault in you, something that was in you that was the reason, am I right?” She asked and Jinyoung nodded numbly. 

“I don’t believe you have dysmorphia about your designation, which is something that generally happens with omegas that grow up the way you do. I will say however, that I am actually shocked that there isn’t more wrong with your scent after the way you presented,” she said and Jinyoung frowned. 

“More wrong- what do you mean more wrong? There is nothing wrong with my scent,” Jinyoung defended and she put down her clipboard. 

“What does your scent smell like to you?” She asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Peaches and Jasmine, although it’s not really strong, at least I can’t smell it that well, because of a previous injury to my nose,” Jinyoung explained, feeling embarrassed and her eyes widened. 

“It’s very strong, abnormally strong. This generally happens when neglected and abused children present. It’s like your scent is reaching out, trying to get someone to pay attention to you, trying to get someone to love you. Does that sound familiar at all to you?” She asked and Jinyoung stared at her, incredulously. 

It sounded familiar, because it was the truth. 

He was constantly trying to get someone to recognize him.

He had no idea his father affected yet another part of him.

 

JYP called them into his office.

Jinyoung stood by the door, his arms crossed in front of him defensively.

Jaebum stood beside him, his arm around his shoulders.

“How's treatment going?” The man asked and Jinyoung cleared his throat.

“Fine,” he said gruffly and they descended back into silence. 

JYP waited for them to speak, before clearing his throat.

“Any news on when you will be able to conceive again?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No news yet,” Jaebum answered this time. 

JYP shuffled his papers before sighing. 

“ I want to have a comeback soon,” He said and They nodded. 

It would be about that time, they rarely had more than a couple of months’ between promotions. 

“Okay, we’ll tell the other boys. Is that all?” Jinyoung asked and JYP shook his head. 

“No. Just the two of you. I want to bring back JJ Project,” JYP theorized and Jaebum frowned.

“We can't- we can't do that. What about the group. It's all of us or none of us,” Jaebum defended and JYP shook his head.

“No, I want you to have a subunit. I think it's time to remind everyone why we mated you two in the first place,” JYP explained and Jinyoung nodded.

“Okay, so, do you have our sheet music?” Jinyoung asked and JYP shook his head.

“I'm busy writing music for your sister’s group. Besides, I want to celebrate the collaboration between alpha and omega. I want you to use your own music, your own story,” his father explained and Jinyoung stared at his father.

He was giving up the reigns?

“What is the catch?” He asked and JYP shook his head.

“Your comeback will be soon, so all songs will have to be done by the end of the week. It'll be an album of your own genre, and you have to have 8 songs,” his father said and they nodded.

There was the catch.

“Alright, go ahead, you have a lot to work on,” his father said before shooing them out.

They left and Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung.

“JJ Project is making a comeback.” He said.

“Yugyeom is going to be so excited,” Jinyoung joked and they made their way to the recording studio.

“That’s not enough time, what are we gonna do?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum sighed. 

“It wouldn’t be JYP if even his ‘generous’ moments are coming back to bite us in the ass,” Jaebum complained, pulling up a chair to the keyboard. 

“I have some songs I’ve been working on. We could maybe split up the songs,” Jaebum started and Jinyoung nodded, listening to the alpha get into the idea as they talked about their first return of JJ Project in over 5 years.

 

“Where have you been?” Mark asked as they walked into the dorm and Jinyoung rubbed at his tired eyes. 

“We were at the studio, mom,” Jaebum teased, his eyes closed. Jaebum was leaning against Jinyoung, his arms around the omega’s shoulders. 

“Why would you be at the studio? Did you guys fuck in the studio?” Jackson asked and Jaebum kicked his leg out to kick at Jackson. 

“No we didn’t fuck in the studio, although…” Jaebum began and Jinyoung smacked his shoulder. 

“We’re not going to fuck in the studio,” Jinyoung mumbled before pushing past the two fighting alphas. 

“JJ project is having a comeback,” Jinyoung said tiredly, trudging towards the bedroom. 

“After this long? What does this mean for GOT7?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“We’re not taking away from GOT7, JYP wants to remind fans of our mating,” Jinyoung said, before reaching back towards Jaebum blindly. 

“Yeah, but- is that a good idea, if you guys have a comeback, you’re not going to be able to rest before our comeback. Aren’t you supposed to be living a stress free kind of life, isn’t that why the medicine isn’t working the first time? What is JYP getting at?” Mark asked and Jinyoung shrugged into the wood. 

“It’s not like I have a choice. We’ll be fine, now, can I go to bed, I’m tired,” Jinyoung said and mark sighed. 

“Come on, Jaebummie hyung,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum untangled from where he was wrestling tiredly with Jackson. 

He followed the omega to their bedroom, going to undress before falling into the bed.

Jinyoung dropped on top of him. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

‘You don’t think that it’s too much, do you? Like, you don’t think it’s a bad idea?” Jinyoung asked quietly into the dark and Jaebum turned his head. 

“No, I mean, it’s a lot yeah, and it’s kind of stressful, but it’s not that bad. It’s our music, our concept, it’s the two of us. I’m here to carry you, and you’ll be here to carry me,” Jaebum reassured him and Jinyoung closed his eyes, letting the room descend in quiet while he thought. 

“What if I get worse? What if the scarring comes back?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum rolled over, throwing his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder and pulling him closer to him. 

“Then we go back to the doctor, or we stop trying, maybe we could get them to give you a leave. No matter what, we’re here together, and that’s all that matters” Jaebum said and Jinyoung snuggled into Jaebum. 

The alpha was right, they were all that mattered. 

 

Jinyoung sat at the computer, tapping the keys impatiently. 

Jaebum had gone to get them dinner, and he had elected to stay here, not feeling like walking to get ramen, or chicken, or whatever Jaebum wanted to get. 

Jinyoung looked at his phone, chuckling at something that Mark sent him, before putting his hand back on the keyboard. 

He looked up to see what he had clicked on before realizing that it was a folder that was named Defsoul.

It was Jaebum’s producing folder. 

He held some of the songs that he made for his soundcloud there. 

Jinyoung clicked on the first song on it, seeing how it was edited in the last two weeks. 

He didn’t recognize it from any of the songs they had been working on for the past couple of days. 

He put headphones on, turning the music up higher as he heard Jaebum’s voice flow through the speakers. 

His voice sounded pained as he sang about pain and fighting for the sake of fighting. The way he crooned about letting the relationship fade away hurt.

“Nyoungie, i’m back with food,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung jumped, throwing the headphones off.

“You want to leave me?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum frowned. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. 

“Fade away, it’s about me isn’t it,” Jinyoung whispered and Jaebum opened his mouth before shutting it, as if he didn’t have an answer. 

Jinyoung didn’t need the answer.

He got out of the chair and pushed past Jaebum, leaving the studio.

 

Jaebum chased after the omega, grabbing him by the shoulder. He shoved Jinyoung against the wall behind him.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” Jaebum hissed before forcefully kissing him.

Jinyoung pushed the alpha away roughly.

“Do you think you can just kiss me and shut me up? I'm mad Jaebum. I'm so fucking hurt. You wanted to leave me,” Jinyoung whispered.

“You wanted to leave me too. You asked about dissolving our mating. You tried to sleep with Hyunwoo,” Jaebum yelled and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Back then Jaebum. I wanted that back then, back when you didn't love me, or wouldn't admit to yourself that you loved me. Not now. You want to leave me now?” Jinyoung asked.

The pain in his chest was an exposed nerve, sharp and stinging. It was the kind of pain that made someone want to curl up and die. Jinyoung had never felt so broken as right now, in this moment, acknowledging the fact that his condition was too much for his alpha, he was too much for his alpha.

“The day i wrote that, i did. I wanted to walk away and I'm ashamed to admit it.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung's voice was barely above a whisper, unable to rise above the pain in his chest or the lump in his throat. His eyes stung with tears, the water clumping his lashes together. Jinyoung took a step back from the alpha, recoiling into the wall, because that was the only way he could get some space. 

“No, listen to me. I was hurting. It's been hard. This thing with the doctor, everything has been so hard and that night, you hurt me. Those things you said hurt. It was like everything that we'd been through, was erased. It felt like it was 2013 all over again and you were  _ that _ Jinyoung. The one who despised me, who could never say anything nice, who wanted to be rid of me so bad. I didn't want to go back to that. I couldn't go back to that. So I wrote that song, and then I sobered up and it all felt so stupid, I didn't even want you to hear it. I didn't want anyone to hear it,” Jaebum rushed out. 

His head was down, staring at Jinyoung’s hands and Jinyoung could feel the hurt lessen in his chest. Something about the alpha being embarrassed like this, felt so intimate, that it made Jinyoung forget why he had been so mad.

“Then why didn’t you delete it?” Jinyoung whispered. 

“Because, deleting it made it seem like- like it was a secret almost, and that felt more dirty. I rather have it and acknowledge that I wrote it and that I was wrong, than delete it and forget about the feeling,” Jaebum said before looking up in Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“But no one will hear it, and if you want me to, I’ll delete it. I’ll get rid if it,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“We still need another song for the album, I say we use it,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows at his mate. 

Jinyoung could smell the confusion coming off of his mate, and he felt confused by it himself. 

He knew why he said it, why he told him to keep the song, because it was a damned good song, and he could hear the emotion in Jaebum’s voice. 

It was powerful, and jaebum deserved to be heard. 

But why would he want his business out there like that? 

“You want me to use it? To put it on our album?” Jaebum asked slowly, as if he were unsure that he heard the omega right. 

“Yes, I want you to use it,” Jinyoung said again. 

“Why?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath. 

“It’s a good song, a great song that you produced, that you wrote. I think it’s only fitting that we put it on the album. Besides, JYP said that this album should be our journey, this is a part of our journey. Everything that I’ve done, everything either one of us fucked up, it’s a part of us. It would be fake not to put it in. We can’t pretend we are a perfect couple that never fight and that only love each other, we’re not Mark and Jackson,” Jinyoung joked weakly and Jaebum laid his forehead against Jinyoung’s.

“We need to talk, about everything, all of our feelings. We can’t keep blowing up on each other, saying hurtful things,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded, tilting his head so that he could press his nose into Jaebum’s cheek. He could smell Jaebum’s scent, the sandalwood and rain and it felt like home. 

It was like coming home. 

Jaebum was right, they needed to talk, they needed to get everything out in the open, because otherwise they’d be right back here in six month’s when the next disaster hit. 

“Come on, let’s go talk,” Jaebum said, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and leading him back to the studio. 

They sat across from each other on the floor, Jaebum leaning against the mixing board, and Jinyoung against the couch and just talked.

 

Jinyoung sat in the studio watching Jaebum wearily. 

He was tired, as they had been running on less and less sleep as they tweaked and worked through the album. It had been especially stuffy in the basement room today, so much so that Jinyoung had already sweat through one shirt, of course that was what it was like late summer in Seoul, and the basements had always been especially warm.

They had gotten lucky in one aspect at least, only having to learn one new piece of choreography for their latest comeback. 

It was really suave, and showcased their partnership coolly. 

It was much better than their debut choreography. 

Of course, because they would be coming back with a new album after so long, they had to relearn their older dances, because fans would want to see it. 

Jinyoung took a long drag of water, glad that they were doing a personal dance practice first before they brought in the background dancers. 

Jinyoung would hate to admit it, but he felt old now, like his 22 year old body couldn’t quite seem to keep up with his 18 year old self, they’d only been dancing for an hour and Jinyoung was so tired already. 

Of course, Jaebum didn’t seem to have the same reservations, and was bopping around the study like he was still the 19 year old he’d been when they’d debuted. 

“Nananananananana,” Jaebum teased dancing around Jinyoung and Jinyoung chucked the cap to his water bottle at the Alpha before contemplating dumping the whole thing of water over his own head.

On one hand, it was make him feel less hot and gross, on the other hand, he’d have to get up from his perch on the floor and water and dance studio floor do not mix well. 

“Dance it well Ahjussi!” Jinyoung called out to the man and Jaebum stuck his tongue out. 

“Who are you calling ahjussi? You’re the one on the floor resting,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung pouted. 

“I’ve been sick, don’t judge me, now dance it well!” Jinyoung called again and Jaebum rolled his eyes, waving away Jinyoung but going to the sound system to restart  _ Hooked _ . 

Jaebum danced in earnest. 

Jinyoung felt his breath leave him as he watched the boy. 

This felt different from when he’d had to do it during the fly tour, when he was wearing that dress and backed by the other members. He even did it differently than when he was a young teen and still cared about what others said, about what being mated to Jinyoung said about him. 

it was attractive, a man free, a man sure in himself. 

An alpha who loved what he was doing and loved who he was doing it with.

Jinyoung wouldn’t lie, he was a little more than turned on at this point. 

Jaebum froze. 

“I just got major dejavu,” Jaebum uttered before turning to look at Jinyoung.

“This happened before,” He swore and Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. 

“We have done this dance before, hyung, are you getting that old?” Jinyoung teased and Jaebum shook his head, his eyes closing as his head tilted up, scenting the air.

“Before I even met you, there was this scent- I’d gone to practice, to blow off some steam and I walked into a practice room and I was blown away by this scent. It was right around the time I’d presented. I was dancing and the scent was so intoxicating, so sweet, it was peaches and jas- it was you.” Jaebum’s eyes snapped open. Jinyoung could remember being in the closet where equipment was kept, peeping out between the slightly ajar doors, watching this magnificent alpha dance, being mesmerized by his scent and wanting so desperately to belong to him.

“Even when I was young, I was so attracted to you, to your scent, do you know how hard I was when I got home?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung blushed, his legs opening slightly as he thought about it. He could smell the way his scent perfumed the air. Jinyoung could tell the alpha was affected himself, his pupils dilating as his eyes tracked over Jinyoung’s lips. Jaebum shook his head, as if to clear it.

“Wait- are you going into heat?” Jaebum asked, scenting the air again. 

“No, remember, I can’t with the growths,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum kneeled down in front of Jinyoung, his hand gripping the omegas thigh tight as he stuck his nose in the crook of Jinyoung’s throat.

Jinyoung whined high in his throat, his legs parting further. 

His whole body seemed to combust as his skin heated up and slick dripped thickly between his thighs.

His head tilted up, submitting to Jaebum and the alpha swore under his breath. 

“You’ve been sluggish all day, and you were complained earlier of being too hot. How did we not realize you were going into heat?” Jaebum asked but Jinyoung wasn’t really up to answering his inquiries.

“Don’t know, do something about it,” Jinyoung mumbled, his arms coming to wrap around the alpha’s neck, searching for some relief. 

“I can’t walk you out of here like this, if you’ve been in preheat all day, it’s way too late for that now. I can’t fight off half the company,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Take me here,” Jinyoung begged and Jaebum groaned. 

“Your father will kill us,” Jaebum lamented even as he got up to lock the dance studio door. 

“Fuck JYP,” Jinyoung said, laying back against the floor. 

“I’d rather not,” Jaebum said before getting back on the floor. 

“You’re going to kill me for letting us do this when you come out of your heat,” Jaebum said before leaning down to take off Jinyoung’s shirt.

He was really about to take Jinyoung in the studio.

They’d never live this down.

 

Jinyoung pushed the alpha off of him, his mind less cloudy and his skin cooling from the sweat. 

“i can’t believe you let me do this!” Jinyoung complained, using his abandoned shirt to wipe at his body. 

Jaebum grabbed his sweatpants, pulling them up his leg before running a hand through his hair with a grimace as he realized just where his hands had been. 

“I told you you were going to be mad,” Jaebum said as he stood up, helping Jinyoung off of the floor. Jinyoung grabbed his pants from the nest of clothes they’d made, slipping them up his legs.

“How are you feeling?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung wobbled on weak knees. 

“Tired, and sore. At least it was only twice,” Jinyoung acknowledged and Jaebum scoffed. 

“In a row. That’s almost worse that six times,” Jaebum complained, cracking his back before catching the omega, who looked like his knees were going to give out any second. “Let’s go home,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded. 

“What does it smell like in here?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum shook his head. 

“You don’t even want to know,” He said, grabbing his hoodie and slipping it over Jinyoung’s bare chest. 

Jinyoung slipped the tank top that he’d been wearing into the pocket of the hoodie before pulling the hood up to hide his mussed hair. 

He looked over at Jaebum, who couldn’t hide his disheveled appearance and giggled, running his hands though the hair that they were letting grow shaggy. 

He’d already seen the concept pictures for what they wanted Jaebum’s hair to look like, and there was no way he wouldn’t have to get extensions for the comeback. 

Jinyoung wouldn’t deny it though, the shaggy hair fit him well.

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s your fault,” Jaebum said as he lead Jinyoung to the elevator. 

He pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open before leading the omega into it. 

“You’ve ruined  _ hooked _ for me now,” Jaebum hummed as they began to ascend. 

“Oh really, and how is that?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I’m not going to be able to do that dance any more without thinking about the fact that the mere sight of me doing it sent you into heat,” Jaebum teased and Jinyoung punched the alpha in the side, watching him double over. 

“You wish,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum straightened up, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and pulling him closer to him. 

“I love you,” Jaebum crooned in Jinyoung’s ear and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the alphas as they made it to the ground floor


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I have some one shots in this universe, but they aren't exclusively got7. Some are Pentagon, Monsta X, and NCT... Should I post them? Would you ve interested in reading them??

They made it into the dorm and tried to creep towards the showers before anyone could catch them.

“JJ Project sunbaes,” Yugyeom joked from the couch and Bambam sat up on his knees on the couch looking back at them. 

He gave their disheveled appearances a glance over before frowning at him. 

“Oh, you two are disgusting, in the practice room?” Bambam complained and Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum, waiting for him to make an excuse. 

The alpha just swore at the younger omega and Jinyoung wanted to slap his forehead. 

“Oh, god, you really did it in the practice room, where? Please don’t tell me the couch, please don’t tell me you did it on the couch,” Bambam plead and Jaebum smirked. 

“We didn’t even make it off the floor,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung pushed him towards the showers to shut him up. 

“That sounds hot, we should try it, all those mirrors,” Bambam mused from the couch and Jinyoung frowned in disgust.

“You two are disgusting, don’t defile the practice room like that!” Jinyoung yelled and Bambam scoffed. 

“That’s rich coming from you two,” Bambam yelled back. 

“I’m going to kill you for letting me agree to that,” Jinyoung complained as Jaebum started to run a shower. 

“At least it wasn’t Jackson, he would have screamed for half an hour,” Jinyoung pointed out, glad that he could get out of the sweatpants. He could feel the liquid sticking the fabric to his leg grossly, and he was over it. 

“They fucked in the practice room?” Jinyoung heard Jackson shout. 

“Well, now everyone in the neighborhood will know,” Jinyoung complained before stepping into the spray. 

He’d stay here for a while, and hopefully wait out the bothersome meddling of Jackson. 

Jaebum got in after him, already beginning to wash his hair and Jinyoung smiled. 

He was so tired, he knew that after they finished showering, he’d be tired enough to sleep through the night, which meant he would hopefully miss Jackson’s excitable yelling.

They got out of the shower, and Jinyoung crawled into bed, falling asleep as his alpha wrapped himself around him. 

 

“Oppa!” Jinyoung heard and he turned quickly to see Jihyo standing in a doorway. 

“Oh, Hi Jihyo,” He greeted the younger alpha who tugged at the shirt she was wearing. 

“Are you busy oppa?” She asked and he furrowed his eyes. 

They were a day out from debuting Tomorrow, Today to fans, and while he should be focusing on preparations, he was tired of looking at the studio walls. 

“No,” He said and she nodded. 

“Have you eaten yet? Are you and your alpha on your way to get a meal?” Jihyo asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, he’s actually at the dorm, I’m here by myself.” Jaebum said and she smiled. 

“Do you want to have lunch? You owe me from pre-debut,” she teased and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Of course alpha, I would love to accompany you for lunch,” Jinyoung teased and she pushed him away.

“Don’t address me like that, it’s weird,” Jihyo said before leaning on her brother.

“Besides, I’m technically accompanying you, you said you’d treat me,” She said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. 

Jihyo was still short, and she fit perfectly into his side. 

It was nice to be able to see his sister again, and be able to talk and play with her like this again.

He’d gotten to see Jimin whenever they did ASC, but seeing Jihyo was harder, and as much as he loved both of his sisters, he’d always had a soft spot for Jihyo. 

Jimin had always been the perfect little alpha, but Jihyo had been soft and sweet, and Jinyoung had always wanted to protect her. 

Of course, he brushed it off as his alpha pride wanting to protect a smaller omega, but he could see it as the identification with someone he thought felt like him, someone who cried when they got upset, someone who felt so strongly. 

“Come on, I’ll drive, I have my license now,” Jinyoung said and Jihyo smiled softly. 

“Ooh, an omega on the go,” She said as they got into a company car. 

They sat down at the table in the back, finally pulling down their dust masks to finally able to talk. 

“you look well,” Jihyo said and Jinyoung nodded, taking a sip of his americano. 

“Appa told me you had surgery, it was never released formally, what was wrong?” She asked, squinting at him. 

“You didn’t get plastic surgery, did you?” She asked and he nodded.

“I did, I actually got butt implants,” Jinyoung said, his face like a stone. 

“Really? Let me see,” Jihyo asked and he reached across, smacking her with the menu. 

“Of course I didn’t get plastic surgery, I’ve always been this pretty. It was nothing serious, just a laparoscopy, I had some scarring that needed to be removed” He said vaguely before taking another sip. 

“That sounds scary,” she mumbled, drinking some of her drink. 

The table descended into quiet. 

“I heard some of the new album. You and Jaebum oppa wrote it all, didn’t you?” She asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

That was something that he was proud of, being able to have worked on something so collaborative, and so their own, no phony earworms about winning the girl and being the best, just them. 

It was a nice feeling. 

“Yeah, we did.” He drew circles in the condensation on the table, trying to avoid her gaze. Something about the idea made him feel so sappy inside that it was a bit embarrassing.

“It’s so good, so deep. You two must be so in love. You’re lucky, to have found someone like him, he’s lucky to have someone like you,” Jihyo admitted and Jinyoung nodded. 

“We’re both lucky, what about you?” He asked and she gave him a tight lipped smile. 

“Nope, no such luck for me. But that’s fine, i’m not ready for that kind of commitment,” She said and Jinyoung eyed her, both of them silently acknowledging that if she had been an omega instead of an alpha, she would probably already be promised to someone, if not already mated. 

“Did you hear about Jimin, she was dating an omega from starship,” Jihyo gossiped and Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. 

He hadn’t heard that. 

“Are they still together?” He asked. 

It was so odd to see two omegas together, but he wasn’t surprised when it came to Jimin, she’d always thought she’d be an alpha when she was young, and if it hadn’t been for her scent, Jinyoung wouldn’t be sure that she wasn’t one. 

“I don’t think so, though we don’t really talk anymore,” Jihyo said before looking at him thoughtfully.

“None of us talk anymore, you don’t even come home during vacations. Eomma misses you, I miss you,” She said and Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. 

“Yeah, me and Abeoji aren’t on speaking terms at the moment,” Jinyoung admitted and Jihyo huffed. 

“He’s so unreasonable, I don’t see why you two aren’t talking,” Jihyo said and Jinyoung just shrugged. 

“I’m happy, and that’s all that matters. I remember before, I was so upset- it was painful. But I’m really happy, and I feel free, I wouldn’t trade that for the world.” Jinyoung gave his sister a soft smile and Jihyo put her hand on her straw, stirring her drink. 

She had barely touched her meal, but that was to be expected from the both of them. 

Jinyoung was on a diet for comeback, and Jihyo was on a diet indefinitely. 

“I’m happy too, don’t get me wrong. I love my pack, and appa writes music for us that he knows will win. It’s just- he’ll never let up the reigns. It’s like he doesn’t think I’m a strong enough alpha to lead. I-” she stopped, running her hands through the end of her ponytail before sighing. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened- what it would have been like if he hadn’t been The JYP? Like if we were born normal? I’d still be jisoo, and I’d be an omega, I know I would. I wouldn’t have to- sometimes I just think about how different our lives would be, how different you would have been treated if you weren’t his Junior, if you got to just be you,” Jihyo said and Jinyoung could see the openness and honesty in her eyes. 

She looked like she was pleading for forgiveness, because she became what he couldn’t, she became his father’s dream child, and Jinyoung was lost.

“If that were the case, I would have never met Jaebum hyung. I’m happy now, all that other stuff, I’m getting over it, I’m getting past it. You don’t have to feel guilty for who you are Jisoo, you didn’t ask to be an alpha, any more than I did to be an omega. Don’t feel bad, I’m happy,” He expressed, reaching his arm across the table and wiping her tears. 

“We should do this more often, meet up for lunch, not cry into our pasta,” Jinyoung said and she laughed a dorky laugh before smacking his hands away. 

“You’re right, crying into tteokguk is so much better,” Jihyo laughed and Jinyoung tossed a napkin at her.

Just like that, the tension in the room evaporated, and they were back to joking and playing around.  

He’d missed his family.

They parted ways with promises to not let be so long before the next time they hung out, and Jinyoung hoped to keep that promise.

 

Jinyoung met eyes with Jaebum as the music began to thrum through his in-ears. If he looked out into the crowd, he would see the sea of fans before them, some with ahgabongs, others with plain light sticks cheering them on.

Jinyoung couldn’t help the smile that he gave Jaebum who returned it almost shyly. 

They went through the list, the crowd’s reaction spurning them on before Jinyoung heard the familiar music flooding through the system. 

He tried his best to hide the smirk on his face and he could hear it in Jaebum’s voice. 

Hooked would never not make them laugh now. 

After the showcase, Jinyoung pushed Jaebum’s shoulder as they walked backstage. 

“You couldn’t hold it together?” Jinyoung admonished the alpha who snorted. 

“You were laughing too, I saw that smirk. Not to mention you checking me out,” Jaebum teased him and Jinyoung pushed at his broad shoulders before hopping on his back, happy they were off stage. 

 

Jinyoung flopped down on the bed, his eyes heavy.

They had celebrated his birthday earlier, and he decided to retire earlier than usual. he was tired after all. JJ Project had finished a promotion and in a few days they would be starting on a new promotion for the first GOT7 album written entirely by members. Jaebum had also written the title track. It was an important track as it was the first time in seven months that they were coming back as seven for a Korean release, and ahgase were worried that the new release by JJ project meant the end of them. Of course that made members pour even more work into the album, so they wouldn’t disappoint fans. He picked up his phone from where it buzzed, clicking on the messages that he had. 

One was from his sister Jimin, congratulating him on getting older and hoping he got ‘a worthwhile gift’ from Jaebum. 

Jihyo had also sent him a message, filled with well wishes and cutesy stickers.

Wonpil had sent him a sleepy selfie of him laying on Sungjin's chest with a message telling him happy birthday.

Hyunwoo had texted him as well, sending a video of him in the dance studio, sweaty from practice Jinyoung presumed with his mates on either side of him, calling happy birthday to him. 

“What are you up to?” Jaebum asked as he walked into the room, dropping down next to Jinyoung. 

“Texting Hyunwoo,” Jinyoung teased. 

“Oh yeah? What about?” Jaebum asked, sitting up long enough to take off his shirt. 

“About getting fucked into the mattress,” Jinyoung lied and Jaebum pounced on Jinyoung, pushing him down into the mattress. 

Jinyoung squealed, playfully fighting off the alpha before dropping his arms above his head on the mattress, conceding to the older man. 

“Who’s gonna fuck you into the mattress?” Jaebum asked, blowing on Jinyoung’s ear and he squirmed, laughing all the while. 

“You hyung, you. You’re the only alpha for me, now let up,” Jinyoung called and Jaebum rolled off of him, pulling the omega so that he was spooning him. 

He pushed the hair out of Jinyoung’s face, leaning his head against his chest. It was peaceful, their scents melding perfectly and Jinyoung was content. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung yawned. 

“He was sending me birthday wishes, look at this cute video he sent,” Jinyoung said, holding the phone out so that Jaebum could see the alpha and his two mates. 

“He looks happy,” Jaebum hummed absently, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s waist as he snuggled in deeper. 

“He is. So am I hyung,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum smiled, kissing his shoulder. 

“I am too,” Jaebum said before the room fell into quiet. 

Jinyoung was on the brink of sleep, Jaebum’s scent helping to lull him into a safe slumber. 

“Can you believe we came full circle?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung hummed. 

“Huh?” He asked, turning in Jaebum’s arms. 

“We came full circle, with this album, with everything. It’s- I’m so happy we can be here like this, that we finally got to this moment in our life. I didn’t think we’d ever get to it, I didn’t think- God, can you believe it? Five years ago, we were locked into a loveless marriage, promoting as a duo, and look at us now,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung knocked his forehead against Jaebum’s. 

“Now we’re those disgusting mated couples that can’t keep their hands off of each other,” Jinyoung complained softly and Jaebum kissed him. 

“We’re going to love each other forever,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung reattached his lips to Jaebum’s. 

Jinyoung felt as someone dropped down onto his body and he groaned, pulling away from Jaebum to see Bambam sitting on his chest. 

“What are you do-” Jinyoung began before more people joined them on the bed. Bambam managed to worm himself in between Jaebum and Jinyoung. Mark squished beside Jinyoung, and Jackson curled around the omega. Yugyeom squeezed onto the top of their bed, laying across the pillows on his side. Youngjae curled up between Bambam and Jaebum. Youngjae had come over for Jinyoung’s birthday, but he’d thought that the beta had gone home already. 

“we really can’t fit on this bed,” Jaebum complained, but the rest of the members just threw their limbs over each other, making more room on the bed. 

“I hate you guys,” Jinyoung said with a sigh. 

“But I really love you too,” Jinyoung admitted and Jaebum threw his arm across the two bodies that were between them to reach Jinyoung. They intertwined their fingers and Jinyoung smiled, letting his eyes close. 

They would all eventually end up in their own beds, but it was enough now just to have all of their scents covering him, making him feel safe and warm.

It felt like home.

 

_ Jinyoung sat across from Jaebum on a tiny boat, his hand trailing through the water softly. Jaebum was paddling the boat lazily, causing them to go in slow circles.  _

_ “This is a good place, isn’t it,” Jinyoung spoke softly, picking up fish, stroking the gill before releasing it. _

_ “Do you want me to row somewhere else?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shook his head. _

_ “This is where we’re supposed to be,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum dropped the oar into the water. Jinyoung watched as it floated the bottom of the shimmering water before looking at Jaebum. _

_ “Now what?” He asked and Jaebum looked up at the moon. Jinyoung's eyes followed. _

_ It seemed big. Way bigger than normal. It was bright too and Jinyoung couldn't help but be in awe of it. It was beautiful. _

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes, looking around the bedroom. Jaebum was laying beside him on his side. Feeling that the omega had woken up, Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung, reaching out to cup his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked, and Jinyoung smiled at the man. He was more than okay, he was so happy, he was sure that he could smell the sunshine dripping off of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a dream,” Jinyoung said before rolling over onto his side, pulling Jaebum’s arm around his waist. Jaebum followed easily, covering Jinyoung’s back with his chest.

“When was my last heat?” Jinyoung asked the alpha. 

“About two months ago, why?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No reason,” Jinyoung said softly. 

“Hyung,” He whispered after a while and Jaebum made a sleepy noise in the back of his throat. 

“Remind me to call the doctor tomorrow,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded sleepily, snuggling back into Jinyoung’s back. 

Jaebum and he were in a good place, and Jinyoung could feel that things were falling right into place. He had been through some rough things, but he’d made it out alive, and Jaebum had stuck by his side through it all.

Jinyoung closed his eyes, the smile still on his face as he finally fell asleep.

  
  


FIN.

  
  
  


Epilogue

 

05-12-2018

 

Jinyoung rocked the small girl in his arms as he watched Jackson move around the apartment with Jaebum. 

They had been moved into the apartment for a while, but hadn’t had everything quite settled before the baby came. 

“You know, one day it’s going to be asked. How are you supposed to look at your daughter, and know that she was conceived on the dance studio floor in the basement of her grandfather’s entertainment company,” Bambam asked and Jinyoung glared at the smaller omega. 

“I look at you and wonder where I went wrong all the time, I’ll be used to it,” Jinyoung bit back before lifting the bundle up to his nose. 

He would be putting her down to sleep, but for now, all he wanted was to inhale the baby’s scent. 

“Do you remember when I smelled like that?” Yugyeom asked and Jinyoung sighed.

“The good old days, before Bambam corrupted you,” Jinyoung joked, his hands still patting the baby softly.

“Hey, I didn’t corrupt him,” Bambam shouted from where he was putting round edges on the tables and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Need I mention Just Right?” Jinyoung teased. 

“Please don’t mention that, I’m still not over it,” Jackson whined and Mark cooed at him, running his hands through his hair. 

“Jinyoung-ah, you should be sitting,” Jaebum said, moving over to the omega and putting his hand on his back. 

“I’ve been sitting for four months, I want to move around,” Jinyoung complained but allowed Jaebum to sit him down on the couch. Mark came to sit beside him, tucking his hands against his chest as he stared at Jinhi. 

It was funny how things had worked out, how after all those months of hormone treatment and stress, they managed to conceive in the clumsiest, least planned way. It was weird the way it had worked out, and now he was holding the little angel in his hands.

Jinyoung hadn’t even imagined that this could have been in his future when he was young, presenting as an omega for the first time, or when he first mated with Jaebum, but here he was, blissfully domesticated, holding his child in his arms, surrounded by a pack that truly loved and cared for him. 

“I thought it was going to be me first,” Mark said quietly, looking at the small girl as if he wanted to touch her, but didn’t. 

“I did too,” Jinyoung whispered, watching her small chest rise and fall carefully. 

“Can you believe you’re the only one who hasn’t been pregnant?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung looked up at Bambam.

It was kind of strange to hear Bambam talk about it so openly.

“You’re not wrong,” Mark said and Jinyoung turned to look at Mark. 

“You can touch her hyung,” Jinyoung said and Mark held his hand out. Jinyoung put the baby in Mark’s arms. He held the baby up to his nose, inhaling deeply before rubbing his finger down her nose, scenting her.

“She’s so tiny,” Mark breathed and Jinyoung looked on, amazed. 

Mark looked so natural with her. 

“Are you going to have one of your own?” Jinyoung asked and Mark looked up, a little dazed before shaking his head. 

“No- we don’t have time for that. We’re supposed to come back soon, and your father wouldn’t let us go on that long of a break,” Mark spoke wistfully.

They had been on hiatus for a couple of months while Jinyoung had the child. He had literally gotten home a couple of days ago, and they were already contemplating him going back to work. 

The rest of the band had still been active while Jinyoung was down. Jackson had been focusing on his solo career, releasing music and going on variety shows in China. It was hard to be away from the alpha, especially for his omega, but it was good for Jackson to gain more exposure. Mark and Bambam had been collaborating on a fashion line, Youngjae had been traveling around, working on his vocals and music itself. Jaebum had also been in the studio, writing more and more music, producing heavy. 

Jinyoung had been at home, hiding from his father and the fans. The pregnancy had been high risk, so after they returned from promotions for  _ You Are _ , Jinyoung had been regulated to bed rest and being indoors for the rest of the pregnancy. His father found out, but luckily, he didn’t know when Jinyoung gave birth. 

“Hyung and I have been talking,” Jinyoung started and Mark raised his eyebrow.

“That’s dangerous,” Mark teased and Jinyoung motioned for the baby back as she began to whine. 

“We were thinking that maybe- maybe GOT7 should go on a break, give us time to raise Jinhi, start your own family, start our own company…” Jinyoung said softly and Youngjae froze from where he was plugging in outlet covers. 

“We’re going to break up?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung shook his head, hoping to curb the beta’s sadness.

Jinhi would be sensitive to the pack’s emotions and scents especially while she was this young, and Jinyoung didn’t want her to get riled up. 

“No, we’re just going to slow down, and come back under our own company,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum moved to the couch with Jinyoung, running his nose over the crown of Jinyoung’s head. 

“What do you guys think? If you want to stay with JYP, we won’t fault you,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung could smell the featherlight scent of chrysanthemums, hope. 

“Like hell we’ll stay under JYP. Fuck that guy. It’s all seven or none.” Bambam said and Mark smacked his chest. 

“Watch your mouth, but also, eff that guy. I’m ready when you guys are,” Jackson agreed and Jinyoung smiled. 

They would make it together

  
  



End file.
